Os seguidores
by Hamiko0
Summary: Mesmo com os novos tempos velhas ameaças podem se concretizar. Alerta: Contem yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Chuva intensa.**

_"Vamos! Corram!"_

_"Como foi que ele entrou?"_

_"Não sei!"_

Os jounis de Konoha corriam desesperados até uma grande construção quando de repente se viram de mãos atadas ao presenciarem aquela batalha. Se entreolharam tensos, até um ANBU conseguir falar.

Anbu: Rápido! Vamos subir até lá!

No plano mais perto do muro dos hokages uma luta se travava perante a tempestade daquela noite. Chuva violenta e ventos fortes atrapalhavam os movimentos dos ninjas. Mesmo assim os oponentes trocavam golpes rápidos.

Yoshi: Mais devagar, Rokudaime! - Se afastou ficando frente a frente com o adversário. - A tempestade ainda me dá certa vantagem. Ou esqueceu que eu sou da vila oculta da névoa?

Rokudaime: Ar... Ar...

Yoshi: Seus soldados foram bonecos para mim. Até eles chegarem o pergaminhos já estará em minhas mãos.

O adversário abaixou a cabeça e tirou um pergaminho do bolso interno do sobretudo.

Rokudaime: Hnf. - Sorriu enquanto a sombra tapava seus olhos. - É isso que você quer?

Yoshi: ...

Rokudaime: Isso trará Orochimaru de volta, eu sei. Você parece bastante interessado nele. - Fez um selo e criou três clones seus. - Acha mesmo que eu vou entregá-lo?

Yoshi: Está me desafiando?

Roludaime: Claro que estou desafiando-o! Vamos resolver isso diretamente agora!

Yoshi: Hnf. - Sorriu de canto. - Eu sabia que essa era mesmo a hora perfeita pra atacar.

Rokudaime: RÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!

De repente os três clones partiram para cima de Yoshi acumulando chakra azul enquanto o Rokudaime corria fazendo um selo.

Yoshi: Acha que essas distrações vão me deter?

(Rikudaime) _"Só tenho um golpe. Se isso não der certo..."_

Yoshi desembainhou a espada e correu acumulando fogo na lâmina, atacando os três clones de uma vez só. Depois vôou pra cima do Rokudaime fazendo rapidamente a sequência de selos antes que o chakra se acumulasse.

_"Katon!"_

Rokudaime: Arh...!

_"KARYUUDAN!"_

Antes que Rokudaime reagisse o fogo se alastrou queimando seu corpo, entretanto mal Yoshi cessou o golpe e um dos clones se levantou, acumulando chakra.

Quem tinha sido queimado fora um mero bushin.

Yoshi: Quê!

Rokudaime: _Fuuton!_

Yoshi: Arh...!

_"RASENSHURIKEN!"_

Yoshi: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHR!

O vento praticamente cortou o corpo de Yoshi, destruindo-o de uma só vez, depois estalou no chão danificado enquanto Rokudaime permanecia com a espinha curva e o ventre sangrando devido à espada.

Rokudaime: Ar... Ar... Ar... - Caiu de joelhos no chão.

Yoshi: Como... Você...

Não terminou de falar, pois perdeu os sentidos, se tornando um corpo imóvel.

Nessa mesma hora os jounins e os ANBU's que estavam de guarda entraram correndo no avarandado da sala do Hokage à céu aberto.

_"Hokage-sama!"_

Rokudaime:...

Rokudaime Hokage. Um ninja loiro, de cabelos rebeldes, que caíam travessos pelo hitaiate amarrado na fronte, e olhos azuis. Vinte anos de idade. Trajava um sobretudo laranja azul escuro, amarrado na cintura por uma faixa, e uma calça branca.

Por baixo das mangas duas braceiras de couro preto, que deixavam apenas os dedos do Hokage de fora.

Ouviu-se um aplauso solitário.

Rokudaime: Huh? - Olhou para trás e viu a bela ninja que batia palmas cordialmente.

Tsunade: Nada mal.

Rokudaime:...

Tsunade: Mas eu teria ido mais rápido.

Rokudaime: Pff... Não me compare a você. - Riu tentando conter a dor enquanto seu ventre sangrava.

Tsunade: Deixe-me cuidar disso. Venha.

Os jounins e ANBU's fizeram uma breve reverência quando o Rokudaime passou por eles, sendo ajudado por Tsunade.

Tsunade: Pelo visto não foi só o Kabuto que se afeiçoou às idéias de Orochimaru. Só que Yoshi foi mais longe. Achei que ele tinha morrido ano passado.

Rokudaime: Não. - Fechou os olhos irritado. - Ele treinou para ficar mais forte.

Tsunade:...

Rokudaime:...

Tsunade: Naruto.

Rokudaime: Eu?

Tsunade: Kakashi e Sasuke voltam amanhã.

Rokudaime:...!!

* * *

**Cap. 1**

**Novos tempos em Konoha**

-

A manhã em Konoha era marcada pelo sereno.

Dois ninjas atravessaram a fronteira arrancando olhares surpresos do vigias da entrada. Dois jounis muito belos. Um de cabelos brancos com 75 por cento do rosto tapado e um de cabelos e olhos escuros, fazendo contraste com a pele pálida e com as duas mãos cobertas por um par de luvas negras.

Kakashi: Um ano fora e eles mudam tudo... - Murmurava lendo o seu livrinho. - Tenho certeza que na entrada tinha uma banca.

Sasuke: Hn... Está falando como um sannin agora.

Kakashi: Sannin das cópias. Seria um título e tanto, não acha?

Sasuke: Continue com esse livro e você será o novo Ero-sannin. ù.ú

Enquanto passavam as mulheres praticamente paravam o que faziam.

Ino: Huh? - Olhou para o lado. - Arh! Sasuke-kun!

Sakura: Sasuke-kun! Kakashi-sensei!

As duas sorriram emocionadas e correram até a dupla.

Ino: Sasuke-kun! - Se atirou num abraço.

Sasuke:...

Sakura: Você não se cansa mesmo, né, Ino-porca? ò.ó

Ino: Você só tá com inveja! O Sasuke-kun voltou! - Abraçou-o mais.

Sasuke: Yo, Ino, Sakura.

Sakura: Ah... Sasuke-kun! - Se atirou em seu pescoço pela primeira vez. - Que bom que você voltou!

(Kakashi)_ "Ela pegou o mal hábito da Ino. ¬¬ Eu sabia que não deveria ter deixado ela e Naruto pra treinar o Sasuke"_ ú.ù

Kakashi: Hum... Cadê o Naruto?

Ino e Sakura: ...!

As suas desgrudaram de Sasuke e se entreolharam.

Ino: Aaah... Então vocês ainda não sabem? n.n

Sakura: Claro que não sabem, Ino-porca. Estiveram fora por um ano. ¬¬

Ino: Testuda. ò.ó

Sakura: ò.ó

Kakashi: É. Não mudou muita coisa por aqui mesmo, certo? ¬¬

Sasuke: Huh... - Olhou para o lado e ao ver um bolo de noiva sorriu de canto. - Quem vai casar?

Ino: Shikamaru. n.n

---

Temari: Eu não vou conseguir fazer isso. - Olhando aflita para o espelho.

Um pouco distante dali, numa das suites cerimoniais reservado ao Kazekage, encontravam-se os irmãos da areia. A loira trajava um belo vestido de noiva, que ainda estava sendo arrematado pela modista.

Modista: Fique calma, Temari-san.

Temari: CALMA?! Não está vendo que eu não tenho condições de casar? OO

Kankuro: Mas então por que aceitou o pedido?

Temari: CALA A BOCA, KANKURO!

Kankuro: O.O

Gaara: Ela tá nervosa. Tinha que mexer com ela? ¬¬

Kankuro: Devia ter me avisado isso antes. ò.ó

Gaara: Você é o mais velho. Conhece ela há mais tempo. u.u

Temari: Eu quero isso, mas... Ar, no que eu tô me metendo? E se eu não for uma boa esposa? Eu sou uma ninja! Como é que eu vou viver com isso!

Gaara: Pff, eu já vou. Tenho deveres de Kazekage.

Kankuro: Deveres! Que deveres? Você está em Konoha!

Gaara: Se vira, Kankuro.

Kankuro ò.ó

---

Sasuke: Então é verdade... Naruto foi mesmo nomeado. - Continuou andando ao lado de Sakura, Kakashi e Ino.

Kakashi: Quem diria.

Sakura: Já faz quase um mês que ele foi nomeado. Tsunade-sama agora trabalha pra ele como orientadora.

Kakashi: Ela o quê!?

Ino: Isso é bom, não? - Olhou preocupada pro muro dos cinco hokages. - Quer dizer, ontem quase a gente surta. Imagine se ele tivesse sido morto pelo Yoshi?

Kakashi:...!

Sasuke: Como? - Inquiriu levemente surpreso. - Yoshi?

Sakura: Ah... Hai. Yoshi invadiu a vila ontem a noite.

Sasuke:...

Kakashi: Achei que ele já estava morto.

Sakura: Não. Todos os soldados viram.

Sasuke:...

Sakura:...

Sasuke: Tsc. - Virou o rosto indignado.

Kakashi:...

Ino: Por que não vamos vê-lo? Ele vai ficar feliz. n.n

Sasuke:...

---

Na sala do hokage entrou Sai de forma eufórica, encontrando Naruto arrumando uns pergaminhos e Tsunade de braços cruzados numa das cadeiras ao lado da estante.

Sai: Naruto! Hei, Naruto! - Correu e ao parar se ajoelhou imediatamente.

Naruto: Hn? - Olhou, por cima do ombro, o soldado.

Sai: Quer dizer... Hokage-sama!

Naruto: Me chame pelo nome, Sai.

Tsunade: Ora... Queria tanto se tornar um hokage e agora está desconfortável?

Naruto: Meus amigos serão sempre meus amigos. - Colocou alguns pergaminhos numa célula da estante e abriu um sorriso. - Mas isso é muito legal.

Sai: Bem...

Naruto: Dá pra ficar de pé? Tá me agoniando.

Tsunade: Aff... **- Gota -** Ele não muda. ú.ù

Sai: É que eu vim avisar que Sasuke e Kakashi voltaram. n.n

Naruto:...!

Tsunade: Hm... Será que eles sabem da notícia? - Sorriu mirando o hokage de canto.

Naruto: Mande-os entrar.

Entrando na sala do Hokage, Kakashi, Sasuke, Ino e Sakura observaram aquela figura na frente perto da mesa. Os cabelos ainda rebeldes caindo pelo hitaiate e a faixa longa, azul escura, amarrada do jeito costumeiro na testa.

E sem pensar Naruto sorriu radiante ao vê-los.

Vinte anos. Essa era a idade do Rokudaime, do jounin e das duas médicas profissionais que se encontravam na sala. Então Kakashi já estava perto dos trinta.

Kakashi: Eu precisava mesmo ver para ter certeza. - Fechou seu livrinho e guardou ao mirar o loiro surpreso.

Naruto: Achou que eu não ía ser escolhido, Kakashi-sensei?

Sasuke:...

Naruto: Hehe! - Encostou-se na mesa e cruzou os braços. - Então! O que acham, heim? Fico bem aqui, né? n.n

Sasuke: Konoha tá perdida.

Naruto: Invejoso.

Kakashi: Quando foi a decisão?

Tsunade: Há um mês. Tirando o fato de que é um cabeça dura precipitado e um ninja sem talento...

Naruto: ¬¬

Tsunade: Bem, eu não tenho mais tempo pra me arrepender.

Sasuke fechou os olhos e abriu um sorriso que era... Indecifrável. Se aproximou do Rokudaime e apenas o mirou calado, enquanto o loiro retribuia o olhar, esquecendo-se momentaneamente de todo resto que se encontrava na sala.

Kakashi: Tsunade-sama?

Tsunade: Huh?

Kakashi: Posso conversar com você a sós? n.n

Tsunade: Tudo bem. Vamos.

Sakura: Bem, eu preciso voltar ao hospital. Sasuke-kun... Você vai ao casamento?

Sasuke: Eles vão pegar no meu pé se eu não for.

Sakura: n.n

Ino: Até mais, Sasuke-kun. Vamos, Sakura.

Na saída Sai mirou Sakura, que retribuiu o olhar e sorriu sem jeito.

Bastou a sala ficar vazia para os dois voltarem a trocar olhares. Naruto fechou os olhos e encostou levemente seus lábios nos de Sasuke, que entreabriu os seus e fechou os olhos, fazendo o Rokudaime iniciar um beijo de saudade.

---

Tsunade: Como foi o treinamento de Sasuke-kun?

Kakashi: Estou quase sem saber o que ensinar. Sasuke aprende com muita facilidade e aperfeiçoa o que aprende. Tenho certeza que ficou mais forte do que era há um ano.

Tsunade:...

Kakashi: Então... Achei que Naruto não seria escolhido por ser um jinchuuriki.

Tsunade: E quase não foi. Mas mancharia a imagem do conselho se não o escolhessem. Ainda mais com currículo que ele tem.

Kakashi:...

Tsunade: Filho do Yondaime e treinado por Jiraya. Protegeu a vila do Shukaku, derrotou membros da Akatsuki, tem vários devedores de sobrevivência e um deles é o Kazekage-sama, facilitando a nossa aliança, possui grande quantidade de chakra e além de controlar o elemento Fuuton, aprendeu a fundi-lo com o Suiton sendo mais habilidoso que o próprio Yondaime Hokage.

Kakashi:...

Tsunade: E claro. - Riu satirizando. - Ele é o ninja imprevisível número um.

Kakashi: Hn... Então Sasuke tinha razão.

Tsunade: ...?

Kakashi: Naruto realmente seria escolhido. - Murmurou pensativo.

Tsunade: Ele tinha tanta certeza disso?

Kakashi: Foi por isso que ele decidiu partir novamente de Konoha para treinar comigo. No momento em que soube que Naruto era um dos três indicados decidiu ficar mais forte.

Tsunade: Entendo. Eles são grandes rivais.

Kakashi: Também.

Tsunade:...

Kakashi: Hnf... De fato Sasuke nunca vai aceitar que Naruto fique mais forte que ele e vice-versa, mas também há um forte laço entre os dois.

Tsunade:...

Kakashi: Uma vez Hokage as responsabilidades de Naruto triplicam. Sempre foi um ninja muito solidário, que se preocupa com os outros. Então não pensaria duas vezes em fazer o mesmo que seu pai, doando a vida e o que tem de mais valioso por Konoha.

Tsunade olhou pensativa para baixo.

Tsunade: É verdade.

Kakashi: Por isso Sasuke decidiu ficar mais forte quando Naruto ficou entre os três indicados.

Tsunade: ...

Kakashi: Tsunade-sama, Sasuke-kun prometeu que será o ninja que protegerá o Rokudaime com a própria vida.

Tsunade: Arh!

-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

O sol começava a se pôr em Konoha, apresentando um tom alaranjado que lembrava o Sexto Hokage sem dúvida.

E numa arena próxima das montanhas Neji e Hinata lutavam. Ambos com o Byakugan acionado e com movimentos bem ligeiros. Dois jounins. De longe eram observados por Sasuke, Kakashi, Chouji e Shikamaru.

Shikamaru: É. Eles tem que treinar mesmo agora.

Kakashi: Fiquei sabendo que agora são sensei.

Shikamaru: Hunhum.

Sasuke:...

Chouji: Apenas nove alunos se tornam genais. Os outros voltam para a academia. Pois bem, dessa vez o time 9 passou tendo a Hinata como sensei e o time 5 ganhou o Neji.

Shikamaru: Depois de reprovar 4 turmas seguidas o Neji finalmente conseguiu passar um time. ¬¬

Chouji: Você já foi instrutor, não, Sasuke?

Sasuke: Reprovei todos. Ainda bem que esse ano fiquei fora.

Shikamaru: Me lembro que Naruto foi uma vez, mas também não passou a turma.

Sasuke: Com certeza não por falta de habilidade. Para Naruto reprovar um time é preciso que os ideais dos integrantes sejam completamente diferente dos dele.

Kakashi: Que tristeza. ú.ù Não pensam nos pobres formanos?

Sasuke: Esqueceu o que você fez com a gente? ÒÓ

Kakahi: Hm? Ah, é. n.n

Neji acertou Hinata, que prendeu sua mão e acertou um dos sete chakras principais, fazendo Neji recuar e empurra-lá contra os rochedos, prendendo-a com uma das mãos.

Hinata: Ahr! - Sentiu suas costas colidirem com algo sólido. - Arh...

Neji: Ar... Ar... Gasp! - Sentiu o efeito do golpe dado em sua garganta, cuspindo sangue, e foi obrigado a se afastar.

Hinata: Neji-nii-san!

Neji: Cof!

Hinata:...

Neji: Entendi...

Hinata:...

Neji: Então você não estava dando golpes aleatórios. Estava tentando acertar a minha laringe o tempo todo.

A Hyuuga sorriu serenamente.

Sasuke: Neji com o time quatro, Hinata com o time nove... Quem foi a outra turma escolhida?

Shikamaru: O time 2.

Sasuke:...

Shikamaru: Com o Lee como sensei. ú.ù

---

Lee: UOOU!! Muito bem! Agora que estão formados e se tornaram genais, mantenham seus sonhos altos! Deixem sair o espírito da juventude e dêem 100 voltas em torno da trilha na floresta agora!

Rei: Peraí! 100! - Surtou uma menina com cabelo púrpuro preso num rabo de cavalo, com a franja dividida ao meio.

Lee: Sim! Se querem ser verdadeiros shinobis, precisam ser mais persistentes! AGORA!

Genais: _HAI_!

Os três engoliram seco e saíram correndo em torno da floresta. A equipe de Lee era formada por Rei, Ascot (Um rapaz de cabelos e olhos castanhos) e Anko (Um rapaz de cabelos negros e olhos tão verdes quanto os de Sakura).

Ascot: Lee-sensei é louco! Quase não passamos no teste e agora eu me pergunto seriamente se eu queria ter passado!

Anko: Pelo menos não foram vocês que ficaram amarrados naquele tronco! ÒÓ

Rei: Enquanto você ficava amarrado ao tronco a gente tava dando voltas em torno da pista, Anko! ò.ó

Lee: QUE EMOÇÃO! MINHA PRÓPRIA TURMA DE GENAIS! T.T

Anko (Olhando para trás): Acho que a gente vai penar na mão do Lee-sensei. T.T

Rei e Ascot: T.T

---

Um pouco longe dali, Naruto se dirigia para a sala do Hokage ao lado de Tsunade e o capitão da guarda depois de uma reunião.

Capitão: Mais uma coisa, Hokage-sama. Tudo indica que Yoshi invadiu Konoha pelo ar. Não passou por nenhum de nossos soldados.

Naruto: Pfff... Difícil engolir essa.

Capitão:...!

Tsunade: Naruto! ò.ó

Naruto: Ninguém olha para o céu quando está chovendo, eu sei, mas naquele temporal nem mesmo o pássaro suicida do Deidara voaria. Não foi pelo céu, foi pela terra mesmo.

(Naruto)_ "E não é difícil driblar essa segurança daqui."_ ¬¬

Naruto parou de andar e como consequência os dois pararam.

Naruto: Olha... Qualquer um pode se passar por uma pessoa de confiança, até por mim, pra entrar sorrateiramente. Hnf... - Olhou para cima como quem não quer nada. - Por isso Sasuke sempre foi desconfiado.

Capitão: Hokage-sama?

Naruto: Confio em você, Umi-san. - Voltou a andar, sendo seguido pelos dois. - Faça o que bem entender.

Umi: Perdão... Hokage-sama, mas o henge é uma técnica básica...

Naruto: Pode não ser o henge. Um jutsu aplicado na mente faz do ninja uma marionete. Vai por mim, escolha os próprios homens como um dos focos de defesa.

(Naruto) _"Afinal, posso fazer uma lista das pessoas que eu enganei com o henge e usar como novo modelo pra rolos de papel."_ n.n

Umi: _Hai._ Com licença.

Naruto entrou na sala do Hokage acompanhado de Tsunade e foi direto para sua mesa, encontrando uma pilha de pergaminhos entulhados.

Naruto: ARRRH!!! QUE É ISSO? OO

Tsunade: Documentos, não sabe?

Naruto: ELA NÃO TAVAM DESSE TAMANHO QUANDO EU SAÍ! - Reclamou sentando-se a mesa e abrindo um dos pergaminhos.

Tsunade sentou-se na cadeira a sua frente.

Tsunade: Pare de reclamar. ¬¬

Naruto: Hunf. Na minha opinião esses documentos possuem capacidade reprodutiva. Ou então os oficiais guardam e só resolve manda-los pra cá na hora das reuniões só pra terem certeza que eu vou levar um susto ao ver tudo empilhado!

Tsunade:...

Naruto: Hnf... - Lendo e assinando.

Tsunade: ...

Naruto:...

Tsunade: Sabe... Achei que Sasuke ía ficar mais alto que você, mas estão do mesmo tamanho. n.n

Naruto: ...!

Tsunade: Curioso, não? n.n

Naruto: Durante a reunião inteira a senhora tava pensando nisso? O.ó

Tsunade: Eu não sou mais Hokage. u.u

Naruto: Também... - Voltou a ler os papeis concentrado. - O ero-sannin dobrou meu treinamento depois que eu fui indicado e desde que me concederam o título a senhora pega pesado. Além do mais agora que sou hokage não posso parar de treinar. A vila conta comigo.

Tsunade:...

Naruto:...

(Tsunade) _"É... Ele realmente amadureceu."_

_"Há alguns anos eu acreditava que o sonho de Naruto fosse impossível... Mas ao vê-lo aprendendo o rasengan para lutar pelo que acredita depositei meu voto de confiança nele."_

_"E sem perceber esse sonho ficou cada vez mais próximo, mesmo... Mesmo grande parte de Konoha achar um absurdo um jinchuuriki ocupar essa posição"_

_"A nomeação demorou por haver dúvidas. Dúvidas se um cabeça dura imprevisível desses deveria ganhar o título de Rokudaime Hokage, e dúvidas se os outros candidatos eram realmente melhores que ele"_

A Godaime sorriu e cruzou os braços enquanto Naruto lia os documentos, assinava uma parte e se recusava a assinar outra.

_"Naruto... Se continuar assim vai ser um grande Hokage."_

Naruto: Cansei. ¬¬

Tsunade: Huh? OO

Naruto: Essa pilha tá pedindo pra ser queimada. ù.ú

Tsunade: QUÊ! Naruto, cadê a SUA responsabilidade?

Naruto: Tá... Tá bem.

(Naruto) _"De agora em diante vou passar a chave nessa sala na hora das reuniões"_ ù.ú

Gaara: Yo. - Entrou na sala.

Tsunade: Huh? Gaara-sama, o que faz aqui?

Gaara: Não vou aguentar dividir o quarto com a Temari naquele estado. - Mirou com cara de paisagem os documentos em cima da mesa. - Estou passeando faz tempo.

Naruto: Fica a vontade, Gaara. - Falava enquanto lia.

Gaara:...

Naruto:...

Gaara: Um conselho. Tranque a sala na hora das reuniões. ¬¬

Naruto: Acabei de pensar nisso. Tenho certeza que é passatempo deles.

Gaara: E é.

Tsunade: Eu tinha um modo de resolver isso. - Tirou uma garrafa de sakê do sobretudo e bebeu pelo gagalo.

Naruto: O.O **- Gota.**

Gaara:...!

Tsunade: Acreditem, alivia o stress de ser Hokage.

Naruto: Vamos á um casamento daqui a pouco! ò.ó

Tsunade: E? Eu não sou nada pros noivos. E uma garrafinha não faz mal a ninguém. n///n

Naruto: Você é minha orientadora. O que pretende me ensinar com esse exemplo? ¬¬

Tsunade: Hm... - Olhou para o sakê e colocou a garrafinha em cima da mesa. - Toma. Beba.

Naruto: QUÊ!?

Gaara: Tô me arrependendo de ter vindo pra cá.

Tsunade: Não vai me dizer que você é fraco pra bebida?

Naruto: Isso explica sua mesa nunca aparecer empilhada. Eles sabiam que se esperassem até a hora das reuniões corria risco de nenhum documento estar pronto. Ò.ó

Tsunade: Siiim. n.n

Naruto: ò.ó

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Longe dali, próximo à fronteira do país do fogo, uma figura andava pela sobra da noite. Roupa preta, físico alto, forte e cabelos claros.

_"Então Yoshi foi morto. Quem diria."_

_"Devíamos ter acabado com isso assim que ele subiu ao posto. Com quase um mês já está acostumado ao cargo"_

_"Não seja tolo. Ninguém ganha segurança em menos de um mês. Ele ainda é inexperiente."_

_"..."_

_"E precisávamos esperar ao menos quinze dias pra que a Godaime repassasse o pergaminho para ele. Antes disso ela continuaria guardando-o e nossas chances seriam menores"_

_"Então o que sugere?"_

_"Vamos desestabilizar o Rokudaime agora"._

_"Tentamos essa estratégia contra a Godaime e não deu certo"_

_"Estávamos lidando com uma sannin. São mais de 50 anos de táticas ninjas acumuladas."_

_"..."_

_"Mas agora estamos lidando com um novo hokage. Um novato"_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A noite chegou densa. No templo de Konoha os convidados se encontravam trajados adequadamente, assim como o sacerdote, o noivo, os padrinhos...

Só faltava a noiva.

Shikamaru: Todo homem passa por isso. Talvez isso nos faça nos sentir completo.

Ino: Sim. Casamento é mesmo um momento especial.

Shikamaru: Estou falando de ficar plantado esperando alguém.

Sentados lado a lado estavam Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura e Sai.

Sakura: Temari-san está demorando.

Sai: Será que ela desistiu?

Sakura: Pare de falar besteira!

Sai: O livro disse que eu deveria falar o que penso. u.u

Sakura: Ainda ler esses livros?!

Sai: Ahn...

Kakashi: Você precisa de um _hobbie_, Sa-kun. Já pensou em arrumar uma namorada? n.n

A cena congelou. Sai ficou parado, olhando para Kakashi, e como se seu raciocínio fosse lento corou violentamente.

Sai: QUÊ!?

Kakashi: Isso mesmo. n.n

Sasuke: Como sempre você não consegue ser discreto, não, Kakashi-sensei?

Kakashi: Só uma dica, mas já que você tocou no assunto...

Sasuke:...

Kakashi (No ouvido de Sasuke): Eu sei que o Rokudaime Hokage é uma figura muito importante. Mas não precisa olhar para ele o tempo todo.

Sasuke:...

O Uchiha fechou mais a cara enquanto o sensei voltava ao seu lugar.

Naruto tinha uma visão privilegiada do camarote, desfrutando da companhia de Tsunade e Gaara. Os três já entediados.

Tsunade: Tem certeza que ela não fugiu?

Gaara: Tenho.

Tsunade: Você disse que ela estava nervosa. ¬¬

Naruto: Ela vem nem que seja amarrada.

Tsunade: ù.ú

Ino: Shikamaru, pára de bater a ponta do pé no chão!

Shikamaru:...

Chouji: Será que ela fugiu?

Shikamaru: Tsc... Seria o óbvio. - Falou tristemente.

Ino e Chouji: Hn?

Shikamaru: Eu sempre dizia para mim que esperava me casar com alguém nem muito bonita nem muito feia. Mas a Temari não só é linda. É inteligente, forte... E apesar de problemática como toda a mulher ela tem um sorriso que é o mais belo de todos.

Ino e Chouji:...

Shikamaru: Pra ter uma esposa como ela, só se eu fosse...

De repente todos olharam para a entrada. A noiva finalmente tinha chegado, com os cabelos num penteado elegante e ornamentos belíssimos, abriu um sorriso característico e se mostrou acompanhada por quatro soldados de Konoha e pelo irmão, que no momento se encontrava sem o uniforme da Puppet Squash.

Shikamaru:... Um cara de muita sorte. - Sorriu.

**Continua**

* * *

Pois é... Mais uma fic e dessa vez com Naruto como Rokudaime. 

Gostaram? Comentem! n.n


	2. Chapter 2

"AAARH!!!"

Naruto entrou a noite na sala do Hokage e quase teve um ataque ao ver aquela cena.

Tudo estava revirado.

Naruto: ÒÓ...!!!!

Tsunade: Mas o que houve aqui?

A Godaime entrou primeiramente, seguida de Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura e Sai.

Sakura: Que bagunça!

Sasuke: ...! Ar!

Sasuke virou-se de repente e lançou uma kunai, que foi defletida facilmente por uma lâmina. O invasor pulou do teto, agarrou Naruto por trás e enterrou a lâmina em suas costas.

Tsunade: NARUTO!

De repente o Hokage desapareceu.

Invasor: Um bushin!

Tsunade: PEGUEM-NO!

O invasor saiu correndo, sendo seguido dos quatro ninjas enquanto um dos pergaminhos jogados no chão tomava a forma do verdadeiro Naruto.

(Tsunade) _"Eu mesma não percebi a troca." _

Mas quando o Rokudaime fez menção de acompanhá-los, a Gondaime o impediu.

Naruto: O que está fazendo?

Tsunade: Deixe com eles.

Naruto: Quê! Eu tenho que ajudá-los!

Tsunade:...

Naruto: Saia da minha frente!

Tsunade: Não. - O mirou com seriedade. - Você agora é Hokage, Naruto. Não poderá se arriscar a toa.

Naruto:...!

Tsunade: Não se trata de uma posição, é algo mais importante que isso. Konoha irá protegê-lo porque você é o único que protegerá ela como um todo.

Naruto:...

Tsunade: Eu não tenho poderes pra dar ordens ao Hokage. Mas sou sua orientadora. Seria bom se me ouvisse.

O Rokudaime cerrou os dentes e virou o rosto irritado enquanto contraía os punhos.

Naruto: Hnf.

**

* * *

**

**Cap. 2**

**A missão**

-

Sakura: Ali está ele!

A figura corria para a saída, fazendo Sai agir rapidamente e tirar um pergaminho da mochila.

_"Choujuu Giga!!"_

Uma ave de rapina saiu do desenho assim que o ANBU fez um selo e bloqueou a passagem.

Invasor: Arh...!

Sakura: RÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ! - Concentrou chakra na mão dando sucessivos socos.

A figura trajando negro desviou-se dos socos com agilidade enquanto Sakura avançava nela, e numa manobra o soco da ninja acabou acertando a parede, quebrando-a drasticamente.

O invasor parou às suas costas da médica e uma fina lâmina saiu da palma de sua mão.

Sakura: Arh!!

Sai: SAKURA!

Mas antes que a lâmina atravessasse as costas da moça, algo atravessou as costas do agressor.

Invasor: AAARH!

Um raio azul emanava da palma da mão de Sasuke, como se fosse uma lâmina. O invasor tentou olhar pra trás, mas não conseguiu devido à dor. A expressão de Sasuke era ameaçadoramente fria.

Invasor:...!!

Sasuke: Eu o deixaria preso aqui, morrendo aos poucos. Tenho chakra suficiente pra manter essa espada.

Invasor:...

Sakura: Sasuke-kun, não!

Sasuke: Diga logo o que veio fazer na sala do hokage.

Invasor: Kukukukuku...

Sasuke:...

Sai: O quê?

Não dava para ver o rosto da figura devido à máscara que usava, mas já podia-se notar a zombaria.

Invasor: Você é interessante, Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke:...

Invasor: Ar!!

De repente a figura mudou de forma, e ao invés do invasor vestido de preto, encontrava-se preso na espada de chakra o corpo de uma mulher já morta há tempos.

Sakura: Arh!

Sai:...! Uma marionete!

Sasuke: Tsc. - Fechou a palma da mão deixando o corpo estatelar no chão e virou o rosto indignado.

Sai: Ele fugiu e deixou esse corpo sem vida lutando para nos distrair.

Sakura: Agora não vamos saber o que ele queria.

Sasuke: Parece que o desgraçado não é um ladrão comum. - Fechou a cara e tocou na espada, olhando firmemente para o corpo.

---

Naruto sentou-se em cima da mesa, já que era a única parte da sala que estava sem pergaminhos e destroços jogados no chão.

(Naruto) _"Ele podia ter procurado sem desarrumar"_

Naruto: ¬¬

Sakura: Isso podia ter sido perigoso. Poderia ter matado você, Naruto.

Naruto: Huh?

Sai: Estranho ele ter chegado até aqui.

Tsunade: Devia ter providenciado uma segurança maior, Naruto.

O Uzumaki cruzou um braços e olhou para cima.

Tsunade: Uma vez aqui sua responsabilidade triplica. Não importa se veio de alguém daqui ou se a defesa falhou. É seu dever evitar qualquer problema.

Naruto:...

Tsunade: Um hokage deve pensar em tudo. Tudo é sua responsabilidade.

Naruto: Certo.

Tsunade: Agora me responda... Eles roubaram alguma coisa?

Naruto: Não.

Tsunade: Como pode ter tanta certeza?

Naruto: Nenhum pergaminho importante está aqui.

Tsunade:...

A Godaime olhou perplexa, mas depois sorriu com sinceridade. A máxima sinceridade que alguém com dez garrafas de sakê na cabeça conseguia demostrar.

Tsunade: Bem, menos mal. Então tudo o que tem que fazer é arrumar essa bagunça. Boa sorte pra você, Naruto.

Naruto: ò.ó

Sakura: Não se preocupe. Ajudaremos sem problemas, mas não hoje. n.n

Naruto: Tudo bem, Sakura-chan. - Desceu da mesa e afastou alguns papéis de seus pés - Eu tô morrendo de sono pra arrumar alguma coisa mesmo.

Sakura: Nesse caso já vamos.

Sai: Boa noite.

Todos saíram, restando apenas Naruto, Sasuke e um silêncio muito grande. O loiro olhava preocupado para baixo enquanto o Jounin olhava para o loiro.

De repente o jinchuuriki sentiu um abraço caloroso o envolver, se abandonando nele.

Naruto: Sasuke-chan... - Sibilou à meia-voz enquanto fechava os olhos.

Sasuke: Se não tivesse pensado rápido ao ver a sala desarrumada teriam matado você... Hokage-sama.

Naruto:...

Ao perceber o silêncio, Sasuke se afastou e deu meia volta para ir embora, mas Naruto o segurou pela mão.

Naruto: Peraí.

Sasuke:...!

Naruto: Quer dormir lá em casa hoje?

Sasuke:...

---

Sai: Isso não é bom pro Naruto. Duas invasões seguidas. O que o conselho vai dizer?

Sakura: Eles não tem poder algum sobre o Hokage. O máximo que podem fazer é espernearem. Não... Não é isso que me preocupa.

Sai:...

Sakura: Quase mataram Naruto. Isso foi um atentado à vida do próprio Hokage. Se soubessem que a situação chegou a esse ponto...

Sai: Konoha fica intimidada.

Sakura: Isso mesmo.

-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

No apartamento de Naruto se via o contraste: Se o sobretudo laranja, as sandálias e as braceiras do hokage estavam jogados pelo chão, as sandálias, luvas e jaqueta de Sasuke estavam cuidadosamente expostas num cadeira.

Sasuke estava deitado no sofá com Naruto a beira do sono aconchegado em seus braços, mas evitando dormir. O jounin acariciava os cabelos do Hokage aleatoriamente, mas que arrancava pequenos ronronados, enquanto apoiava o queixo em sua testa.

Sasuke: Você tá cansado. - Murmurou pegando a manta e cobrindo os dois enquanto abraçava o loiro com uma das mãos. - Melhor dormirmos.

Naruto: Não dormi direito ontem... Zzzz...

O Uchiha beijou-lhe a fronte com carinho.

Sasuke: Durma então.

Naruto: Não quero dormir. Quero ficar conversando com você. Eu tava com saudades.

Sasuke:...

Naruto: Seu tempo fora anda diminuindo. Primeiro foi três anos longe, agora um... Da próxima vez talvez você só demore um semestre.

Sasuke: Ao contrário de você, que nunca foi pra longe de mim. - Acariciava os cabelos do loiro.

Naruto:...

Sasuke: Se um dia você for... Tenta não se vingar. Fica pouco tempo por lá.

O loiro abriu os olhos e se apoiou num dos braços. Acariciou o rosto do rapaz com os nós dos dedos e o fitou.

Sasuke: Naru-chan... - Corou.

Naruto: Eu te amo.

Sasuke:...!

Naruto: Você nunca ouviu isso de mim, não é? Mas é verdade. n.n

O Uchiha sorriu sem querer. E numa expressão que demonstrava felicidade repentina e conforto.

Naruto tocou levemente no queixo de Sasuke e deixou o olhar correr da boca aos olhos do Uchiha, depois se aproximou lentamente daquele rosto, fechando os olhos e beijando o canto dos lábios do jounin.

Sasuke deixou aquela sensação tomar conta dele e fechou os olhos sentindo os lábios de Naruto. Ao entreabrir a boca sentiu o jinchuuriki aumentar a intensidade do beijo e começou a correspondê-la. Um calor subiu pelo corpo do jounin, fazendo-o puxar o loiro mais para perto, que retribuiu com um beijo mais ardente enquanto ele forçava seu corpo para perto do de Sasuke e deixava uma de suas mãos tocar seu ombro.

**xxx**

_Orochimaru: Você é bem interessate, Sasuke-kun. Se eu ensiná-lo tudo o que eu sei você não só será meu hospedeiro. Será mais forte que seu irmão._

_Sasuke:..._

_Orochimaru: Me deixe tocá-lo ao menos._

_Sasuke: Afaste-se. E me ensine logo tudo o que sabe._

_Orochimaru: Kukukuku... Você ainda é uma criança._

_Sasuke: ..._

_Orochimaru: Mas com minha ajuda será um adulto forte em muito pouco tempo._

_Sasuke: ..._

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**- Na manhã seguinte -**

Lee: VAMOS LÁ, TIME 2!

Lee jogou uma série de bombas na direção do trio de aprendizes, que se esquivavam feito loucos.

Anko: LEE-SENSEI! PERAÍ!

Lee: NÃO ADIANTA SE ESQUIVAR! PRECISAM USAR A CABEÇA!

**POU!**

**POU!**

**POU!**

Sakura: OO...!!!

Sai: Eu vou acreditar se você me disser que ele bateu a cabeça durante uma batalha.

Sakura: Bateu, mas a operação foi um sucesso. **- Gota -**

Sai: Aquele deve ser o sobrinho da Anko. Esquisito terem o mesmo nome.

Lee: Huh? - Mirou o casal. - Uou! Sakura-san! Sai-san! O que fazem aqui?

Sakura: Ahr... Estamos só passeando, Lee-san. n.n

(Sai) _"Tenho pena desses aprendizes"_

Rei: ELE SE DISTRAIU! - Fez um selo com as mãos.

_"Kage bushin no jutsu!"_

Rei e seu kage bushin correram na direção de Lee e ambas trocaram taijutsus, mas o sensei os defendeu com uma das mãos nas costas, e jogou Rei contra seu bushin, desfazendo este.

Rei: Ar!

Anko e Ascot: REI-CHAN!

Anko: Essa é a técnica do Rokudaime!

Ascot: Como ela aprendeu?

Lee: Hm... - Se aproximando da garota e olhando-a sério.

Rei:...! LEE-SENSEI, DESCULPA! Eu fiz isso porque o senhor tá exagerand...

Lee: UOU, REI! Foi uma boa estratégia! 8D

Rei: OO

Anko e Askot: x.x

Lee: Só precisa de prática! 8D

Rei: ú.ù

Sakura e Sai se entreolharam e continuaram andando, até que viram dois ninjas conhecidos atravessarem a fronteira.

Sakura: Não acredito... Eles voltaram!

Sai: Kiba! Shino!

Kiba, Shino e Akamaru pararam e olharam para trás.

Kiba: Heeei! Quanto tempo!

Shino: Foi apenas um mês e meio, Kiba.

Sakura: Bem. Em um mês e meio perderam muita coisa. n.n

Kiba: Como o quê?

---

Na sala do Hokage, Naruto não tinha palavras para definir aquela cena. Neji voltava de uma missão com seus três soldados: Uma menina loira de cabelos rebeldes e amarrados em maria chiquinha e com seu hitaiate na cintura, um rapaz de cabelos azuis bem claros e olhos grandes (este usava o hitaiate amarrado para o lado), e um rapaz ruivo com cabelos arrepiados e olhos verdes. Tenko, Seki e Akira

A cliente era a senhora da gata com laço vermelho na orelha esquerda.

Senhora: Minha gatinha! Ainda bem que acharam você! Eu tava tão preocupada!

Aprendizes: ò.ó

Senhora: Obrigada, Hokage-sama! - Dito isso saiu enquanto Naruto olhava com nostalgia para a cena (E tentava não rir).

Akira: AAAAA! Mas que coisa! Tanto trabalho pra pegar um gato bobo!

Neji: E vocês demoraram muito.

Akira: Quê!

Tenko: Essa gata já fugiu mais vezes, Neji-sensei! É muito rápida!

Neji: Não importa. Um ninja não dá desculpas para seu baixo desempenho. Nada teria acontecido se ele desse o melhor de si.

Aprendizes:...

Neji: Vocês consideraram a missão tão boba que tiveram um desempenho horrível. Esperei mais de vocês.

Aprendizes:...

Akira abaixou a cabeça revoltado.

Akira: Certo.

Seki: Aproveitaremos a próxima chance, Neji-sensei.

(Tenko)_ "Neji-sensei fica mesmo lindo de qualquer jeito! Parece perfeito!"_ #.#

Naruto: Na verdade... Eu tenho uma missão de rank C para o time 5, Neji.

Aprendizes: QUÊ!?

Neji:...!

Naruto: Quer dizer... Se não acharem muito difícil, é claro.

Akira: Claro que não! Nós topamos!

Seki e Tenko: _Hai!_

Uma jovem de cabelos púrpuros entrou na sala do Hokage, escoltada por dois soldados.

Naruto: Chegou bem na hora, Lina-san.

Seki:...!

Naruto: Esta é Neru Lina. Terá que ser escoltada até a vila da nuvem para ver os pais já que pediu a proteção de Konoha.

Akira: Legal!

Seki: Finalmente uma missão decente!

Lina: Hokage-sama! Perdão, mas... Escolheu três ninjas inexperientes pra me acompanhar!? - Inquiriu descrente.

Naruto: Esse não é um time qualquer, Lina-san. É o time de Neji.

Neji: C...Como!

Naruto: Pra você ter passado um time depois de quatro reprovações é porque esses três devem haver algum talento. - Sorriu convencido. - Arrumem tudo para partirem ainda hoje.

Aprendizes: _Hai!_ n.n

Neji:...

Naruto: Não se preocupe, Lina-san. Está em boas mãos.

Lina: Certo... Com licença. - Fez uma breve reverência e saiu.

Na mesma hora que o time 5 foi embora, entrou o Kazekage acompanhado de Kankuro e Tsunade.

Naruto: Já acordaram? ô.ô

Kankuro: Também temos deveres. - Bocejou.

Gaara: Eu queria ficar mais um tempo dormindo. ¬¬

Kankuro: Precisamos voltar para Suna o quanto antes, irmãozinho. Esqueceu? ò.ó

Naruto:...

Kankuro: Então, Naruto-sama?

Naruto: Isso... Precisa ser pra imediatamente?

Gaara: ...?

Kankuro: Como?

O jinchuuriki sorriu levemente nervoso.

Naruto: Eu estou esperando encontrar alguém que pra completar o time que escoltará vocês. Tudo bem?

O Kazekage colocou as mãos nos bolsos e mirou o Hokage.

Gaara: Algum problema?

Naruto: Er... Só quero evitar os possíveis desastres.

Gaara: Hn. - Encolheu os ombros. - Não tenho pressa de voltar.

Kankuro: Bem, eu vou então mandar um telegrama. Gaara, vai ficar aqui?

Como resposta o Kazekage se sentou numa cadeira.

Naruto: Ele gosta de ficar aqui. n.n

Kankuro: Com licença.

Quando o mais velho saiu, Gaara voltou sua atenção para o loiro.

Gaara: Fiquei sabendo de ontem.

Naruto: Já? Por quem?

Gaara: Tsunade-sama.

Naruto: Foi o sakê. ¬¬

Gaara: Pelo menos não levaram o pergaminho. Não levaram, certo?

Naruto: Não. O seu está com você?

Gaara: Eu o guardei.

Naruto:...

Gaara: Agora responda. Quem você escolheu para me acompanhar?

Naruto: Tem que ser um trio muito bom. Ainda falta o terceiro membro.

Gaara:...

Naruto: O primeiro é Kakashi-sensei.

_"Ele tem o sharingan mais desenvolvido, conhece mais jutsus, tem uma mente brilhante e tem caráter de liderança."_

Gaara: E o segundo?

Naruto: O sobrancelhudo.

Gaara: Quê?!

Naruto: Ele tem um bom taijutsu, uma sorte indiscutível e agora pode invocar a rainha das tartarugas: Ninkame. Qualquer coisa dê sakê pra ele. XD

Gaara:...!

Naruto: É um time mais defensivo, Gaara. Nem que seja preciso fugir com você para Suna na hora de um ataque.

**---**

**No apartamento de Naruto**

Sasuke acordou ofegante e tenso. Estava na cama e com cara de quem tivera uma noite horrível a ponto de nem perceber que não havia dormido lá. Acordou e não viu Naruto. Ia ter que acostumar com a nova rotina do amigo.

Só havia um bilhete em cima do criado-mudo, num garrancho horrível:

_"Você teve pesadelos com Orochimaru. Deixei algo pra você na cozinha."_

O Uchiha engoliu seco. Se Naruto adivinhou que ele sonhara com Orochimaru então significa que ele falava enquanto dormia. E se falara coisas demais então o loiro já tinha uma noção do que acontecera no tempo em que estava sob a guarda do sannin das cobras. Deixou o bilhete preso em uma das mãos e apoiou a cabeça na outra.

A última coisa que queria sonhar era com aqueles anos.

Se pôs de pé, foi até a cozinha e encontrou um café da manhã arrumado numa cesta, que já tinha sido consumido pela metade.

_"Ps: Lembra que eu não sei cozinhar?"_

---

Kiba: NARUTO! HOKAGE!

Shino: Hm... Confesso que não estou surpreso. Ele estava entre os indicados.

Kiba: Mas eu não esperava que ele fosse escolhido. Naruto-sama. Não sei se me acostumo com essa. OO

Shino: Vamos logo entregar esse relatório. ¬¬

---

Sasuke acabou o banho, arrumou-se, colocou a jaqueta, as luvas, o hitaiate e abriu a porta. O novo apartamento do loiro ficava colado a torre do Hokage então era só sair de lá para encontrar soldados.

E como Sasuke não queria ser alvo de perguntas, foi imediatamente para o teto, ficando de cabeça pra baixo, ao ver dois deles passando.

Soldado 1: Ainda não. Os jounins que ficaram de escoltar o Kazekage foram selecionados a dedo. Isso explica o motivo de Gaara-sama ainda não ter ido embora.

Soldado 2: Será que tem haver com os Seguidores?

Soldado 1: Difícil. O que os Seguidores iriam querer com o Kazekage? Os interesses deles não eram os mesmo que os da Akatsuki e mesmo que fossem não teriam motivos para atacarem o Kazekage, e sim, o próprio Hokage. Não. Deve ser nervosismo depois do ataque de Yoshi.

Sasuke:...

(Sasuke) _"Seguidores?"_

O Uchiha viu os dois soldados saindo e um certo jounin chegando com uma atenção surpreendente voltada para aquele bendito livro.

Kakashi: Huh? - Olhou para cima. - Sasuke-kun. n.n Treinando cedo?

Sasuke: O que são os Seguidores?

Kakashi: Ahn... Nome dado a um grupo de pessoas que segue algo ou alguém?

Sasuke: Não. ò.ó - Desceu do teto e caiu de pé. - O que é o grupo denominado Seguidores.

Kakashi: Ah... Você também já tá sabendo. Que coisa, eu esperava contar a novidade. ¬¬

Sasuke: Não sei. Eu estou perguntando pra você o que é.

Kakashi: Afinal, onde você estava ontem? Sai e Sakura que me contaram sobre esse grupo.

Sasuke: Eu tava ocupado. E o que veio fazer aqui?

Kakashi: Fui chamado. Resta saber por que.

Sasuke:...

---

Na sala do Hokage, Kiba e Shino entregavam nas mãos do Rokudaime um relatório espesso.

Kiba: Saímos em missão de busca por informações sobre os Seguidores por ordem da Godaime Hokage.

Naruto: Ela não tinha me dito nada.

Shino: Foram três grupos de busca, mas parece que os outros não voltaram. - Colocou as mãos nos bolsos. - Esse aí foi totalmente extraído da visita ao País do Arroz.

Sasuke:...! O país de Orochimaru?

Kiba e Shino olharam para trás, se deparando com Sasuke surpreso.

Kiba: Isso mesmo. Esses Seguidores são na verdade um grupo de fanáticos pelo poder de Orochimaru. Yoshi era um deles.

Naruto: Yoshi morreu ante-ontem.

Kiba: Já? Droga, eu ía lhe contar que ele tava vivo!

Sasuke: Como eles pretendem trazê-lo de volta? - Entrou na sala junto com Kakashi.

Kiba: É aí que tá o segredo. Parece que há cinco pergaminhos que aprisionam a alma dele. Quatro elos e uma chave. O objetivo deles é juntar os pergaminhos e trazerem Orochimaru de volta para ser o líder deles.

Kakashi: Trazê-lo de volta?

Sasuke:...

(Naruto) _"Então são cinco!"_

Shino: Já pegaram três desses e dois _kages_ foram mortos durante a tentativa de defesa. Depois passaram a tentar invadir Konoha, mas Tsunade-sama derrotou Yoshi na floresta há um ano. Foi quando pensávamos que ele estava morto. Então tudo indica que um pergaminho está aqui, certo?

Naruto: _Hai_.

(Sasuke) _"Isso explica as invasões"_

Kiba: O outro não sabemos onde está. Não teve como. Além disso os Seguidores tem o costume de lutar apenas para aperfeiçoar sua técnicas, então as vezes agem como bandidos de estrada.

Naruto: E há alguma previsão de quantos são?

Shino: Sete.

Kiba: Mas já que Yoshi morreu, agora são seis.

Kakashi: Perdemos muita coisa mesmo em um ano.

Sasuke:...

Kiba: Hm... Já que está tudo certo... Podemos ir?

Naruto: Podem sim. Obrigado.

Os dois fizeram uma reverência com a cabeça e saíram.

Kakashi:...

Sasuke: Desde quando Konoha teve conhecimento desses Seguidores?

Naruto: Acho que três meses depois que vocês foram embora.

Lee: Naruto-sama! Mandou me chamar? - Entrou na sala apressado.

Kakashi: Você também foi chamado?

Naruto: _Hai._ Vocês dois foram escolhidos para uma missão de rank A. Escoltarem Gaara e Kankuro até Suna. Partirão hoje a tarde.

Kakashi: ...

Lee: Escoltar Gaara-sama! Claro! Sou grato a Gaara-sama e o protegerei como a minha vida! **- Fogo no olhar.**

Kakashi: Só?

Naruto: Só isso. **- Gota**

Kakashi: Então eu já vou. Ainda quero saber o que acontece com o personagem principal.

Lee: E eu vou treinar meus soldados! Até mais, Naruto-sama!

Sasuke cruzou os braços e esperou a dupla ir embora para ficar a sós com o jinchuuriki.

Naruto: Hei. Você tá bem? - Levantou-se da cadeira e contornou a mesa.

Sasuke: ...

Naruto: Você simplesmente começou a ter pesadelos, então eu lhe acordei e lhe levei para dormir na cama.

Sasuke: Chegou a me acordar?

Naruto: Não se lembra?

Sasuke: Que pergunta idiota. Claro que não.

Naruto: Eu sou Hokage agora. Me respeita. ò.ó

Sasuke: ÒÓ...!

Se encararam repentinamente, com faíscas saindo do olhar, e viraram os rostos mal humorados, ficando assim por um bom tempo.

Sasuke:...

Naruto:...

Sasuke: Você sabe onde está o outro pergaminho?

Naruto: Suna. Gaara me contou e é por isso que estou preocupado.

Sasuke: Hn... Certamente o pergaminho não está com ele.

Naruto: Não, mas eu preciso ter certeza de que nada vai acontecer a ele na volta pra Suna.

Sasuke: Não dá para ter certeza disso, Naruto. Sempre haverá riscos.

Naruto: É só diminuir os riscos.

Sasuke: ...

Naruto: ...

Sasuke: Você vai esperar eu perguntar "Como"?

Naruto: Vou.

Sasuke: Como? ù.ú - Perguntou sentindo a paciência chegar ao limite.

Naruto: Colocarei você na missão.

Sasuke:...!

-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

A tarde desceu sobre a vila.

Tres genais se encontravam no chão, ofegando, depois de um árduo treino. Um rapaz de cabelos verdes e óculos, um de cabelos prateados e muito lisos, amarrados, e uma garota de cabelos negros e compridos. Fuuji, Sorata e Akane.

Sua sensei trajava um longo casaco branco e vestido da cor dos cabelos.

Hinata: ...? - Olhou para o lado e corou. - Neji-nii-san!

Neji: Huh?

A moça se aproximou dele e só então notou Lina, ficando um pouco constrangida.

Hinata: Hum... Aonde está indo?

Akira: Missão de rank C, Hinata-sensei! Estamos levando Lina-san!

Hinata: Rank C? Bem. Boa sorte pra vocês então. n.n

Neji: Obrigado.

Hinata: Huh?

Neji: Hinata-sama.

Hinata:...

Fuuji: Quem é aquele?

Sorata: Neji-sensei. É do mesmo clã de Hinata-sensei, mas pertence à família secundária.

Akane: São parentes? Achei que eram namorados.

Hinata olhou a turma por cima do ombro e sorriu.

Fuuji, Sorata e Akane:...!

Sorata: Melhor fingirmos que ainda estamos cansados, senão ela dobra o treinamento.

---

Na fronteira de Konoha, Gaara e Kankuro se despediam da irmã e do cunhado, enquanto Lee, Kakashi e Sasuke esperavam.

Temari: Tomem cuidado. Kankuro, proteja ele.

Kankuro: Pode deixar. Irmão caçula dá muito trabalho mesmo.

Gaara: Você vai ficar bem? - Olhou para a irmã tímido.

Shikamaru: Eu prometo cuidar dela. Mas venham nos visitar qualquer dia.

Gaara: Obrigado. - Fez uma pequena reverência e deu meia volta, seguido de Kankuro.

O grupo começou a ir embora, deixando o casal para trás. Shikamaru abraçou Temari e beijou-lhe o pescoço num gesto de carinho.

---

-

---

**Longe da vila da folha.**

O grupo viajava sentado no casco de uma tartaruga gigante.

Gaara: Esse é o seu plano?

Lee: Nikame nos levará em segurança! Não se preocupe, Gaara-sama! Está tudo sob controle!

Kankuro: É. Essa é mesmo a melhor forma de chegarmos o mais rápido possível. ¬¬

Kakashi: Parece seguro... - Falou mais interessado no livro.

Sasuke:... - Olhando o horizonte.

Gaara:...

Sasuke: Então o outro pergaminho está em Suna.

Gaara: Achei que eram apenas dois. Saber que já tem três nas mãos dos Seguidores foi novidade.

Lee: Então são cinco?

Gaara moveu a cabeça positivamente.

Kakashi: Cinco... Naruto não me disse nada.

Sasuke: A Godaime mandou Shino e Kiba coletarem informações sobre os seguidores em um mês e meio. O relatório desses dois chegou hoje pela manhã e talvez Gaara-sama tivesse que ser o primeiro a saber.

Gaara: Então não há dúvidas. Vão mesmo querer esse pergaminho.

Kankuro:...

* * *

_"O Kazekage-sama está atravessando o caminho que liga o País do Fogo ao País do Vento."_

_"Quantos ninjas?"_

_"Apenas quatro. E dois deles pertenceram ao time do atual Hokage"_

_"Vamos nos livrar logo deles."_

_"..."_

_"Uma vez o Kazekage-sama vulnerável pegaremos dois coelhos com uma cajadada só. Teremos o quarto elo e desestabilizaremos a aliança de Suna com Konoha. Então o Hokage será nosso."_

_-_

**Continua**

* * *

O que acontecerá com Gaara??? 

Reviews!!!

**Azmaria-chan:** Entendo perfeitamente, Azmaria-chan. E não se preocupe! Também darei tudo de mim nessa fic! **- Fogo no olhar.**

**xX KiTSunE Xx:** Ahn... Vamos esquecer o "tia", sim? XD Já dá pra ver que esse caso do Naruto não é público, certo? X)

**Lihh Inuzuka Hiwatari:** Brigada! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo!

**Giza:** ShikaTema é perfeito msm. Foi amor ao primeiro salvamento.

**Yue-chan:** Lembrando o review que vc me deixou em "O tesouro de Konoha"... E com que cara devem tá olhando ele agora? XD

Sabia que ía gostar dele como Hokage.

**Mad Neko Maid:** Saindo uma rápida atualização. Abraços!!

**Suka-Sama:** Naruto como Rokudaime e orientado pela Godaime.


	3. Chapter 3

**- Noite no caminho que ligava o País do Fogo ao País do Vento. -**

Lee: Não é melhor pararmos para descansar? - Olhou o Kazekage por cima do ombro. - Gaara-sama parece estar cansado.

Gaara: Não estou. Podem seguir em frente.

Kakashi: ...

Ninkame: Eu aguento uns metros. Mas não me chamem depois pra seguir a viagem.

Sasuke: ...! Ahr?!

De repente Sasuke viu um rio de lama se formar sobre a terra seca e densidade fez a rainha das tartarugas afundar.

Ninkame: Hei!

Lee: Ninkame!

Gaara:...!

A frente deles apareceram quatro figuras com capas negras, e ao tirarem as capas se revelaram. Todos usavam camisas largas brancas, calças de samurai e uma corda roxa amarranda na cintura fazendo um laço atrás.

Lee: Os Seguidores!

**Cap 3**

**Escoltem Gaara-sama!**

**-**

_"Doton!"_

Gaara:...!

_"Dorou Doumu!"_

Um deles, de cabelos longos e negros, amarrados na ponta, pele morena e olhos muito rasgados, bateu as mãos na areia e envolveu os viajantes numa cúpula de terra.

Sasuke:...!!

Kankuro: Estamos presos!

Ninkame deu uma cabeçada na parede da cúpula, provocando uma rachadura, mas a parede se refez rapidamente.

Lee: É. Estamos realmente presos.

Fora da cúpula, seu autor colocou suas mãos na parede da mesma.

Toru: Confortáveis aí dentro?

Ninkame deu outra cabeçada, mas nada adiantou.

Toru: Aviso para vocês para pouparem energia. Esta cúpula está se alimenta de chakra.

Prisioneiros:...!

Ninkame: Ele tem razão, Lee...

Lee: Huh?

Dito isso a criatura desapareceu, deixando os cinco sozinhos.

Lee: Ninkame!

Sasuke:...

Kakashi: Hm...

Gaara:...

Kakashi: Façamos um teste.

Todos se afastaram do jounin e o mesmo acumulou chakra na palma da mão em forma de espiral.

_"Rasengan!"_

E correu até a parede, mas antes que se aproximasse o rasengan se desfez.

Kakashi:...!

Sasuke: Tsc. - Cerrou os dentes e desembainhou a espada.

_"Chidori Nagashi!"_

O chidori se acumulou na espada e cortou parte da parede, mas esta rapidamente se refez.

Sasuke:...!

Lee: Arh! Essa não! Ela se refaz!

Antes que Sasuke tentasse novamente, Kakashi o impediu.

Kakashi: Mesmo que você o faça mais rápido não vai dar certo. Além do mais, isso está se alimentando do nosso chakra.

Sasuke:...

Gaara: Então temos que acertar o criador desta cúpula.

Kakashi: Hm...

Toru: O destino de vocês será a morte. Como quatro uvas passas. A menos que o Kazekage confesse onde está o pergaminho.

Gaara:...

Toru: Então?

Gaara: Vai sonhando. - Cerrou os dentes e olhou para o teto da prisão.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Em Konoha...**

Tsunade atravessou o corredor principal e bateu na porta da sala do kage, mas ninguém abriu.

Tsunade:...

**- Silêncio -**

Tsunade: Naruto? Está aí? - Moveu a maçaneta e percebeu a porta trancada. - ...!

(Tsunade) _"Não... Ele não está em reunião."_

Tsunade: Naruto? Está aí dentro?

Nada. A Godaime cerrou os dentes e tirou a cópia da chave do bolso do sobretudo. Ao abrir a porta encontrou o Hokage inconsciente no chão, de bruços, e seu hitaiate jogado em cima da mesa.

Tsunade: Ar...! Naruto!

Fechou a porta com força causando um baque estridente e acolheu Naruto, o colocando de peito pra cima. Foi nesse momento que reparou os olhos azuis secos e sem vida.

Tsunade:...! - Passou a mão pela testa do Rokudaime, afastando os cabelos da fronte, e viu uma marquinha lilás em sua testa, muito parecida com um sinal. - Arh...! Seu imprudente! O que foi fazer?

Naruto:...

A médica deitou o rapaz e colocou as mãos sobre a fronte do loiro, concentrando chakra.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**- Dentro da cúpula, os prisioneiros sentiam o chakra se esvair -**

Gaara: Muito conveniente. Não posso usar a areia para combatê-lo já que está absorvendo chakra.

Sasuke: _Sharingan._

Toru: Então? Prontos para desistir ou eu mesmo terei que esperar até o corpo de um secar?

Lee: Droga! Temos que dar um jeito de sair daqui logo!

Kakashi: Hm... - Pensando.

(Kakashi) _"Eu poderia usar o Dochuu Eigyo para entrar na terra e sair lá fora... Mas aí Gaara-sama continuaria aqui dentro."_

_"Sem falar que quando eu sair vou encontrar mais três seguidores além do que mantém essa barreira, e não conheço as técnicas de nenhum."_

_"Não. Melhor analisar a situação primeiro"_

Kakashi: Sasuke... O que está vendo?

Sasuke: Nada. É como se essa parede não tivesse fim. - Se afastou e estendeu a palma da mão. - Vou ter que arriscar.

Kakashi:...

Do lado de fora Toru ainda mantinha as mãos na cúpula.

Toru: Então?

PROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOC!!!

Seguidores: ARH...!!

De repente um tiro de energia azul atravessou a parede, quase acertando um dos outros membros.

Toru:...!

Mas a cúpula a absorveu rapidamente.

Sasuke: Tsc. Errei.

Kakashi: Hm... A idéia foi boa.

Lee: Kakashi-sensei! O senhor tem um plano, certo?

Kankuro: Qualquer coisa que nos tire daqui será bem vinda. Sinto meu chakra ser consumido.

Kakashi: Vamos ver se dá certo... Sasuke, use novamente esse raio em toda a parede numa linha horizontal.

Sasuke: Certo.

(Toru) _"Quase um deles me acerta. Certamente vão pensar em atirar novamente para fazerem com que eu tire as mãos na cúpula."_

PROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOC!!!

Toru: ARH!!

Novamente o raio azul, e praticamente fatiando a calota, entretanto Toru tirou rapidamente as mãos da cúpula quando o raio passou por ele e colocou-as novamente.

E isso aconteceu duas vezes.

Do lado de dentro todos ouviram os chiados por trás da parede e Sasuke cair de joelhos com a perda de chakra.

Lee: Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke: Ar... Ar... Ar...

Lee: Não adiantou!

Kakashi: Engano seu. Foi muito útil.

Lee: Huh?

Kakashi: Quando vocês ouvirem um grito, quebrem toda a cúpula, certo?

Todos:...?

Kakashi: Ótimo. Entenderam. n.n

O líder fez um sinal com as mãos e fechou os olhos.

Kakashi: _Doton._

De repente o copy ninja desapareceu.

Gaara:...!!

Toru: E então. Já desistiram? ... Ahr?! - Sentiu algo agarrar seu tornozelo. - O quê?

_"Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu!"_

Toru: AAAAR...!!!! - Seu corpo foi puxado para baixo, ficando só com a cabeça pra fora da terra.

Seguidores: Toru!

Kakashi reapareceu na frente de Toru e a cúpula foi imediatamente destruída pelos prisioneiros. Sasuke, Lee, Gaara e Kankuro encararam os adversários convictos.

Seguidores:...!

Toru: MALDITO!

Kakashi: O golpe de Sasuke não era para acertá-lo diretamente. Era pra ver onde você estava exatamente.

Toru: Grrrr... RÁÁÁÁ!

Toru concentrou chakra e repeliu a terra, se libertando, e ao ver isso Lee rapidamente mordeu o polegar e fez os sinais, enterrando a palma da mão no chão.

_"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"_

Novamente Ninkame apareceu e a primeira atitude do seu invocador foi carregar Gaara pela cintura com uma das mãos e com a outra agarrar o pulso de Kankuro, saltando depois até a tartaruga.

Kankuro: O quê?!

Lee: Nossa missão é proteger vocês dois!

Gaara:...!

Kakashi: Ele tem razão. Não podemos desperdiçar nossos chakras aqui.

Amuro: Hmpf. Acha mesmo que poderão fugir em cima de uma tartaruga? - Debochou um rapaz de cabelos azul claro, longos, e pele cinzenta.

Ninkame: Melhor cuidarmos desse verme aqui.

Lee: Não, Ninkame! Vamos poder fazer isso depois! Gaara-sama e Kankuro-san são nossas prioridades!

Ninkame: Hm... Tudo bem.

Kakashi: Sasuke.

Sasuke: Tsc. - Guardou a espada.

Kakashi e Sasuke saltaram para trás, em cima do casco de Ninkame, e acumularam chakra nos pés!

Lee: AGORA!

De repente a tartaruga entrou no casco e este levitou, começando a girar rapidamente, provocando uma forte ventania e espalhando terra.

Amuro:...!

E como se fosse atirada, foi embora deixando poeira e impossibilitando qualquer chance de ser seguida.

---

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---

Naruto: Hm...

Naruto abriu os olhos de forma gogue, até focalizar a imagem de Tsunade.

Naruto: Ah...?!

Tsunade: Tem sorte por eu não poder lhe dar uns bons cascudos agora! ò.ó

Naruto: Huh? - Apertou os olhos e se colocou de joelhos no chão.

Nesse momento Tsunade tirou um pequeno espelho do bolso e mostrou a Naruto seu reflexo.

Tsunade:...

Naruto: Hei...! - Tocou no ponto lilás em sua testa e riu. - Funcionou!

Tsunade: Eu disse pra você não tentar fazer isso! Não sabe quanto chakra eu gastei agora, seu imprudente?

Naruto: Há! Você é a melhor médica de toda Konoha! Caso contrário eu nem teria tentado.

Tsunade: Você não vê? Alguém poderia ter matado você!

Naruto:...

Tsunade: Estava vulnerável! Não vou poder protegê-lo da próxima vez.

De repente o Rokundaime ficou nitidamente sério.

Tsunade:...

Naruto: Não quero que você nem ninguém me defenda.

Tsunade:...!

Naruto: Principalmente...

Tsunade:...

Naruto: Deixa pra lá. - Virou o rosto triste.

---

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---

**O caminho árido deixava um verdadeiro breu.**

Uma espécie de túnel foi feito debaixo da terra por Gaara.

Gaara: Podemos ficar aí.

Sasuke: Podem ir. Eu fico de guarda. - Ativou o sharingan.

Gaara:...

---

**-Dentro do túnel-**

Kankuro: Se não fosse a idéia do Kakashi estaríamos perdidos.

Kakashi: Trabalho em grupo. - Lendo o livrinho. - Mas fico me perguntando onde ele aprendeu aquele jutsu. É muito eficiente.

Lee: Imagine os outros como devem ser.

Gaara permanecia calado num canto, com o olhar concentrado nas chamas.

Lee: Não se preocupe, Gaara-sama. Vamos levá-lo em segurança.

Gaara: Não é isso.

Lee: Huh?

Gaara: Aquela foi a primeira técnica daquele Toru, então é um técnica básica pra ele. Se já está com esse nível então já sabemos o que está por vir.

Kankuro:...

Gaara: Eles parecem ser peritos em armadilhas. E têm uma boa habilidade com chakra.

---

Do lado de fora, Sasuke permanecia sentado, com a espada cravada no chão e uma das mãos na espada.

Sasuke:...!

_"Doton"_

Sasuke: Arh!!

_"Doryou Dango!"_

Uma mulher loira de cabelos rebeldes e olhos negros surgiu criando uma pedra e atirando-a contra Sasuke, que usou a técnica do movimento rápido para desviar-se.

_"Doton! Doryuu Taiga!"_

Dessa vez foi Toru que atacou, invocando seu rio de lama enquanto Amuro apenas os observava. Sasuke saltou, escapando de ser afundado, mas esta inundou o subterrâneio.

Sasuke: Essa não...! - Cerrou os dentes.

---

Lee: Que barulho é esse?

Gaara: Cuidado!

---

Sasuke parou na terra firme, mas antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa a mulher o segurou por trás.

Arimã: Não se preocupe. O Kazekage sabe se defender. - Segurou seu rosto, apreciando-o. - Por que não brinca comigo, gracinha?

Sasuke: Idiota. - Guardou a espada, fazendo a moça se afastar rapidamente.

_"Chidori Nagashi!"_

Arimã: AAAARH!!! - Assustou-se quando, mesmo longe, o golpe de Sasuke conseguiu acertá-la, degenerando o solo ao seu redor.

(Arimã) _"Uma grande quantidade de chakra convertida em energia! Melhor levar a sério."_

Arimã: _Katon!_

_"Haisekisho!"_

Uma enorme quantidade de fumaça bloqueou a visão de Sasuke.

Sasuke: Cof!.

Arimã: Bum. - Sorriu maldosamente.

De repente tudo explodiu.

A fumaça se dispersou gradativamente, mas ao invés de verem o corpo destruído do Uchiha, viram uma cúpula de terra o protegendo. Ao lado dela estava o Kazekage.

Arimã: Finalmente... Gaara-sama.

Gaara:...

Amuro: Deixe-me lutar com ele, Arimã.

Toru: O quê?

Amuro: Sua beleza e seu auto-controle me fascinam. Eu quero arrancar a informação dele pessoalmente.

Gaara: Hmf. - Sorriu de canto, provocando Amuro.

Amuro: _Suiton!_

Gaara:...!

_"Suishouha!"_

Do nada apareceu um grande volume de água, acertando o Kazekage com força, o lançando longe e degradando seu corpo.

Gaara:... - Inconsciente.

Arimã: É só isso?

De repente a figura se desfez e revelou ser uma marionete de Kankuro.

Seguidores:...!

E a barreira revelou que quem estava dentro dela eram os ninjas de Konoha e Suna.

Kakashi: Perdoem-me a grosseria. - Levantou o hitaiate, mostrando o sharingan. - Mas queríamos ter uma noção das suas técnicas primeiro.

Toru: Parece que vai ficar interessante.

_"Doton! Doryuudan!"_

Todos saltaram quando um dragão surgiu da terra e atirou lama pela boca. O animal se preparou para atacar Lee, mas antes que o ninja contra-atacasse, Gaara interveio e colocou o braço na sua frente.

Lee: Arh..!?

_"Suna no Tate!"_

Uma parde de terra se criou os protegendo. Depois se desfez.

Lee: Ele está nos atacando!

Gaara: Eu sei.

Lee:...

Gaara estendeu a mão e a areia cobriu Toru, deixando só o rosto de fora.

Toru:...!

Gaara: _Sabaku Sousou. - _Fechou a mão e a areia esmagou o oponente.

Toru: Carh!

Mas não chegou a matá-lo. O Seguidor suportava a dor, mas a areia não o matava. De repente o golpe se desfez e Toru se libertou.

Gaara:...!

Lee: Não!

Toru: Kukukukukuku...

Gaara:...

Toru: Eu absorvo chakra da areia, Kazekage-sama.

Gaara:...!

Toru: Então nada do que você fizer vai me fazer mal.

Enquanto isso, Arimã e Sasuke trocavam golpes com espadas.

Arimã: Orochimaru-sama lhe ensinou bem a manejar a arma! - Sorria atacando.

Sasuke: Pena que não posso dizer o mesmo de você. - Avançou com um golpe, mas a Seguidora defletiu.

---

Amuro estava frente a frente com Kakashi e Kankuro.

Amuro: Isso é por terem arruinado minha vitória contra o Kazekage.

Kankuro: Grrr...

Amuro: Rá!

De repente Kakashi e Kankuro se viram em uma região de total escuridão.

Kakashi:...!

Kankuro: Genjutsu...!

Kakashi: Isso mesmo. Fique alerta.

Kankuro:...! AAAARH!

Kakashi: Kankuro!

Vários monstros e demônios surgiram, torturando o guerreiro de Suna. Um deles o agarrou e o jogou de encontro com quatro bijuus, um deles o Shukaku.

Kakashi: O quê!? - Sentiu mãos pequenas o agarrando. - Arh...!

Sasuke se distraiu olhando para o lado fazendo com que quase fosse acertado por Arimã.

Arimã: Deixe Amuro se divertir se não quiser morrer! - Se afastou e fez um conjunto de selos. -_ Katon!_

Sasuke:...!

_"Ryuuka no Jutsu"_

Uma linha de fogo foi cuspida por Arimã e começou a perseguir Sasuke, que correu para escapar.

Arimã: Não adinata. Só vai parar quando atingi-lo.

Sasuke: _Katon! _- Se aproximando de Arimã.

Arimã:...!

_"Haisekisho!"_

Arimã: QUÊ!

Sasuke havia copiado seu golpe. Novamente a fumaça inflamável se fez, mas dessa vez cobriu a Seguidora e explodiu quando o fogo que perseguia o Uchiha a tocou. Sasuke usou a técnica rápida do movimento para escapar.

Sasuke: Ar... Ar... Ar...

Atras do jounin, a moça surgia da terra.

Sasuke:...!

Arimã: Grrr...

(Arimã) _"Ele é esperto"_

---

O dragão da terra avançou e segurou Gaara em uma das mãos.

Gaara: Arh!

Lee: Gaara-sama!

Toru: Conte-nos, Gaara-sama. Entregue o pergaminho. Outros kages tentaram resistir e terminaram mortos.

Gaara: Nem que eu morra... - Olhou o oponente com desprezo. - Arh! - Sentiu a besta apertá-lo mais.

Lee: PÁRA!

Toru:...!

Com um olhar de repulsa o Seguidor mirou Lee, que estava repentinamente sério e concentrado.

Gaara:...

Lee: É meu dever proteger Gaara-sama. E é o que eu vou fazer.

Toru: Hmpf... Posso saber como?

Lee desamarrou as ataduras e encarou o adversário seriamente.

Toru:...

Lee: RÁÁÁÁ! - Correu até o inimigo.

(Toru)_ "A velocidade...!"_

_"Konoha Kage Buyou!"_

Lee rapidamente "desapareceu" e reapareceu abaixo do oponente, dando-lhe um chute para cima.

Toru: ARH!!!

Lee: Ainda não acabei!

_"Omote Renge"_

Gaara: ...!

O primeiro portão celestial foi aberto, aumentando a força de Lee, e bandagens se enlaçaram no corpo do inimigo, fazendo-os cair e girarem até o chão.

(Toru) _"Não consigo me mover!!!"_

Lee: RÁÁÁÁÁ!

A queda se fez, mas somente o Seguidor colidiu com o chão.

Lee: Ar... Ar...

Gaara: Lee...!

O dragão que prendia o ruivo se desfez e Gaara caiu de pé no chão, correndo imediatamente até o jounin.

Lee: Ar... Ar... - Caiu sobre os joelhos. - Huh?

Lee levantou a cabeça e se assustou ao ver Toru despertando.

Lee:...! Como?!

Toru: Kukukukukuku...

(Gaara) _"Invencível?"_

Toru: Eu tenho uma capacidade de acumular chakra rapidamente. Concentrei a maior parte na minha cabeça enquanto caía e amorteci a queda

Lee: Grrr...

---

Kakashi e Kankuro se encontravam presos pelo genjutsu de Amuro.

Amuro: RÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ! - Usou chakra, criando duas espadas de energia em sua mão, e avançou.

Kankuro: Argh...!

Kakashi: _KAI!_

Amuro acertou o ventre de Kankuro, mas antes que partisse para Kakashi a ilusão se desfez e o _copy ninja_ caiu de pé sobre a areia.

Em segundos o ninja de Suna se revelou ser a outra marionete e o verdadeiro saltou ao lado de Kakashi.

Kankuro: Foi por pouco.

Kakashi: Foi divertido.

Amuro: Hm... - Sorriu ansioso. - Não são o kages... Mas são interessantes.

---

Toru:...

Toru e Lee ficaram frente a frente, o segundo demonstrando sinais de fraqueza.

Gaara: Melhor você parar. Eu cuido dele.

Lee: Não.

Gaara:...!

Lee: Eu vou apostar tudo nesse último ataque, Gaara-sama. Se não der certo, pelo menos vou ter ajudado você a terminar com ele.

Gaara:...

Lee: Prepare-se! - Correu até o oponente.

Toru:...!

Imediatamente os cinco portões celestiais foram destravados por Lee. O Portão Inicial que o deixa mais forte e rápido, o portão da Cura, capaz de aumentar sua velocidade, o Portão da Vida, fazendo seu corpo ficar vermelho, o Portão da Dor e o Portão do Limite.

Esse último fez os músculos do jounin estourarem.

Toru:...! Esse rapaz!

Lee: RÁÁÁÁ!

_"Ura Renge"_

Numa velocidade surpreendente, Lee golpeou Toru incessantemente, sem dar condições para este se defender, jogando-o de um lado para outro.

Toru: AARH! AAAARH!

Lee: Vou garantir que você não vai ter chakra pra recuperar o estrago!

O rapaz de um chute que praticamente o enterrou no chão, depois o pegou pelo pescoço e lançou-o pra cima, seguindo novamente com a Lótus primária.

Gaara: Lee!

(Gaara) _"Duas lotus consecutivas. O corpo dele não vai aguentar!"_

Toru: ME SOLTE, SEU MALDITO!

Lee: RÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ´!

Os dois giraram e Toru colidiu com a cabeça no chão, com tanta força que as pedras se quebraram e se espalharam.

**_- "PROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOC!!!!" -_**

---

Amuro encarava Kakashi e Kankuro. De repente o Seguidor sentiu alguém prendê-lo por trás. Um kage bushin do copy ninja.

Amuro: ... ARH!

Kakashi: Baixando a guarda desse jeito.

Amuro:...!

Kakashi: O que seu inspirador diria?

Outro Kakashi surgiu da terra, bem na frente de Amuro, e ficou cara a cara com ele. Sem poder evitar o oponente acabou olhando diretamente para o Sharingan.

Amuro: Arh...! O que está acontecendo?

Kakashi: Seja bem vindo a minha dimensão.

Amuro:...!

Imediatamente o inimigo implodiu e todo o solo em volta dele se abriu para enviá-lo a uma outra dimensão.

Arimã: Ar...!!! - Olhou para o lado. - Amuro!

Sasuke: Concentre-se na luta! - Correu com a espada em punho.

Arimã desviou-se rapidamente e correu até Amuro, levando-o para longe de Kakashi num único movimento.

Kakashi:...!!

Amuro: Ar... Ar... Ar...

Kankuro: NÃO ADIANTA FUGIR AGORA!

Os pedaços da marionete avançaram bruscamente sobre a dupla, mas antes que a atingisse, Amuro fez os selos e o casal se afundou na terra.

Kankuro: Arh! - Fechou as mãos, fazendo as peças caírem no chão.

Kakashi:...

**- Silêncio. Apenas o barulho do vento espalhando naturalmente a terra. -**

Kakashi caiu sobre os joelhos enquanto Sasuke se apoiava sobre a espada e Gaara acolhia Lee, semi-consciente.

Sasuke: Fugiram. - Olhou feio para o local.

Kankuro:...

Kakashi: Seria bom se chegassemos logo a Suna. Não vamos suportar mais um ataque.

Gaara:...

Kakashi: E não quero morrer sem terminar de ler meu livro. ú.ù

Sasuke: O que leva uma pessoa a gostar dessa idiotice? ¬¬

-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-**

**- Em Konoha -**

Sakura: AHR.!!! - Levou as mãos à boca como se tivesse presenciado um incidente.

Sai folheava e lia um Icha Icha.

Sai: Huh? - Levantou o olhar para mirar a moça. - Sakura?

Sakura: ONDE CONSEGUIU ESSA COISA?

Sai: Kakashi-sensei me emprestou. n.n - Voltou a olhar para o livro. - Disse que é ótimo pra relacionamentos interpessoais.

Sakura: ...!

Sai: Achei muito simples e... Ridiculamente interessante.

Sakura: Não. Não. Me dá isso aqui. - Tomou o livro de forma brusca e fechou a cara só de pensar no sensei. - Pessoas como você lendo uma coisa dessas é um desperdício.

Sai:...

Sakura: Que foi?

Sai: Você fica linda com raiva, Sakura-chan. n.n

Sakura:...!

A moça corou violentamente e grudou os olhos verdes no rapaz sem fala.

Sai: Meu... Livro. - Pegou delicadamente das mãos da moça, ainda sorrindo. - Até mais.

-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

Alguns dias se passaram desde que chegaram a Suna. Lee e Gaara, cada um estava num apartamento de hospital, esperando receber alta.

**- No apartamento de Kakashi -**

Kankuro: Levaram dois dias para se recuperarem. Até que os corpos de vocês reagiram bem.

Kakashi: Bem... ú.ú Meu braço ficou dormente por um dia e minhas pernas por dois. Talvez você seja muito otimista.

Kankuro: Comparado ao que era pra acontecer. - Encostou-se na parede e mirou a paisagem.

Kakashi:... ú.ù

---

**- No apartamento de Lee -**

Lee: Huh? - Olhou para o lado ai ver a porta se abrir. - Gaara-sama?

Gaara: Vim ver como está.

Lee: Bem. Claro! - Sorriu e estendeu o polegar. - Missão cumprida com sucesso!

Gaara: Eu vejo. - Passou rápidamente os olhos pelo corpo do rapaz, encontrando as milhares de ataduras.

O Kazekage sentou-se ao lado da cama do paciente.

Gaara: Hoje vocês receberão alta e já poderão ir. Apesar d'eu achar que você ainda não está em condições. - Tirou do bolso do sobretudo vinho um pergaminho e um pacote.

Lee:...

Gaara: De qualquer forma, mande a Naruto meus agradecimentos.

Lee:... - Sorriu. - Você gosta mesmo do Naruto-sama, não é mesmo?

Gaara: É um bom amigo. - Entregou os iténs para o jounin. - Por favor entregue esse pergaminho a ele. É um recado meu.

Lee: E o pacote?

Gaara: É pra você. - Virou o rosto sem qualquer expressão reveladora.

Lee:...

Gaara: Espero que... Goste.

Lee:...

E sob a falta de palavras de Lee, saiu.

---

-

---

Kakashi: Bem. Vamos.

Na fronteira de Suna, o trio de Konoha fez uma pequena reverência ao Kazekage e deu meia volta para ir embora. Lee, com um dos braços imobilizado pelo gesso, carregava um pacote na mão.

Lee: Pode abrir, Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke: Hunhum. - Pegou o pacote.

Lee: Não sei quem vai escrever o relatório, mas é melhor detalhar tudo sobre os Seguidores que vimos. Mais um pouco e seríamos mortos.

Kakashi:...

Lee: Não gosto de pensar nisso.

Kakashi: Então vamos pensar positivo. n.n Pelos meus calculos chegaremos a Konoha bem no dia dos namorados. n.n

Lee: É mesmo.

Sasuke: Tome. - Ofereceu o pacote aberto ao presenteado.

Lee: Obrigado.

Enquanto caminhavam, Lee tirou o ítem do pacote e se surpreendeu.

Eram chocolates.

---

**Continua**

* * *

Pronto! Capítulo 3!!!! n.n

**Reviews, a alma do negócio**

n.n

**Giza:** Numa opinião pessoal, no anime Sasuke tem cara, comportamento, traços e histórico de uke. XD (Apesar d'eu ler alguns SasuNaru). Mas falando especificamente dessa fic... Ela é NaruSasuNaru n.n

Já estão há um tempo juntos e são loucos um pelo outro. E sim. Hyuugacest. Por que não? 8D

* * *

**Uchiha Danii-chan:** Gaara vai morrer. Vou logo adiantando.

Brincadeira!!!

Adoro esse ruivinho sexy. XD

O capítulo que vem vai tá mais centrado em Konoha. n.n

* * *

**Azmaria-chan:**

É. Esse capítulo não foi mesmo voltado pro Naruto. Mas a boa notícia é que o próximo será totalmente Konoha.

E também adoro o jeito do Sasuke protegendo o Naruto. Dá para ver que meu eps. favorito é o da batalha contra o Haku, né? Perfeito aquele discurso de "Meu corpo se moveu sozinho", "Naruto, não morra", as recordações e o modo como ele sorriu ao lembrar...

É tudo!!! XD

* * *

**0Dany0:** Esse capítulo foi mais de ação, mas a boa notícia é que o próximo vai ter muito açucar... Literalmente n.n

* * *

**xX KiTSunE Xx:** Se o caso vai ficar público?

Público eu não sei.

Agora se quer saber se o pessoal vai descobrir...

Só vendo. Imagine as reações!!! XD

* * *

**Raposa Vermelha:** Sim! Lee protegeu Gaara a todo o custo!!!

Viver com uma figura como o tio Orochi todo o santo dia num esconderijo secreto deve ser uma experiência traumática. X(

Tenho pena do Sasuke com pesadelos.

* * *

**Anna:** Que bom que gostou, Anna! Logo postarei o próximo capítulo.

* * *

Bjus, gente!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Dia frio em Konoha. Temari subia as escadas com camisola e roupão branco de seda. Passadas leves, cara de sono e um prato de doce de chocolate na mão. Sentou-se na beira da cama onde Shikamaru dormia como uma pedra, encheu a colher e começou a comer.

Temari: Hum... - Colocou os pés em cima dos lençois e continuou comendo.

De repente sentiu um braço envolver sua cintura. A pessoa que dormia mostrava um estado de semi-consciência.

Temari: Huh? - Olhou para o lado. - Você tá acordado? n.n

Shikamaru: Hunhum. - Abriu os olhos e fitou a moça sonolento. - Isso é o café da manhã?

Temari: Acordei com vontade de comer chocolate e se fosse esperar até você me servir na cama iria ficar no desejo.

A moça se inclinou sobre o corpo do marido e lhe deu uma colherada do pudim, depois beijou o canto de seus lábios, mas quando Shikamaru fez menção de beijá-la ela se afastou.

Temari: Nem vem. Você ainda não escovou os dentes. ¬¬

Shikamaru: Como é? Somos casados.

Temari: Não importa. Escove os dentes. Depois me beije. - Se colocou de joelhos no colchão. - A vida real não é um Táticas Icha Icha onde o casal mal acorda e sem ao menos fazer as necessidade matinais se "divertem".

Shikamaru: Mulheres são tão problemáticas. ú.ù - Levantou-se com uma cara que descrevia a palavra "preguiça" e foi ao banheiro.

A loira continuou comendo o doce ouvindo o barulho da torneira, da escova nos dentes e dos objetos sendo mexidos.

**Cap.3**

**Dia dos namorados em Konoha! Tudo, menos um atentado!**

**-**

_"Alí está ele!"_

_"Sasuke-kun!!!"_

Kakashi, Sasuke e Lee mal entraram em Konoha e um grupo de mulheres praticamente voaram com chocolates em direção ao Uchiha.

Sasuke:...!!!

_"Sasuke-kun! Você voltou!"_

_"Larga ele! Ele não quer esses chocolates"_

_"Parem! Não veem que ele está cansado? Que tal eu lhe fazer um chá pra relaxar, Sasuke-kun?"_

Lee: O.O

Kakashi: O que é que elas vêem nele? ¬¬

Sasuke parou de andar.

Sasuke: Eu...

Garotas: Sim? n.n

Sasuke: Agradeço pelos chocolates.

Garotas: Arh?! - Sorrisos.

_"SASUKE-KUUUUUUUUUUN!!!"_

Continuaram seguindo em frente com Sasuke carregando seis ou sete caixas de chocolates.

Sasuke: ù.ú

Kakashi: Que inveja. E ainda faltam Sakura e Ino.

Lee: É que Sasuke-kun é o melhor partido da região. Certamente vão ter várias candidatas a noiva para ele.

Sasuke: Isso não me interessa. - Parou de andar ao chegar perto de sua moradia. - Eu fico por aqui.

Lee: Não vai com a gente?

Sasuke: Hoje é dia dos namorados. Eu fico em casa nesse dia. Além disso estou morrendo de sono.

Kakashi: Hn. Sei... Então vamos logo entregar esse relatório, Lee. Do jeito que o nosso Hokage é vai usar a metade do dia pra esquecer das obrigações.

Lee: Típico de Naruto-sama.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Na sala do Hokage, Naruto entrou com a típica cara de rotina, mas estranhou a visão. Tinha algo diferente lá. Algo como cinco caixas de chocolates empilhadas em cima da mesa.

Tsunade: _Ohayo_. - Entrou e passou pelo seu lado. - Chegou agora?

Naruto: Você estava no hospital? - Desviou de repente sua atenção.

Tsunade: Sim. Vim pegar o resto dos meus instrumentos. Muitos ninjas deixaram para chegar hoje das missões. Muito conveniente, não?

Naruto: Droga! Isso significa pilhas de relatórios! O.ó

Tsunade: Tem planos pra hoje por acaso? ¬¬

Naruto: Ahn... - Corou repentinamente.

Tsunade: Hm... Vejo que seus chocolates já chegaram.

Naruto: Então são pra mim? - Coçou a cabeça se dirigindo às caixas. - Que estranho.

Tsunade: Vinte anos. As ninjas não ligam tanto pra isso, pois são mais independentes, mas vinte anos já é uma ótima idade pra casar, segundo a maioria das mulheres daqui. E você, por motivo óbvios, é um excelente partido.

Naruto: Huh?! Hehe! É verdade! Afinal eu sou o Hokage.

Tsunade: Mais do que isso. Um Hokage jovem e bonito.

O sorriso de Naruto foi substituído por uma cara de surpresa e um corado maior no rosto.

Tsunade: Isso o coloca entre os melhores partidos, então não deixe essas moças lhe comprarem com chocolates.

De repente a porta se abriu dando entrada a Neji.

Neji: Hokage-sama. - Fez uma breve reverência com a cabeça. - Vim lhe trazer o relatório da missão.

Naruto: Oi, Neji. - Falava enquanto abria o relatório para dar uma rápida lida.

Neji:...

Naruto: Parece que dois dos seus aprendizes estão no hospital.

Neji: Tenko ainda é muito precipitada e Seki cauteloso demais. Estou buscando usar esses extremos para se completarem.

Naruto: Mas a missão foi bem sucedida. Só vou ter que dar uma nota média para o time 5.

Neji: _Hai_.

Mal Neji se virou para ir embora e a dupla Kakashi e Lee entraram. Ao vê-los, Naruto acabou abrindo um sorriso radiante enquanto colocava as mãos em cima da mesa.

Naruto: Voltaram! Então está tudo bem, não?

Lee: _Hai_, Naruto-sama! **- Sorrisão -** O9

Kakashi: Na verdade... Acabamos nos encontrando com os Seguidores e o resultado foi Lee sem um braço e eu com o corpo um caco. Mas tirando isso foi tudo bem sim. ¬¬

Naruto:...! - Ergueu as sobrancelhas preocupado. - E cadê o Sasuke?

Lee: Aah... É que hoje é dia dos namorados e ele disse que não sai nesse dia. n.n''

Naruto: É... É verdade. - Pensativo.

Tsunade: E quantas caixas de chocolate ele já recebeu?

Kakashi: Seis.

Naruto: Hmpf. - Emburrado.

Kakashi: Não se preocupe, Naruto-sama... Chocolates nunca compraram Sasuke-kun, não é mesmo? n.n

Naruto corou novamente, entretanto Lee não percebeu e se aproximou da mesa, estendendo dois pergaminhos ao Rokudaime.

Lee: Tome.

Naruto: Huh?

Lee: Um é o relatório que contém a coleta de informações sobre Os Seguidores. Fomos atacados por eles no caminho e o controle de chakra chega a ser invejável... Sorte que Kazekage-sama está bem.

Naruto:...

Lee: O outro eu não sei o que é. Gaara-sama me pediu para entregá-lo a você.

Naruto: Hm...

O loiro abriu o pergaminho e começou a lê-lo, despertando certa curiosidade em Lee.

Lee: E então? - Perguntou sem querer.

Naruto: Huh?

Lee: Desculpe! O recado era pra você, certo? OO

Naruto: Está tudo bem, Sobrancelhudo.

Tsunade: É melhor eu verificar seu braço, Lee. - Se aproximou do rapaz. - Venha você também, Kakashi.

Lee e Kakashi: _Hai_.

---

Neji saiu da sala do Kage e se encontrou com Hinata do lado de fora, com uma caixa de chocolate nas mãos. Não puderam evitar a troca de olhares.

Neji: Hinata-sama?

Hinata: _Yo_. - Sorriu meigamente. - Como vai, Neji-nii-san?

Neji: Voltando de uma missão.

Hinata: É. Eu estava mesmo preocupada com você. Mesmo seus alunos sendo talentosos.

Neji: Estou bem. - Sorriu, até que seus olhos escorregaram na caixa de chocolate.

Hinata: ...

Neji: Bem, eu já vou. Até mais.

O Hyuuga acenou brevemente, continuando seu caminho, sob o olhar da prima.

Hinata: Hm... - Olhou para a própria caixa tristonha.

---

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---

A tarde saía sob um pôr do sol maravilhoso e um movimento se agitava em Konoha. Barracas, música e vários pares. Um festival.

_Num dos apartamentos do local, Uchiha Sasuke dormia em sua cama. O barulho do festival chegava aos seus ouvidos perturbando o seu sono, fazendo-o entrar numa luta severa contra si mesmo para continuar dormindo._

_De repente sentiu um peso sobre a cama e ao abrir os olhos, se deparou com alguém o enforcando._

_Sasuke: Arhh..!!!_

_Orochimaru: Sentiu minha falta, Sasuke-kun?_

_Sasuke: Des... Graçado..._

_Orochimaru: Você pensou que se veria livre de mim, não foi? O tempo passou, mas eu continuo aqui. E em breve terei seu corpo._

_A língua de cobra saiu da boca, chegando muito próxima do rosto de Sasuke, que ativou rapidamente o sharingan._

_Orochimaru:..._

_Sasuke: Quando vai aceitar... - Falava enquanto o selo se ativava em sua pele. - .. Que eu já venci._

_Orochimaru: Kukukukuku. Será mesmo, Sasuke-kun?_

_Sasuke:..._

_Orochimaru: GRAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!!_

_O sannin tomou a forma de cobra branca e avançou no rapaz com violência._

---

Sasuke: Arh...!!! - Levantou-se da cama com os olhos ressaltados.

Sob o barulho longínquo do festival o Uchiha abaixou a cabeça e apoiou o rosto nas mãos. Da sua janela dava para ver o belo pôr do sol.

Ofegava.

Sasuke:...

"Toc Toc Toc!"

Sasuke: ...?

Pisou no chão frio e se dirigiu até a sala para ver quem batia.

Ao abrir a porta viu uma bela moça loira, de cabelos longos, cuidadosamente amarrados num rabo de cavalo, e olhos azuis vivos parada na frente dela com uma sacola em uma das mãos e uma caixa de chocolates na outra. Trajava uma blusa de seda rósea bem delicada e calça branca de tecido leve.

O Uchiha fechou a porta e encostou a fronte na madeira, contendo o riso, depois abriu-a.

Garota: Achei que era um fora. o.ó

Sasuke: Eu já esperava por você.

Garota: Eu ía dizer "Trouxe chocolates, Sasuke-kun!" Mas você estragou tudo como sempre. ¬¬ - Deixou a sacola no sofá e tirou a blusa. - Quando elas vão parar de perseguir você?

Sasuke: Uma delas é a Sakura.

Garota:...

Sasuke:...

Garota: Sakura-chan tem minha admiração. Mas eu também queria que ela parasse. - Murmurou enciumada.

Quando a garota desfez o jutsu as curvas nuas femininas se converteram no corpo bem definido de Naruto.

Sasuke:...

O loiro vestiu a camisa e colocou as braceiras. Depois o hitaiate, as sandálias e mal terminou de abotoar o sobretudo quando sentiu o jounin abraçá-lo por trás, escorregando uma das mãos pelo seu ventre e beijando-lhe sedutoramente o pescoço.

Naruto: Sasuke-chan... - Fechou os olhos e sorriu.

A reação do corpo de Naruto com essas surpresas dificilmente variava. Um choque na espinha que corria por todo o seu corpo e o fazia virar-se para beijar calorosamente o Uchiha, sendo automaticamente retribuído. Deixou suas mãos correrem pelos ombros e braços de Sasuke enquanto guiava o ritmo do beijo.

Quando se afastaram, os hálitos se misturaram com a proximidade das bocas.

Naruto: Vim raptar você.

Sasuke: Nem pense. Nunca conseguimos ter um dia dos namorados tranquilo. Por que seria diferente esse ano?

Naruto: Ora, porque eu sou o Hokage. Ninguém pode bancar o idiota na minha frente... Quer dizer, só os mais atrevidos. n.n

Sasuke: Como você, no caso. ¬¬

Naruto: Vai comigo, vai? - Deu-lhe outro beijo e se afastou. - Até lhe dou chocolates se você quiser, apesar de não ter me dado nenhum.

Os olhos de Naruto eram tão profundos que Sasuke soltou sua cintura.

Sasuke: Isso não vai dar certo.

Naruto: Então você topa?

Sasuke: Hn.

Naruto: Sim?

Sasuke: Tudo bem. Só vou trocar de roupa.

Naruto: Hehe! XD

---

Lee subia as escadas de um prédio qualquer, comendo os chocolates para desviar a curiosidade da sua cabeça. Queria muito descobrir o que continha no pergaminho que o Kazekage havia entregado ao Rokudaime, mas não lera por lealdade.

Só que no momento que entregou ao Hokage a curiosidade pareceu explodir, afinal poderia não ser algo sério, e sim, algo... Íntimo.

Ao se flagrar nos pensamentos balançou a própria cabeça se punindo por tamanho absurdo. Melhor seria convidar Sasuke para treinar e se distrair, já que os outros estariam ocupados com o festival.

E era isso que iria fazer naquela hora. Encontrá-lo. Ao menos seria se não tivesse visto...

Lee: Huh...!? o.ó

Lee subira as escadas pensativo, mas alerta o suficiente para parar de andar antes de entrar no corredor principal e ver detalhadamente aquela cena. Seus olhos se ressaltaram e as sobrancelhas se entortaram formando uma expressão indescritível quando viu Naruto e Sasuke saindo do apartamento do Uchiha.

Sasuke, com a roupa de jounin, trancou a porta do apartamento e saiu de mãos dadas com Naruto.

De mãos dadas, esse foi o detalhe que mais chamou a atenção de Lee.

Lee: °O°...!!!

O rapaz se afastou da porta e desceu rapidamente antes que o par descesse as escadas.

---

**No meio do festival a besta verde de Konoha corria sem saber por que.**

(Lee)_ "AAAA! EU TÔ VENDO COISAS!!! Eles vivem brigando! BRIGANDO!!"_

_"Eu sei que são amigos. Muito amigos... Mas de mãos dadas?" _Ò.Ó...?

_"Certo... Calma... Amigos ficam de mãos dadas."_

_"MAS NÃO NARUTO-SAMA E SASUKE-KUN!" XO_

Lee parou de correr para raciocinar como gente. Pensando bem, não tinha acontecido nada demais. Só viu uma dupla de amigos saindo de mãos dadas, como se fosse um casal.

Certo. Aquela foi "A" surpresa.

Lee: Não acredito. Os dois estão juntos. ÔÔ

Rei: Lee-sensei?

Lee: ARH! - Olhou assustado para os aprendizes.

Anko: O que aconteceu com seu braço, Lee-sensei?

Lee: Huh? Aaah, isso? - Falou reparando no próprio braço. - Não foi nada.

Rei: Foi na missão com o Kazekage-sama?

Ascot: Ele morreu? o.ô

Lee: Claro que não! EU jamais falharia numa missão tão importante como escoltar Gaara-sama em segurança! ÒÓ -** Fogo no olhar e determinação.**

Aprendizes: OO

Lee: Mas o que vocês querem?

Anko: Aaah... Perguntar se vai ter treino hoje.

Lee: Huh?

Anko: Lee-sensei, o senhor maltrata tanto a gente que pode ser capaz de nos fazer trabalhar no dia dos namorados. n.n **- Gota**.

Lee: Não maltrato vocês! Apenas quero que tenham energia suficiente para darem a vida numa missão.

Aprendizes: Huh?

Lee ficou repentinamente sério.

Lee: Eu fiquei feliz por Rei aprender uma técnica como o _kage bushin_ ainda neste nível, mesmo que só consiga fazer um clone. Não porque incentive a invasão de genais à seção restrita da biblioteca, mas porque eu admirei a determinação dela para aprender.

Rei:...

Lee: Isso é ser um shinobi. Quando seus amigos precisarem de ajuda não vão poder ficar pensando que poderão fazer melhor da próxima vez. É preciso arriscar tudo.

Anko: Lee-sensei...

Lee: Mesmo assim... u.u

Aprendizes:...

Lee: É CLARO que vocês não vão treinar no dia dos namorados!

Aprendizes: O.õ?

Lee: O dia dos namorados é o verdadeiro espírito da juventude! Vocês ainda são jovens e tem que curtir! Aproveitem esse fogo e façam tudo o que tem que fazer AGORA!

Ascot: Lee-sensei...

Lee: E ISSO É UMA ORDEM!

Aprendizes: _Hai!_ - Saíram correndo assustados e se misturaram com o pessoal.

Lee: Deixa só Gai-sensei voltar da missão no país Ondular. Ele vai ficar orgulhoso dos meus soldados! T.T

---

-

---

Alguém via o movimento da sala do Hokage. Tsunade mantinha os braços cruzados, a cabeça encostada na janela e o olhar distante. Ao seu lado permanecia sentado o sannin dos sapos, com o olhar fixo na multidão.

Jiraya: Falando sobre os Seguidores, nem perguntei... - Fechou os olhos e cruzou os braços. - Como está o jovem Hokage?

A sannin sorriu da sua maneira típica.

Tsunade: Rokudaime é muito jovem e já tem uma vila nas mãos...

Jiraya:...

Tsunade: É uma sorte que esteja indo tão bem.

---

-

---

Numa das barracas uma senhora ofereceu dois sorvetes para Sasuke, e este ofereceu um para Naruto. E quando o loiro apoiou sua fronte na do soldado, o olhar de um conhecido os encontrou.

Sai: Huh? - Sentado numa mureta e na companhia de Kiba e Shino. - Hei, Naruto-sama! Sasuke!

Naruto: Sai?

Sai: Venham sentar com a gente. n.n

---

Kiba: Faz tempo que eu não como chocolate no festival. Normalmente eu ganhava de alguma garota quando era criança.

Todo o grupinho devorava três caixas de chocolates. Sasuke estava sentado na mureta, encostado no pilar.

Sasuke: Eu prefiro dividir os meus. - Olhou para o grupo de mulheres com chocolates. - Já tentei comer todos sozinhos, mas é impossível.

Kiba: Que inveja eu tenho de você. Como alguém pode passar tanto tempo atrás de uma pessoa que mais tem cara de paisagem? ù.ú

Sasuke: ò.ó...!

Naruto: Hehe! - Tentou esconder o riso. - É verdade.

Sasuke: ¬¬

Sai: Se até Naruto está ganhando chocolates então a situação está má para o nosso lado. - Olhou deprimido para Sakura e Ino, que conversavam distante.

Naruto: Do que você tá falando? -.- Eu ganhava chocolates todo ano da Hinata-chan.

Shino: Sempre questionei o gosto da Hinata-chan. u.u

Naruto: ò.ó

Shino: Mesmo assim, Naruto-sama entrou na lista dos melhores partidos para as noivas de plantão então tem motivos pra ganhar chocolates.

Naruto: Não... Sou jovem demais para casar.

Sasuke fechou os olhos irritado e continuou comendo o seu sorvete.

---

Ino: Você ainda não entregou os chocolates pra ele?

Sakura: Eu ía, mas...

Ino:...

A ninja abaixou o olhar triste.

Sakura: Toda vez eu dou chocolates ao Sasuke-kun e ele agradece e é gentil, mas... Eu não consigo arrancar mais nada dele. Acho que não tem chances dele gostar de mim.

Ino:...

Sakura:...

Ino: Aaaah... Então você vai desistir? n.n

Sakura: Inooo! ò.ó

---

Sai: O jeito é afundar a frustração nos chocolates. - Fechou os olhos.

Kiba: Está falando como um porre, cara. o.ó

* * *

**- Perto dali... -**

_"Senhor, algum problema?"_

_"..."_

_"Senhor?"_

_"Korian, fique de olho em Hokage-sama"_

_"Estão todos de guarda, senhor"_

_"Ótimo"_

Uma pessoa passou pelos jounins naturalmente e subiu uma escada de ferro.

---

* * *

Um garoto de cabelos azuis passava pela multidão. 

Seki: Hei, Akira.

Akira: Senta aí, Seki.

Seki: Cadê a Tenko-chan?

Akira: Levando chocolates para Neji-sensei, o que mais seria? ¬¬

A garota loira de maria-chiquinhas rebeldes passava com um lindo embrulho para o sensei. Neji, Hinata e Lee estavam na sacada que dava para o muro dos Hokages. A mesma sacada que Naruto subia acompanhado de Sasuke, Tsunade e dois conselheiros de Konoha. Um de cabelos loiros, longos, presos em uma trança, e outro de cabelos negros amarrados num coque. Takiro e Ikaru.

Tenko: Huh? - Viu Sasuke de repente. - Arh! Que lindo! #.#

Takiro: Basta anunciar o começo do festival, Hokage-sama. Apenas isso.

Naruto: Eles ainda não sabem que começou? -.-

Ikaru: Naruto-sama. ù.ú

Naruto: Aaah, tá certo. n.n Faz parte da tradição. Entendi.

(Tsunade)_ "Eu odiava ter que fazer isso._ ú.ù_ Konoha tem cada tradição chata. ¬¬"_

Todos viram o Hokage se aproximar do parapeito da sacada com o sorriso de moleque nos lábios, e logo ficaram em silêncio. Naruto abriu os olhos e cruzou os braços.

Em cima de um muro alguém o fitava. Essa pessoa juntou as mãos e fez um conjunto de selos. Depois passou a analisar minunciosamente os movimentos do Rokudaime.

Naruto: Bem...

Sasuke: Huh? - Abriu mais os olhos de repente.

Naruto: Que o festival comece!

Após essa frase ouviu-se o barulho das comemorações e aplausos, que foram rapidamente cessados.

Sasuke: NARUTO!

Naruto: Arh...!!!!

Sasuke puxou o jinchuuriki pra perto e o abraçou quando uma lâmina de chakra fez um corte violento no seu braço, e um arranhão no ombro e costas do loiro.

Takiro: HOKAGE-SAMA!

Ouviu-se os gritos da multidão quando mais duas lâminas voaram na direção do loiro, tornando a esquiva difícil. Sasuke mantinha Naruto preso a si com o braço que sangrava e usou o outro para fazer o conjunto de selos.

_"Sanjuu Rashoumon!"_

Três portões do demônio foram invocados e protegeram a dupla, sendo partirdos pelas lâminas no lugar dos ninjas.

Yamato: PEGUEM O CONSPIRADOR!

Todos viram um ninja no muro, mas antes do mesmo ir embora quando os jounins, ANBU's e chuunins correram para capturá-lo, se preparou para mais um ataque.

Naruto: O que... O que foi isso? - Confuso.

Sasuke sentia uma dor aguda no braço e o sangue se espalhava de tal maneira que encharcava parte do sobretudo laranja.

Naruto: Sasuke-chan!

Sasuke: Eu conheço aquele tipo de jutsu. - Se colocou ofegante na frente do Rokudaime, abriu a palma da mão e uma espécie de espada de chakra azul foi disparada de sua mão, acertando o agressor antes dele fugir. - ARH! - Caiu de joelhos no chão ao sentir a dor se agravar.

Naruto:...!

Nesse meio tempo os dois conselheiros subiram rapidamente com a Godaime.

Takiro: Por aqui, Hokage-sama!

Ikari: Venha!

Naruto: Eu estou bem! Levem Sasuke daqui!

Takiro:...

Tsunade: Ouviram o Hokage. Não precisamos de sacrifícios desnecessários.

Naruto: Levem-no!

Ikari pegou Sasuke pelos ombros e o levou dali, com uma leve resistência do mesmo, deixando Naruto e Tsunade para trás.

Naruto: Eles não são tudo isso, certo?

Tsunade: Certo.

Naruto:...

Tsunade: Há apenas um. O resto são meros bushins.

---

Nos telhados das estalagens, Sai e Sakura perseguiam o agressor.

Sakura: RÁÁÁÁÁ! - Socou o chão causando um terremoto e o derrubando.

Nesse meio tempo Sai sacou sua espada e se preparou para atacar, mas de repente várias agulhas de chakra foram disparados do corpo do inimigo, acertando o rapaz.

Sai: AAARH!

Sakura: SAI!

O inimigo avançou no ANBU, mas o capitão Umi apareceu e defletiu rapidamente o golpe com a sua espada.

Sakura: Arh!

Umi: Sai, não subestime o oponente!

Sai:...!

Invasor: Grrr... Prepare-se!

Sai: Agora!

De repente uma mão brotou da terra e pegou o inimigo pelo tornozelo.

Invasor: ...!?

_"Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu!"_

Invasor: AAARH! - Foi puxado para dentro do solo, ficando só com a cabeça de fora. Um clone de sai saiu de baixo na terra e se desfez em tinta.

Sai: Não abaixe a guarda desse jeito.

Sakura: Isso, Sai! n.n

O ANBU sorriu corado.

Umi: Foi uma boa estratégia. Usar seu clone de tinta para prendê-lo.

Sai: Obrigado.

Umi: Agora vamos ver quem é o invasor... Huh?

Antes que o capitão chegasse perto o inimigo se desfez em fumaça.

Sai:...!

Sakura: Um _kage bushin_!

Umi: Hn... Quem diria... Então nosso invasor sabe fazer _kage bushins_.

Sai:...

Umi: Vamos. Ele já deve ter fugido.

---

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---

A noite chegava deixando o céu com um belo lilás, que dava mais romantismo ao lugar. Apesar de tudo o festival ainda continuava, embora sem a mesma animação.

No hospital de Konoha os conselheiros Takiro e Ikari assistiam, juntamente ao Hokage, à Godaime enquanto esta usava o chakra para curar o braço de Sasuke. A lâmina havia cortado metade do braço, dilacerando sua pele, seus músculos, vasos sanguíneos, ligações e parte dos seus ossos, deixando a roupa e a cama repleta de sangue e aquela parte do corpo imóvel..

Tsunade: Com essa técnica seu braço voltará a ser o que era, mas vou precisar imobilizá-lo também. Tente não usá-lo por três dias e tome o medicamento.

O Rokudaime olhava a cena com uma certa raiva emanando dos olhos enquanto Sasuke olhava para baixo contendo a dor e ao mesmo tempo agindo como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Takiro: Lamentavelmente... A segurança cometeu um vacilo.

Naruto: Não foi um vacilo! Foi uma falha grave! - Falou de repente.

Takiro:...!

Só então repararam no olhar do loiro. Havia uma compilação de emoções claramente mostradas, entre elas a frustração e a raiva aguda.

Naruto: Já é o terceiro ataque! O que está acontecendo com as nossas defesas? E plantado daquele jeito na sacada eu tava mais que um alvo!

Ikari:...

Takiro: Hokage-sama...

Sasuke: Pare de reclamar.

Naruto: Huh!

Os conselheiros e o capitão olharam o Uchiha surpresos.

Sasuke: Já passou. - Olhou sério para o loiro. - Se não controlar os nervos não vai conseguir pensar.

Naruto: Nunca mais quero você me protegendo.

Ikari: O que está dizendo, Naruto-sama! Sasuke-kun cumpriu com o dever e merece uma medalha. Graças a ele você está vivo!

Naruto: Não me interessa. - Virou o rosto indignado.

Ikari:...

Sasuke: Hmpf. - Apertou os olhos e respirou fundo, resistindo à operação.

Naruto: Onde está o Capitão Umi?

Ikari: Com Sakura-san e Sai-kun.

Naruto: Obrigado.

Tsunade:...

Naruto saiu do quarto indignado, deixando todos para trás.

Takiro: O que aconteceu com ele?

Tsunade: É pessoal.

Takiro:...! Tsunade-sama?

Tsunade continuou tratando do braço de Sasuke, deixando claro que não queria comentar sobre a rivalidade dos dois.

---

(Naruto) _"Aquela besta foi se meter no caminho e quase perdeu o braço! Que droga! Eu não acredito que deixei isso acontecer com ele!"_

Desceu um lance de escadas e dobrou a direita com pressa. A imagem que passava pela sua cabeça não era muito diferente da que viu na ponte Naruto há oito anos atrás.

_"Tinha me esquecido que Sasuke-chan é louco. Se ele continuar comigo e eu não fizer nada as coisas podem piorar."_

Parou de andar de repente, encarando o nada com um desespero e uma seriedade muito grande.

_"Eu prometo... Isso vai acabar..."_

_-_

**Continua**

**-**

* * *

-

Nhááááá! Capítulo 4, gente! XDDDD

**Reviews. A alma do negócio**

**Yue-chan:** Só depois que eu postei (cinco minutos depois, eu acho) apareceu seu review. E eu me matei de rir com essa parte:

_"gaara, o cara mais importante d suna...  
kankuro, o mestre das marionetes...  
kakashi, o famoso ninja copiador... _

sasuke, o prodígio...

todos eles juntos...

nas costas do nickname! XD"

Hauahauahauahauahaaaa! E olha que eu não tenho nada contra essas personagens.

Não sei se foi o pior dia do Sasuke, mas tinha tudo pra aproveitar um dia dos namorados tranquilo e foi acontecer isso. Muito azar. Quanto a marquinha roxa, bem... É um jutsu mais pra defesa do que para ataque n.n É só o que eu posso dizer.

Abraços!

* * *

**Sasah-chan:** Gostou? É, nada melhor que o bom NaruSasu. 

Esse capítulo vai pra você então :) Abraços!

* * *

**Uchiha Danii-chan:** Siiim! 

Pena que eles quase não podem ficar em paz. Nem o Naruto tá mais aguentando.

* * *

**RaposaVermelha:** _"Mas eu num tenhu muita dó do Sasuke-kun nom...Issu tudu foi pra eli aprender q nom deveria ter saido d Konoha e do Naruto-kun deli"_

Naruto: Isso mesmo. u.ú

Sasuke: Até você?! O.ó

Hamiko: É verdade. Até eu odiei você. ù.ú E ainda sou legal, heim! Se fosse outro você estaria sofrendo, sendo pendurado pelos dedos. Abandone o Naruto mais uma vez e eu faço uma fic SasuSaku! ò.ó

Sasuke e Naruto: OO

Hamiko: Tá dito.

Sasuke: É. Até que Konoha é bacaninha. ¬¬

Naruto: n.n'

* * *

**KiTSunE:** _"AÇUCAR!AÇUCAR!AÇUCAR! com pompons vermelhos"_

Açucar! Como chocolate, Kitsune!

E Sasuke ... Cof Cof ... cumpriu com o seu dever como Jounin u.u

XD

Sasuke: ù.ú

* * *

**Feh-chan**: Hehe! Essa fic só está na idéia. Os capítulo não são escritos antecipadamente (Mas eu atualizo sempre do mesmo modo :D). Por exemplo, eu sabia que ía ter um capítulo em que tinham que escoltar Gaara-sama, mas escrevi esse capítulo direto no PC. 

Aí o GaaLee acabou saindo de um jeito tão legal que resolvi levar esse yaoi até o fim na fic XD

E sim. Gaara-chan é tão romântico e tímido. - Abraça Gaara - É um desperdício deixar você com o Lee, coisa fofa! n.n

Gaara: o///o

* * *

**Inu:** Sim! Lee protegeu Gaara-sama como devia!!! 

Hamiko: Esse é o verdadeiro espírito da juventude, Lee! **- Fogo no olhar! **O9

Lee: Hamiko-san! Ob

Hamiko: Lee! Ob

**Ambos com sorrisos e polegares levantados.**

* * *

**Giza:** Incrivel? Eu! 

YUPIIIIIIII!!! **- Correndo pela sala.**

Persangens: ¬¬

Bem, Giza, os jutsus já existem (Quer dizer, alguns). Por exemplo, aquele que trancou o Kakashi, Lee e Cia no cap. passado foi o mesmo que Jiroubou usou para trancar Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, Chouji e Kiba na missão do resgate.

E por aí vai. Esses nomes de jutsus em japonês ( É japonês, né? O.ô) que aparecem eu não criei nenhum. Eles já existem e eu coloquei para outros personagens fazerem n.n'

Abraços, moça!

* * *

**Dany:** Esses reviews que a pessoa só coloca porque gostou da fic, mas não sabe o que escrever são tão kawais! Tão bonitinhos! 

Muito obrigada, Dany. n.n

* * *

**Azmaria-chan:** Aaahn... (Depois de ler meio metro de review) Pois é, Azmaria-chan. O.ô Gostei de como colocou meu ponto de vista no final XD 

Mas eu adorei a mini fic estrelando "Azmaria e a voz do além" É uma Azmaria interior ou um genjutsu poderoso? O.õ

Agora respondendo o review. Esse capítulo foi totalmente Konoha. To-tal-men-te.

E aí? Gostou? n.n

* * *

**Akane Gemini:** Claro que lerei. Assim que você postar. 

Um abraço, Akane!


	5. Chapter 5

Lee entrou naquela sala acompanhado dos três soldados e mirou Naruto perto da mesa.

Lee: Mandou me chamar, Naruto-sama?

Naruto:_ Hai_. - Sorriu confiante. - Hei, Sobrancelhudo... Pode fazer um favor pra mim?

O jounin estranhou.

Lee: Naruto-sama... Você não pede favores. Eu sou um soldado seu agora.

Naruto: Mas não é uma ordem. E pode levar seu grupo se quiser.

Anko, Askot e Rei: Huh?

Naruto: Só quero que leve uma mensagem ao Kazekage.

**Cap. 3**

**O plano do Rokudaime.**

-

Naquela manhã o sol batia forte e atravessava a janela de um apartamento, colidindo com o rosto do ano como se o chamasse. Naruto abriu os olhos sonolento e olhou para Sasuke, que desta vez se encontrava aconchegado nos braços do loiro. O Uchiha dormia profundamente, o que era difícil. Sempre tivera sono ninja e ultimamente andava tendo muitos pesadelos.

O jinchuriki se sentou na cama, deixando o jounin no seu sono, vestiu uma calça, escovou os dentes e se dirigiu com o cabelo todo desarrumado até a janela, fechando-a e deixando que Sasuke pudesse dormir mais um pouco.

Quando voltou a se sentar na beira da cama para contemplá-lo, algo o desanimou. Os olhos azuis haviam escorregado no braço enfaixado do jounin.

**xxx**

_Capitão Umi: Hokage-sama? - Fez uma breve reverência._

_Naruto carregava um sorriso falso, que intimidou o chefe da defesa._

_Naruto: Capitão Umi, quero que ponha maior parte dos seus soldados para me defender._

_Umi: Ah... Entendo. O que aconteceu foi uma fatalidade..._

_Naruto: Não só por isso._

_Umi: Huh?_

_Naruto: Hehe! - Tirou um pergaminho do bolso do sobretudo e mostrou ao homem, que pareceu surpreso. - De agora em diante esse pergaminho não vai sair de perto de mim._

_Umi: Mas... Hokage-sama, o nível dos nossos inimigos..._

_Naruto: Hehe!_ n.n

_Umi: ...?!_

_Naruto: Pode ficar tranquilo. - Abriu os olhos decidido. - Não me escolheram como Hokage a toa. Eu sou muito forte._

_Umi:..._

_Naruto: Avise a todos os seus soldados que eu estou com o pergaminho. Então deverão me proteger como quem protege a própria vda._

_Umi: H... Hai. - Fechou os olhos e abaixou a cabeça._

**xxx**

Enquanto lembrava daquele momento o loiro sentiu alguns dedos se arrastarem pelas suas costas. Ao olhar para trás viu Sasuke acordado, com um sorriso seguro nos lábios.

Sasuke: Hei... Que cara é essa?

Naruto: Sasuke-chan...

Sasuke: Está parecendo um _dobe_ mesmo. - Sentou-se sonolento e converteu seu sorriso para um mais cínico.

Naruto: ...

Sasuke: O que foi? A noite não foi boa?

Naruto: Não era pra você me defender. - Falou cabisbaixo.

Sasuke: Não seja tolo. Você é o Hokage. É minha obrigação protegê-lo.

Naruto:...

Sasuke: E além do mais, eu... - Virou o rosto levemente desconsertado.

Naruto:...

Sasuke: Hmpf. Pro meu azar eu amo você, Naru-chan. Claro que não vou conseguir ficar parado.

Naruto corou e abriu um sorriso inocente nos lábios, que Sasuke retribuiu ao vê-lo.

Naruto: É melhor eu preparar o café da manhã.

Sasuke: Certo...

---

**Enquanto isso no hospital de Konoha, Tsunade e Jiraya conversavam um tanto preocupados.**

Tsunade: Isso é horrível! Eu não acreditei quando o Capitão Umi me disse!

Jiraya:...

Tsunade: O pergaminho está agora com ele! Francamente, o que Naruto tem na cabeça?

A Godaime cruzou os braços séria e se encostou na parede enquanto Jiraya apenas a mirava esperando que ela dissesse mais alguma coisa.

Tsunade:...

Jiraya:...

Tsunade: Ele já sabe que você está aqui? - Perguntou virando o rosto.

Jiraya: Não.

Tsunade: Tsc.

Jiraya: Mas eu conheço Naruto, Tsunade.

Tsunade: ...!

Jiraya: Ele é um precipitado, egocêntrico e com excesso de confiança... Mas até ele tem seus limites.

Tsunade: Sei...

Jiraya: É verdade. Se o pergaminho está com ele então ele realmente se garante em protegê-lo. - Sorriu.

Tsunade: Mesmo que proteja... Naruto pode está correndo perigo.

Jiraya: Isso já é com o próprio Rokudaime. - Deu meia volta e foi embora.

---

**Naruto e Sasuke andavam até a sala do Hokage um tanto apressados.**

Naruto: Droga, eu já deveria estar na sala! Aqueles caras vão entulhar minha mesa de papéis!

Sasuke: Não desvie do assusto. Ainda não me contou o que pretende guardando o pergaminho consigo. - Falava enquanto andava e ajeitava as luvas negras.

Naruto: Mantê-lo seguro, ora. É melhor do que se eu deixá-lo por aí. Que pergunta mais besta. o.ó

Sasuke: Você não é tão idiota, Naruto. Está se tornando um alvo vivo. É melhor eu ficar por aqui.

Naruto: Negativo. ¬¬ Você é um louco que se atira na frente sem pensar duas vezes quando eu tô em perigo. Não... Não...

Sasuke: Só que agora estou cumprindo o meu dever.

Naruto: Seu dever é me obedecer.

Sasuke: Ò.Ó

Naruto: Vá treinar com o time Kakashi e cuidado com esse braço. Todo o exército sabe que estou com o pergaminho agora.

Sasuke: Sua defesa está um desastre, _baka._

Naruto parou de andar e fez com que Sasuke acabasse parando.

Naruto: Eu sei. E é esse o objetivo.

Sasuke:...

Naruto: Quero descobrir de vez a falha da minha defesa. ù.ú

Naruto voltou a andar, mas Sasuke o pegou pelo pulso e puxou repentinamente para um abraço.

Naruto:...!

Sasuke:...

Naruto:... - Abaixou o olhar e fechou os olhos. - Sasuke-chan...

Houve um silêncio momentaneo enquanto o loiro se deliciava com aquele abraço e pousava a cabeça no ombro do Uchiha.

Naruto: Não adianta. - O Hokage sorriu. - Você não vai ficar aqui, teme.

Sasuke: Deixe de ser um cabeça-dura. Não é mais um mero ninja de Konoha.

Naruto: Você também não confia em mim?

Sasuke:...

Naruto: Eu não posso ser um cabeça dura toda hora. Também tenho boas idéias, não acha?

Apesar do tom de brincadeira, Sasuke se sentiu inibido. Mirou Naruto com curiosidade quando este passou a fitá-lo nos olhos.

Sasuke: Eu acredito em você, Naru-chan.

Naruto: Huh?

Sasuke: Você tem a astúcia de uma raposa. - Falou sério. - Mas é tão precipitado quanto uma.

Naruto desfez o sorriso e colou sua testa na do Uchiha, selando seus lábios com o indicador.

Naruto: Mesmo que fique aqui você tem um braço a menos. Não pode me ajudar.

Sasuke:...

Naruto: E além do mais... - Passou a selar os lábios do rapaz com o polegar e depois arrastou todos os dedos pelo seu rosto. - Nosso tempo junto está acabando.

Sasuke: Eu não queria falar sobre isso.

Naruto: Não precisa. Eu sei que sempre posso contar em você mesmo sem tê-lo por perto.

Naruto fechou os olhos e deu um selinho nos lábios de Sasuke, que passou para um leve beijo e tomou o rumo de um beijo mais intenso.

---

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---

**Suna...**

A vila estava um pouco mais quente que o normal, fazendo a visão arder nos primeiros segundos da visita. Lee chegou acompanhado de Rei, Ascot e Anko e percebeu sem muito esforço que a vila parecia tensa e as pessoas receosas, causando desconfiança nos ingressantes.

Anko: Estranho... Será que somos bem vindos?

Rei: Claro que somos, né? Lee-sensei está machucado porque salvou Kazekage-sama. Deve ser considerado um herói.

Lee: Tem alguma coisa estranha... - Olhou desconfiado para os lados. - Será que... Hei! Kankuro-san!

Lee abriu um sorrisão e acenou com a outra mão ao ver Kankuro com mais dois soldados da Puppet Squash se aproximando.

Anko: Olha essas caras. Coisa boa não é. O.ó

Lee: Aconteceu alguma coisa, Kankuro-san?

Kankuro: _Hai_. - Abaixou a cabeça, mas ainda fitando Lee. - Fomos atacados ontem.

Lee:...!

Kankuro: Os Seguidores levaram o pergaminho do Quarto selo que estava sob a guarda de Gaara.

Lee: _Nani_! - Cerrou os dentes. - Gaara-sama está ferido!

Kankuro:...

Lee: O que aconteceu com Gaara-sama?

Kankuro: Tsc. - Deu meia volta. - É melhor você vir comigo.

Lee: Mas... Kankuro-san...!

Kankuro: Venha.

Kankuro fez um sinal com a cabeça e os guardas se afastaram, deixando seguir a sós com Lee, Anko, Askot e Rei.

Lee:...

Ascot: Aonde estamos indo, Kankuro-san?

Lee: E esses são...?

Lee: Itosu Anko, sobrinho de Mitarashi Anko, uma de nossas guerreiras mais fortes, Touya Rei, filha de Touya Ikaru, um dos conselheiros de Konoha, e Yuki Ascot, filho de Yuki Umi, capitão da defesa. Juntos formamos o time 2.

Anko, Ascot e Rei acenaram em respeito.

Kankuro: Sejam bem vindos a Suna.

Lee: Naruto-sama me pediu para entregar um recado ao Kazekage, mas... Kankuro-san, ele está bem? Os Seguidores... Eles não o...

Kankuro: Não. - Olhou o jounin por cima do ombro. - Gaara está vivo porque chegamos a tempo.

Lee:...

Kankuro: Mas agora eles já têm os quatro pergaminhos-selos. Falta só a chave.

Rei: A chave? - Arregalou os olhos e se colocou na frente de todos, encarando-os com receio e os impedido de andar. - Mas a chave está com Hokage-sama!

Kankuro:...

---

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---

**Konoha...**

A noite em na vila da Folha parecia carregada. As núvens se assemelhavam à borrões num céu sem destaque para as poucas estrelas sem brilho. A lua ganhava um tom avermelhado muito sutil que dificilmente era percebido.

A torre do Hokage estava vazia, exceto pela presença do próprio Rokudaime. Naruto andava a passos compassado que ecoavam pelos corredores. Tocou na maçaneta, girou-a e entrou na sua sala. Tirou o pergaminho do bolso do sobretudo laranja e olhou desconfiado para os lados. Depois o guardou e voltou à sua mesa para continuar lendo o último relatório que envolvia informações sobre Os Seguidores.

O ponteiro dos minutos moveu-se apontado dez horas da noite.

O vento fez alguns papéis voarem para o chão, mas Naruto não se moveu.

Foi com sutileza que alguém apareceu por trás e colocou a kunai perto do seu pescoço.

Naruto:...! - Arregalou os olhos ao sentir a lâmina em sua pele.

**- Silêncio. -**

A porta se abriu e mais sete pessoas entraram. Todas trajando camisas brancas e calças de samurai amarradas por uma corda roxa.

Naruto deixou o último pergaminho com coletas de informações na mesa e este apresentava uma circunferência vermelha em volta da palavra "Dez".

Kiba e Shino estavam errados. Não eram seis integrantes, eram dez. E com a morte de Yoshi e Toru agoram haviam oito.

Naruto: Eu já desconfiava. - Fechou os olhos de forma sofrida. - Só precisava ter certeza.

Seguidores:...

Naruto: O senhor me traiu, Capitão Umi.

A pessoa que apontava a lâmina para o Hokage era o capitão da defesa.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Do lado de fora.**

Akane: Hinata-sensei! - A garota de cabelos negros em corte reto correu até a jounin e a puxou pelo braço.

Hinata: O que houve, Akane?

A genai puxou a sensei para junto de Fuuji e Sorata, depois apontou para a torre do Hokage.

Hinata: Arh...!

Havia uma barreira protegendo o local.

Hinata: Naruto-kun!

---

Neji: O que está acontecendo? - Corria até a barreira com os seus genais o seguindo.

Tenko: Parece uma barreira... Mas quem a criou?

Akira: Neji-sensei... Hokage-sama está lá dentro?

Neji: Eu não sei, mas temos que entrar!

---

Sasuke: Naruto!

O time Kakashi se aproximou da barreira e logo perceberam que era feita por quatro Kage Bushins de Naruto.

Sai:...!! Naruto!

Sakura: Acabe com isso! Temos que entrar!

Kage Bushins: A entrada é proibida.

Sakura: O que!?

Sai: Naruto se trancou lá dentro? O que ele pretende?

Sasuke:...

Kakashi olhou para o alto da torre de forma analítica.

Kakashi: Impedir que os Seguidores saiam e machuquem as pessoas.

Sai:...!

Kakashi: Se quebrarmos a barreira, Konoha estará em perigo.

Sai:...

Sakura:...

Sasuke: Tsc. Dane-se. - Desembainhou a espada e cerrou os dentes furioso.

Sakura: Sasuke-kun!

Sasuke: Eu vou entrar lá de qualquer jeito.

**Continua.**

**

* * *

**

AEW!!!

O capítulo está muito curto? É que eu fiz em cima da hora (Andei hiper atarefada essa semana, maaas... Atualizei pq sou gente fina XD).

E além disso o capítulo que vem terá batalhas e se eu colocasse aqui ele ficaria enorme. ú.ù

Bem, espero que tenham gostado. n.n

**Reviews, a alma do negócio**

* * *

**xX KiTSunE Xx:**_ "O que o Naru-chan pretende?"_

Ele pretendia descobrir o traidor. O problema é se ele vai sair vivo dessa ou se o Sasuke vai poder fazer alguma coisa.

De qualquer forma o capítulo de hoje vai pra você, Kit! Um abraço!

* * *

**FeH-Chan**: Cê tava elétrica nessa review, né? Melhor cortar o café e o chocolate por uma semana. 

Mas peraí! Mas tem a páscoa!

Nhaaa... Talvez um ovinho de páscoa não faça mal XD

E SIIIM!!! Você foi uma malvada em matar a Sora Ò.Ó (Legal! Se a Temari tiver um filhote eu posso colocar esse nome?).

Até!!!

* * *

**Inu:** Não, não. Naruto não vai romper com Sasuke. Isso certamente o magoaria muito. n.n 

Sasuke poderia ficar deprê.

E Naruto se sentiria realmente um idiota.

* * *

**Giza:** Só pra manter a fic atualizada eu acabei ela bem no climax. Mas se não fosse assim ela ficaria gigante!!! 

Abraços, Giza!!

* * *

**Yue-chan:** Lee e suas idéias são objetos de estudo para a ciência moderna. Nem Freud explica. ú.ù 

Vc disse que esse cargo de Hokage ainda ía dar confusão. Bem, se vc gosta de ver o loirinho lutar então vai gostar do próximo capítulo Mas num garanto nada.

Afinal, os caras são muito fortes pra serem derrotados assim.

E a fic não tá nem perto do fim n.n

* * *

**Badscout:** Bem, o Naruto é o ninja imprevisível número um. Espere e verá o que ele vai fazer. Hehe!

* * *

**Uchiha Danii-chan:** Naruto já ficou sério muitas vezes, mas na esmagadora maioria ele é tão extrovertido, tão dinâmico que nem percebemos esses momentos. XD 

Assim como é difícil o Sasuke sorrir de forma que não seja sarcástica.

Olha, quer cuidar do Sasuke esse final de semana? Assim o braço dele sara mais rápido :)

* * *

**Azmaria-chan:** Sasuke com sentimento de culpa por causa do Naru-chan é rox, mas esses momentos tem vez na fic. Tipow, o jinchuuriki não aprendeu uma penca de jutsus pra depois bancar a donzela indefesa. 

Mas É CLARO que vai ter Sasuke puto nessa fic! Eu adoro ele no seu estado "Não machuque Naruto" XD

Um abraço para você e ... Essa Azmaria interior :)


	6. Chapter 6

_Naruto olhava mais uma vez para a sacada da sala do Hokage. Amarrou o hitaiate com cuidado e ajeitou o sobretudo um pouco desconsertado, sendo observado por Tsunade._

_Tsunade: Nervoso?_

_Naruto:..._

_Tsunade: Vamos... Não é hora de ser orgulhoso._

_Naruto: Não posso ficar nervoso agora. - Sorriu **realmente** nervoso._

_A sannin tocou no ombro do rapaz e o guiou até a sacada._

_Tsunade: Tem razão. Não pode._

_Naruto:..._

_Tsunade: Vamos. Konoha certamente irá aplaudir a chegada do novo Hokage._

**Cap.6**

**A armadilha**

**-**

A temperatura da sala pareceu baixar naquela hora. A lâmina encostava no pescoço do Rokudaime com uma certa pressão.

Naruto:...

Umi: Entregue o pergaminho, Hokage-sama. Você não passa de um inexperiente. Um rapaz de vinte anos que se comporta como alguém de quinze.

Arimã: Que saco, Umi! Acabe logo com isso! - Desembainhou a espada e correu em direção ao Rokudaime.

Naruto: Arh!

Arimã: RÁÁÁÁÁÁ!

Naruto saltou da mesa, mas antes que se esquivasse a espada ultrapassou seu ventre de modo certeiro.

Naruto:...!!!

De repente o Rokudaime se desfez, revelando ser um _kage bushin_.

Umi: Quê!

O verdadeiro Naruto desceu do teto e saiu correndo pelos corredores.

Umi: Peguem ele!

Todos os Seguidores saíram correndo atrás do Hokage.

Naruto: Ar! Ar! Ar! - Olhou por cima do ombro assustado e fez um selo com as mãos.

_"Kage bushin no jutsu!"_

Dez clones foram criados, se colocando no caminho do adversário, mas um dos Seguidores, muito alto, magro e com cabelos curtos moveu os braços rapidamente e lançou arcos de chakra desfazendo todos os clones.

Amuro: Hei, Horo! Cuidado!

Horo: Hmpf. Preocupe-se em desviar dos meus golpes.

Arimã: Ele foi por ali, vamos! - A Seguidora fez menção de correr, mas Horo bloqueou seu caminho com um dos braços. - O que foi?

Horo: Minha cara... Estamos lidando com o Rokudaime Hokage. O ninja imprevisível número 1.

Arimã:...

Horo: Quem garante que aquilo não era um _kage bushin?_

Arimã:...

Amuro: Hmpf. Hokage-sama, heim? - Sorriu. - Me parece interessante.

Horo:...

---

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---

**Do lado de fora o clima era tenso.**

Sai: Sasuke, espere... - Falava com cautela enquanto Sasuke mantinha a espada pronta para atacar um dos _kage bushins_.

Sakura: Sasuke-kun, não! Se a barreira for destruída pessoas inocentes serão atacadas caso os Seguidores invadam a vila!

Sasuke:...

O Uchiha olhou para os três com apatia e guardou a espada enquanto o _bushin_ de Naruto parecia visivelmente nervoso.

Sai:...?

Kakashi:...

Sakura: Sasuke-kun...

Sasuke deu meia volta e foi embora.

---

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---

Naruto dobrou o corredor e parou ofegante enquanto uma gota de suor caía pela sua testa. Não imaginava que todos resolveriam lhe atacar.

Embora devesse ter imaginado.

Naruto: Oito... - Encostou a cabeça na parede e fechou os olhos. - Preciso coletar informações de oito pessoas agora!

O vento soprava gelado pela janela.

Naruto: Eu queria que minha posição de Hokage durasse mais que um mês. ¬¬ Huh?

O Rokudaime se colocou em posição de ataque ao sentir uma presença. Fechou os punhos e arregalou os olhos ao ver um homem de cabelos longos, brancos e amarrados num rabo de cavalo, atravessar a parede como se ela fosse líquida.

Naruto: Arh...!

_"Não adianta se esconder, Hokage-sama."_

Naruto:...

Katsuno: Meu nome é Katsuno. - Sorriu. - Aquela barreira chamou a atenção de todos lá fora, mas matarei você antes que a própria Godaime chegue.

Naruto: Há! - Sorriu nervoso. - Você fala muita besteira, cara!

Katsuno:...

_"Kage bushin no jutsu!"_

Dois clones apareceram ao lado de Naruto.

Bushins: RÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ! - Correndo para atacar o oponente.

Katsuno desviou e começou a trocar taijutsus com os bushins enquanto o verdadeiro rapidamente acumulava chakra na palma da mão.

Naruto: _Fuuton!_

_"Rasengan!"_

Correu e logo os dois clones se afastaram, mas quando acertou o ventre do Seguidor ao invés de arremessá-lo o oponente simplesmente segurou seu pulso, mantendo o rasegan em seu ventre, mas mantendo o Hokage preso também.

Naruto:...!

Katsuno: ... - Apresentava os olhos escondidos pela sombra enquanto o sangue saía de sua barriga devido ao poder cortante do vento. - Seria fácil demais, não, Hokage-sama? - Falava enquanto um fio de sangue saía de seu pescoço.

Naruto não conseguia se soltar.

Katsuno: Prepare-se. - Fez o selo com apenas uma das mãos.

Naruto: Arh!

De repente uma espécie de corda surgiu quando Katsuno soltou Naruto e antes que o jinchuuriki pudesse se desviar os fios se enrolaram nele, apertando sua pele e ferindo-o.

Naruto: Arh!

Katsuno abriu a palma da mão e depois a fechou fazendo os fios partirem Naruto de vez.

Naruto: ...!!!!

Aquela sensação foi agoniante. Naruto caiu de joelhos no chão assustado enquanto o sangue saía de sua pele. Teve certeza que as linhas tinhan atravessado seu corpo, fatiando-o, mas ao que tudo indicava, estava vivo.

Naruto: Um... Um genjutsu? - Indagou confuso olhando para o oponente.

Katsuno: Ninjutsu.

Naruto:...!

Katsuno: As linhas são feitas de chakra. E sim, elas atravessaram seu corpo. Seus vasos foram destruídos, sua pele, orgãos internos... Mas elas não fatiam o corpo como um todo, e sim, célula por célula, dificultando a recuperação até mesmo com o chakra da Kyuubi.

Naruto:...

Katsuno: Entregue o pergaminho, Rokudaime. - Sorriu sádico.

Naruto olhou para os próprios braços e ao tentar movê-los reparou que seus movimentos estavam debilitados, causando uma dor aguda. Quando Katsuno percebeu isso sorriu vitorioso.

Naruto: Arh... - Fechou os olhos sofrido, tirou o pergaminho do bolso interno e o jogou para Kitsuno.

Katsuno: ...? Huh? - Mirou o pergaminho.

Naruto:...

Katsuno: Idiota, é falso!

Naruto: Acha mesmo que eu ficaria com o verdadeiro? Ar... - Se pôs de pé com dificuldade.

Katsuno:...

Naruto: Eu... Ar... O guardei num lugar seguro.

Katsuno: Hn. Então vamos extrair essa informação nem que tenha que ser dissecando você.

O Rokudaime tirou o hitaiate, jogando-o no chão, e fez um selo com as mãos semelhante a um diamante enquanto o sangue escorria com mais intensidade no seu corpo e roupa.

Naruto: _Tenshin no jutsu! (1)_

De repente vários micro-vasos condutores de chackra se formaram na pele do Hokage, se concentrando rapidamente na testa, até se juntarem num único ponto roxo que surgiu na sua fronte.

Katsuno: ...!

Naruto: Então vai ter que me dissecar primeiro. - Riu convencido.

Katsuno:...

Naruto: Parte do meu ser agora está preso na minha mente. Como eu não quero dar a explicação toda só vou dizer que... É mais fácil você sentir dor do que eu.

Katsuno: Moleque atrevido.

Naruto: Há!

_"Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"_

Logo o corredor ficou repleto de _kage bushins_. Alguns avançaram no oponentes, outros foram embora despercebidos.

Katsuno: Pare de brincar! _Fuuton!_

_"Daitoppa!"_

Naruto pegou algumas tira do sobretudo e olhou assustado para o Seguidor desfazendo seus bushins com uma rajada de vento que destruía todos os clones que conseguia acertar.

Cada bushin começou acumular chakra na plama da mão.

_"RASENGAN!"_

O Seguidor acumulou chakra no ventre amenizando os efeitos dos rasengans, em seguida usou o Daitoppa derrotando o resto dos blones, sobrando apenas o verdadeiro Naruto.

Naruto: RÁÁÁÁÁÁ! - Avançou no oponente.

Katsuno:...

_"Kanashibari no Jutsu!"_

Naruto:...!

O jinchuuriki se viu paralizado.

Katsuno: Se vou ter que dissecar você é realmente isso que farei!

Naruto:...

Katsuno: _Fuuton!_

Naruto: Hehe! - Deixou os olhos escondido pela franja enquanto um fio de sangue corria pelo canto de sua boca.

Kitsuno:...

Naruto: Adeus.

BOUM! Uma explosão se fez na sala, desmoronando tudo, devido aos inúmeros pergaminhos explosivos espalhados

---

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---

Hinata: Neji-nii-san! - Correu até o rapaz, que deu meia volta assim que ouviu sua voz.

Neji: Hinata-sama?

Hinata: Temos que entrar lá.

Tenko: Os bushins não deixam, Hinata-sensei! Ainda não sei por que!

Shino: Naruto-sama só vai deixar uma pessoa entrar. - Falava enquanto chegava de repente, na companhia de Kiba.

Hinata: Shino-kun...

Neji:...

Shino: E essa pessoa provavelmente é a Godaime Hokage.

Kiba olhou para cima com os dentes cerrados.

Kiba: Droga... O pior é que se entrarmos vamos atrapalhar tudo e eles vão fugir.

Hinata:...

A Hyuuga olhou sentida para a torre, enquanto Neji a trazia para perto num gesto de consolo.

---

Do outro lado da barreira um dos _kage bushins_ gelou ao sentir a lâmina fria de uma espada perto de seu pescoço.

Naruto:...!

Sasuke: Basta eu destruir um e a barreira se desfaz.

Naruto: Não! Se fizer isso a vila estará desprotegida!

Sasuke: Pouco me importa.

Naruto:...!

Sasuke se preparou para acertar Naruto, mas antes que ele o fizesse o loiro apertou os olhos e abriu uma fresta na barreira, temendo que o Uchiha fizesse o pior.

Sasuke: Ótimo. - Correu em direção à torre.

---

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---

**A poeira do concreto abafava o ar e dificultava a visão.**

Horo entrou no corredor, acompanhado de um rapaz muito jovem de cabelos curto e castanhos: Toshiko.

Ao se aproximar da parte desmoronada soltou um longo assobio.

Katsuno saía de baixo das pedras com ferimentos no corpo e um dos sobrecílios ferido.

Katsuno: Aarh...

Toshiko: Katsuno-san!

Katsuno: Aquele idiota... O pergaminho... Não está com ele...

Horo: Você gastou todo o seu chakra pra sobreviver a esse desmoronamento.

Katsuno:...!

Horo: Você é mesmo um fraco. Orochimaru-sama não precisa de inúteis como você. - Acumulou chakra na palma da mão.

Katsuno: Não!

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!"_

**Silêncio...**

Toshiko: Horo-senpai... E agora?

O mais velho fechou os olhos e virou as costas.

Horo: Não se preocupe, Toshi-kun. - Acendeu um cigarro e prosseguiu. - Se o Rokudaime não está com o pergaminho então vamos ter que força-lo a contar onde está.

---

**Enquanto isso...**

Naruto se dirigia ao andar de baixo. Não poderia ir embora deixando os Seguidores presos lá, pois aquela barreira não os manteria presos por muito tempo. Era melhor esperar por Tsunade.

_"É muita coragem sua andar desse jeito tão natural."_

Naruto: Huh? - Olhou por cima do ombro quando uma figura de cabelos azuis e curtos, com olhos da mesma cor, se aproximou.

Ryuko: Eu sou Izuma Ryuko. Achei bom me apresentar.

Naruto:...

A figura era no mínimo interessante. Não possuía um dos braços e portava um olho cego.

---

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---

**Suna...**

Gaara estava tendo um sono agitado e acordou. Olhou para o teto e ao notar que estava em um hospital se sentou rapidamente, sem perceber os ferimentos em seu corpo.

Gaara: Arh!

Lee: Gaara-sama!

Gaara:...

Lee o ajudou a se deitar enquanto os genais se aproximavam assustados com a movimentação repentina.

Gaara:...?

Anko: Legal! Ele tá vivo!

Lee: Não precisa se levantar agora, Gaara-sama. n.n Parece que seu corpo foi afetado, mas foi difícil encontrar onde especificamente. Era como se você tivesse sido fatiado.

Gaara:...

Rei: Hei, Kazekage-sama, o que aconteceu?

O ruivo desviou o olhar de Lee e passou a mirar a garota, ainda em silêncio.

Gaara:...

Rei:...? O.ô

Lee: Ah... Esses são meus soldados. Juntos formamos o time 2.

Gaara: Ah... - Deixou escapar.

Lee: Então? Como foi que pegaram você?

Gaara: Eles conseguiram levar o pergaminho, Lee. O motivo de dois dos três Kages que tentaram resistir serem mortos é porque eles atacam juntos.

Lee:...!

Gaara: Naruto corre perigo.

---

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---

**Konoha.**

O vento começava a uivar fortemente, avisando chuva.

_"Raigeki no Yoroi!!"_

Ryuko de repente foi revestido por uma armadura surgida a partir de trovões.

Naruto:...!

Ryuko: Vamos ver se você é forte mesmo.

Naruto: Grrr... RÁÁÁÁÁÁ! - avançou no oponente, já com um rasengan se formando na mão.

Ryuko: Hn...

_"Raikyuu!!"_

O Seguidor criou uma bola de trovão e atirou contra Naruto.

Naruto: _Bunshin Taiatari!_

Os clones do loiro empurravam o criador evitando que este fosse acertado ao longo dos golpes e sendo acertados no lugar dele. Nesse meio tempo o Kage conseguiu se aproximar e acertar o rasengan, lançando Ryuko contra a parede.

Ryuko: AAARH!

Naruto: Se levante, seu covarde! Isso é tudo que sabe?

Ryuko: Hn... Acha mesmo que conseguiu me acertar?

Naruto:...!

O Seguidor se levantou, mostrando-se intacto.

Ryuko: Essa é minha armadura do trovão. Se quiser me acertar vai ter que usar mais chakra que isso. E num ponto estratégico.

Naruto: Arh...!

Ryuko: Agora você está morto.

_"Ryuko, pare."_

Ryuko: Huh?

Uma mulher de cabelos negros em corte reto e pele muito branca entrou na respectiva sala. O detalhe mais importante era seus olhos, de um amarelo muito vivo.

Ryuko: Ah... O que foi agora, Nuriko?

Nuriko: Isso é um _kage bushin_.

Ryuko:...!

Naruto: Como? Tá maluca, é?

Nuriko:...

Naruto: Ar...! - Se afastou quando a mulher se aproximou.

Nuriko: Eu posso ver através de sua mente. Você tem parte das lembranças do Hokage e a personalidade dele, mas a sua mente o manda obedecer seu criador acima de tudo.

Naruto:...!

(Naruto) _"Kekkei Genkai!"_

Nuriko estendeu a palma da mão e mostrou uma esfera de chakra azul, que foi desparada violentamente sobre o bushin, fazendo-o sumir.

Nuriko: Pronto...

Ryuko: Hmpf. É por isso que eu odeio _kage bushins_.

Nuriko: Não devia procurá-lo sozinho. Kazekage-sama tirou um de seus braços e ainda por cima o cegou. Devia estar mais atento às armadilhas do Hokage.

Ryuko: Lá vem você. - Ignorou-a. - Hei! Já que eles tem a mesma mente você sabe o que o Hokage tá pensando?

Nuriko: Não... - Abaixou o olhar séria. - Tudo o que um kage bushin aprende vai pra mente do seu criador, mas apenas as informações que o criador deseja são passadas ao _kage bushin_. Além da ordem, é claro.

Ryuko: E qual foi a ordem?

Nuriko: Nos observar.

---

Nos corredores de um dos andares...

Naruto permanecia encostado numa parede com os olhos fechados, até ouvir passadas cautelosas se aproximando.

Naruto: Huh?

Sasuke: Naruto?

Naruto: Sasuke-chan! - Sorriu.

O Hokage correu até Sasuke e este o puxou pra perto, abraçando automaticamente.

Naruto: São oito agora e o capitão Umi está entre eles! É por isso que minha defesa está fraca!

Sasuke: ...

Naruto: Não posso sair daqui até obter informações de todos eles. Hei!

O Hokage sentiu seu jounin segurar seu rosto e olhá-lo nos olhos, com o sharingan ativado.

Naruto:...!

Sasuke: Se concentre neles. É melhor eu ver isso entrando na sua mente.

Naruto: Ah... C... Certo.

---

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---

Sob o vento mensageiro de chuva a Godaime e Jiraya corriam até a torre.

Tsunade: Temos que chegar lá rápido!

Jiraya: Eu não entendi. Onde está a defesa de Naruto? E por que essa barreira?

Tsunade:...

Jiraya: Ele não vai dar conta de todos eles sozinho.

Tsunade: Não é só isso...

Jiraya:...

Tsunade: Naruto aprendeu um kinjutsu recentemente. E é muito perigoso usá-lo. Através dele as sensações e até mesmo algumas emoções se trancam na mente, fazendo o usuário desconhecer a dor ou o medo.

Alguns pingos de chuva começaram a cair aumentando a intensidade depois.

Tsunade: O problema é que... Uma vez não conhecendo os limites de seu corpo o ninja não se intimida então a luta acaba se baseando no auto-flagelo e pode provocar a auto-destruição.

Jiraya: Então ele pode estar morrendo sem preceber.

Tsunade: Sim. Temos que correr.

---

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---

**No corredor...**

Houve um silêncio naquela hora, mas por parte do Uchiha, que permanecia mais sério do que de costume. Sasuke desativara o sharingan e olhava sério para o Hokage, enquanto segurava seu rosto.

Naruto:...

Sasuke: Você planeja suicídio por acaso?

Naruto:...

Sasuke: Eu já lutei contra eles. Como pôde se prender aqui com oito deles?

Naruto: Eu planejo sair quando tiver coletado o máximo de informações. Não planejo enfrentá-los.

Sasuke: Está mentindo.

Naruto:...

Sasuke: Eu conheço você. Sei que pretende segurá-los até a Godaime chegar.

Naruto:...

Naruto abaixou a cabeça e olhou para o chão.

Sasuke: Mesmo nosso tempo acabando eu não vou arriscar.

Naruto:...

Sasuke: Por favor, me diga... Onde está o meu Naruto?

Naruto: Deve estar na sala do Kage. É pra lá que eu iria.

Quando o Uchiha soltou o clone se desfez sozinho.

---

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---

**A chuva começou a cair...**

Na sacada da sala do Kage o verdadeiro Naruto estava frente a frente com Amuro. Ambos já com sinais de quem começara uma luta.

Amuro: Eu sabia que você voltaria pra cá depois que lutei contra o seu _Bushin_. Afinal você não é tão imprevisível assim.

De repente aquela escuridão que havia cercado Kakashi e Kankuro há alguns dias agora era usada em Naruto.

Naruto: Ar...! - Viu inúmeras mãos prenderem seu corpo. - O que é isso?

_"Bem vindo ao meu mundo, Hokage!"_

Vários demônios apareceram prendendo o jinchuriki e atacando por todos os lados.

Amuro: RÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ! - Usou chakra, criando duas espadas de energia em sua mão, e avançou.

Naruto apenas sentiu seu corpo sendo cortado.

Naruto:...!

Amuro: Pode não está gritando, mas tenho certeza que isso não é um _bushin_! - Atacou mais uma vez.

O Rokudaime foi lançado e no meio da escuridão viu a imagem dos portadores de selos amaldiçoados de Orochimaru o atacarem.

Naruto: ARH!

O Rokudaime fechou os olhos sem perceber que o Seguidor se preparava para o terceiro golpe. Saltou, fazendo com que apenas seu ombro fosse acertado, e liberou o chakra da Kyuubi de maneira tão violenta que desfez o genjutsu e repeliu o adversário em segundos.

Amuro:...!

Naruto: Grrr...

O Hokage apresentava os olhos demoníacos e uma das caudas ativadas.

Amuro: Arh!

Naruto: RÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ! - Partiu pra cima de Amuro com tanta rapidez que o Seguidor se esquivou com dificuldades.

(Amuro) _"Com todos esses ferimentos... Como ele consegue?"_

_"Kage bushin no jutsu!"_

(Amuro) _"A técnica da distração!"_

Três Rokudaimes avançaram no Seguidor.

Amuro: Você é tão bom quanto o Kazekage. Mas nem ele conseguiu escapar. - Preparou o selo. - _Raiton!_

Naruto: _Fuuton!_

_"Gian!!"_

_"Rasengan!!"_

Os golpes se colidiram, entretanto, mesmo o vento inibindo o trovão o golpe acertou os dois bushins que acompanhavam o Hokage. Naruto desviou-se antes que o raio o acertasse e voltou a avançar, acumulando chakra, mas Amuro foi mais rápido.

_"Raiton! Gian!!"_

Naruto: AAAARH!!!! - Foi acertado brutalmente e se desfazendo como poeira.

Amuro: _Bushin!_

O verdadeiro Naruto apareceu por trás dele.

_"Oodama rasengan!"_

Amuro:...!

O poder da rasengan vermelha foi experimentado pelo oponente. Amuro concentrou chakra nas mãos e se desviou fazendo com que apenas seu ombro direito fosse acertado.

Naruto:...!

Com a outra mão o Seguidor golpeou o Hokage contra a parede. Fechou os dedos em forma de faca e avançou eles no coração do loiro, que conseguiu segurá-la a tempo antes que o perfurasse.

Naruto: Arh...

Riuko: Meu chakra está acumulado na minha mão. Não vai ter força para me deter.

Naruto: Hei! - Gritou outro Naruto atrás do oponente.

Amuro:...!

_"Ooodama Rasengan!"_

Amuro foi arremessado contra a parede junto com o outro Naruto, preso, e o chakra afundou em suas costas, fazendo-o expelir um jato de sangue pela boca.

Amuro: GARH!

Bushin: _Kage Bushin no jutsu!_

Mais seis kage-bushins apareceram e três se converteram numa fuuma-shuriken.

Amuro:...! - Sentiu o verdadeiro Naruto o segurar usando mais força da Kyuubi.

Naruto: Agora!

As três fuuma-shurikens foram lançadas.

---

---

---

**Chuva...**

O sangue escorria pelo chão em grande quantidade. Não só pelo chão, mas pelo corpo de Naruto. Varios fios dele corriam pelas braceiras do Rokudaime, sem que ele se abalasse com isso.

Afinal seu oponente estava morto aos seus pés.

Ouviu-se um aplauso solitário.

Naruto: Huh? - Olhou por cima do ombro. Um olhar fraco por indicar que havia gastado muito chakra.

Horo se aproximava com um sorriso debochado e na companhia de Toshiko. O Rokudaime olhou curioso. O mais novo não parecia ter mais de dezoito anos.

Horo: Parabéns, Hokage-sama. Se saiu melhor do que o esperado.

Naruto: Ar... Ar... Ar...

Horo: Vamos ver como se dá comigo.

Toshi:...

-

**Continua**

* * *

Tenchin no jutsu. - Fui EU que inventei, então não procurem nas personagens XD. Caso queiram usá-lo (Se é que vão querer) por favor coloquem os devidos créditos. Deu muito trabalho pra bolar. 

Se o nome já existir no anime (Embora eu duvido que tenha esse efeito) me avisem, ok?

Tenchin no jutsu - Jutsu do ceu e da terra. Ceu- Alma Terra - Corpo.

Hehe!

**Reviews, a alma do negócio**

**xX KiTSunE Xx:**

_"Naru-chan kawaii /o/  
Sasu-chan kawaii \o\  
Lee-san kawaii \o/"_

Faltou o Gaara!

Gaara fofo!

Feliz páscoa!!

* * *

**Giza:**_ "Q o sofrimento vá todo pro teme se isso poupar o naru-chan"_

Naruto tá penando e pela cara do Sasuke se acontecer alguma coisa com o loiro ele vai explodir Konoha inteira. XD

E de novo, e de novo, e de novo.

E sim! Tenho orkut. É "Hamiko...". Tem um link pra ele nesse profile. n.n Se me add manda um scrap. Com essa onda de sequestro eu to mais defensiva que Sasuke e Gaara juntos. X)

Abraços!

* * *

**FeH-Chan:** Nome para o filho de GaaLee? Ahn... Num sei. 

Mas aproveitando o fio da meada (E a moda), coloca um mini Gaara com traços de Lee numa fic. n.n Mas quem vai ter que aprender o sexy no jutsu é o Lee (Já que o Gaara se negaria a aprender isso). XD

Uma coisa É... Acabei de ler uma fic parecida onde o Sasuke engravida depois de _aperfeiçoar_ a técnica do Naruto XD

_"Estou triste, qro o Gaara e o Lee felizes alegres e contentes(impossivel para o Gaara) deitados na caminha do Kage ensinando Sexologia para os pupilos do Lee \o/"_

Imagina só esse tipo de aula. ô.ô

* * *

**Inu:** Não só a Kyuubi como todo o arsenal. 

Resta saber como vai ser do loiro agora em diante n.n

* * *

**0Dany0:** Feliz niver e feliz páscoa!!!

Arianos forever!

Apesar d'eu ser libra n.n

Então o capítulo hoje vai pra você. E o Sasuke, o Naruto e o Gaara também pra animar sua festa!!

* * *

**Yue-chan**: _"agora, o tempo deles tá acabando? como assim?"_

Vc tem bom olho pra detalhes. No próximo capítulo eu vou colocar uma pista e no outro eu respondo o porquê, Yue-chan.

Sim, minha vida é muito enrolada. E essa fic não ajuda ú.ù

Bons chocloates!!!

* * *

**Uchiha Danii-chan:** _"O Naru-chaan num morre néé?? Pq ele num podee, eu num deixoo"_

**- Peso terrível na consciência -** ó.ò

Hamiko: Sasuke, se me olhar com essa cara eu deixo você _seco_ na próxima fic. ¬¬

Sasuke: OO

* * *

**Eumegume:** Bem, vou fazer o possível para não demorar a atualizar. 

Prometo! **- Fogo no olhar.**

* * *

**Carol Freitas:** _"e o naruto, ele vai morrer?! nao ne, obvio que nao... ne?! oO"_

Hamiko: Ahn... Olha! Um ramen dançando funck. Tchau! XD

* * *

**Tochi no Mari:** Jogue UMA pedra e eu não atualizo!!!! Ò.Ó 

Hehe!

_"e por que o tempo deles junto ta acabando?"_

Eu vou deixar uma pista nesse cap e vou responder no outro. n.n Vc também é boa pra perceber detalhes.

n.n

* * *

**Sasah-chan:** _"Mas ainda acho q ele tá sendo um cabeça dura, apesar dele ser o Hokage"_

É, o fato dele ser Hokage não faz do Naruto menos cabeça dura. Ainda tem muuuito que aprender. ú.ù

Mesmo assim ele dá trabalho. XD

* * *

**badscout:** É, nesse capítulo resovi pegar toda a imprevisibilidade do Naruto. E ainda posso pegar um pouco mais. 

Só que se o Sasuke não chegar logo o negócio pega.

Hehe!

* * *

**Feliz páscoa!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alguns trovões acompanhavam a chuva.**

Naruto:...

Horo: Agora sua luta é comigo, Hokage.

Naruto: Hehe! Pode vir.

O rapaz de cabelos castanhos arregalou os olhos com a confiança do jinchuuriki e se colocou na frente do Seguidor mais velho.

Toshiko: Não, Horo-senpai! Me deixe lutar com ele.

Horo:...

Toshiko: Deixe-me testar minhas habilidades. Por favor.

Horo: Hm... Tudo bem, Toshi-kun. Afinal você nem teve chances de lutar contra o Kazekage.

Naruto olhou feio.

Toshiko desembainhou a katana e mirou o Hokage decidido.

Horo: Oko Toshiko. Um grande espadachim, pra falar a verdade.

Naruto:...

**Cap. 6**

**O preço de ser um Hokage.**

**-**

Sasuke subia as escadas correndo, mas parou e sacou a espada ao perceber uma presença avançando. Um homem de cabelos castanhos e amarrados num rabo de cavalo bem fino lançou seu braço, transformando-o em algo parecido a um tronco de árvore, atacando o Uchiha.

Sasuke ativou o sharingan e cortou parte da madeira com a espada.

Sasuke:...

O agressor recuou e parou a sua frente.

_"Hn... Pelo jeito o Hokage já pediu ajuda"_

Sasuke:...

Sirius: Meu nome é Daidoji Sirius. E sim. Estou preparado para você, Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke: Hn... Será mesmo? - Sorriu de modo sarcástico.

O Seguidor saltou e sacou a espada, enquanto Sasuke tentava prever seus movimentos usando o sharingan. Quando Sirius usou novamente o braço para criar uma espécie de raíz crescente, o Uchiha usou a técnica do movimento rápido e parou atrás do oponente.

Sirius:...!

Sasuke: _Katon..._

_"Haisekisho!"_

Um névoa foi expelida pela boca do jounin, explodindo tudo, entretando o Seguidor usou a técnica rápida de movimento, escapando.

Sasuke parou a sua frente sério.

Sasuke:...

Sirius: Não é o suficiente, Sasuke-kun!

De repente uma linha saiu da palma da mão do oponente e avançou em Sasuke tão rápido que mal deu para o sahringa notar. O Uchiha conseguiu saltar antes que ela enlaçasse em seu corpo, fazendo com que apenas a perna direita fosse amarrada.

Sasuke:...!

Sirius fechou a palma da mão e a linha atravessou a perna do Uchiha.

Sasuke: Aaaarh! - Colidiu com o chão num baque surdo.

Sirius:...

(Sasuke) _"O que... Minha perna..."_ Olhou para a própria perna, ensanguentada, mas inteira. Sentiu a dor latente. _"Não... Não pareceu ter sido um genjutsu"_

Sirius: Tenho que admitir que você foi muito rápido.

Sasuke:...

Sirius: Mas agora seus movimentos ficarão mais dolorosos. RÁÁÁÁÁÁ!

O Seguidor avançou com a katana enquanto o Uchiha reunia forças para se levantar e atacar.

_"Chidori Nagashi!"_

Sirius: AAAAAAARH! - Sentiu-se repelido pela corrente elétrica.

O jounin aproveitou o meio tempo e avançou com a espada coberta pela eletrecidade, sendo defletida imediatamente pela katana de Sirius. O Uchiha levava uma certa desvantagem, mas avançava mostrando habilidade nas mãos e nos pés, mesmo com uma das pernas lesionadas.

Sirius recuou três passos durante o duelo e quando o Uchiha avançou para lhe ferir o Seguidor saltou para trás e fez um conjunto de selos.

---

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---

**Do lado de fora...**

Jiraya e Tsunade chegaram perto da barreira, se encontrando com Kakashi, Sakura e Sai.

Naruto: Arh! - Sorriu radiante.

Tsunade: Naruto, me deixe entrar!

Naruto: Vovó Tsunade! Ero-sannin! ...!

De repente os quatro bushins desapareceram e a barreira se desfez.

Sai:...?

Jiraya: Desapareceram?

Tsunade: Isso significa que Naruto está perdendo chakra! - A Godaime entrou correndo, seguida de Jiraya, Sakura, Sai e Kakashi.

---

Hinata: A barreira foi desativada!

Neji: Vamos! - Correu em direção à torre seguido de Kiba e Shino.

---

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---

Sirius: _Katon!_

_"Haisekisho!"_

Sasuke: _Sanjuu Rashoumon!_

A névoa inflamável se fez e tudo explodiu enquanto os três portões protegiam Sasuke. Quando os mesmo se desfizeram, antes que o Uchiha pudesse perceber, Sirius apareceu entre a fumaça e puxou seu braço enquanto acumulava eletrecidade no punho livre.

Sasuke:...!

_"Ranshinshou!"_

Deu um soco violento na cabeça de Sasuke.

Sasuke: AAARH!

O Uchiha sentiu-se jogado para trás devido ao golpe e caiu no não, mas com as orbes totalmente desorientadas. O golpe eletrico atingira seu sistema nervoso cental, confundindo seus movimentos. Percebeu isso ao tentar se levantar e ao invés de mexer os braços, mexeu a perna esquerda, e em movimentos descoordenados.

Sasuke:...

Sirius: _Fuuton!_

(Sasuke) _"...!"_

_"Daitoppa!"_

Sasuke tentou se mover, mas seu corpo se negou e acabou recebendo toda a rajada de vento, sendo lançado contra a parede, quebrando-a.

Sasuke: AAAAAAARH!

Sirius: _Raiton!_

_"Gian!"_

Um enorme raio com poder destrutivo foi disparado pela boca do oponente acertando Sasuke como um trovão, aumentando a desestabilidade do seu cerebro e danificando seu corpo.

Sasuke: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!

Sirius: RÁÁÁÁÁÁ! - O puxou pelo braço e o lançou para o outro lado, fazendo-o colidir com a parede oposta, quase afundando-a, e depois com o chão.

Sasuke: Arh!

Sirius: Hn. - Sorriu de canto.

Houve um silêncio. Sasuke ofegava enquanto o sangue derramava pela sua fronte e manchava seus cabelos. Quando o Seguidor o virou de peito pra cima, os olhos negros mal conseguiram focalizá-lo.

Sirius: Você foi o favorito de Orochimaru-sama. É o que diz a lenda. Achou mesmo que eu não iria usar todas as minhas forças contra você?

Sasuke:...

(Sasuke) "_Meu corpo não me obedece... Está impossível fazer qualquer selo"_

Sirius: Desista. Onde está o Hokage?

Sasuke:...

O Uchiha manteve o olhar vazio, sem transparecer qualquer emoção.

**xxx**

_Naruto: Sasuke-chan!_

_Sasuke acordara repentinamente. Era de madrugada e estava deitado no sofa do apartamento de Naruto. O jinchuuriki estava sentado na beira do móvel, segurando o rosto do Uchiha um tanto preocupado. _

_Aqueles olhos azuis... Ficavam muito evidentes na penunbra da noite._

_Sasuke: Ar... Ar..._

_Naruto: Pesadelo?_

_Sasuke: Não. - Mentiu._

_Naruto: Eu ouvi... Ah, esquece. Não precisa falar agora._

_Sasuke:..._

_O Uchiha fechou os olhos, agradecendo por ter sido um sonho. Só não entendia o porquê de Naruto está tão preocupado. _

_Naruto: Vem, aqui tá muito desconfortável. Melhor dormirmos no meu quarto. - Falou com cara de sono e os cabelos totalmente desarrumados. _

_Sasuke:..._

_O Uchiha deixou-se levar pelo loiro, que o guiava. Seus olhos pesavam e seu corpo agradecera ao sentir a textura das cobertas daquela cama. Quando o loiro se deitou, Sasuke, movido pelo sono, se virou de lado e o abraçou, ficando com o rosto quase unido ao dele. Não soube qual foi a reação do jinchuuriki, mas teve certeza que sentiu os lábios dele encostarem nos seus num selinho._

**xxx**

Sasuke fechou os olhos e concentrou chakra na cabeça quando o Seguidor se inclinou sobre ele.

Sasuke: Onde está o Hokage, Sasuke-kun? ARHG! - Sentiu o Uchiha mover bruscamente o braço agarrando sua roupa com brutalidade e puxando-a, fazendo o Seguidor ficar cara a cara com o Uchiha.

Olhando diretamente para o sharingan.

Sirius:...!

Sasuke:...

**Naquele momento tudo enegreceu.**

---

**O lugar em que Sirius se encontravam era obscuro.**

Sirius: ...! O que...? Ar!!

A sua frente estava Sasuke, olhando friamente para o adversário.

Sasuke: Está é a minha mente. Agradeça por eu estar usando esse jutsu contra você. Significa que não é tão medíocre.

Sirius: Sua mente! N... Não... Não é possível...

Sasuke:...

Sirius: Seu sharingan... A lenda conta que pode entrar na mente do indivíduo e provocar a sua destruição... Mas a própria mente?

Sasuke: As coisas aqui são bem mais fáceis de controlar.

Sirius:...!

Sasuke:...

Sirius: Não pode ser! - Arregalou os olhos surpreso. - Esse é o poder...

Sasuke:...

Sirius: Esse é o poder do seu _Mangekyou Sharingan_!

Os olhos vermelho de Sasuke pareciam mais vivos. Não-humanos.

Sirius: Não é possivel...

Sasuke: Você ouviu falar do meu irmão, provavelmente.

Sirius:...

Sasuke: Digamos que eu seja um pouco diferente dele. - Falou sem emoção.

Sirius:...! NÃO!

De repente o Seguidor sentiu seu corpo ser esmagado sem que houvesse nada perto de si. Uma força fazia seu organismo ser espremido e seus osso quebrarem

Sirius: AAAR...!!! NÃO!

Sasuke:...

Sirius: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARH!!!!!

---

**No corredor da torre...**

Os olhos de Sirius estavam vazios e este se encontrava de pé. De repente um fio de chakra emanado da cabeça de Sasuke fez um jato de sangue ser expelido da testa do adversário, como se uma bala tivesse estourado sua cabeça.

Em seguida o Seguidor caiu pra trás morto.

**- Silêncio -**

Sasuke se colocou de joelhos, se apoiando na espada. Seus olhos estavam embaçados e seu corpo movia-se impulsivamente. Se desesperou ao perceber que perdera a noção de direção e deveria recuperar o controle imediatamente.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Na sacada da torre...**

Toshiko: RÁÁÁÁÁ! - Corria com a espada em punho e uma das mãos livres.

Naruto: Arh...!

Toshiko: _Katon!_

_"Housenka!"_

De repente a lâmina pegou fogo. Ao perceber isso Naruto desviou-se rapidamente antes que o rapaz o acertasse.

(Naruto) _"Ele consegue acumular o fogo na espada!"_

Toshiko: RÁÁÁÁÁ! - Bateu com a espada no chão, criando um rastro de fogo até o Hokage.

Naruto: _Suiton!_

_"Hahonryuu!"_

O Hokage criou água na palma da mão e lançou contra o oponente, apagando o fogo que se alastrava. Toshiko se desviou rapidamente e correu com a espada em punho para avançar num ataque direto.

Naruto: ...!

_"Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"_

Milhares de clones do jinchuuriki apareceram, fazendo Toshiko desistir de atacar.

Toshiko: Arh...!

Naruto's: RÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!

O jovem Seguidor se colocou em posição de ataque e num movimento rápido saiu atacando os _kage bushins_, destruindo um por um com a espada flamenjante.

Enquanto isso Horo assistia a tudo.

(Horo) _"Hmpf. O Hokage certamente não vencerá Toshiko com tanta facilidade. Ele pode ser jovem, mas pode até mesmo ser capaz de me derrotar se eu me descuidar"_

Toshiko: RÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ! - Com movimentos rápidos desfazia os clones.

Naruto:...!

(Naruto) _"Droga... Ele é um chato! Vou ter que usar esse fogo contra ele"_

Quando restaram apenas três Narutos, contando com o verdadeiro, o rapaz parou ofegante.

Naruto fez um sinal e os clones se colocaram em posição de ataque.

Toshiko: Arh?

Narutos: _FUUTON!_

Horo:...!

_"RASENGAN!"_

Horo: TOSHIKO, SAIA!

Os três Hokages correram em direção ao espadachim cercando-o. O poder cortante do vento se misturou ao fogo, alastrando-o e provocando um incêndio violento, que não fora apagado pela chuva com tanta facilidade.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nos corredores da torre, Tsunade, Jiraya, Kakashi, Sakura e Sai corriam, até que encontraram Sasuke de joelhos se apoiando na katana ao lado do corpo morto.

Sakura: Sasuke-kun! - Levou as mãos à boca e se agachou ao lado dele.

Kakashi: Como eu imaginava... Você deu um jeito de passar.

Tsunade se ajoelhou perto do rapaz e segurou seu queixo.

Tsunade: O cérebro dele foi afetado.

Jiraya:...

Tsunade: Rapido, vão na frente e ajudem Naruto.

Todos: _Hai!_

O quarteto seguiu enquanto Tsunade passava a usar o jutsu médico na cabeça do Uchiha.

---

**Do lado de fora.**

Shikamaru e Temari corriam na direção da torre. A moça bem atrás, até que seus movimentos falharam e ela caiu sobre os joelhos.

Shikamaru: Temari-chan! - Parou e se agachou perto dela. - O que aconteceu?

Temari:...

Shikamaru: Temari...

Temari: Shika... Aquilo é um incêdio... - Olhou para a sacada da torre enquanto seus olhos pareciam distantes.

Shikamaru:...

Temari: Eles atacaram Naruto... Podem ter atacado Gaara também.

E sem mais palavras a jounin perdeu os sentidos, desmaiando nos braços do marido.

Shikamaru: Arh! Temari!

---

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---

**Naruto e Toshiko**

Dessa vez os adversários se encontravam cobertos pelo fogo, entretanto o jinchuuriki se mostrava mais resistente.

Toshiko: Cof! Cof!

Naruto: RÁÁÁÁÁ!

Os golpes do Hokage se resumiram a uma série de socos sucessivos dados no oponente sem que ele tivesse forças para reagir. Toshiko não conseguia respirar, o fogo o desidratava e o queimava dolorosamente. As pernas do garoto atrofiaram, as queimaduras se tornaram mais intensas e quando o fogo finalmente perdeu a sua intensidade, o loiro deu um último golpe pegando o braço do rapaz e o lançando com força contra a parede.

Toshiko: AAARH! - Sentiu seu corpo colidir com o concreto e depois com o chão.

Horo:...!

Houve um silêncio naquela hora.

Horo:...

Naruto: Ar... Ar... Ar... - Cansado. - ARHG!

De repente alguém se moveu rapidamente para trás do Hokage e o pegou pelos cabelos, colococando a espada no seu pescoço e fazendo um pequeno corte.

Naruto:...!

Umi: Jinchuriki maldito... - Falava com os dentes cerrados.

Naruto: Ar... Ar...

Horo: Parece que Umi finalmente apareceu.

Mais três Seguidores entraram. A essa altura Naruto não conseguia mais reagir. Seu corpo estava no limite e a visão embaçava. Sua boca estava vermelha devido ao sangue e os machucados eram visíveis.

Ryuko: Nossa! Esse deu trabalho.

Arimã: ...! Amuro! Ele matou Amuro!

Nuriko:...

Naruto: Ar... Ar...

Umi: Vou ter prazer em me desfazer de você. Konoha conheceu a desgraça escolhendo um jinchuuriki como Hokage.

Nuriko: Pare, Umi.

Umi:...

Nuriko: Só precisamos da informação.

A Seguidora deu alguns passos a frente e se aproximou do Hokage.

Naruto:...!

Nuriko: Você gosta da sua vida, Hokage-sama? - O mirou nos olhos. - Não se preocupe. Então esse pesadelo vai acabar logo.

---

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---

**Em Suna...**

No hospital, Lee ajudava o Kage a se sentar.

Gaara: Obrigado. Acho que já dá pra eu me mover.

Lee: Logo logo você vai ficar bom! - Abriu o sorriso Lee e se sentou na beira da cama.

Gaara:...

Lee: ...

Gaara: Lee... O que veio fazer aqui?

Lee: Huh? Ah, sim! Entregar um recado de Naruto-sama. Mas eu acabei esquecendo com os garotos. Melhor esperar eles voltarem.

Gaara:...

Lee: Mas tem uma coisa que eu não entendi. - Olhou o Kazekage curioso. - Como fizeram para arrancarem a informação de você?

Gaara:...

Lee:...

O ruivo abaixou a cabeça desgostoso.

Gaara: Eu só me lembro...

Lee:...

Gaara: Eles tem uma integrante... - Olhou sério para as cobertas. - Sim... É ela...

Lee: Gaara-sama?

O ruivo segurou o braço de Lee e o mirou nos olhos.

Gaara: Ela pode entrar em nossa mente, Lee. É assim que descobrem o paradeiro do pergaminho.

Lee:...!!

---

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---

**Konoha...**

Nuriko pegou o rosto do loiro e o mirou nos olhos.

Nuriko: É um rapaz interessante, apesar de jovem.

Naruto:...

Nuriko: Vamos ver o interior de sua mente.

Naruto arregalou os olhos e moveu-se bruscamente, afastando a moça de si.

Umi: Não adianta resistir! - Segurou-o mais firme.

Arimã: Hei, Umi!

Umi:...?

Quando deram por si, Naruto estava os encarando com aqueles olhos de raposa, a expressão sofrida, e um selo em forma de diamante nas mãos.

Naruto: Se eu deixar vocês levarem o pergaminho, certamente ressucitarão Orochimaru, levarão minha pessoa preciosa e fundarão um grupo pior que a Akatsuki.

Seguidores:...

Naruto: Se meteram com o Kage errado.

_"Chave do céu!"_

Nuriko:...!!!

---

---

---

**A chuva se intensificou.**

Jiraya, Sakura, Sai e Kakashi correram até a sala do Hokage e ao chegarem à sacada engoliram seco.

Sai:...!

Sakura: Arh!

Kakashi: Naruto...!

Não estava mais todos os Seguidores lá. Apenas o capitão Umi, que segurava o corpo inanimado do loiro com um dos braços, como se fosse um boneco, e com a outra mão segurava a katana com sangue vivo. Os olhos do kage estavam escondidos pela sombra da franja e um fio de sangue corria da sua boca para o seu pescoço, manchando mais as vestes.

Sakura: Capitão Umi!

Jiraya:...!

Umi: Esse idiota... - Sorriu sádico encarando o quarteto.

Sakura levou as mãos à boca e foi acolhida por Sai enquanto enquanto Kakashi arrastava um pé pra frente em posição dede ataque.

Kakashi: Impossível... Você não pode ter matado Naruto sozinho.

Umi: Como não?

Jiraya:...

Umi: Eu fui um dos indicados à Hokage. E perdi o cargo pra um jinchuuriki. Um estúpido jinchuuriki. Só por causa disso acha que eu não posso vencê-lo?

Jiraya: Ser Hokage é mais do que ser forte. Trata-se do valor da pessoa! - Contraiu os punhos e cerrou os dentes. - Você tem ideais distorcidos, Umi!

Umi: Que raiva toda é essa, Jiraya-sama? Não é a primeira vez que um pupilo seu morre.

Jiraya: Grrr... - Se preparou para atacar o traidor.

Sakura se surpreendeu ao sentir o toque de Sasuke atrás de si unido ao de Tsunade. O Uchiha andava com dificuldades, mas seus olhos conseguiram se fixar rapidamente no Rokudaime, desacordado e gravemente ferido.

Sasuke:...!

Umi: Esse idiota... Trancou o segredo de forma que ninguem consegue ver.

Tsunade:...

Umi: Agora nunca mais saberemos onde está o pergaminho. Não por ele.

De repente Umi lançou o jinchuuriki para fora como se fosse um boneco.

Tsunade: NÃO!

Sasuke: NARUTOOOOOOOOOO! - Reuniu forças e saiu correndo desesperado em direção ao parapeito e pulando sem pensar.

Sakura: SASUKE-KUN!

Umi:...!

Tsunade: Idiota, o que você fez?

Tsunade socou o chão e o fez rachar, causando um terremoto, quebrando a sacada e fazendo todos correrem dali. Quando o capitão Umi saltou a Godaime o segurou pelas vestes e o lançou contra a parede, afundando-o nela.

Umi: AAAARH!!!

De repente o oponente se desfez em fumaça.

Tsunade: _Kage bushin..._

---

---

---

Sasuke apenas sentia um frio na barriga. Talvez pelo vento, talvez pelo medo de não conseguir pegar a mão do loiro, que estava tão próxima.

De repente o selo amaldiçoado de Sasuke se ativou revelando sua forma alada, e vôou pegando o Hokage antes que ele caísse.

Toda Konoha gritou ao ver a criatura salvando o Hokage.

**xxx**

_Sasuke:..._

_O vento soprava os lençois do varal sutilmente, embelezando o cenário._

_Naruto olhou para Sasuke e sorriu apontando para o horizonte. Estavam no último andar daquele hospital. O mesmo cenário da primeira luta entre eles, interrompida por Kakashi na época. Ambos apresentavam alguns curativos no corpo, e o loiro o braço direito quebrado._

_Sasuke: O que foi agora?_

_Naruto: Seremos sannins, Sasuke. Os ninjas mais fortes de Konoha. E ninguém vai poder contra nós._

_Sasuke:..._

_Naruto: Não vamos morrer. Nunca. É o nosso destino._

_O Uchiha abriu os olhos e se encostou no parapeito enquanto mirava o loiro com seriedade._

_Sasuke: Baka... Você fala como se eu fosse realmente ficar aqui._

_Naruto:..._

_Sasuke:... - Mirou a paisagem sem emoção._

_Naruto: Você não precisa ficar aqui._

_Sasuke: ...?_

_O loiro se apoiou no gradeado e abaixou a cabeça._

_Naruto: Eu estava errado... Você se virou muito bem sozinho. E agora tem seu próprio time. Não há razão pra ficar aqui._

_Sasuke:..._

_Naruto: Mas ainda é um ninja de Konoha. Não vamos morrer tão cedo, Sasuke. Nós seremos sannins. E eu serei Hokage quando seu clã for reconstruído._

_O Uchiha fechou os olhos e sorriu de canto._

_Naruto:..._

_Sasuke: Vinte anos._

_Naruto: Huh? - O mirou com o canto do olho._

_Sasuke: Quando eu tiver vinte anos todos verão meu clã reconstruído. Será que consegue ser Hokage até lá?_

_Naruto ressaltou os olhos, mas abriu um sorriso sereno e voltou a mirar o horizonte._

_Naruto: Pra ser Hokage... Eu espero até os cem se for preciso. Mas vinte é uma boa idade._

_Houve um silêncio enquanto os lençois balançavam sobre as cordas_

_Sasuke: Naruto._

_Naruto: Huh?_

_Sasuke: Seremos sanins com certeza. - Fitou o loiro apreciando-o._

_Naruto: Há! É mesmo!_

_Naquele momento além de ambições ou sonhos, havia a companhia um do outro._

**xxx**

No meio da vila, sob um vento gelado, todos se amontoavam gradativamente em volta do corpo do Rokudaime, cuidadosamente acolhido nos braços de Sasuke. O sangue escorria pelo corpo, e os braços e as pernas estavam em estado que delatava seqüelas da luta.

Sasuke abraçava o jinchuuriki mantendo uma expressão fria diante dos estavam a sua volta volta.

Só ele soube o que se passou em seu coração ao ver que além do corpo danificado...

...Os olhos de Naruto estavam sem vida.

**-**

**Continua.**

* * *

Se ALGUÉM ofender a autora considere-se SEM próximo capítulo!!! Ò.Ó 

**- Silêncio -**

Ninguém? Ótimo! X)

Pois é, gente. Esse é o fim da primeira temporada (Que chique! Temporada! n.n).

Sim, esse M.S nem um pouco apelador do Sasuke e o Housenka (fogo místico da fenix) acumulado na espada tb foi idéia minha. Tive preguiça de achar jutsus pra esse capítulo. XD

**Reviews, a alma do negócio.**

**FeH-Chan:**

_"e pro Gaara fazer sexy no jutsu é fácil, nada q um alcool ou uma aposta não resolva XD  
o pior ia ser aguentar os desejos de gravidos dele(s) D"_

**- Imaginando a cena - **Gaara, uma ruivinha sexy fazendo Lee ter uma hemorragia nasal. Muito boa! Hauahauahauahauhaaaa!

Mas o Lee vai ter que convence-lo a ficar 9 meses sob o sexy no jutsu.

Sexologia para os pupilo do Lee. Coitados. Vão ficar traumatizados com o contraste das explicações. ô.ô

* * *

**Tochi no Mari:** Não chore! Senão eu vou chorar... E o Sasuke também. 

E o Lee, e todo o fã-club do Naru-chan e todos os NaruSasus, SasuNarus e NaruSasuNarus...

Enfim...

* * *

**Giza**

1 o sasuke vai casar p/ reconstruir o clã dele **(Sim. Essa foi a mais certa)**  
2 com o naruto de rokudaime eles n vão poder ficar juntos **(Por que? O.o)**  
3 c a volta do pedo.. digo, do tio orochi o sasuke vai precisar fugir e nunca + voltar **(Não... Não... Sasuke é do lema "Nesse corpo só tem espaço pra um" XD)**

Não estão as três erradas não. A primeira foi a que chegou mais perto. n.n

* * *

**Dany:** Bem... Ta aqui como isso acabou.

Mas caaaalma... A fic não tá no fim ainda não. n.n

* * *

**Inu:** Pronto! Atalizei! Que povo apressado!

Abraços, Inu! n.n

* * *

**Azmaria-chan**

Bem, já que você não gostou d'eu ter parado no meio... Então tá aqui o resto. n.n

Hm... Tá, num tá lá essas coca-cola...

* * *

**DaRk LaDiE:** _"com a quantidade de sangue q ele perdeu quase pensei q estava venu Bleach..."_

Hauahauahauaha! Acho que exagerei. Mas foi pra deixar claro que a situação tava pegando pro lado dos mocinhos. XD

Um abraço!!! n.n

* * *

**Badscout:** _"ele vai abandonar o naruto naum"_

Não!

Claro que não.

Vc já reparou que Sasuke-chan pode ser chato como for, mas ele num gosta de ver o Naruto em perigo? 8)

* * *

**Sasah-chan:** _"Mas o Naruto, se não desse trabalho, não seria o Naruto."_

Tem seu fundo de verdade essa frase. XD

* * *

**Yue-chan:** E aí? Conseguiu descobrir por que o tempo deles tá acabando, Yue? Eu dei uma pista! n.n

Naru-chan é incrível mesmo.

Sim! Caso vc faça uma saga me avise! E sim, tb sei que faculdade dá o maior trabalho! Tem sempre aquelas duas ou três semanas de pura tarefa.

Abraços! n.n

* * *

**Uchiha Daii-chan:** Sasuke não é nem doido de me atacar. Eu disse que eu faço um SasuSaku se ele fizer isso. XD

_"A Tsunade e o Jiraiya teem que chegáá logoo meu!"_

Chegaram um pouco tarde. Esse pessoal lerdo... ¬¬

Mas se não fosse a Tsunade o Sasuke não recuperaria os movimentos e não teria pulado da sacada.

Até!!!

**Obrigada a todos!**


	8. Segunda temporada Cap 8

Konoha. Em poucos anos tudo mudou.

Com a morte de Orochimaru e a desintegração do grupo conhecido como Akatsuki, Konoha usou seu ano seguinte para se recuperar das batalhas. Foi quase no mesmo período em que Uchiha Sasuke voltou à vila e, junto com Naruto, tornou-se chunnin posteriormente. O time Kakashi agora era formado por Naruto, Sakura, Sai e, claro, Sasuke.

Mais tarde o quarteto Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura e Sai abdicaram de suas posições para se tornarem jounins, entretando o jinchuuriki não desfrutou desse cargo por muito tempo, pois, no mesmo ano, a Godaime Hokage anunciou seus indicados a sucessores. Ninjas de grande coragem que mostraram serviços e força perante os conselheiros.

Entre eles estavam: Yuki Umi, capitão da defesa de Konoha, e Uzumaki Naruto, jinchuuriki, portador da Kyuubi.

Ao saber da indicação Sasuke decidiu partir com Kakashi em busca da força. Para alguns essa decisão se devia ao fato do Uchiha não admitir que Naruto ficasse mais forte que ele, entretanto o real motivo dessa escolha foi o desejo de proteger o jinchuuriki, com quem mantinha um relacionamento amoroso muito discreto.

Naruto permaneceu em Konoha, orientado por Jiraya... Até que foi nomeado Hokage.

Um ano se passou. Alastrou-se a notícia que um grupo chamado Seguidores está atrás de cinco pergaminhos que trariam Orochimaru de volta. Cada um com um Kage diferente. Três Kages tiveram seus pergaminhos levados.

Mais tarde, Gaara acabou sendo atacado e teve seu pergaminho levado. Depois foi a vez do Hokage. Naruto usou um kinjutsu suicida e combateu os Seguidores, mas acabou sendo derrotado. Quando Tsunade e os amigos chegaram para resgatá-lo descobriram que Yuki Umi era o traidor.

Umi atirou Naruto da sacada, mas Sasuke o salvou. Entretanto ao mirar o rosto do Hokage viu o pior: Seus olhos estavam sem vida.

_O mesmo destino do Yondaime teria encontrado Naruto?_

_-_

**Cap. 8**

**O primeiro de uma nova geração! A ambição de Sasuke!**

**-**

Arimã: Umi, seu tonto! - Prensou o traidor na parede.- O que pretendia fazer matando o Hokage?

Umi: Ele não vai fazer diferença vivo ou morto. E me solte!

Toshiko: Cof! - Cuspiu sangue enquanto recebia tratamento da ninja de cabelos negros e olhos amarelo vivo.

Nuriko: Fique quieto, Toshiko-kun.

Toshiko: _H... Hai. _Cof!

Ryuko encostou-se na parede e colocou a única mão que tinha dentro das vestes.

Ryuko: A situação não está boa. Agora somos apenas cinco e não podemos mais contar com o Hokage. O que vamos fazer?

Horo: Agir.

Todos: Huh?

O mais velho cruzou os braços sério.

Horo: O pergaminho estará nas nossas mãos de um jeito ou de outro. Vamos achá-lo nem que pra isso tenhamos que destruir todos os países.

Nuriko:...

---

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---

**Konoha...**

**O movimento demonstrava uma vila tensa e os comentários ecoavam de canto em canto...**

Em volta de uma mesa circular, sob uma luz pálida, a Godaime se encontrava com os conselheiros da vila.

Tsunade: A operação mais difícil será a de restauração das célular. Partes distintas do corpo do Hokage foram danificadas do mesmo modo que a perna de Uchiha Sasuke.

Takiro:...

Tsunade: Depois teremos que trabalhar no tratamento das queimaduras e lesões. Isso pode demorar mais alguns dias, entretanto tentarei me adiantar.

Ikaru: Pode nos dizer o que realmente houve com os olhos do Hokage?

Os outros conselheiros olharam para a sannin interessados.

Tsunade: A técnica usada pelo Rokudaime foi um _kinjutsu_ chamado _Tenchin no jutsu_. No primeiro momento desta técnica parte de seu ser se tranca na sua mente, deixando seu corpo como uma casca seca. Isso o torna quase imune a dor. Por isso Hokage-sama quase destruiu o próprio corpo.

Takiro:...!

Tsunade: O segundo estágio se chama _Chave do céu_. Nesse momento sua alma se tranca completamente na sua mente, tornarndo impossível a passagem de qualquer informação. - Olhou para cada conselheiro séria. - Para entrar na mente de um indivíduo é preciso que a mente do mesmo se exteriorize. E normalmente os sentimentos se exteriorizam pelo olhar.

Ikaru:...

Tsunade: Para o Rokudaime ter chegado a esse ponto certamente iriam invadir a mente dele. Foi o modo que ele encontrou de manter o pergaminho seguro e Konoha protegida.

Houve um silêncio seguido de uma rasa conversa entre os conselheiros.

Takiro: O que deseja então, Tsunade-sama?

Tsunade: Eu tenho chakra suficiente para trazer a mente do Rokudaime de volta ao corpo. Não será necessário escolher um novo Hokage.

Takiro sorriu aliviado e olhou para os outros conselheiros, que pareceram concordar com a idéia, mesmo que alguns tenham feito a contra-gosto.

---

**No hospital, Shizune teve que conter as visitas.**

Konohamaru: Como assim, atacaram Naruto-nii-chan!?

Moegi: Os Seguidores estiveram por aqui? Todos?

Shizune:_ Hai_...

Udon: Deviamos ter voltado antes da missão.

Konohamaru: Não importa. Precisamos ver Naruto-nii-chan.

Moegi: Konohomaru-kun...

Ebisu ajeitou os óculos escuros.

Ebisu: Deve haver um jeito de entrarmos, Shizune-sama. Por acaso já há algum acompanhante para Hokage-sama?

Shizune: Há sim.

Ebisu:...

Shizune: Não posso deixar visitas entrarem até o Rokudaime melhorar.

Konohamaru:...

---

Dentro de um quarto de hospital o Uchiha olhava para baixo apático. Usava uma muleta em um dos braços e havia ataduras em sua cabeça e perna.

Numa maca o Rokudaime permanecia deitado, com os olhos abertos e sem vida. Um azul tão claro que parecia uma lagoa pura. O sinal roxo em sua fronte estava acentuado.

Sasuke:...

De repente a porta se abriu.

Sakura: Sasuke-kun? - Inquiriu surpresa ao entrar no quarto com uma bandeja de curativos.

Sasuke: Oi Sakura.

Sakura: Você... Você é o acompanhante?

Sasuke: _Hai._ - Tirou uma das luvas e acariciou com a costa dos dedos o rosto frio do Rokudaime. - Fui o que salvou, então me deixaram ficar aqui.

A moça sorriu tristonha.

Sakura: Ele vai ficar bem. Vai ver só.

Sasuke: Hn.

Sakura: Mas... Você foi muito corajoso.

Sasuke:...

**Do lado de fora...**

Em cima de um galho de árvore, Sai contemplava a kunoichi pela janela enquanto Kakashi lia tranquilamente seu Icha Icha.

Sai: Parece que Sakura-chan ainda não desistiu dele. - Falou com tristeza.

Kakashi: É que Sasuke-kun tem uma beleza mórbida que chega a ser tentadora... Até eu acho isso.

Sai: Estranho ouvir o senhor falar assim.

Kakashi sorriu simpático por trás da máscara.

Kakashi: Não se preocupe... As esperanças de Sakura estão acabando. E com razão.

Sai: Sasuke-kun demonstra que não gosta dela, certo?

Kakashi: Não só isso. - Virou a página do Icha Icha. - Sasuke não pretende se prender a ninguém, mesmo que queira.

Sai: Por que?

Kakashi: Porque... Há um sonho em jogo.

Sai:...?

Kakashi: Um sonho tão significativo que até a pessoa preciosa dele teve que entender. Afinal, Sasuke-kun apoiou e torceu para Naruto ser Hokage... Mesmo que isso representasse um destino tão cruel quanto o do Yondaime.

Sai: Kakashi-sensei, do que está falando?

Kakashi:...

Sai: Kakashi-sensei?

Kakashi: Eu?

Sai: Do que o senhor está falando? ò.o

Kakashi: Me pergunte depois que eu ler esse capítulo, sim? n.n

Sau: ú.ù

---

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---

**Em Suna...**

A vila parecia em paz. Algumas crianças fazendo badernas pareciam os maiores problemas de lá naquele momento, além da euforia por ver o Kazekage de pé.

_"Deixem Gaara-sama passar!"_

Gaara entrava na torre do Kazekage acompanhado de Lee, Kankurou, Anko, Askot e Rei. Os olhos verdes de Anko se fixaram acentuadamente no estado sofrido do kage.

Anko: Ô, Gaara-sama, tem certeza que tá bem pra sair andando por aí?

Gaara:...

Rei: Ele não é muito de falar. ¬¬

Gaara: Venham.

Anko e Rei: Huh? ô.ô

O ruivo entrou na sala e esperou o grupo entrar para fechar a porta. Em seguida tirou o pergaminho que os genais haviam entregado a ele do bolso.

Gaara: Tenho uma missão pra você, Kankurou. u.ú

Kankurou: Quê? Já?

Gaara: Já. Precisei providenciar um soldado o mais rápido possível.

Kankurou: E lembrou de mim já que sou irmão.

Gaara: Isso mesmo.

Kankurou: ù.ú

Gaara: E...Também quero que traga notícias da Temari... - Falou sem jeito enquanto desviava o rosto.

Kankuro:...

Lee: E por que nos chamou, Gaara-sama?

Gaara:... - Mirou Lee. - É que acho que vocês vão querer voltar para Konoha também... Depois que souberem o que tinha no pergaminho que mandei para Naruto.

Lee:...!

Kankurou: Espere, Gaara... Então minha missão vai ser escoltá-_lo_?

Gaara: Sim.

Lee: Escoltar quem?

Rei: Escoltar! Hei, podemos ir junto, Lee-sensei? Sair das missões medíocres de rank D pra variar!

Anko e Askot: Isso! 8D

Gaara mirou os genais de modo indefinível.

Kankuro: Arf... Tudo bem. Pelo menos vejo como está nossa irmã.

Lee: Gaara-sama, de quem estamos falando?

Gaara:...

Lee: Gaara-sama?

Gaara: Estamos falando do herdeiro Uchiha, Lee.

Lee: QUÊ!?

Gaara: Isso mesmo. O filho de Uchiha Sasuke está em Suna.

Lee:...!

**xxx**

_Lee: Um é o relatório que contém a coleta de informações sobre Os Seguidores. Fomos atacados por eles no caminho e o controle de chakra chega a ser invejável... Sorte que Kazekage-sama está bem._

_Naruto:..._

_Lee: O outro eu não sei o que é. Gaara-sama me pediu para entregá-lo a você._

_Naruto: Hm..._

_O loiro abriu o pergaminho e começou a lê-lo._

_**"Naruto**_

_**Acaba de chegar a Suna uma mulher se dizendo a genitora do herdeiro Uchiha.**_

_**Trata-se de um criança pequena, quatro anos de idade, cabelos e olhos escuros e pele clara. **_

_**Sua mãe pede proteção para ser escoltada em segurança para Konoha, mas está sem dinheiro para pagar uma missão de rank B. **__**Posso mandar meus ninjas, mas Konoha terá que arcar com os custos.**_

_**Você se compromente?**_

_**Agradeço aos cuidados.**_

_**Gaara"**_

_Naruto leu o pergaminho sem saber ao certo o que pensar. Parecia concentrado. E estava. Cada palavra daquela carta despertava uma pontada de dor. _

_Então perderia Sasuke._

_Nada que ele não soubesse._

_Lee: E então? - Perguntou sem querer._

_Naruto: Huh?_

_Lee: Desculpe! O recado era pra você, certo? OO_

_Naruto: Está tudo bem, Sobrancelhudo._

_Tsunade: É melhor eu verificar seu braço, Lee. - Se aproximou do rapaz. - Venha você também, Kakashi._

_Lee e Kakashi: Hai._

_O trio saiu deixando Naruto sozinho. O Hokage se sentou e apoiou os cotovelos na mesa enquanto abaixava a cabeça visivelmente triste. __Era seu desejo contra o desejo de Sasuke. _

_Em breve perderia o Uchiha então precisava aproveitar sua companhia. __Não falaria para Sasuke a verdade._

_Não no dia dos namorados._

**xxx**

Lee: Herdeiro... Uchiha...

Ascot: Uchiha? Não é o clã que foi extinto?

Anko: Parece que Sasuke-san deu continuidade a ele.

Lee permanecia sério, com as mãos contraídas, enquanto Gaara se aproximava dele.

Gaara: Naruto me mandou a resposta. Pode ler se quiser. - Ofereceu o pergaminho para o jounin.

Lee:...?

_**"Gaara.**_

_**Traga a criança em segurança. Konoha pagará a missão.**_

_**Naruto"**_

Lee: Então... Ele permitiu?

Gaara:...?

Lee: Ga... Gaara-sama...

Gaara: Hn?

Lee desviou o olhar totalmente desconsertado.

Lee: Eu... Não posso dizer. Mas isso tá impossível ficar calado. X(

Gaara: O que você não pode dizer?

Lee:...

Os dois ficaram parados, se encarando. Até que Lee se aproximou de seu ouvido levemente nervoso.

E levemente corado também.

Lee: É que... - Olhou para os pupilos.

Anko, Askot e Rei: Huh? Ô.Ô

Lee: ò.ó

Os pupilos desviaram o olhar e Lee cochichou no ouvido do Kazekage.

Lee: Eu acho que Sasuke-kun namora Naruto-sama.

Gaara: De onde tirou essa idéia? o.ó

Lee: Eu vi os dois de mãos dadas.

Gaara:...

Kankurou: Alguma coisa que eu não estou sabendo?

Gaara: Ahn... Não importa. Ele autorizou então a criança precisa ser levada.

Kankurou: _Hai._

Lee: Gaara-sama...

Gaara: Hn?

Lee: Qual é o nome dele? - Perguntou sério.

Gaara: Uchiha Taichi. (1)

---

Tempo muito quente...

Suigetsu carregava nas costas um menininho com cabelos negros, curtos e rebeldes, e olhos inocentes da mesma cor. Tinha pele clara e levava o símbolo do clã Uchiha na roupa.

Taichi: Me dá, Sui-saaaan! - Fazia birra apontando para um vendedor de doces.

Karin: Ignore-o, Suigetsu. ¬¬

Suigetsu: Deixa o garoto comer. O máximo que pode acontecer é ele ter uma dor de barriga e morrer.

Taichi: OO

Suigetsu: HEI! - Sentiu um tapa na nuca.

Karin: Lave bem a boca antes de praguejar meu filho.

Suigetsu: Tá, tá... - Mirou o menino. - Último herdeiro Uchiha. Deixa só seu pai ver que você é um garoto mimado que só gosta de andar no colo dos outros.

Taichi: Não sou! - Meteu língua.

Suigetsu: E ainda por cima é mau educado.

Karin: Ponha ele no chão, Suigetsu.

Suigetsu e Taichi: Huh?

Menino: Mas _Oka-san_... - Abaixou a cabeça e fez biquinho.

Karin: Você anda muito mimado, Taichi.

Suigetsu: Eu só tava brincando. o.ô

Karin: E você nem pense em falar mau do meu filho para Sasuke-kun, seu idiota. Esse é o herdeiro que ele sempre quis e que eu prometi que daria.

Suigetsu: Ele é chorão. ¬¬

Karin: Cala a boca. ù.ú

Taichi:...

A criança pegou na mão da mãe e começou a andar com o casal.

Karin: Espero que a Godaime pague os ninjas daqui. Com os Seguidores nas vilas eu preciso garantir que chegaremos em segurança a Konoha.

Suigetsu: E ao chegar lá você entrega o moleque pra ele e pronto?

Karin: Deixarei-o com Sasuke-kun antes de partir para o país do Arroz. Também estou interessada em saber onde está esse pergaminho. Além disso ele precisa ficar a sós com o filho.

Suigetsu:...

Karin: Mas quando eu voltar ele certamente ficará comigo para educar Taichi de acordo com o padrão do clã Uchiha. Isso já havia sido combinado.

Suigetsu: Hmpf. Tá se achando por fazer parte do clã Uchiha que eu sei. ¬¬

Karen: Não vou perder meu tempo com você. Huh?

Um soldado corria na direção do trio, até parar e tomar ar.

Suigetsu: Respira, cara.

Soldado: O Kazekage os aguarda.

Suigetsu e Karin: Huh?

---

**Na sala do Kage...**

Gaara: Eu estava decidindo isso assim que acordei, Lee. Quando você me disse que estava trazendo um pergaminho procurei ser rápido.

Kankurou: E já mandou chama-los?

Gaara: Já. Devem estar passeando por a... Huh?

A porta se abriu e um dos soldados fez uma breve reverência antes de dar entrada a Suigetsu, Karin e, entre os dois, Taichi.

Lee: #o#

Karin: Kazekage-sama?

Lee: Que gracinha! 8D

Lee rapidamente voou e se ajoelhou na frente da criança.

Lee: Olha que bonitinho, Gaara-sama! Tem os olhos do Sasuke-kun! E é muito fofo!

Taichi: ô.ô

Gaara:...

Suigetsu: É que por sorte a criança puxou pro pai. Senão seria feio feito a Karin. AI!

Karin: Não enche! ò.ó

Rei: Ele é bonitinho mesmo, Lee-sensei! #.#

Lee: Posso carregar? n.n

Karin: Ahn...

Ascot: É só uma criança. O que tem de mais? ¬¬

Anko: Mas a Rei tem razão, Ascot! Ele é fofo! #u#

Gaara soltou um suspiro.

Gaara: O Hokage aceitou pagar a missão e permitir a entrada de vocês.

Suigetsu: "O"? Konoha mudou de Hokage?

Gaara: Quem levará vocês será meu irmão Kankurou. Certamente é o mais indicado pra protegê-los. Lee e os genais de Konoha apenas voltarão com vocês.

Suigetsu: Obrigado por me ignorar. ¬¬

Gaara:...

Suigetsu: Ahn... Quando partiremos?

Gaara: Amanhã pela manhã. Ainda terão que passar mais uma noite em Suna.

Suigetsu: Pelo menos a gente vai pra Konoha.

Taichi mordeu o lábio inferior nervoso enquanto era carregado por Lee.

---

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---

**Em Konoha...**

Sasuke estava sentado no banco da sala de espera enquanto uma equipe médica operava o Hokage. Braços cruzado e cabeça baixa, típico de quem não quer ser perturbado.

A sua frente estava Shikamaru, nem um pouco melhor que o Uchiha.

Sasuke:...

Shikamaru:...

Sasuke: Ela ainda não acordou?

Shikamaru: A Godaime ainda não me deu nenhuma notícia.

Sasuke:...

Shikamaru: Temari-chan não tinha porque desmaiar...Huh?

Tsunade abriu a porta e olhou para o Nara séria.

Shikamaru: O que aconteceu com ela?

Tsunade: É grave. Há uma formação se formando no útero. Algo como um tumor.

Shikamaru: Um tumor!!

Tsunade: _Hai._

Shikamaru:...!

Tsunade: Daqui há alguns meses já vai dar para ver o sexo. n.n

Shikamaru:...?!!

Pela primeira vez o desespero deixou a mente do Nara demorar para processar a idéia.

Mas quando processou...

Shikamaru: QUÊ!?

Tsunade: Meus parabens. Um novo Nara nascerá daqui há alguns meses. Só tome cuidado para sua esposa não fazer muitos exercícios. Os primeiros meses são muito delicados e...

Shikamaru escutava palavra por palavra como se tivesse ouvindo_ "Bla bla bla bla bla"._ A frase se perdera até o "novo Nara".

Sentou-se no banco como se tivesse visto um ovni. Nesse momento Sasuke não pôde deixar de olhá-lo e sorrir com o canto dos lábios.

Shikamaru: Eu vou ser pai?

Sasuke: Ficou burro de repente?

Shikamaru: C... Como ela está? Está bem? - Levantou-se.

A Godaime sorriu.

Tsunade: Venha. Ela está dormindo.

Shikamaru:...

A dupla foi embora enquanto Sasuke voltava a baixar a cabeça e fechar os olhos triste.

_"Nosso tempo está acabando"_ Naruto disse isso. E só podia significar uma coisa: Seu filho estava chegando a qualquer momento.

Abandonar o jinchuuriki parecia uma idéia tão distante...

---

---

---

**Num clareira localizada na floresta.**

Tenko: Huh! - A garota de maria chiquinhas sorriu e acenou ao ver o Hyuuga. - _Ohayoooo!_ Neji-senseeeeei!!!

Neji: _Ohayo._

Seki: Tem notícias de Hokage-sama?

Akira: Ele morreu?

Neji o mirou friamente.

Akira: OO

Neji: Hoje teremos uma missão de rank C em parceria com o time 9.

Tenko: Huh? Mais uma missão de rank C?

Seki: Pelo visto os outros ninjas estão muito ocupados na caça aos Seguidores.

Akira: Ah, esqueçam! Pelo menos vai ser uma missão decente outra vez. Quem temos que escoltar, heim? Heim?

Neji: Um velho sacerdote até o país ondular. E o motivo de levarmos o time 9 conosco é para que ambos os grupos ganhem experiências.

---

**Perto da floresta.**

Sorata: RÁÁÁÁÁÁ! - Avançava com taijutsus para cima de Akane, que se desviava como se dançasse um balé.

Hinata apenas observava com Fuuji ao seu lado.

Fuuji: Então dessa vez vamos trabalhar em parceria com o time 5?

Hinata: _Hai._

Fuuji: Mas por que, Hinata-sensei?

Hinata:...

Fuuji:...

Hinata: Grande parte dos ninjas foram mandados para coletarem informações sobre os Seguidores e acharem onde Hokage-sama deixou o pergaminho. Logo cabe aos pequenos grupos cuidarem das missões de rank C.

Fuuji:...

Hinata: E o motivo de juntarmos o nosso time ao time 5 é porque os Seguidores podem ter ficado mais agressivos na busca pelo pergaminho. E vocês ainda são genais.

Aluno e professora se entreolharam e voltaram a mirar a dupla de lutadores.

---

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---

**Suna...**

A noite chegava fria, com um vento uivante espalhando a areia.

Uma mulher abriu a porta do quarto, fazendo o menino entrar rapidamente para baixo das cobertas

Karin: Taichi? Ainda não está dormindo?

Taichi: _Oka-san_?

Karin: Não acredito que me fez subir. - Sorriu e sentou-se na beira da cama. - Vamos... Tente dormir que amanhã a viagem vai ser longa. Seu pai deve estar curioso para conhecê-lo.

Taichi:...

Karin: Boa noite. - Deu um beijo na testa do menino.

Taichi: _Oka-san_?

Karin: Huh?

Taichi: Como ele é?

Karin: Hm... Alto, bonito, forte... n.n Você vai vê-lo. É um grande ninja e como você é o herdeiro caberá a você carregar a força do clã.

Taichi: Eu vou ser tão forte quanto ele?

Karin: Vai sim. Agora durma.

A mulher se levantou e fechou a porta deixando tudo escuro. Nesse momento Taichi se encolheu nas cobertas e fechou os olhos com pressa.

---

---

---

**Enquanto isso...**

Gaara passava por um momento de insônia. E dessa vez não era culpa do Shukaku, já que não estava mais com o bijuu dentro de si. Roupão branco e apenas um copo d'água na mão. Se surpreendeu ao ver Lee debruçado na sacada da sala, pensativo.

Passada por passada... De um modo sutil chegou perto do jounin.

Gaara: Sem sono?

Lee: Huh? Gaara-sama?

O ruivo se debruçou na sacada, olhando para o horizonte, sentindo o vento gelado no seu rosto.

Lee: Eu só não estou conseguindo dormir.

Gaara: Por que?

Lee: Ah... Preocupado. Não sei se você vai ficar bem aqui.

Gaara:...

Lee: Seria bom... Ficar por mais alguns dias, sabe. Mas eu me sinto na obrigação de levar o herdeiro de Sasuke-kun até Konoha.

Gaara: Vá. Você tem assuntos lá. E além disso seu time conta com você.

Lee:...

Gaara:...

Lee: Gostou deles, Gaara-sama? n.n

O ruivo olhou curioso.

Gaara: Parecem mesmo seus pupilos. - Sorriu com ternura.

Lee: Huh?

Gaara se ajeitou e mirou Lee, que acabou sendo induzido a ficar de frente pra ele.

Gaara: O Naruto é mesmo interessante. Parece poder entrar na minha mente.

Lee: Por que acha isso? - Perguntou visivelmente revoltado.

Gaara: Porque ele mandou justamente você me entregar o pergaminho.

Lee: ... - Corou. - E...?

Gaara: Eu... Ainda não lhe agradeci por me proteger naquele dia.

Lee:...!

O Kazekage tocou no rosto do jounin e fechou os olhos. Lee se sentiu envolvido momentaneamente e sem pensar muito aproximou seus lábios dos do Kazekage, beijando-o.

---

**Continua**

* * *

1 - **Taichi** significa **"O número um".** Além disso é anagrama de Itachi XD Só que **Itachi** significa **"doninha"** n.n

* * *

-

Eis a segunda temporada!!

Fiz um fanart dos genais e vou deixar um link lá em cima no meu profile (Time 9, Hinata, time 5, Neji, e time 2, Lee). Vou avisando que não sei desenhar.

Em breve eu trago o Taichi (Esse eu usei um desenho modificado).

**Reviews... A alma do negócio**

**Sasah-chan:** Naruto não tá morto. Eu NÃO mataria o MEU Naruto (Que de vez enquanto eu divido com o Sasuke e as vezes com a Sakura).

Hehe! Taí, Sasah-chan

* * *

**FeH-Chan:** Você neeeeem gostou desse capítulo, não? n.n 

Segunda temporada postada!! Aí está!!!

* * *

**xX KiTSunE Xx:** Nossa! Pq todo mundo acha que matei o Naruto? 

Gaara: O que você entende ao ler a frase_ "Olhos sem vida", Hamiko-san?"_ ¬¬

Hamiko: XD

* * *

**Tochi no Mari:** Até que a segunda temporada veio rápido. 

Não! Não chore!!! O Naru-chan tá vivo!!!

Em coma, mas vivo!!!

* * *

**badscout:** Mata a autora e não vai ter mais fic. ¬¬ 

_"e como assim o sasuke vai axar alguem pra ser a mae de seus filhos"_

Tcharans! Sasuke JÁ TEM um filho! Por essa ninguém esperava!!! XD

Deixa só o garoto chegar a Konoha e Naruto acordar.

* * *

**giza:** A pergunta que não quer calar: Sasuke matou Itachi? 

Se ele reconstruiu o clã acho que matou sim.

E mesmo que não matasse o Naruto é do Sasuke e vice-versa. 8)

* * *

**Inu:** Ora, Naru-chan é o Hokage. Claro que é forte n.n 

Mas ele tá vivo e os Seguidores putos, etc. etc.

Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo! n.n

* * *

**Uchiha Danii-chan:** Hauahauahauah! Vc tá mais preocupada em como o Sasuke-chan vai ficar XD 

To brincando.

Bjus!

* * *

**RaposaVermelha:** A menos que o Sasuke conheça um jutsu poderoso pra ressucitar gente morta (Como o Orochimaru)... 

Hauahauaha! Eu não matei o Naruto. Só deixei ele em coma, mas podia ser pior. XD

Espero que tenha se dado bem nas avaliações, Raposa.

* * *

**Menino ANonimo:** Bem vindo, Anônimo. Não precisa se identificar se não quiser. 

Não. Vc não é o único menino que ler yaoi. O público alvo são as garotas, mas há sim público masculino fãs.

* * *

**Azmaria-chan:** Pôxa... Por um momento fiquei triste achando que vc não ía me deixar review só pq matei... Quer dizer, quase matei o Naru-chan. 

_"imprevisivel nº 1. Cara, você surpreendeu a todas nós."_

Nhaaa... Isso antes de vcs verem o filho do Sasuke, certo? X)

* * *

**0Danny0:** Como eu? Vc só tem13 anos! Certamente será melhor que eu!! n.n

Tá. Eu tô falando como velha. Hauahauaha!

Mas é _vero_! 8)

E o Naru-chan tá vivo!!!

* * *

**Um bom final de semana**


	9. Chapter 9

Tenko: Não se preocupe, Odaíba-san! Vai ser transportado com segurança. n.n

De repente Neji parou.

Tenko: Neji-sensei? o.ô

Neji:...

Tenko: Huh? - Olhando para os lados.

Neji: Tem algo estranho. Uma movimentação que não consigo definir.

Hinata: Odaíba-san, há algo acontecendo na vila oculta da névoa?

Odaíba: Até onde eu sei não, minha cara.

Hinata:...

Neji: Melhor sermos cautelosos, Hinata-sama.

Hinata: Fuuji-kun.

Fuuji: _Hai!_

Hinata: Tome a frente.

O rapaz de cabelos verdes obedeceu e passou a andar na frente de todos.

Neji:... - Olhou de canto para o rapaz. Em seguida voltou a olhar para frente. - Ar...!!!!

Horo: RÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!

* * *

**Cap.9**

**Gondaime! De volta ao posto de Hokage!**

-

Tsunade andava pelos corredores do hospital a passos lentos, com a ajuda de Jiraya, até avistar um dos soldados correndo.

Soldado: Tsunade-sama! Temos mais feridos!

Tsunade: ... - Mirou o ninja exausta. - O que foi?

Soldado: Dois jounins que voltarvam de suas missões estão feridos. Tem que ajudá-los.

Tsunade: Ar...

A sannin apoiou o rosto no ombro de Jiraya, que se voltou para o homem.

Jiraya: Tsunade e alguns ninjas médicos acabaram de sair da operação do Hokage. Estão com muito pouco chakra.

Soldado:...

(Tsunade)_ "Justo agora...__" _

Soldado: Tsunade-sama?

Tsunade: Huh?

Soldado: Como está Hokage-sama?

Tsunade: Hnf... Vivo. - Fechou os olhos severamente. - O corpo se recuperará aos poucos. Agora preciso trazer a mente dele de volta. O time Kakashi está com ele agora.

---

---

---

Naruto se encontrava num estado pós-operação. O corpo enfaixado, as feridas limpas, as queimaduras tratadas e os olhos vendados por uma gaze muito fina.

Sasuke mexia distraidamente nos dedinhos da mão do loiro enquanto Kakashi se mantinha de pé e Sakura sentada na cadeira, com Sai tocando-lhe os ombros.

Sasuke:...

Sai: Você realmente merece uma medalha por isso, Sakura.

A ninja sorriu ofegante para Sai, mas depois mirou Sasuke, que olhava tudo com apatia.

Sasuke:...

Sakura: Eu me sinto muito bem por ter conseguido ajudar Naruto nessa hora.

Sasuke: Hn? - Mirou a amiga de repente.

Sakura: É que... Ele sempre foi até o fim para me ver bem. Desde que ficamos no mesmo time Naruto sempre se importou comigo e sempre tentou me proteger, mesmo que eu não o retribuísse.

Sasuke:...

Sakura: Então eu passei a querer retribuir todo esse cuidado de alguma maneira. - Olhou com carinho para o Rokudaime. - Posso ter gastado muito chakra... Mas valeu a pena.

Sasuke:...

Sakura:...

Sasuke: Você foi muito bem. - Voltou a mirar o loiro.

Sakura:...!

Sasuke: Ele gosta muito de você. O simples fato de ter dado o seu melhor para salvá-lo os deixa quites.

Sakura: Sasuke-kun... - Corou.

Sasuke: Eu reconheço a sua capacidade, Sakura.

Sakura:...

A ninja engoliu ar e por alguns segundos não conseguiu recolocá-lo para fora.

Sai:... - Virou o rosto desconsertado (e enciumado).

Sakura: Obrigada.

Sai: Só espero que Naruto recobre logo a consciência. Muito tempo preso na própria mente pode afetar o raciocínio, os movimentos e até a memória dele caso ele acorde.

Sasuke: Isso não vai acontecer.

Sai: Huh?

O Uchiha mirava o Rokudaime fixamente.

**xxx**

_Fora num dia de treino particular, perto de uma clareira no meio da floresta, que tudo aconteceu. Sasuke estava sentado na grama, ainda com a roupa de Samurai, e Naruto de pé, à sua frente, com a camisa preta, calça laranja e o moleton amarrado na cintura._

_Naruto: Nani!?_

_Sasuke: ..._

_Naruto: Você... Você tem um FILHO!?_

_O Uchiha abaixou a cabeça sério enquanto o jinchuuriki se mostrava confuso._

_Sasuke: Tenho. Ou pelo menos... Espero tê-lo._

_Naruto demorou a processar aquelas palavras. Sasuke... Filho... E quem seria a mãe?_

_Sasuke: Karin foi minha escolhida._

_Naruto:..._

_Sasuke: Era isso que queria saber, não?_

_Naruto: Você... Você tem um filho? E por que não assume?_

_Sasuke: Não posso._

_Naruto: Huh?_

_Sasuke: Se eu aceitei ficar em Konoha foi pra limpar o nome do meu clã. Se meu filho vier pra cá nessas condições será mal visto e ficará só._

_Naruto:..._

_Sasuke: Foi por isso que eu disse que aos vinte anos todos verão meu clã ser restaurado. É o tempo que eu tenho para limpar meu nome._

_Naruto: E... Por que está me contando isso?_

_Sasuke corou._

_Sasuke: Eu queria contar para alguém. Karin está grávida e mal sei por onde ela anda. Mandei Suigetsu cuidar dela e por algum motivo ele me obedeceu, mas eu sei que a hora que ele quiser pode abandoná-la._

_O vento soprou pedindo uma conversa franca. Até que Naruto tomou um ar mais sério._

_Naruto: Então é isso... - Abaixou o olhar triste. - E se for uma menina? Terá que fazer outro filho pra conservar o sobrenome?_

_Sasuke:..._

_Naruto:..._

_Sasuke:..._

_Naruto: Já entendi. _

_Naruto sentou-se ao lado de Sasuke e passou a olhar pro céu. Nesse momento o Uchiha o mirou de canto._

_Sasuke: Você mudou muito._

_Naruto: Huh?_

_Sasuke: Da primeira vez em que... Nos reencontramos... Eu já tinha notado algo diferente em você. Seu jeito. Mas naquela hora não me importava o que você se tornou ou deixou de se tornar._

_Naruto:..._

_Sasuke: Itachi me dizia para ter ódio. Mas as lembranças de Konoha não me deixavam, por isso não queria vocês por perto. Precisava que você e os outros desistissem de mim._

_Naruto: Você... Ía me matar, não ía?_

_Os olhos de ônix miraram o jinchuuriki com uma melanconia mesclada à sinceridade. _

_Sasuke: Não._

_Naruto:..._

_Sasuke: Eu só queria senti-lo perto de mim de novo. Por isso lhe abracei._

_Naruto:...!_

_Naruto percebeu que as palavras fugiram da sua boca. Ou melhor, não tinha palavras para lidar com uma situação daquelas. Só sentiu seu rosto corar violentamente e sua visão identificar o __Uchiha se aproximando como quem contempla uma obra de arte. _

_Naruto: Me sentir... - Repetiu sério, absorto nos próprios pensamentos._

_Sasuke: Eu estava com saudades._

_Naruto:..._

_Sasuke se aproximou mais e beijou de leve os seus lábios. Naquele momento o organismo do loiro acabou cedendo à vontade de fechar os olhos. _

_Aquele contato corporal fez o jinchuuriki entreabrir a boca, retribuindo o beijo. Sasuke colocou a língua lentamente na boca de Naruto e sentiu a dele roçar sobre a sua timidamente, até tomar coragem e passar a explorar uma a outra em movimentos que permitissem mais o contato._

_Como se pedisse a aprovação do loiro o Uchiha se afastou lentamente e abriu os olhos. Com os rostos corados encostaram as frontes uma na outra enquanto se entreolhavam de forma cálida._

_Naruto voltou a fechar os olhos e prosseguiu o beijo._

**xxx**

Kakashi olhou para Sasuke.

Kakashi: Nada vai acontecer com Naruto.

Sasuke:... - Mirou Kakashi.

* * *

**---**

**Num quarto perto dali.**

Shikamaru e Temari namoravam até serem interrompidos por um barulho na porta.

Chouji: Shika!

Shikamaru: Huh? Chouji! Ino! - Riu.

Temari: Hei. Alô.

Ino: Viemos visitar vocês! n.n

Chouji: Ficamos sabendo da notícia agora pouco!

Shikamaru: Bah... Esses médicos não sabem guardar uma novidade.

Ino: Já escolheram o nome?

Chouji: Não acha que é muito cedo pra isso, Ino?

Ino: Claro que não! Eu queria que o Shika tivesse uma menina! n.n

Temari: Nossa... Que enjoo... E olha que eu ainda não comi.

Shukamaru se aproximou da esposa e a abraçou.

Shikamaru: Já podíamos pensar num nome.

Temari: Bem... Eu quero um bem bonito. E se for menino nada de prefixo Shika, que nem voce e seu pai. o.ó

Shikamaru: ¬¬

Temari: Hei... E se for uma menininha? n.n

Shikamaru: Aí depois é so fazermos um menino e minha vida tá completa.

Ino: Você não desconfiou da gravidez, Temari?

Temari: Nem me atentei pra isso. Estava muito preocupada com Gaara em Suna... - Ainda abraçada a Shikamaru, olhou para o marido com uma expressão deprimida. - O que era aquele incêndio na torre do Hokage?

Todos:...

Shikamaru: É que... Naruto-sama foi ferido.

Temari:...!

Shikamaru: Os Seguidores atacaram. E agora ele está numa espécie de coma.

Temari:...

* * *

**---**

**No quarto ao lado**

Jiraya e Tsunade conversavam com os tais pacientes que voltavam de missão.

Tsunade: Vocês!

Gai: Tsunade-sama! Jiraya-sama! - Sorrisão.

TenTen: _Yo_, Tsunade-sama!

Jiraya: Hei... Quanto tempo, heim?

Gai: Desde que Naruto-sama se tornou Hokage o senhor desapareceu.

Jiraya: Coletando informações para a vila. - Olhou para a Godaime. - Falando nisso... Talvez eu precise ir embora novamente.

Tsunade: Hmpf. Você faz o que quiser. - Folheava uma prancheta. - O que realmente aconteceu? Pelo relatório a missão foi um sucesso.

Gai e TenTen:...

Tsunade: O que foi?

TenTen: O problema foi a volta. - Virou o rosto.

Tsunade: Huh?

TenTen: Fomos atacados.

---

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---

No caminho que dava do país do Vento para o país do Fogo, um grupo de ninja levava uma criança. Kankurou a frente, tomando a liderança, seguido de Suigetsu, de mãos dadas com Taichi, e os genais. Mais atrás caminhavam Karin e Lee, absorto em seus pensamentos.

(Lee) _"Gaara-sama... Como é que eu fui deixá-lo me beijar noite passada?"_ Cruzou os braços pensativo. _"Droga... E nem vi ele antes de ir embora..."_

Karin: Fique atento, jounin. A última coisa que eu quero é ter que defender alguém que não seja meu filho. ¬¬

Lee: Huh?

Lee olhou pra frente e viu Taichi acompanhando os outros despreocupado.

Lee: Ahn... Uma curiosidade. Quando foi...?

Karin: Há aproximadamente quatro anos, depois que a Akatsuki se dissolveu e antes de Sasuke-kun voltar para Konoha.

Lee:...!

Karin: O desejo dele de reconstruir o clã e manter o sharingan vivo era muito grande. - Sorriu perigosamente enquanto tirava os óculos. - E eu aceitei ser a escolhida dele.

Lee: Escolhida?

Karin: Para dar o herdeiro, ora. Por nós Taichi teria crescido em Konoha, mas não podíamos apresentá-lo porque Sasuke-kun ainda era considerado um ex-traidor. Não. O nome do nosso filho seria manchado.

Lee: Entendo...

Karin: Então ele me prometeu que quando chegasse aos vinte anos já teria restaurado a dignidade do seu nome e Taichi seria respeitado por todos.

Lee: E o que pretende ao chegar a Konoha?

Karin: Suigetsu e eu ainda temos que ir atrás de Juugo. Não conseguimos achá-lo há seis meses e tenho medo que os Seguidores tenham capturado-o. Durante o tempo que eu ficar fora vou deixar meu filho com Sasuke-kun... Até eu voltar para Konoha. - Corou e sorriu. - Então iremos nos casar.

Lee: Heim?!? Casar?!?

Karin:...?

Lee: Mas... Ahn... E se Sasuke-kun estiver arrumado uma... Namorada...?

Karin: Então ela que desista. ò.ó Mesmo que ele engravide mais mil mulheres o _primeiro_ de uma nova geração pertence a mim. ù.ú

Lee:...

Karin: Huh?

De repente todos pararam ao sentirem uma estranha presença.

Taichi: ARH!

Um ninja mascarado saltou cortando o ar com a lâmina, fazendo todos recuarem institivamente.

Taichi: Sui-san! - Abriu os olhos ao se ver no colo de Suigetsu.

Suigetsu: Não sai daqui, moleque.

Taichi: A... _Hai_.

Lee: ía atacar uma criança! Grrr... - Arrastou um pé para trás em posição de ataque.

Rei: Deixa ele com a gente, Lee-sensei!

Lee: Quê!?

Rei: VAMOS!

Lee: Vocês três, PERAÍ!

O trio de genais avançou com fúria para cima do oponente.

Suigetsu: São loucos? o.ó

Lee: Não! É o espírito da juventude! **- Sério**

(Kankurou)_ "Como ele se atreve a dizer uma coisa dessas na situação que estamos? ¬¬"_

Anko: _Ichi kata!_

De repente Anko saltou e saiu distribuindo uma série de golpes diferenciados sem deixar espaço para defesa, antes que o agressor o atacasse.

Kankurou:...!

Lee: Itosu Anko é meu aluno mais interessante. Sua tecnica é baseada no _kata no jutsu_. Como seu clã possui memória fotográfica então é capaz de memorizar uma série de sequências de golpes que espera de um inimigo ao longo das lutas.

Anko: RÁ! RÁ!

Lee: E como eu o treino ele já deve possuir ao menos dez _katas_. Mesmo sendo um _genai_.

O Itosu continuou golpeando o oponente usando os punhos fechados, até que juntou os dedos em forma de faca e golpeou o pescoço do adversário, fazendo-o colidir contra a árvore.

Em seguida veio Rei correndo.

Rei: _Kage bushin no jutsu!_

A garota criou um clone e saiu numa batalha de confusão com o oponente.

Lee: Touya Rei. É uma menina prodígio. Aprendeu o Kage bushin no jutsu e sua técnica se baseia na defesa e distração enquanto apenas o clone ataca. Ou os dois atacam.

Rei's: RÁÁÁÁÁÁ!

As duas fecharam a sequência com um chute no ventre do oponente enquanto Ascot corria para o ataque.

Ascot: _Hyouton!_

_"Rouga Nadare no Jutsu!"_

Duas adagas de gelo com três lâminas foram atiradas contra o inimigo perfurando-o.

Lee: Yuki Ascot. O clã Yuki está entre os mestres do gelo lá em Konoha.

Kankurou:...

O inimigo cambaleou por um momento, até cair no chão imóvel.

Rei, Anko e Ascot: YES! - Dedos em "V"

Anko: Heeei! O que achou disso, Lee-sensei? XD

Lee:...!

Anko: Heim? o.ó

Anko olhou o oponente por cima do ombro e este se revelou um cadáver movido à chakra.

Anko: Quê!

De repente alguém de cabelos azuis e pele clara saiu da terra. Nesse momento os olhos de Ascot ficaram maiores.

Ascot:...!

Umi: Meus parabéns, Lee-kun.

Lee: Huh?

Ascot: Oto-san! - Sorriu.

Umi: Embora eu esperasse que esses genais acabassem com um cadáver em pouco tempo.

Ascot: Huh?

Kankurou: Lee, você o conhece?

Lee: _Hai_. É Umi-san.

Taichi se escondeu atrás da perna de Suigetsu, fazendo este e Karin olharem desconfiados para o homem.

Lee: O que está fazendo aqui, Umi-san? E era você que estava manipulando o cadáver?

Umi: Primeiro me responda você, Lee-kun. O que estava levando para o Kazekage?

Lee:...!

O jounin olhou desconfiado.

Lee: Com certeza Naruto-sama não pediu para você me perguntar.

Umi: Então deve ser o pergaminho-chave.

Lee: ...!

Umi: Observe e aprenda, filho.

Ascot: Heim.!

O soldado desembainhou a katana e avançou.

Ascot: OTO-SAN!!!

---

---

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---

---

**Konoha...**

Mal o dia seguinte havia chegado e a sala do Hokage estava entulhada de problemas.

Tsunade: Como assim "desapareceram"? Estamos falando de dois jounins!

Fuuji: Não conseguimos fazer nada, Tsunade-sama.

No local Fuuji permanecia com a cabeça baixa e os punhos contraídos enquanto Jiraya, Tsunade e Shizune ouviam atentamente.

Fuuji: Ele era forte demais... Neji-sensei conseguiu golpeá-lo, mas ele e Hinata-sensei nos mandaram seguir em frente. Akane-chan e Sorata-kun completaram a missão junto com o time cinco, mas eu voltei para avisar e pedir ajuda.

Shizune: Você voltou sozinho? Mas é perigoso...

Fuuji: É mais perigoso pra eles.

Shizune:...!

Jiraya mantinha-se perto da mesa sem esconder a preocupação e olhou para Tsunade deixando isso bem claro.

Jiraya: Agora _eles_ acham que algum ninja além do próprio Rokudaime sabe onde está o pergaminho.

Tsunade: Eu já percebi.

Jiraya:...

Tsunade: Não tenho outra escolha. Vou ter que pedir ao conselho para voltar ao posto de Hokage até Naruto sair do coma.

O sannin concordou com a cabeça.

De repente a porta se abriu dando entrada ao time Kakashi.

Sai: _Ohayo_... Tsunade-sama.

Kakashi: Notícias?

Tsunade: _Ohayo_. Sim. Notícias.

Sakura: Huh? - Mirou o menino de cabelos verdes. - Fuuji-kun?

Fuuji:...

Tsunade: Neji-kun e Hinata. Parece que desapareceram.

Sakura:...!

Sasuke: ...

Tsunade: Essa é uma esclha de última hora.. Separarei vocês em duas duplas. Sasuke e Sakura, vocês trarão os genais do time 5 e 9 com segurança para Konoha.

Fuuji: Ar...! - Sorriu sem querer.

Tsunade: E vocês, Kakashi e Sai, tentem descobrir o paradeiro dos Hyuugas.

Sai e Kakashi: _Hai._

(Jiraya) _"Ainda nem voltou ao posto de Hokage e já está dando ordens._ ù.ú_"_

A Godaime soltou o ar pela boca e fechou os olhos. Só voltou à postura normal quando a porta novamente se abriu, dando entrada a um soldado. Sasuke foi o primeiro a olhar.

Sasuke:...?

Soldado: Tsunade-sama?

Tsunade: Diga.

Soldado: O time 2 deseja falar com a senhora.

Tsunade: Então eles chegaram? Ainda bem. Queria saber por que Naruto os enviou para Suna.

Soldado: E também... Há um... Ninja de Suna chamado Kankurou cobrando os custos da missão de escolta que Naruto-sama concordou pagar.

Tsunade: Escolta? Escoltar quem?

Sasuke:...

Tsunade: Ah, não interessa. Mande-os entrar.

Soldado: _Hai_.

O soldado saiu e a cena a seguir foi a mais inesperada possível para os presentes. Na sala entrou o time 2, Kankurou, Suigetsu, Karin e _ele_.

Tsunade, Sai, Sakura e os sannins olharam para a criança com curiosidade. Já Kakashi apenas o analisava.

Sasuke por sua vez mirava a criança surpreso, ignorando o fato dela o encarar com os olhos maiores do que o normal.

(Sasuke) _"Então é um menino..."_

Gradativamente a expressão de Sasuke mudou, para um sorriso raro e sincero, que normalmente só trocava com Naruto.

Taichi: Huh?

Sasuke: Taichi.

**-**

**Continua****

* * *

**

Pra quem estiver interessado (Se é que alguém está) tem um link pra uma foto do Taichi no meu profile. E outra pra um fanart dos genais.

n.n

O cap. que vem vai ser uma prévia do próximo (Aquele momento em que realmente comeeeça a segunda temporada) então vai ser rápido que ele vem. n.n

-

**Reviews, a alma do negócio.**

**xX KiTSunE Xx:** Tem uma fotinha do Taichi-kun nesse profile, já viu? n.n

Sim, a Karin VAI querer o Sasuke.

E siiiim! Shika papai! E ele agradece os parabens! n.n

* * *

**Tochi no Mari:** Culpa do Sasuke. 

Se bem que na época ele não tinha nada com o Naruto. û.û

Nem rolo. XD

Foi ter bem depois! n.n

* * *

**Tatyta:** Pronto! Ta aqui o resto. 8) 

Os Uchihas tem um estilo de luta, conjuto de técnicas, elemento Katon... Que Taichi vai ter que aprender.

* * *

**FeH-Chan**

_"chute na bunda da Karin  
eu gosto dela, mas ela estuprou o sasuke ÒÓ"_

Hauahauahauahauahauahauahaaa! É. Ela tem cara de quem estupraria o Sasuke. XD Huahauahauahauahauhauahaua!

Ai... Ai...

Pode ser a Sora sim. Não sei se o filhote vai chegar a nascer.

Ps: O Lee já foi fada e consciência! Ceramente será o melhor tio do mundo. 8P

* * *

**Sasah-chan**

_"Bah, a Karin mãe do filho do Sasuke xx?"_

Ou ela, ou a Sakura ou a Ino. Escolha. XD

E nada de usar o sexy no jutsu. Naruto é Hokage. Não pode ficar 9 meses (mais a licença maternidade) sob a forma de mulher com útero, período fértil e tudo mais. n.n'''

* * *

**Kyu Uchiha:**

Pois é. Depois que a Akatsuki se dissolveu, festa vai, festa vem, sakê e pronto! XD

Ninguém é perfeito.

Odiava yaoi? Passou a gostar? É que NaruSasu é tãããão kawai!!!

* * *

**badscout:** Sim, claro. Naruto e Sasuke não vão ficar juntos. O Sasuke vai casar com a Karin e ter mais dois filhos e o Naruto fica com a Sakura ou a Hinata. Ainda to me decidindo ¬¬ 

Certo, baixou um Gaara agora XD

* * *

**Inu:** NejiHina, GaaLee. É. Naruto tem que fazer par com o Sasuke mesmo. 

Se não for com o Sasuke o melhor é ser com a Hinata ou a Sakura.

Mas já tem SaiSaku. 8)

* * *

**giza:** Legal! Tb adoro SuiKarin! Não sei se é porque meu lado RH aflora nesse momento, mas eu gosto. n.n

Taichi é fofo mesmo! Tem até uma foto dele nesse profile. 8)

* * *

**Azmaria-chan:** Eu e o Naruto somos do mesmo signo n.n

Ah, sim. Enjoei de NaruSasu a essa altura da fic.

_"Não existe os métodos tecnologicos para se fazer filhos nessa fic não?"_

Mesmo que existisse quem iria segurar um herdeiro Uchiha por 9 meses sem ao menos poder tirar uma casquinha? XD E, nos capítulos anteriores, eu deixei claro que em Konoha as mulheres (Tirando as ninjas) querem bons partidos. Difícilmente mãe solteira jovem vai casar bem nos padrões da sociedade careta.

Mas o bb é fofo!

* * *

**Karura Shinigami:** Pow! Não põe um review e quando põe é pra esculachar? o.ó 

_"td bem que o Taichi parece ser fofinho e tals... mas... naum tem ligacao com o naru-chan T-T"_

E como teria? Oo

Eu não planejei fazer sexy no jutsu aperfeiçoado por 9 meses. Afinal Naruto é Hokage. Podia ter sido o contrário, mas aí o Sasuke teria que aperfeiçoar o sexy no jutsu (Lembrei de uma fic com Sasu grávido n.n).

_"eh filho do teme com a doida ¬¬"_

Hauahauahauahauahauahaua! Eis algo que o Naruto diria. XD

_"bem... vejamos no que isso vai dar... pq boa coisa naum eh... e isso qualquer um pode perceber..."_

Q isso. Não dou ponto sem nó. n.n

Abraços!

* * *

**Uchiha Danii-chan:** Naruto melhora sim. 

_"E ele vai ficar com o Sasuke, mesmo depois que o filho do Sasuke chegar né?? Pq você num pode separar o casal mais perfeito, mais sexy, mais tudo do anime, poxaa!!"_

Vou sim. A fic vai ser SasuKarin a partir de agora.

To brincando XD

* * *

**PAULA:** Aqui está a fic, Paula. 

E obrigada por todas as considerações. n.n

Abraços!

* * *

**Camis:** Hauahauahauahauaaa! Pra mim o Sasuke merece um gelo desde já (momento mangá). 

Mas foi tão impactante assim?

Ah, o Naru-chan já tava sabendo. O negócio vai ser quando ele acordar.

* * *

**-**

**Bom domingo!**


	10. Chapter 10

Sakura arregalou os olhos perplexa.

(Sakura) _"Taichi? Mas quem é Taichi?"_

Tsunade: Sasuke-kun, conhece esse menino?

Sasuke:...

Karin: Sasuke-kun! - A ninja de repente o abraçou.

Todos: ...** - Gota**

Sakura: Larga dele agora! Ò.Ó

Karin: Por que? Ele é meu! n.n

Suigetsu: Pfff... Eu poderia ter dormido sem essa. ù.ú

Karin: Viu ele, Sasuke-kun? É tão lindo, não? Achei tão perfeito que estou pensando em uma menininha! O que acha? ♥

Todos: OO

Sasuke: Um já tá de bom tamanho, Karin. ¬¬ - Se desvencilhou dela e se aproximou da criança.

Taichi: ô.ô.

A criança acompanhou o rapaz com o olhar até ele se agachar perto dela.

Taichi:...

Sasuke: Uchiha Taichi, certo?

Taichi: _Hai._ - Respondeu com firmeza.

Sasuke: Quatro anos?

Taichi: Vou fazer cinco. n.n

Sasuke: Quando é seu aniversário?

Taichi: 5 de outubro.

O jounin o mirou mais diretamente.

Sasuke: Meu nome é Uchiha Sasuke, Taichi. Sua mãe deve ter falado de mim.

Taichi:...!

A criança corou de súbito e sorriu sem jeito.

Taichi: _Oto-san?_

Sasuke: Isso.

Tsunade: OTO O QUÊ!?

* * *

**Cap. 10**

**Uma vez Konoha, uma vez nós!**

**-**

Karin olhou para a Godaime e cruzou os braços.

Karin: Obrigada por pagar os custos da missão, Hokage-sama. No final das contas acabamos atacados mesmo. n.n

Sasuke:...!

Tsunade: Mas eu não tô sabendo de nada. ò.ó

Sai: É o que eu penso que é? OO

Kakashi: É sim. ¬¬

Kankurou: Talvez eu possa explicar, Tsunade-sama. - Fez uma pequena reverência em sinal de respeito.

Tsunade: Ótimo. Comece.

Kankurou: Depois do casamento de minha irmã, o Rokudaime organizou um terceto para nos acompanhar até Suna. Lá meu irmão foi informado de que havia um casal de ninjas pedindo para vir a Konoha com segurança para apresentar o herdeiro Uchiha.

Nesse momento o coração de Sakura deu um salto.

(Sakura) _"Herdeiro!"_

Kankurou: E o Rokudaime mandou a resposta pelo time 2.

Tsunade: Herdeiro...? Sasuke, esse garoto então é mesmo seu filho?

Sasuke: É sim.

**- Silêncio -**

Tsunade: Com dezesseis anos você fez um filho, seu imprudente? Ò.ó

Karin: Na verdade ele tava saindo dos quinze.

Sasuke: ¬¬

Kakashi: Entendam... Ele tava desesperado n.n

Sasuke: ù.ú

Jiraya: Esperem... Estão dizendo que Naruto assumiu a dívida?

Kankurou: Isso.

Suigetsu: Heim? Naruto?

Lee: Sim! Naruto-sama é o Hokage. Não dissemos isso, não?

Suigetsu e Karin:...

Taichi: Naruto-san? - Sorriu radiante.

Lee: Sim. Já ouviu falar dele, Taichi-kun?

Karin: Hmpf. Conhecemos Inari-kun e ele contou a história daquela ponte pra ele. Bem, não importa. - Abraçou Sasuke novamente. - O importante é que Sasuke-kun reconhece Taichi como seu filho e agora queremos que ele seja registrado em Konoha pelo próprio Hokage.

Tsunade:...

Rei: Hei! - Olhando para os lados. - Falando nisso... Onde está Naruto-sama?

A Godaime contornou a mesa séria.

Tsunade: Está em coma.

Rei:...!

---

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---

**A tarde caíra leve.**

_Dentro da mente de Naruto, somente a voz da Kitsune ultrapassava o casulo do qual se trancara._

_Kitsune: Nem tudo é justo. Eu quero um corpo que eu possa controlar livremente. Já você tem um e se tranca aí dentro._

_Naruto:..._

_O jinchuriki flutuava de pé, dentro do casulo, olhando desesperançoso pra frente._

_Kitsune: Você não merece o corpo que tem. O flagelou e agora abriu mão dele._

_Naruto: Ele não é imortal. Um dia ía se destruir._

_Kitsune:..._

_Naruto: De nada iria adiantar mantê-lo, sabendo que não pude proteger as pessoas importantes pra mim._

_"Talvez eu esteja morto."_

_"Talvez eu tenha me prendido num corpo sem vida"_

_"Então meu destino será ficar eternamente preso aqui..."_

_---_

Tsunade: Arh! - Sentiu seu chakra chegar ao limite e caiu para trás, sendo amparada por Shizune e Sakura.

O trio estava na sala onde o Hokage se encontrava. Tsunade usara o chakra para tentar trazê-lo de volta.

Shizune: Tsunade-sama...

Sakura: Tudo bem, mestra?

Tsunade: Ele se trancou muito bem...

Sakura:...

Tsunade: Isso vai requerer um esforço dobrado de mim.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Enquanto isso, em outro quarto...**

Kankurou:...!!!

Temari: Muda a cara, Kankurou! Parece até má notícia!

Kankurou: M... Má notícia! Temari, então eu vou ser tio! - Abriu um sorriso largo.

Temari: Finalmente entendeu.

Kankurou: Por essa eu realmente não esperava. Ha! Imagine só quando o Gaara souber... Ele... Me mandou aqui porque quer notícias suas também, sabia?

Temari corou surpresa.

Temari: O Gaara... Preocupado comigo?

Kankurou: Pois é. É difícil ele revelar essas coisas. Realmente vai ficar feliz.

De repente a porta se abriu, dando entrada a dois pacientes inesperados.

Gai: Temari-san! Ficamos sabendo! Viemos lhe desejar os parabéns!

TenTen: Gai-sensei não resistiu ao saber da notícia. n.n

Temari: Hei... Quanto tempo. Por onde andavam?

TenTen: Estávamos numa missão interminável. Nem acredito que aquela estrada finalmente foi construída. - Sentou-se na cadeira próxima a cama do paciente. - Por que ainda está aqui?

Temari: Tsunade-sama acha que minha gravidez correu risco. Quer ter certeza de que vou repousar.

Kankurou: Isso explica a cara de bobo do Shikamaru quando saiu daqui. Huh?

Mais visitas invadiram o quaro de Temari.

Lee: Yo, Temari-san... Huh?

Gai:...?!

Sensei e pupilo se entreolharam perplexo.

Genais: °O°...!!!

Lee: Gai-senseeeeeei!!! 8D

Gai: Leeeeee!!!! 8D

Os dois se apoximaram com um sorrisão e o polegar levantado.

Anko: Isso é... OO

Ascot: Outro Lee-sensei? OO

Rei: \°O°/...!

TenTen: Huh? - Mirou os genais. - Lee! Então aprovou seu time?

Lee: Hehe! Sim. Time dois. Itosu Anko, Touya Rei e Yu... Ki Ascot... - De repente a voz de Lee morreu e seu sorriso se desfez.

Ascot abaixou a cabeça tristonho, ganhando a atenção de Anko e Rei.

Rei: Ascot-kun...

Ascot:...

TenTen: Ficamos sabendo sobre o capitão Umi... E Naruto-sama.

Kankurou: Ele também nos atacou no caminho para Konoha. Certamente pensava que um de nós sabia sobre o pergaminho.

TenTen cruzou os braços preocupada, mas balançou a cabeça tentando mudar o assunto.

TenTen: Bem... E onde está o Neji?

Lee:...

TenTen: O que foi?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Na casa do Uchiha...**

O ´dono abriu a porta e jogou as chaves em cima da mesa.

Sasuke: Fiquem a vontade. Aqui só tem dois quartos. O meu e o de hóspedes. Não sei como vão se organizar.

Karin: Ah, isso é fácil. - Abraçou o braço do rapaz. - Taichi dorme no quarto de hóspede e eu no seu quarto, certo?

Sasuke:...

Suigetsu: Hei! E eu? ò.o

Karin: No sofá, seu inútil. E não reclama.

Suigetsu: Vaca.

Karin: QUÊ!?

Sasuke: Você não anda dizendo essas coisas por aí, anda? ¬¬

Taichi: Não. **- Gota.**

Sasuke: Ótimo.

Suigetsu: Hmpf. Eu divido o quarto com Taichi. Não vou ficar por aqui mesmo.

Taichi: Vem, Sui-san! - Puxou o ninja pelo braço. - Me ajuda a arrumar minhas coisas.

Suigetsu: Já vou. Já vou. - Se deixou ser levado pela criança, mas não sem antes olhar com reprovação para Sasuke e Karin, que entravam no outro quarto.

---

**A porta se fechou.**

Karin: Enfim sós. ♥

O Uchiha sentou-se na cama e logo percebeu os braços femininos o abraçando por trás.

Sasuke: Você disse que partiria quando mesmo?

Karin: Huh? Assim que você voltar dessa missão de busca pelos genais. Nunca mais tive notícias de Juugo e não seria bom se os Seguidores o achassem.

Sasuke: Tsc. Isso é verdade. - Virou o rosto mal humorado. - Estou indo com Kakashi hoje a noite para trazer esses genais. Parece mais seguro.

Karin: A noite? Hm...

A moça sorriu e empurrou de leve Sasuke, fazendo-o se deitar na cama, de peito pra cima, enquanto ela se colocava por cima.

Karin: Então vamos aproveitar.

Sasuke:...

Karin fez menção de beijá-lo, mas o Uchiha o segurou pelos braços.

Sasuke: Karin, eu deixei bem claro minhas intenções com você.

Karin: E não mereço uma recompensa por ter lhe dado Taichi? Acha que é fácil carregar uma criança por nove meses e depois cuidar dela? Eu tive trabalho e só pensei em você, seu mal agradecido.

Sasuke: Eu realmente agradeço. Graças a você meu clã permanece vivo.

Karin: Hm... Você se lembra? - Fechou os olhos beijando-lhe nas próximidades da orelha direita. - Foi exatamente desse jeito.

Sasuke fechou os olhos, soltando um suspiro. Em seguida se levantou e ficou de pé, se dirigindo até a porta naturalmente.

Karin: Aonde você vai?

Sasuke: Dar uma volta. Tudo bem se eu levar Taichi?

Karin: Ora, claro que não.

Sasuke:... - Saiu do quarto e fechou a porta.

---

---

---

Do lado de fora, as folhas faziam barulho de quem deseja chamar a atenção.

Sai: Sakura-chan?

Sakura: Hm? - Levantou a cabeça mostrando rosto estava lavado ao ver Sai se sentar ao seu lado.

Estavam os dois no banco de uma praça próxima ao hospital.

Sakura: Oi, Sai... Eu... Achei que esse lugar estava vazio... - Voltou a baixar a cabeça.

Sai: A chegada deles deixou você triste, não foi?

Sakura:...

Sai: Eu não gosto de vê-la assim.

Sakura: Eu já devia saber que Sasuke-kun não esperaria para manter o clã. Ele deve ter escolhido a Karin muito antes dela aceitar essa maluquice toda.

Sai:...

Sakura: Eu não sei como descrever o que estou sentindo... Poderia ter sido eu.

As lágrimas caíram pelo rosto da ninja.

Sai: Você já pensou nele não ter escolhido você... Porque você o ama?

Sakura: Huh?

Quando a kunoichi voltou a encarar o ANBU este já lhe oferecia um lenço.

Sakura: Sai...

Sai: É que... Você disse que confessou pro Sasuke-kun o que sentia por ele. Se ele a usasse apenas como um meio de procriar o clã certamente se sentiria mais magoada.

Sakura:...

Sai: Eu acho... Que ele é grato pelo que você sente por ele. Por isso a poupou dessa decepção.

Sakura fitou o rapaz pensativa por um tempo, em seguida sorriu e aceitou o lenço.

Sakura: Obrigada.

Sai: Um amigo sempre tem que está atento para os momentos difíceis do outro.

Sakura: Está... Se saindo muito bem.

A atenção do casal foi desviada por uma dupla de amigos que se aproximava deles. Shino e Kiba. O primeiro estendeu um pergaminho à Sakura.

Sakura: O que é isso?

Kiba: Uma autorização da própria Godaime.

Sai: Autorização?

Shino: Sim. - Seus óculos refletiram Sai. - Vamos com vocês na busca por Neji-san e Hinata-chan.

Sai: O quê?

Kiba: Hinata-chan é nossa amiga e eu tenho um faro apurado. É claro que vamos rastreá-la nem que fiquemos mais doze meses fora de Konoha.

Sai:...

---

---

---

**A tarde saía com classe...**

Konoha ganhara um tom laranja devido ao pôr do sol. Um laranja radiante que lembrava Naruto. Tanto a cor quanto o prazer que se sentia com a vista daquela paisagem, digna de um quadro.

Da sacada do hospital, Sasuke e Taichi contemplavam aquele fim de tarde.

Sasuke: Me responda uma coisa, Taichi.

Taichi: Huh?

Sasuke: O que você sabe sobre si mesmo?

O menino olhou para frente.

Taichi: Eu sou o primeiro da nova linhagem Uchiha. Tenho que ser forte.

Sasuke: E está com medo?

Taichi:...

Sasuke: Restaurar o clã Uchiha. Fazer-se respeitar. Essa é a sua missão. - Mirou a criança.

Taichi:...

Sasuke: Mas com o tempo vai adquirir suas próprias prioridades.

A criança olhou para o pai e em seguida para a paisagem junto com Sasuke.

Era realmente digna de um quadro.

---

---

---

---

---

---

**Seis meses se passaram**

---

---

---

---

---

---

_"..."_

_"Meu corpo realmente não responde... É como se eu estivesse num vazio..."_

"..."

_"Será que estou morto?"_

"..."

_"Será que sentirão minha falta?"_

"..."

Os olhos do jinchuriki se abriram encontrando a imensa solidão proporcionada pela prisão em que se encontrava.

Kitsune: Então é esse o nosso destino?... Ficar preso eternamente num corpo sem vida?

Naruto:...

Kitsune: Por que não tenta sair?

Naruto: Já tentei... A casca é muito espessa...

Kitsune: Tente de novo. Me deprime a sua solidão. Como se já não bastasse a minha.

O jinchuuriki estendeu a mão até a parede do casulo e este imediatamente se mostrou frágil ao toque dos dedos.

Naruto:...!

Kitsune: Não parece mais tão espesso assim.

Naruto: Vovó Tsunade...

---

**No hospital de Konoha**

O brilho do luar invadia uma das janelas somente para fazer uma visita em plena madrugada. Sasuke entrou no quarto munido de uma xícara com chá. Sua roupa de jounin puxava para o preto e dela fazia parte um casaco azul escuro além das luvas.

Ao entrar a primeira coisa que notou foi a cama do Hokage vazia.

Sasuke: ...! Naruto!

Deixou a xícara cair no chão com o susto e correu até a janela. Nada. Imediatamente foi até a porta e saiu correndo pelos corredores pronto para alertar o rapto do Rokudaime.

Mas de repente seus pés grudaram no chão.

O corredor apresentava uma semi-escuridão, mas era possível ver aquela figura andando a passos vagarosos por ele. A espinha curvada, o ar cansado e os trajes brancos. Uma das mãos se arrastava pela parede buscando apoio e a outra segurava a gaze que lhe cobrira os olhos.

Sasuke o mirava perplexo. Se aquilo era um genjutsu o oponente realmente o conhecia bem.

Sasuke: Naruto...

De repente a figura parou de andar e deu meia-volta, mirando o jounin exausto.

Naruto:...

Sasuke:...

Naruto o mirou com indiferença.

Sasuke: Não... Você...

O olhar do Uchiha mudou drasticamente. Segundo os médicos o jinchuuriki teria problemas como perda de memória.

Mas não teria se esquecido dele.

O loiro encostou a cabeça na parede e mirou o jounin.

Naruto: Onde eu estou... Sasuke-chan?

Sasuke fechou os olhos respirando fundo e se aproximou do Rokudaime. Ao chegar perto tocou nos ombros do jinchuuriki e, lutando contra uma súbita vontade de ser mais alerta, deixou-se agir impulsivamente e o abraçou com força, sentindo o loiro retribuir a demonstração de saudade.

-

**Continua**

**-**

* * *

Eta que todo mundo quer ver o circo pegar fogo. 

Mas passaram-se seis meses. Como estão as coisas agora? XD

**Reviews, a alma do negócio**

**Giza:** _"e sasunaru! se bem q eu kero q o teme sofra horrores pq o naru-chan n se lembra absolutamente nada dele! n.n  
qndo vai ter + gaalee?"_

Huahauahauah! Como se já não bastasse a campanha _"Faça um Uchiha sofrer". _XD Coitado.

Vai ter mais GaaLee no próximo capítulo. É que esse foi só uma introdução mesmo.

* * *

**Paula:** Continuarei escrevendo sim. n.n 

Muito obrigada, Paula.

* * *

**Inu:** Hehehehe! É. Lee deu sorte. Mas os outros genais também são talentosos. 

É só esperar pra ver. n.n

* * *

**Danny**: _"O que vai acontecer,quano o naru-san acordar i.i!?"_

Ele já acordou. n.n

E não esqueceu do Sasuke, como muitos torceram. 8P

Abraços, Danny

* * *

**Kitsune :** A Karin é persistente. Tanto que o Taichi nasceu 8) 

_"A Hina-chan e o Neji-san sumiram i.i  
Qq aconteceeu??"_

Não sei (Muita cara de pau dizer isso XD)

Já se passaram seis meses. O que teria mudado?

Será que o Sasuke fez uma menina?

* * *

**Feh-Chan:** Você venceu. Se não for um especial dessa estória certamente será uma fic do outro profile.

Vai ter a aula de sexologia com Gaara e Lee. Só espero que eu saiba descrever a confusão.

Tadinhos dos genais e leitores inocentes. ô.ô

A Karin é legal. n.n

* * *

**Tochi no Mari**

E então? Gostou do Taichi?

* * *

**Uchiha Danii-chan:**

_"Como assim?? O Neji e a Hinata sumiram?? Que que eles devem estar fazendo heein?? hahaha, sou muito maliciosa xD"_

Infelizmente boa coisa não foi. Os dois são muito responsáveis pra deixar dois grupos de genais sozinhos somente pra... Bem... Pois é, né...

A Karin quer uma menininha agora. n.n

O nome do filhote do Sasuke é Taichi ("O primeiro"). É anagrama de Itachi ("Doninha"). Tanto que eu mesma me confundo.

* * *

**Kyu Uchiha:**

_"O Sasuke e o Naruto ainda vão acabar juntos? Pelo jeito a Karin vai atrapalhar eles... Mas você não faria isso, faria?"_

Eu??? Noooooooooon, que isso... XD

Sou da paz. NaruSasu forever.

* * *

**Camis:** Talvez eu tenha que colocar o Neji em perigo. Ou a Hinata. 

Mas é pelo bem da tragédia.

To brincando. Eu não vou fazer mal (Pelo menos... TENTAR não fazer mal).

Abraços!

* * *

**Lola Spixii:** Nova leitora!!! Bem vinda, moça!! 

Vai ter mais GaaLee no próximo capítulo. Garanto! n.n

* * *

**Sasah-chan:** Pois é... 

A Sakura já penou muito na mão do Sasuke. Não ía fazer isso com ela.

Mas a Karin... Enfim, ela aceitaria fazer cinco Uchihas se fosse pra manter o Sasuke por perto. XD

Tá, a Sakura também faria cinco Uchihas. n.n'''

Mas enfim...

* * *

**Yue-chan:** _"EU VOU MATAR ESSE TEME DESGRAÇADO! VOU DESTRUIR CADA CÉLULA DAQUELE IMBECIL FDP!VOU GASTAR TODO O MEU CHAKRA PARA FAZE-LO SOFRER A PIOR, MAIS HUMILHANTE E MAIS AGONIZANTE MORTE POSSÍVEL!"_

Naruto vai ficar viúvo cedo 8P

Opa! Se for o caso ele é MEU!

_"era óbvio q vc ñ ia matar o naru-chan!"_

Sim!!!

Hehehe! Escrevi, é? Vou ver se conserto isso. É que eu escrevo duas fics. Uma tem bastante Itachi e outra bastante Taichi. Que coisa. 8P

Naruto acabou de acordar. Graças a Tsunade e (Quem diria!) a Kitsune. n.n

Até!!!

* * *

**Frase do dia: Quanto mais perto se chega da perfeição menos se exige ela do outro. n.n**


	11. Chapter 11

Konoha acordara agitada naquele dia.

_"E então? Como ele está?"_

_"Não acredito que aquele demônio vai voltar ao posto"_

_"É verdade que ele não lembra mais o nome?"_

_"Claro que não! Mas ele ficou cego!"_

_"Cego!?"_

_"Parem de falar besteiras. Ele só perdeu a noção do tempo"_

_"O que aconteceu? O que aconteceu?"_

Uma menina de olhos violetas e cabelos negros, cacheados e curtos, passou pela multidão perto do hospital. Era Nadeshiko, filha de Kunerai.

Nadeshiko: Hei! Taichi-kun!

Taichi: Huh?

O Uchiha saiu do meio da multidão e acompanhou a garota alguns meses mais velha do que ele.

Taichi: Kunerai-san sabe que você tá aqui?

Nadeshiko: Sabe sim. Olha, eu achei uma entrada.

Taichi: To esperando meu pai. Ele disse que me levaria.

Nadeshiko: Mas quando ele chegar Naruto-sama já deve ter ido embora. - Pegou o Uchiha pelo pulso. - Vamos.

Taichi: Tá.

* * *

**Cap. 11**

**A volta do Rokudaime.**

**-**

Num dos quartos de hospital, Sakura fazia alguns examens em Naruto enquanto Tsunade lhe fazia perguntas e Shizune lia o relatório.

Tsunade: E seu corpo? Dói?

Naruto: Não... - Tentava ignorar uma certa lanterna focando um de seus olhos. Depois o outro. - Mas está estranho. É como se eu tivesse enferrujado.

Tsunade: Sua visão melhorou? Sasuke-kun disse que mal o reconheceu quando acordou.

Naruto: Estava embaçada.

Sakura: Abra a boca, Naruto.

Naruto: Aaaaaa.

Shizune: A pressão está normal, Tsunade-sama.

Tsunade: Pelo jeito seus movimentos estão comprometidos. Se Jiraya estivesse aqui começaria um treino com você o mais breve possível. - Sorriu sem perceber.

Naruto: O ego-canin coi engoa?

Tsunade: Heim?

Sakura: Tente não falar.

O Hokage pegou gentilmente o pulso de Sakura e a fez tirar a tala que usava para examinar sua língua.

Naruto: O ero-sannin foi embora?

Tsunade: Sim. Há cinco meses.

Naruto: QUÊ!? Cinco!! Espera, quantos meses se passaram enquanto eu tava em coma? OO

Tsunade: Seis.

Naruto: Seis!!! Então... Eu... Eu não sou mais Hokage? °O°

Tsunade: Ora, claro que é. Eu estou no posto. O conselho concordou em me manter... Até você acordar.

Naruto:...

A Godaime ignorou o olhar surpreso do paciente.

Sakura: Naruto está com problemas no estômago e no fígado.

Tsunade: Hm... Melhor providenciar algo saudável pra você comer.

Naruto: Ramen!

Tsunade: Eu disse "saudável". ò.ó

Naruto: Hmpf. ù.ú

Tsunade: Vou deixá-lo só por um momento. Shizune, Sakura... Venham comigo.

Shizune e Sakura: _Hai._

---

Do lado de fora do hospital a gritaria aumentou quando um certo jounin abriu as portas.

Garotas: Huh? - Miraram Sasuke. - SASUKE-KUUUUUUUN!!!

Sasuke:... - Olhando para os lados. - Taichi?

---

**Com Naruto...**

Naruto: Seis meses... Será que eu perdi muita coisa?

A porta se abriu vagarosamente dando entrada a duas crianças.

Naruto: Huh?

Nadeshiko: Naruto-sama! n.n

Taichi:...

Naruto: Nadeshiko! Alô, podem entrar.

Nadeshiko: Legal!

O casal entrou rapidamente e fechou a porta. A garota correu até o Hokage com um sorriso de boa menina enquanto Taichi permanecia olhando o loiro.

Nadeshiko: Minha mãe queria saber se você estava bem.

Naruto: Diga à ela que estou bem sim. E pra todo mundo que encontrar.

Taichi:...

Naruto: Agora me digam, o horário de visitas foi liberado ou vocês são penetras?

Imediatamente a cor fugiu do rosto do mais novo. Nesse momento Naruto o olhou com mais atenção.

Naruto: Quem é você?

Taichi: Vai nos tirar daqui? OO

Naruto: Huh? Ora, claro que não. - Abriu um sorrisão.

Taichi:...

Naruto: Mas... Nossa, eu realmente não lembro de você. Acho que estou com problemas de memória. Me diz qual é seu nome e eu prometo que não esqueço mais.

O Uchiha sorriu sem jeito.

Taichi: Eu sou... Uchiha Taichi.

O sorriso de Naruto paralizou antes de se desfazer lentamente até sumir de vez. Mirou o menino surpreso e ao mesmo tempo triste. Tinha esquecido que Sasuke tivera um filho e agora se lembrava disso como se tivesse recebido um banho de água gelada.

A porta se abriu lentamente, dando entrada a Sasuke.

Sasuke:...

Taichi: _Oto-san!_

O jounin olhou da criança para o Hokage sério. A cabeça de Naruto estava baixa e seus olhos escondidos pela sombra da franja.

Sasuke: Taichi, eu falei para me esperar.

Taichi: _Gomen._ - Falou baixo e um pouco contrariado.

Sasuke:...

Naruto: Olha, crianças... Eu ainda não posso ficar recebendo visitas. - Sorriu, ainda sem mostrar os olhos. - Quando eu me recuperar... Talvez a gente se fale mais vezes, certo?

Nadeshiko:...

Takiro: Naruto-sama? - Abriu a porta e ao ver Sasuke e as crianças acenou com a cabeça. - _Ohayo_. Como vão?

Nadeshiko: Bem, Takiro-sama.

O conselheiro entrou acompanhado de Ikaru.

Naruto: E aí? Como vão?

Takiro: Essa pergunta devia ser nossa, Naruto-sama. Em nome do conselho, estamos felizes por vê-lo de volta.

Naruto:...

Ikaru: Viemos desejar melhoras e mantê-lo informado do que está acontecendo, mas também solicitar que nos diga...

Naruto: Hn? - Mirou os dois naturalmente.

Takiro e Ikaru se entreolharam.

Ikaru: Hokage-sama... O pergaminho. Onde está escondido?

O loiro permaneceu calado, mas de repente seus olhos se ressaltaram.

Takiro: O conselho pede para confiar em nós e nos passar as informações que têm.

Naruto:...!

Ikaru: Fizemos o possível para evitar riscos como o da traição de Yuki Umi. Pode deixar que a defesa o proteja agora...

Naruto: Eu não lembro. - Falou de repente.

Ikaru:...!

Takiro: Como... Naruto-sama?

Naruto: Eu... Eu não consigo lembrar! - Encarou os conselheiros assustado. - Nada me vem a cabeça!

O jinchuuriki curvou a espinha, apoiando a fronte nas mãos preocupado.

Naruto: Eu realmente não lembro onde deixei esse pergaminho! Que drogaaa...

Sasuke: Não se aflija.

Naruto: Huh?

Taichi: _Oto-san..._

Sasuke: A godaime nos avisou que talvez sua memória falhasse. Não é sua culpa.

Naruto:...

Ikaru: Talvez tenhamos que deixá-lo repousar mais um pouco. - Falou sério. - Melhor irmos então.

Naruto: Esperem, ainda não. Por favor, me resumam o que aconteceu durante esses seis meses. Quero me manter informado.

Ikaru: Sim... - Acenou brevemente com a cabeça. - Nos primeiros meses do seu coma, os Seguidores ficaram mais agressivos. Ninguém sabia onde estava o pergaminho, mesmo assim eles achavam que você havia deixado nas mãos de outra pessoa.

_"Depois dos dois primeiros meses nossos oponentes se acalmaram e agora não temos mais notícias deles. Ainda espero informações de Jiraya-sannin, m__as nossa paz custou caro. Dois dos maiores ninjas que temos estão desaparecidos. Os Hyuugas Neji e Hinata." _

Naruto: Quê! Como?

Ikaru: Fuuji-kun nos contou que foram atacados pelos Seguidores.

_"A primeira equipe de busca foi feita por Sai, Sakura, Shino e Kiba, só que não trouxeram nenhum resultado consistente. A segunda equipe foi organizada mantendo a dupla Shino e Kiba, devido às habilidades de rastreamento deles, somado a Hatake Kakashi. Estão fora há quatro meses e meio."_

Naruto: E os times 5 e 9?

Takiro: Ganharam nova liderança. O time 5 agora está sob a guarda de TenTen e o time 9 sob a de Sakura.

Naruto:...

Takiro: Alguma pergunta?

Naruto: Não...

O loiro abaixou a cabeça e olhou de relance para o herdeiro.

Taichi:...

Naruto: Taichi, não? ... Ouvi falar de você. - Sorriu sereno.

Taichi: Verdade?

Naruto: Hunrun. Seu pai me disse que se você fosse um garoto se chamaria Taichi.

Taichi:...

Os olhos de Naruto cruzaram com os de Sasuke num silêncio mesclado à tristeza.

Sasuke:...

---

**Alguns minutos depois...**

Chouji: Ah, Shika. Só um.

Shikamaru: Eu sinto muito, Chouji. São para Temari-chan e eu sei que você não aguentaria comer um só.

Ino: Ainda bem que eu voltei para a dieta. Estou comendo muito na companhia do Chouji e até mesmo da Temari. ú.ù E mesmo assim ela não engorda além do que a gravidez permite. Que inveja.

Chouji: Tanto desejo e ela tinha que querer churrasco! o.ó

Ino: Que azar, né? n.n

Shikamaru: E os irmãos dela ainda vêm pra cá. Putz, ainda bem que a Godaime vai hospedá-los.

Ino: A Godaime ou o Naruto?

Shikamaru:...

Chouji: É. Eu queria ter notícias de Naruto. Pena que não nos deixaram entrar no hospital.

_"Shikamaru-nii-chan!"_

O trio olhou para trás e avistou Nadeshiko correndo na companhia dos Uchihas, que caminhavam mais atrás.

Shikamaru: Hei... Como vão?

Ino: _Ohayo,_ Sasuke-kun! Taichi-kun?

Taichi: _Ohayo_, Ino-san.

Nadeshiko: E o bebê? Ele tá pra nascer?

Shikamaru: Não. Ainda faltam três meses. Mas venham, o almoço vai ser churrasco.

Sasuke: Estou indo pra casa agora. Mas obrigado mesmo assim.

Shikamaru: Você que sabe.

O jounin prosseguiu seu caminho com o filho, deixando Ino acenando para ele.

Ino: Até mais, Sasuke-kun! n.n

Chouji: Ainda não desistiram dele, mesmo sendo pai solteiro. ú.ù

---

Taichi: Oto-san?

Sasuke:...

Taichi: Você ainda está chateado porque eu não o esperei?

O pai mirou o filho com o canto dos olhos, mas depois voltou a olhar pra frente, fazendo o garotinho abaixar a cabeça.

Sasuke: Uma falha sua não vai me fazer perder o dia... Desde que não se repita.

Taichi: Hunrum.

Sasuke parou de andar e olhou para trás.

Taichi: Huh?

Sasuke: Você quer almoçar na casa do Shikamaru? Posso lhe pegar depois na casa de Kunerai-san.

Taichi: Não. Hoje eu fico em casa.

Sasuke: Certo. - Sorriu.

---

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---

**Longe dali...**

A paisagem deserta mostrava um vasto horizonte rochoso e cheio de declives.

Kiba:... - Tentava sentir o cheiro através do vento.

Shino: Nada.

Kiba: Uma garota de cabelos azuis e olhos brancos. O príncipe do país da Lua nos deu essa pista.

Shino: Mas se estiver falando mesmo de Hinata-chan, então ela está transitando livremente. Devia ter voltado para Konoha.

Kiba: Talvez ela esteja procurando Neji. Tsc. Que droga. - Colocou as mãos nos bolsos revoltado.

Shino:...

Outro ninja se juntou a eles acompanhado de um grupo de cães.

Kakashi: Melhor voltarmos.

Kiba: Huh?

Kakashi: Achei algo no mínimo desafiador.

Os outros três saltaram, acompanhando Kakashi e ao chegarem no respectivo lugar arregalaram os olhos bruscamente ao verem a cena. Num ponto distante duas pessoas completamente ensangüentadas permaneciam penduradas pelos pulsos nos galhos de uma árvore morta.

---

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---

**A tarde...**

No hospital Naruto permanecia sentado na cama, com a cabeça encostada na parede e os olhos fixos na janela.

(Naruto)_ "Eles são mesmos violentos. Sem aquele kinjutsu eu não teria aguentado e teria dado o pergaminho."_

_"Tsc... Também esqueci como se faz aquela técnica."_

De repente a porta se abriu vagarosamente, cortando os pensamentos do Rokudaime.

Naruto: Huh? - Sorriu radiante. - Gaara! Kankurou!

Kankurou: Naruto-sama! - O mirou surpreso, mas depois sorriu.

Gaara: Então é verdade... Você acordou.

Naruto: Hehe! Pois é. - Coçou a cabeça desconsertado. - Amanhã volto a portar o título de Hokage. Quando chegaram?

Gaara: Já faz uma hora. - Sentou-se na cadeira ao lado da cama. - Vou tentar passar o dia com a minha irmã, mas primeiro vim ver como está.

Kankuro: Bem, eu vou na frente então. Deixar os dois conversando.

Naruto: Até mais, Kankurou.

Kankuro: Até.

O jounin abriu a porta e se retirou.

Naruto: Novidades?

Gaara: Não muitas. Um mês depois do incidente com nós dois Os Seguidores desapareceram. Talvez se reforçando.

Naruto: Tsc. Então não adiantou nada. Só fiz perder a lembrança de onde coloquei esse pergaminho.

Gaara: Não sabe?

Naruto: Não. - Olhou invocado para os lençois. - Não sei se isso é bom ou ruim.

Gaara: Vamos dar um jeito.

Naruto concordou com a cabeça e olhou de forma distante para a janela.

Naruto: É bom ver você de novo, Gaara... Huh?

Uma cena chamou a atenção do loiro...

Do lado de fora Sakura corria de Sai. Mas ela não parecia realmente querer fugir. Quando o ANBU finalmente a puxou pelo pulso ela entrelaçou os braços em volta do seu pescoço e beijou-o de uma forma apaixonada. Ao ver a cena Naruto arqueou as sobrancelhas.

Naruto: O que mais eu perdi durante esses seis meses? o.ô

Gaara: O que?

Naruto: Huh? Ah, nada não... Por que está corado?

Gaara:...!

Naruto: Hehe! Pode falar pra mim. n.n - Sorriu de forma inocente, fazendo o ruivo virar o rosto sério.

Gaara: Dessa vez não foi o grupo de Lee que me escoltou. Eu preferia que fosse ele.

Naruto: Por que?

Gaara: Confio mais... Na eficiência dele. - Corou.

Naruto: Huh?

Quando a ficha caiu, Naruto olhou surpreso para Gaara.

Gaara:...

Naruto: Eu... Acho que ele não está em missão nenhuma no momento. - Sorriu desconsertado e coçou a cabeça.

Gaara:...

---

**Enquanto isso...**

(Lee) _"Gaara-sama chegou... Eu deveria tê-lo escoltado."_ ò.ó

Rei: RÁÁÁ!

Lee segurou o chute de Rei ainda pensativo.

_"Se Naruto-sama estivesse acordado naquela hora teria sido eu quem escoltaria os ninjas da areia. Agora tenho que dá um jeito de falar com ele assim! Na cara dura!"_

Anko: Lee-sensei? ô.ô

Lee: Heim?

Anko: Tá nervoso por que?

Lee: Nervoso? Eu não estou nervoso! Quem está nervoso? Manifeste-se!

Anko **- Gota -**

Lee: Esqueçam... ú.ù Onde está Ascot-kun?

Rei: Ele quis treinar sozinho.

O sensei cruzou os braços pensativo.

Lee: Hoje vou deixá-lo sozinho, mas se isso se tornar repetitivo vou ter que trazê-lo aqui.

Rei:...

Lee: Rei, seus movimentos estão ficando previsíveis. Regra número 1: Surpreenda seu oponente.

Rei: Huh!

---

---

_Na casa dos Uchihas, Taichi dormia como uma pedra enquanto a porta se abria lentamente, dando entrada a uma serpente sorrateira. _

_Taichi: Zzzz..._

_Ela aumentava de tamanho a medida que se aproximava da cama e quando chegou bem perto era capaz de ocupar metade do quarto. Seus olhos ferinos refletiram a imagem do menino que dormia e suas presas se mostravam._

_Imediatamente atacou._

**PLEM!**

Sasuke: Taichi! - Acordou de repente.

**- Silêncio -**

O Uchiha apoiou a fronte nas mãos e se levantou da cama ainda com a roupa de jounin. Ao chegar a cozinha encontrou o garoto olhando assustado para uma pilha de panelas e pratos que caíra do armário.

Taichi: Eu tava querendo lanchar. ô.ô

Sasuke: ù.ú

Taichi se sentou na cadeira enquanto Sasuke juntava as coisas, entre elas um porta retrato pequeno e em formato oval, muito antigo e totalmente enferrujado. O jounin ficou mirando-o por um tempo até colocá-lo em cima da mesa e guardar as coisas.

Taichi pegou o objeto.

Sasuke:...

Taichi: É você?

Sasuke: _Hai._

Taichi: Qual deles?

Sasuke: O menor. - Começou a preparar os bolinhos de arroz. - Isso era da minha mãe.

Taichi: E quem é o outro?

Sasuke:...

Taichi:...

Sasuke: Meu irmão. - Respondeu sem olhar o garoto. - Itachi.

Taichi: Itachi... Foi ele que matou o nosso clã?

Sasuke: Não. - Respondeu em voz baixa.

Taichi:...

Sasuke: Quando você crescer... Eu lhe conto.

Sasuke se sentou na cadeira e ofereceu o lanche para o filho, bagunçando seus cabelos aleatoriamente num gesto descontraído.

---

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---

Longe de Konoha um ninja encapuzado saltou para perto de um grupo de cinco ninjas.

_"Boas notícias?"_

_"Não sei. Ouçam e julguem depois."_

_"O que aconteceu?"_

_"O Hokage. Ele está de volta."_

_"..."_

_"N... Não pode ser..."_

_"Nada que eu não esperasse."_

_"Huh?"_

_"Nosso período de recolhimento chegou ao fim."_

_"E qual é o plano?"_

_"..."_

_"Horo-senpai..."_

---

---

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---

---

**A noite chegara fria...**

Naruto andava pelo jardim do hospital. Olhou para o céu deixando seus olhos refletirem-no e em seguida olhou para o chão, sentando-se num balanço usado para entreter os pacientes mais jovens.

Segurou a corrente e deu um pequeno impulso com os pés para se balançar, mas parou ao ver Sasuke parado há alguns metros de si.

Naruto:...

O Uchiha tirou as mãos dos bolsos e sentou no balanço ao lado, em silêncio.

Naruto permaneceu parado, com os olhos fixos na terra.

Naruto: Eu estava pensando em uma forma de torturar você. Diria que estou triste porque Sakura-chan está namorando o Sai... E isso significa que não tenho chances com ela... Então todos os planos que eu tinha de casar com ela e ter uma família foram por ralo.

Sasuke:...

Naruto: Mas eu preferi ficar calado.

Sasuke:...

O vento gelado acertou os rostos de ambos

Sasuke começou a se balançar vagarosamente.

Sasuke: Teria funcionado.

Naruto: Huh?

Quando o jinchuuriki olhou para o lado notou que o jounin mirava o chão com os olhos de quem esconde uma grande dor. Nesse momento o rosto do loiro corou e seus olhos voltaram à terra.

Naruto: Se eu fizesse isso você ficaria com raiva de mim e não é bem isso que eu quero. Então prefiro terminar desse jeito.

Sasuke: Hnf. - Levantou-se.

Naruto:...

Sasuke: Você sabe que não me importo. Por mim ficávamos juntos.

O jinchuriki segurou as correntes e o encarou invocado.

Sasuke: Isso partiu de você. Está sofrendo a toa.

Naruto: Pára de ser teimoso, teme! - Se levantou de repente. - Esse moleque... Não vai ser fácil pra ele aceitar uma coisa dessas. Pensa nas outras crianças!

Sasuke:...

Naruto: Ele não vai olhar você da mesma maneira, vai ficar inibido e com mil perguntas na cabeça! Não é esse o tipo de relação que você imaginava com seu filho, Sasuke! E ele deve ser uma criança de quatro ou cinco anos que quer ver os pais juntos! - Fechou os punhos e cerrou os dentes.

Sasuke:...

Houve um silêncio vazio, até que alguns pingos de chuva começaram a cair. O jounin meramente olhou para o céu e depois para o loiro.

Sasuke: Eu acho... Que você tem que ir embora.

Naruto:...

O Hokage mordeu o lábio inferior desapontado, mas concordou com a cabeça, deu meia volta desolado e foi embora.

Passados exatamentes dez passos, o Uchiha começou a segui-lo.

Sasuke: Naruto, espera.

Naruto: Huh? - Parou imediatamente, olhando para trás.

Sasuke abriu o guarda-chuva e acolheu Naruto com um meio abraço para cobrir os dois.

---

---

---

---

_"Konoha saúda a volta do Hokage!"_

Uma múltidão aplaudia a figura que aparecera na sacada. Apesar da aparência momentaneamente frágil de quem acabara de receber alta, demonstrava um certo vigor.

Era daquela maneira que queria ser reconhecido. Uzumaki Naruto. Rokundaime Hokage.

Como a própria estátua em construção no muro dos Hokages indicava.

-

**Continua

* * *

**

**FeH-Chan:** Lembra que é Hokage sim (Como ele esqueceria disso).

O nome da criança vai ser Sora. Colocarei os devidos créditos n.n

Talvez eu ainda inclua o Taichi nessa aula de sexologia. XD

* * *

**Sasah-chan:** Mais um capítulo. Pois é... Ele pupou a Sakura e seis meses foram o suficiente para ela e o Sai terem um rolo. Ainda não é beeeem um namoro. n.n

* * *

**Giza:** Tadinha da doninha!!!! 

A fic já começa a fazer menção do Itachi. Hehe!

* * *

**xX KiTSunE Xx:** Até eu sou fã da Kyuubi. n.n Bem, como a Karin saiu o Teme tá dando uma de pai solteiro até ela voltar (E não vai demorar pra isso acontecer). 

_"E EU VO MATAR O TEME SE ELE FEZ UMA MENINA!"_

Se fizer uma menina ele perde todas as chances com Naru-chan. XD

* * *

**Tochi no Mari:** _"Se o sasuke ficar com a Karain novamnente não me responsabilizo por meus atos. o Sasuke é prioridade do Naru-chan"_

Isso é verdade. Assino embaixo.

Sim, Taichi é kawai! n.n

* * *

**RaposaVermelha:** O nome da mãe de Taichi é Karim. Quando Sasuke fala sobre ela no mangá ele diz que _precisa_ dela. 

_"Mas agora com o Taichi vc vai realisar meu sonho: Naruto, Sasuke e mini Sasuke"_

Hehehehehe! Imagina só como seria. n.n

* * *

**Uchiha Danii-chan:** Hei, Danii... 

Quer o Sasuke e o Naruto por esse fim de semana? Eles são boa companhia! 8)

* * *

**Azmaria-chan:** _"Sabe, eu acho que você pensou em fazer o Naruto esquecer o Sasuke, mas deve ter pensado na longa repercução que levaria a história, não sei, sei lá."  
_  
Hehe! Não... O problema de memória é em relação ao pergaminho. Em nenhum momento pensei em fazer o Naruto esquecer tudo (Pelo motivo q vc demonstrou), mas esse era o medo de Sasuke, claro. n.n 

O nome se pronuncia Taíchi.

Ps: Adorei as gírias XD

* * *

**Lola Spixii:** _"Palmas para o seu Sasuke!"_

Vc gostou do meu Sasuke! Que legal! 8D

Eu nunca tinha lido uma coisa dessas sobre o meu Sasuke. Que bom que gosta dessa caracterização!

* * *

**Paula:** Hehe! Se depender deles não se separam nunca.

Adoro esse yaoi realmente!!!

* * *

**Camis:** Naruto não é de dar gelo. Essa é a especialidade do Sasuke.

O jinchuuriki esculhamba logo. n.n

* * *

**Badscout:** Problema de pc é sempre uma bronca. Ainda bem que hoje chega o meu consertado (Ele tinha levado o farelo. 

Abraços!

* * *

**Uma palhinha do próximo capítulo: Acerto de contas entre Lee e Gaara e respostas sobre o paradeiro de Karin e Suigetsu.**

**Até!!**


	12. Chapter 12

_"Sala de emergência! Rápido!"_

_"Como está o estado deles?"_

_"Um fio de vida! Deixem as perguntas para depois!"_

No hospital, exatamente no banco de espera, Taichi permanecia sentado com a cabeça baixa ao lado de Sasuke. O corredor estava quase deserto naquela manhã.

No outro banco permaneciam sentados Kiba, Shino e Kakashi.

Shino: Pendurados pelos pulsos e com sangue atraindo animais. Já estavam naquele estado há dias... Fico imaginando o que aqueles Seguidores fizeram.

Sasuke: Hnf. Nem Suigetsu, nem Karin são fracos. Ainda mais com a _samehada_. Quem os acertou foi um estrategista.

Kiba: Não quero saber. Não encontramos só cheiro de sangue.

Sasuke: Do que está falando?

Kiba: Reconheci o cheiro da Hinata-chan impregnado neles.

Sasuke:...!

Kiba: Se esses dois tiverem que morrer, que não façam isso antes de nos dizerem o que sabem.

Taichi:... - Fitou o rapaz invocado.

Kakashi tirou seu livrinho do porta armas e se levantou.

Kakashi: É. Eu vou entregar o relatório para o Hokage. Fico feliz em saber que Naruto-kun acordou. - Olhou para Sasuke - Você vai ficar aqui com Taichi-kun ou vai querer que eu o leve?

Sasuke mirou o livro nas mãos do sensei.

Sasuke: Eu prefiro que me faça um favor.

Kakashi: Hum?

* * *

**Cap.12**

**Os novos adversários**

**-**--

Era daquele jeito que Naruto queria ser reconhecido. Olhava para a estátua do sexto Hokage como se ela fosse feita de ouro, poderia admira-la o dia inteiro.

Poderia, mas tava impossivel.

O Hokage mal voltara ao posto e as tarefas começaram. Kiba e Shino acabaram de voltar do hospital e estavam em frente à mesa onde o Rokudaime estendia o relatório para ler.

Naruto: Eu tô um pouco desatualizado, então nenhuma informação é desnecessária, ta legal?

Kiba acenou positivamente.

Kiba: Tá certo. Pra começar encontramos o cheiro de Hinata-chan neles.

Naruto: Quê!?

Kiba: Isso. Eu coloquei no relatório, perto do final.

Naruto: Até agora só li que Suigetsu e Karin foram encontrados nas montanhas.

Kiba: Isso não é tão importante.

Naruto: Ora, quer parar de dar teco no que eu acho ou não importante?

Shino descansou a mão no ombro de Kiba e tomou a frente, estendendo um mapa em cima do relatório.

Naruto: Huh?

Shino: Naruto-sama, eu demarquei nossa viagem. As áreas riscadas com um círculo são as áreas que encontramos informações sobre eles e os "X"s indicam as notícias de ataque. Resolvi registrar porque os ataques podem pertencer aos Seguidores.

Naruto: É. Você pensa em tudo mesmo. - Olhava para os inúmeros "x"s presentes no mapa. - E essas anotações?

Kiba: São as principais características de cada ataque. Alguns parecem ter sido feitos por ninjas comuns, outros por ninjas bem habilidosos. Talvez até portadores de kekkei genkai.

Naruto: Hm...

Soldado: Hokage-sama?

Naruto: Hein?

Soldado: Hatake Kakashi quer falar com o senhor.

Naruto: Ahn...? Ah, deixa ele entrar. - Consentiu curioso.

Kakashi entrou com o Icha Icha em uma das mãos e Taichi choroso na outra.

Kakashi: Que bom que acordou Naruto! n.n

Naruto: Kakashi-sensei? - Olhou diretamente para Taichi, não tendo um bom pressentimento sobre aquela visão. - O senhor veio apenas me ver?

Taichi: Snf... - Esfregando os olhos.

Kakashi: Não exatamente. É que Sasuke-kun vai ficar no hospital até ter notícias de Suigetsu e Karin... E Kunerai-san não se encontra, então ele pediu que você...

Naruto: Que eu...? ò.o - O mau pressentimento aumentava.

Kakashi: Você cuidasse de Taichi-kun até ele se desocupar. û.û

Naruto: Ò.Ó...!!!

(Naruto) _"QUÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ_?" °O°

Naruto: O que aquele_ teme_ tem na cabeça? Ò.Ó Eu não levo o menor jeito com crianças! °O°

Kiba: Ahn... Naruto-sama, nós estamos de saída se não se importa.

Naruto: Ah... Não. Podem ir.

Kiba: Até mais.

A dupla foi embora enquanto o Rokudaime continuava olhando nada contente para o garoto.

Kakashi: Ótimo, então até mais, Naruto. - Deu meia volta.

Naruto: Heim! Peraí! Kakashi-senseeeeeeeei!!!

Tarde demais. O jounin usou a técnica do movimento rápido para desaparecer.

Naruto: Ò.Ó...!!

**- Silêncio. -**

Taichi andou cabisbaixo até a cadeira do Hokage e sentou lá. Manteve-se com a cabeça baixa, deixando as lágrimas caírem sofridas enquanto gemia baixinho.

Naruto:...

Taichi: Snf... - Esfregou os olhos. - Snf...

O loiro suspirou e se dirigiu até a cadeira.

Taichi: Snf... Snf...

Naruto: Olha, Taichi...

Taichi: BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!

Naruto: OO...!!!

Taichi: EU NÃO QUERO QUE MINHA MÃE MORRA! NEM SUI-SAAAAAAAAAAN!!!

Naruto: Eles não vão morrer, escandaloso! Ò.Ó

Taichi: VÃO MORRER SIIIIIIIIM! EU NÃO QUERO QUE ISSO ACONTEÇA!

Naruto: Mas...

Taichi: NÃO QUERO QUE ELES MORRAM!

Naruto: Eles não...

Taichi: BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!

**PLAFT!!!!**

Taichi: OO...!!!!

O jinchuuriki batera com tudo na mesa usando um copo de madeira, deixando claro a sua impaciência.

Naruto: Agora que já tenho a sua atenção, posso falar? Eu realmente sinto muito pela sua mãe e Suigetsu. Sério. Mas sei que Sakura-chan e a vovó Tsunade são as melhores ninjas médicas que eu conheço. Precisa acreditar nelas.

Taichi:...

Naruto: Além disso você não vai ganhar nada chorando. Ou você aceita os desafios e luta ou vai fazer com que a vida da sua mãe e de Suigetsu sejam em vão porque ninguém morre pra proteger alguém que vive chorando, entendeu?

Taichi:...

Naruto:...

Taichi: E se eles morrerem? - Perguntou choroso.

Naruto:...!

Naruto engoliu ar e ficou mirando o garoto levemente surpreso. Taichi voltara a abaixar a cabeça e esfregar os olhos, chorando em silêncio. O Hokage então se ajoelhou em frente da criança.

Naruto: Taichi... - Falou de modo mais sereno, ganhando a atenção do Uchiha. - Olha, eu não posso afirmar que não vão morrer... Mas não acredito que vão. Sério.

Taichi:...

Naruto: Tsc. Me desculpe. É que eu não sei o que é perder um pai ou uma mãe e não gosto de ver ninguém chorando.

Taichi: Você não teve pais, Naruto-sama?

Naruto:...

Taichi:...

Naruto: Não tive a sua sorte. - Sorriu. - Mas tenho certeza de que eles ficarão bem.

Taichi: E se morrerem?

Naruto: Ora, mas do que está falando? Ninguém morre, sabia? o.ó

Taichi: Não?

Naruto: Claro que não! As pessoas... As pessoas não morrem. Só viram fantasmas pra nos protegerem. Só isso.

Taichi:...

Naruto: Eu tive pais, e eles não morreram. Eu só... Não pude ver o momento que eles partiram. - Ficou de pé imediatamente e virou as costas. - Sua mãe e Suigetsu não vão morrer, Taichi. Se isso acontecer eles ainda vão proteger você, só que você não vai vê-los.

Taichi: Mas... Eles são fortes. Por que não me protegem aqui?

Naruto: Ora, porque aqui eles não vão poder voar e atravessar paredes. Os fantasmas podem e sem gastar chakra.

O garoto olhou surpreso, refletindo sobre o que o Hokage dissera, então sorriu.

Naruto: Tô com fome. Gosta de ramen?

---

**Enquanto isso...**

Lee: Para quem achava que Konoha estava perdida no dia que tivesse Naruto-sama como Hokage as coisas estão indo muito bem. - Olhou para a montanha dos Hokages. - Nem deu para vê-lo ainda.

Rei: Ajudar na pesca... Isso lá é missão?

Lee: Huh?

Anko: Isso porque nós ainda somos genais. Não é justo, eu estava nas finais do exame chuunin. Se não fosse aquele quatro-olhos do Fuuji...

Rei: Não importa onde você chegou, mas como você chegou até lá.

Anko: Vou anotar essa. ¬¬

Ascot: Tsc. Estamos nos desgastando nessas missões ridículas quando tem gente muito mais fortes que nós.

Lee: Paciência é uma virtude, Askot-kun. - Falou sério.

Genais:...?

Lee: Um bom ninja busca a força sem abandonar seus deveres. Além do mais... - Corou de repente. - ô///ô Huh!

Todos olharam para frente e identificaram Gaara e Kankurou voltando para a casa dos Naras, cada um com uma tigela de curry.

Rei: Lee-sensei? o.ó

Lee:...

Rei: Lee-sensei? ¬¬

Lee: Tirem o dia pra treinar, gente! Ainda não fui visitar Temari-san! 8D

Anko: Quer ver como tá o bebê?

Lee: Ah, sim, claro! Além disso o Kazekage está lá. Não vamos perder a chance de cumprimentá-lo, certo?

Anko: Acho que sim... Huh?

Lee já havia sumido.

Anko: Que rápido. O.O

---

Na casa dos Naras a porta se abria lentamente, sem despertar um certo jounin que dormia exausto no sofá.

Kankurou: _Tadaima_!

Temari: Chegaram!

Gaara: ...!

Temari veio da cozinha, pegou uma tigela das mãos de Gaara e foi direto para a sala de jantar. Vestia um longo kimono puxado para o branco e o amarelo suave, com varias faixas e tecidos delicados em conjunto com a roupa.

Kankurou olhou Shikamaru que dormia no sofá feito uma pedra.

Shikamaru: ZzzzZZZzzzZZZzzzZZZZZzzzzz

Kankurou: Coitado. Foi um sacrifício pra ele sair na madrugada depois de uma missão. ú.ù

Temari: É bom que ele durma. Desde o dia da descoberta a Godaime alertou que minha gravidez é de risco por causa de uma anemia. Shika anda tão preocupado que só esse mês fui levada duas vezes para o hospital por causa de simples cólicas.

Kankurou: Você não nos falou dessa anemia.

Temari: Pra ter mais dois dorminhocos aqui? Não. Eu me contento com o _curry_. n.n Não queria pedir para o Shika comprar. Ele tá dormindo tão bem. - Assoprou o curry e começou a comer.

Gaara: Devia ter nos contado. Hn. E pelo visto seu marido não vai acordar hoje.

Temari: Pra mim está ótimo.

Kankurou: Aliás... Qual vai ser o nome dela?

Temari: Sora. (1)

Kankuro: Sora?

Gaara: É bonito. - Sorriu sem querer.

Temari: Eu sei. Shikamaru também adorou.

_Toc Toc Toc_

Temari: Huh?

Gaara: Eu atendo. ¬¬

Temari: n.n

O Kazekage se levantou do tatame e abriu a porta, dando de cara com Lee.

Gaara:...! - Corou - O que você faz aqui?

Lee: Saudades? Faz tempo que a gente não se vê, né? Seis meses! 8)

Gaara: Lee...

Por um breve segundo ficaram em silêncio, esperando o outro dizer mais alguma coisa.

Kankuro: E então, Gaara, quem... _Ohayo_, Lee?

Lee: Huh? Como vai, Kankurou-san? Eu vim ver se Temari-san está bem.

Kankurou: Viemos dar um descando por meu cunhado. Ela está bem sim. Só exagerando no _curry_.

Lee: E vocês deram?

Kankurou: Sim.

Lee: Ainda bem. Não quero que Sora-chan nasça com cara de curry.

Gaara: Deixe de bobagem. ¬¬ - Pegou Lee pelo braço e abriu a porta naturalmente.

Kankurou: Gaara? o.ó

Gaara: Eu vou dar uma volta, Kankurou. Cuide da Temari.

Kankurou: Uma volta com o L...

Gaara: Tchau. - Fechou a porta.

(Kankurou) _"Se ele não fosse Kazekage levaria uns cascudos"._ ¬¬

---

Jounin e Kazekage. Ambos andavam pela vila como dois colegas quaisquer.

Lee: Faz tempo, né? - Respirou fundo e olhou para o céu. - Você nunca mais veio depois que Naruto-sama entrou em coma.

Gaara: Negócios inacabáveis com os novos Mizukage e Raikage. Parecem muito interessados em Naruto então procurei evitar vir para cá. Assim não sou obrigado a dar notícias.

Lee: Novos kages? O que eles querem?

Gaara: Os quatro pergaminhos-selos que estavam com quatro dos cinco kages foram roubados praticamente da mesma forma, mas Naruto conseguiu proteger o quinto. - Abaixou a cabeça. - Isso tanto é objeto de apreço quanto de intimidação.

Lee: Huh?

Gaara: Lee... Nossos países são aliados, mas em relação aos outros kages esse ato pareceu uma supremacia do país do Fogo em relação aos outros, já que o Hokage venceu os Seguidores. Isso porque não sabem que Naruto despertou.

Lee:...

Gaara: Essa guerra de forças... Foi o que fez minha vila implantar o Shukaku em mim. Esse medo criou uma arma. - Parou de andar. - O mesmo foi feito com Naruto. Danzou descobriu minha existência e planejou que a Kitsune invadisse a vila para o Yondaime ter que selá-la no filho.

Lee: Gaara-sama...

Só depois Lee percebeu que estava um pouco distante do centro da vila. O farfalhar das folhas soava ligeiro em seus ouvidos.

Gaara: Você se incomodou com o beijo?

Lee: Huh?

Os olhos jounin de repente se ressaltaram e um leve rubror se espalhou pelo seu rosto.

Gaara: Não foi por isso que você veio me ver?

Lee:...

Gaara: Achei que estava mentindo sobre visitar Temari. Me desculpe. - Deu meia volta desconsertado.

Lee: Não! Espera! - Segurou o pulso do Kazekage antes que ele fosse embora, e quando viu os olhos azuis o mirarem empalideceu. - Er... Eu vim mesmo ver você.

Gaara:... - Corou.

Lee: É que depois que você me beijou você voltou pro seu quarto como se fosse sonâmbulo. Eu realmente vim tirar satisfações...

Gaara:...

Lee: E quem sabe... - n////n - ...Ganhar outro.

O corado ficou mais acentuado nas maçãs do rosto do Kazekage que anulavam a aparente frieza do olhar.

(Lee)_ "E agora! O que eu faço? O que Gai-sensei diria?"_

Gaara: Lee...

_"Sim... Gai-sensei... Gai-sensei diria..."_

Gaara: Olha, eu...

_"Ele diria 'aproveite o espírito da juventude!!!' _ò.ó_"_

E antes que o Kazekage terminasse o jounin o beijou rapidamente.

Foi um beijo intenso, alarmante. Não houve mais necessidade de palavras... Apesar da complicação que aquele ato traria.

Mas Gaara não pensou nisso. Apenas correspondia do mesmo modo.

-

Perto dali um genai corria procurando alguma coisa ou alguém, até que viu a cena. Ascot parou imediatamente e semicerrou os olhos, sem acreditar no que via. Seu sensei e... O Kazekage.

---

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---

**A tarde chegou mansa...**

Naruto andava pelas ruas com Taichi no colo (carregando um sorvete mais interessante que os seis hokages juntos) e acompanhado de Sakura e Sai. Aquela com um pergaminho aberto nas mãos.

Sakura: Mas isso que Tsunade-sama deu pra você é... - Falou surpresa.

Naruto: Um mapa dos corpos lesionados de Karin e de Suigetsu. Quem sabe eu possa saber o que os atacou.

Sai olhou o mapa por cima do ombro de Sakura.

Taichi: Hei, Naruto sama, quando eu vou poder ver eles?

Naruto: Quando melhorarem. Vamos torcer pra que seja logo.

Taichi: E pra onde vamos?

Naruto: Pra casa do Shikamaru. Ele pode me ajudar com isso e... - Parou de falar quando o menino lhe ofereceu o sorvete e acabou mordendo um pedaço. - Hum... Também não vi a Temari grávida ainda.

Sakura: Ela está muito linda.

Taichi: E a barriga dela tá grandona.

Naruto: Verdade? - Interagiu com o herdeiro.

Taichi: É sim. n.n

Naruto:...

Sai:...

Sakura:...

Taichi: Como é que o bebê foi parar lá dentro, Naruto-sama?

Todos: OO...!!!

Naruto: Nossa, mas você já pergunta! o.ó

Sakura: É que todas as crianças tem essa curiosidade. n.n'** - Gota.**

Naruto: Beeem... o.ó - Olhou desconsertado para o céu. - Ahn... Ah, sim. O Shikamaru colocou uma semente na barriga da Temari e dali surgiu o bebê!

Taichi: É?

Naruto: É sim. Foi assim que você nasceu também :)

Taichi:...

Naruto:...

Taichi: E por onde ele colocou a sementinha?

Naruto: Isso você vai saber quando crescer. ¬¬

Taichi: ô.ô

Sai: Sakura-chan... - Sorriu com uma cara cínica, a abraçando por trás. - Quando eu vou poder colocar uma sementinha em você?

Sakura: O//O...!!!!!

**POF!!**

Naruto e Taichi fecharam os olhos com o barulho do bofete.

Naruto e Taichi: OO

Sakura: Isso é coisa que se pergunte na frente do Naruto e de uma criança!? ò///ó

Naruto: Que é que tem eu? o.ô

Sai: Não seja tímida, Sakura-chan. Huh?

Pararam ao ver Sasuke saindo de casa.

Sai: Sasuke-kun?

Taichi: _Oto-san_! - Sorriu.

Sakura: Eu realmente não tinha o visto no hospital quando saí.

Sai olhou para outro canto com uma ponta de ciúmes.

O Uchiha se aproximou do filho, bagunçando-lhe os cabelos. Quando mirou Naruto de perto, fazendo-o corar.

Naruto: Achei que estava ocupado.

Sasuke: A Godaime disse que Karin e Suigetsu passam bem, mas estão dormindo. Passei aqui para tomar um banho e almoçar.

Taichi: Então vou poder ver eles?

Sasuke: A partir de amanhã talvez. Pra onde estão indo?

Sai: Até a casa de Shikamaru-kun.

Sasuke:...

---

Na casa dos Naras, mais especificamente no quarto do casal, Shikamaru estava ajoelhado com o ouvido e a mão grudados na barriga da esposa enquanto esta permanecia sentada na cama, acariciando-lhe os cabelos.

Shikamaru: Bah... Ela vai ser parecida com você chutando desse jeito.

Temari: Por que diz isso?

Shikamaru: Está na cara. Alguém parecido comigo não ía chutar uma barriga o tempo todo sabendo que nunca ía sair de lá. Isso é tão problemático.

Temari: Tem razão. Se fosse parecido com você teríamos que ver se o bebê ainda está vivo.

O Nara sorriu da sua maneira típica e passou a mirar a esposa.

Kankurou: _Shikamaru! _- Chamou do andar debaixo. - _Temari!_

Shikamaru e Temari: Hn?

Kankurou: _Naruto-sama está aqui._

Shikamaru:...?

---

Shikamaru e Temari desceram a escada. Na sala de estar se encontravam Naruro, Sasuke, Sakura e Sai, além de Gaara, que chegara um pouco depois do quarteto.

Shikamaru: Hei... Alô, gente.

Temari: Gaara? Onde esteve?

Naruto: Huh? - Olhou para Temari e seus olhos brilharam. - Uau... Você está linda, _onee-chan!_

Temari corou com a gentileza, enquanto Sasuke demonstrava aparente frieza.

Shikamaru: Eh. Seis meses e logo Sora vai nascer. Então? É apenas uma visita?

Os visitantes se entreolharam.

Naruto: Na verdade não. É que o seu clã conhece bem os segredos da medicina e eu preciso de alguém com um QI que nem o seu pra achar uma saída.

Shikamaru: Huh?

O Kazekage tirou o sobretudo vinho e o deixou apoiado em um dos braços.

Gaara: Antes eu queria falar com você, Naruto.

Naruto: ...?

Gaara: A sós.

Naruto: Tá... Tálegal.

O ruivo acenou com a cabeça e Naruto o acompanhou até uma saleta.

Sasuke:...

---

Naruto: O Mizukage e o Raikage querem informações minhas? Tudo isso porque eu não deixei os Seguidores levarem o último pergaminho?

Gaara: Isso.

Naruto: Tanto problema com esses Seguidores e esses caras QUERIAM que eu tivesse entregado o pergaminho!!! MAS QUE ABSURDO!!

Gaara: O fato das maiores potências não entrarem em guerra se deve a esse equilíbrio de forças. - Cruzou os braços. - Acho que de certa forma você quebrou esse equilíbrio.

Naruto andou mal humorado até a janela e se debruçou no parapeito. De lá dava para ver Taichi, Nadeshiko e outras crianças brincando de correr.

Naruto: Eu _ainda_ não sou mais forte que nenhum outro kage. E nunca foi esse meu objetivo.

Gaara:...

Naruto: E mesmo que eu fosse o país do Fogo não precisa de mais guerras.

Gaara: Convença-os disso. Os outros kages louvam sua atitude, embora estejam mais cautelosos, mas o Raikage e o Mizukage andam mais agitados.

Naruto: E você?

Gaara:...

Naruto: Olha, eu não quero saber se está medindo forças comigo, mas... Se achar que o país do Vento não precisa se envolver...

Gaara: Eu já estou envolvido. - Olhou sério para o chão.

Naruto: Porque... Você é meu aliado?

Gaara: ...

Naruto: Huh?

Gaara: Minhas relações com Konoha estão além da aliança. Eu tenho um elo eterno com você por sermos parecidos.

Naruto: Huh?

Gaara:...

Naruto: É o sobrancelhudo, não é?

Gaara:...

Naruto: Gaara, eu vou ser sincero. Somos kages agora. Nossa relação é estrita à aliança das vilas, não pode passar disso.

Gaara: Eu sei.

Naruto: Então a sua vida pessoal não me interessa, ok? - Sorriu repentinamente.

Gaara:...!

Naruto: Melhor resolver isso o mais rápido possível.

Gaara: Planeja ir até eles?

Naruto: Eu preciso. - Sentou-se na janela. - Vou viajar. Ir até cada um deles. Se não podemos tê-los como aliados então que pelo menos não sejam nossos inimigos.

Gaara: Se for o caso, eu vou com você.

Naruto: Huh?

Alguém bateu na porta e abriu logo em seguida. Naruto e Gaara se surpreenderam ao ver Sasuke.

Sasuke: Naruto, Shikamaru descobriu uma coisa importante.

Naruto: Huh?

---

Shikamaru: Pesquisei as lesões dos corpos e consegui descobrir suas origens. Mas é um esboço muito rústico.

Naruto: Deixa eu ver.

Enquanto o Hokage via os riscos, tanto Sakura quanto Sai e Temari permaneciam tensos.

Naruto: Eu não tô conseguindo entender esses garranchos. o.ó

Shikamaru: Pff... Deixe-me explicar. - Passou o dedo pelo pergaminho. - Esses pontos são as origens das demais lesões. Antes de serem derrotados o oponente os deixou lesionados ao atacar essas áreas.

Naruto:...

Shikamaru: Reconhece?

Naruto:... - Analisando. - ...!!! Parece... Os pontos de chakra.

Shikamaru: Sim. Quem os atacou fez isso acertando os pontos de chakra com uma precisão perfeita. E nas anotações de Shino há menção de possibilidade de ataques por Kekkei Genkai. Esse tipo de ataque requer uma Kekkei Genkai apropriada.

Naruto: _Byakugan_... - Murmurou perplexo.

Shikamaru:...

Naruto: Os Hyuugas atacaram eles?!

---

---

---

---

**Longe dali, debaixo de um forte vento e um cenário montanhoso e deserto...**

Hinata permanecia numa caverna sentada, aquecendo-se em frente à fogueira enquanto a chuva caía do lado de fora. Seus olhos fitavam as chamas com frieza.

Nem demonstrou qualquer reação quando Neji entrou molhado e se ajoelhou a sua frente.

Neji: Os corpos foram tirados de lá.

Hinata: ...!

Neji: Devem ter sido enterrados.

A Hyuuga olhou o primo nos olhos, mas baixou a cabeça.

Hinata: Eles podem ter sobrevivido.

Neji: Imprudentes. - Olhou para a fogueira de forma mórbida. - Se sobreviveram que sirva de lição, se foram enterrados ao menos aquela paisagem se livrou do futuro cheiro de cadáver.

Hinata: Huhrum.

---

---

---

---

**Noite em Konoha...**

Taichi dormia jogado na cama de peito pra cima e com a cabeça pra fora do colchão.

Sasuke: Aposto que nem escovou os dentes. ù.ú

O pai ajeitou o menino na cama, tirou-lhe as sandálias e o cobriu, desligando a luz e fechando a porta depois. Estavam na casa do Rokudaime.

PRING!

(Sasuke)_ "Naruto!"_

---

No quarto principal o loiro juntava os cacos do que era um vaso enquanto sua mão direita permanecia ensanguentada.

Sasuke: Tudo bem?

Naruto: Huh? - Olhou o jounin antes de se levantar. - Eu vi um pássaro de agouro, me assustei e derrubei isso.

Sasuke: Pff... Que bobagem.

O Uchiha se aproximou de Naruto, pegando a mão ensanguentada e virando de palma para cima, mas no lugar do corte fluía o chakra vermelho, cicatrizando o ferimento como se o soldasse.

Sasuke:...

Naruto: Eu me curo sozinho desses cortes.

Sasuke: As vezes eu esqueço.

Naruto: Você vai para o hospital agora?

Sasuke: Hunrum. Karin e Suigetsu foram meus parceiros de grupo. Estão sob minha responsabilidade até se recuperarem.

Naruto: Tá, eu cuido do moleque. - Tentou disfarçar o ciúme. - Hum... Amanhã eu passo por lá com ele.

Sasuke: Hn. - Acenou positivamente e foi embora.

Sozinho o jinchuuriki cruzou os braços invocado e olhou para fora. Por mais que achasse que aquilo seria o melhor no fundo não queria que Sasuke aceitasse tão bem.

Novamente viu o pássaro sobrevoando o céu, dessa vez longe. Não era um bom sinal, ainda mais quando se tinha dois de seus confiáveis ninjas numa lista de oponentes e dois Kages para acertar contas.

-

**Continua**

* * *

1 - Nara Sora é de autoria da Feh-chan. :)

* * *

Me desculpem pelo atraso na atualização. To em prova. 

**Reviews, a alma do negócio!**

**FeH-Chan:** Sora dando notícias!!! 

Quem vai dar as aulas para o Taichi sobre como aceitar o papai Sasuke, a mamãe Karin e o papai Naruto? O próprio Naruto?

Tem GaaLee kawai. O encontro de duas vilas.

SuiJuu? Não. JuuKi n.n

* * *

**Danny**: Foi mal pelo atraso. Provas. E ainda tem um boato de greve... Enfim. To atolada até o pescoço pq esses professores adoram adiantar matéria antes de uma greve. 

Espero q tenha gostado do capítulo.

* * *

**Uchiha Danii-chan:** Se eles são idiotas? Pelo anime o que a gente percebe? XD 

Mas pelo menos os Hyuugas tão vivos :)

E aí? Vc acabou ficando com eles por uma semana inteira. Aproveitou???

Taichi fã de yaoi!? ô.ô

* * *

**Kyu Uchiha:** GaaLee já é pela área da Feh-chan. n.n Eu não tenho culpa XD 

Yaoi é mesmo kawai. Espero que tenha gostado do GaaLee daqui.

* * *

**RaposaVermelha:** Hyuugas tão vivos!!!! 

_"Ficaram com os cadarços dos tenis presos embaixo de uma pedra e anda não conseguiram soltar?"_

Com certeza!!! Como você advinhou? XD

O nome do bebezinho é Sora, a pedidos da Feh (E com muito gosto eu a coloco aqui). n.n

SaiSaku, claro. Uma filhinha seria o ideal. Mas também gostando do Taichi? Será que é mal de família? o.õ

Se bem que agora o clã vai depender do Taichi porque a quota do Sasuke já foi XD

* * *

**Giza:** Tecnicamente vai ser três pais e uma mãe, pq se a Sakura se arranjou, a Karin também vai se arranjar. 

Aí fica parecendo três solteirões e uma dama. Mas seria um donzel no caso. n.n

* * *

**Tochi no Mari:** Sasuke poderia ter feito uma irmanzinha pro Taichi.. 

Aí ele seria queimado de vez pelos fãs daqui.

* * *

**Sasah-chan:** É o desepero para esconder o segredo. 

Lee: Começam as apostas! Onde Naru-sama escondeu o pergaminho? Façam suas apostas!!!

* * *

**badscout:** É. Taichi vai realmente ter que ter aulas para aceitar o papai Sasuke, a mamãe Karin e o papai Naruto.

Mas Lee já está ocupado com as aulas de sexologia para os pupilos. n.n

* * *

**Camis:** Me desculpe por atrasar. Já que está gostando tanto da fic esse capítulo vai pra vc. Prometo ser mais rápida nas atualizações.

Abraços!!!

* * *

**xX KiTSunE Xx:** Apesar do atraso aqui está o capítulo!!! 

Bom final de semana!

* * *

8D


	13. Chapter 13

O sol estava prestes a se esconder por volta das dezessete horas. Naruto entrou na diligência com Taichi para analisá-la e olhou seu interior como quem diz _"Falta uma barraca de ramen."._

Takiro: Não está bom, Hokage-sama?

Naruto: É que eu nunca viajei num desses. Estou acostumado a correr. - Saiu do veículo.

Taichi: Pelo menos aqui dentro ninguém vai machucar você.

Naruto: E os ninjas que irão comigo? - Se dirigiu ao mais velho. - Já foram selecionados?

Takiro: Sim. Todos da elite.

Taichi: Hei! Então meu pai vai?

Takiro: Sim. Claro.

Naruto: Hein?! Sasuke é ninja de elite?! Desde quando? Ò.ó

Takiro: Bem... Ele ganhou esse título há cinco meses, Hokage-sama. **- Gota. **- Apesar de tudo mostrou-se muito leal à vila.

Naruto:...!

(Naruto)_ "Aquele teme deve tá se achando."_ ¬¬

Takiro: Também precisamos de um ninja com especialidade medicinais. Escolhemos Shizune-san. Quando pretende partir?

Naruto: Amanhã cedo. Quero resolver isso o mais rápido possível.

Takiro: Sim.

Naruto: Hei, Taichi.

Taichi: Huh?

Naruto: Vamos. Ainda tenho que levar você ao hospital. n.n

-

**Cap13**

**Prelúdio que antecede a partida.**

-

---

No hospital de Konoha, Sasuke permanecia encostado perto da janela enquanto conversava com Karin.

Sasuke: Pelo menos você e Suigetsu estão bem. Temos uma pista de quem os atacou... Devem ter os deixado vivos por não saberem que Naruto já tinha acordado.

Karin: Eles são uns covardes, isso sim. Atacam de surpresa e juntos... Parece ser os traços desses Seguidores. ù.ú

Sasuke: Vocês estão bem. Acho que é só isso que importa agora.

Karin: Huh? - Corou. - Você se importa comigo, Sasuke-kun! n///n

Sasuke:...

Alguem bateu na porta e quando ela se abriu Naruto entrou seguido de Taichi, que correu para perto da cama da mãe, enquanto o Hokage permaneceu o mais próximo da porta.

Taichi: _Oka-san_!

Karin: Hei! Estava querendo saber de você. Sentiu saudades ou a companhia do seu pai lhe distraiu? n.n

Taichi: Cadê Sui-san?

Karin: Eu acho que morreu. u.u

Sasuke: Está dormindo no outro quarto.

A mãe afagou os cabelos do filho.

Karin: E então? Sasuke-kun anda lhe treinando? Está comendo bem? Já conheceu o abrigo do clã?

Taichi: Hnhum. Faço exercícios de manhã cedo, estou comendo o que ele serve e já conheci o abrigo, mas ainda não fomos morar lá.

Karin: Huh? - Olhou o jounin de repente. - Como assim, Sasuke-kun? Ainda moram naquele apartamento? o.ó

Naruto olhou para a cena como se acabasse de notá-la, e sem deixar de pensar que essa foi uma boa pergunta de Karin.

Sasuke: O patrimônio do clã Uchiha pertence à Taichi. Quando ele estiver pronto para formar uma família poderá se mudar para lá.

Karin:...

Sasuke: Aquele lugar não me agrada.

A moça soltou um suspiro desapontada e olhou para Naruto.

Karin: Olha só quem acordou. - Sorriu sarcástica. - Não vai querer saber o que Suigetsu e eu vimos ou não é mais o Hokage?

Naruto: Pra que? Você já deve ter contado tudo pro _teme_.

Karin: Não chame meu noivo assim.

Naruto: Seu o quê!? O.ó

Sasuke: Pfff... Eu repasso o que contaram. - Saiu de perto da janela e se aproximou de Naruto, puxando-o pelo pulso. - Taichi, é melhor vir. Sua mãe precisa descansar.

Taichi: Tá.

---

**Do lado de fora...**

Naruto: Ela disse noivo?

Sasuke: Disse.

Naruto: Quando você fez o pedido?

Sasuke: Nunca.

Naruto: Se ela disse "noivo" foi porque você tez alguma coisa.

Sasuke: Fiz um filho. E disse que só queria isso.

Naruto: Você escolhe uma maluca fanática como mãe do seu filho e quer que ela entenda suas intenções?

Sasuke: Eu ía escolher a Sakura, mas ela é moça de família. ¬¬

Naruto:...

Sasuke:...

Naruto: Eu ía ficar muito puto se você tivesse escolhido a Sakura-chan. ù.ú

Sasuke: Como se eu conseguisse dormir com uma garota da qual você era apaixonado. - Olhou revoltado para o lado.

Naruto: Tem um zilhão de moças afim de você e você só tinha duas opções?

Sasuke: Felizmente não sou como você, que, se pudesse, arriscaria todas.

Naruto: Hnf. Nunca foi minha ambição perpetuar meu cl... Hei! Você fala como se eu fosse um pervertido! Ò.Ó

Sasuke: Você é.

Naruto: Você também!

Sasuke: Só em relação a você.

Naruto: _Teme_... ù.ú - Corou.

Taichi saiu do hospital e foi correndo ao encontro da dupla.

Taichi: Pronto. Pra onde vamos?

Sasuke: Pra casa. Naruto e eu partiremos amanhã e ainda tenho que fazer sua mala.

Naruto: Com quem ele vai ficar? A Karin não está em condições de cuidar dele.

Taichi: Sakura-san está. n.n

Naruto: Sakura-chan?! Oo

Sasuke: Eu não sei se Sai anda emprestando algum daqueles livros para ela, mas Sakura aceitou e eu confio nela.

Naruto: Tem certeza que é a mesma Sakura-chan? -.-

Sasuke: Venha, _dobe_. - Pegou Naruto pela mão e com a outra segurou a mão do filho.

Naruto: Não me chame assim na frente dele. - Apontou emburrado para o menino. - E pra onde está me levando?

Sasuke: Estou lhe convidando para jantar lá em casa.

Taichi: Então vai ter ramen? n.n

Sasuke: ò.ó...!!!! Viciou meu filho em ramen?

Naruto: Heim?! Eu não!

Taichi: É que Naruto-sama só come ramen, _oto-san_.

Sasuke: Disse isso a ele, não foi? ¬¬

Naruto: Ahn...

Sasuke: Nada de ramen, Taichi. A Godaime disse pro Naruto comer bem. Foram seis meses em coma.

Naruto: Chato.

---

**No hospital de Konoha...**

Tsunade se encontrava em uma das salas com Shizune, Ino e Sakura.

Tsunade: O movimento foi intenso hoje. Devo dizer que posso estar chamando qualquer um a qualquer momento. Ainda mais com Shizune a serviço do Hokage a partir de amanhã.

Sakura: Seria melhor se eu fosse com Naruto. - Olhou preocupada. - Shizune é uma médica experiente e eu era do mesmo time dele.

Tsunade: Não se trata de time, Sakura. Se o conselho escolheu Shizune então não podemos fazer nada.

Ino: Segurar as pontas aqui não vai ser fácil. ú.ù

Sakura: Tsc... Eu estou preocupada com Sai-kun... - Contraiu os punhos. - Ele é da guarda pessoal do Naruto e vai ter que ir.

Ino:...

Shizune: Por falar nele.

Sakura: Huh!

Sakura olhou para trás ao ver o sorriso de Shizune e se deparou com o ANBU entrando.

Sakura: Sai!

A moça correu até o namorado, praticamente se pendurando no pescoço dele e o beijou profundamente. As mãos do rapaz pecorriam as costas da kunoichi enquanto a abraçava durante o beijo.

Ino: Bem, eu também estou de saída, Tsunade-sama.

Tsunade: Afff... Você também?

Ino: Chouji e eu vamos ver Nadeshiko. Ela tá na casa do Shikamaru. Tchau.

A loira pegou suas coisas e saiu antes que dissessem qualquer palavra.

Tsunade:...

Shizune: Com Temari num estado tão delicado não sei se é bom que Nadeshiko fique aos cuidados de Shikamaru-kun. - Falou preocupada.

Tsunade:...

Shizune: Tsunade-sama?

Tsunade: Shizune, aquela criança foi a única herança que Asuma deixou para Shikamaru.

Shizune:...

Tsunade: Deixe que Shikamaru cuide dela quando Kunerai for para as missões. Talvez seja esse o desejo do seu sensei.

Shizune:...

---

---

Um pouco distante dali, numa clareira perto do centro da vila, Lee andava a passos suaves, olhando para o lado.

Passo por passo...

Nada.

Gaara apareceu atrás dele de forma tão silenciosa que o jounin não percebeu.

Gaara: Lee.

Lee: AARH!

Gaara: Xiu, Lee! Ò.Ó - Tapou a boca do jounin nervoso e olhou para os lados. - Quer que vejam a gente?

Lee: Hmn? - Tirou com cuidado a mão de Gaara da sua boca e sorriu. - Hei, por que estamos nos escondendo, Gaara-kun?

O Kazekage desviou o olhar sem jeito.

Lee: Huh?

Gaara: É que... Ninguém pode saber. Não agora. - Colocou as mãos nos bolsos triste.

Lee:...

Gaara: O Mizukage e o Raikage podem ter Konoha como o próximo alvo... E se isso acontecer Suna também estará envolvida. Naruto e eu iremos ao encontro desses Kages para evitar uma disputa.

Lee: E... Onde a gente entra nessa? - Perguntou confuso.

Gaara:...

Lee: Gaara-kun, o que foi?

Gaara: Nossos países são aliados, Lee. E essa aliança deve ser respeitada.

A medida que falava, Gaara ficava cada vez mais inibido.

Gaara: Se descobrirem que eu ando me encontrando com um jounin de Konoha não levarão meus argumentos a sério e... Isso vai prejudicar a todos.

Lee:...

Gaara: Tsc. Pelo menos por enquanto, eu... Hn?

Lee: Tá. Eu já entendi.

Gaara:...

Diferente do que o ruivo esperava, Lee simplesmente passou a mão pelos cabelos do Kazekage, acariciando. Esse afago, repentino e suave, induziu Gaara a fechar os olhos e inclinar a cabeça para o lado. Nunca sentira tanto carinho em um toque.

Lee: Quando você parte?

Gaara: Amanhã cedo. - Abriu os olhos. - Você não vai com o Naruto?

Lee: Não. Apenas os ninjas de elite e alguns ANBU's o acompanharão eu não sou nada disso.

Gaara:...

Lee: Ah, não se preocupe, Gaara-kun. Meu time está evoluindo a ponto de pegar missões de rank C. Eu vou para Suna sempre que puder. n.n

O ruivo abriu um pequeno (e sincero) sorriso, tocando levemente no rosto de Lee, mas antes que se aproximassem, algo os chamou a atenção.

Rei: Lee-senseeeei!!!

Lee:...! - Olhou para trás da árvore. - Arh!

Os pupilos procuravam o sensei.

Anko: Aff... Cadê ele? Oitenta e cinco voltas não foram o suficiente?

Rei: Meus pés estão dormentes de tanto usar chakra pra andar na água.

Ascot: ...

Lee: Melhor sair daqui, Gaara... - Olhou para frente e reparou que Gaara havia sumido. - kun... ô.ô

Anko: Hei, Lee-sensei! - Apareceu ao lado do jounin.

Lee: Hein?! Ahn!? O que foi, Anko-kun?

Anko: Já completamos as oitenta voltas no lago. ò.ô

Lee: Quantas vezes você afundou?

Anko: Só dez vezes. Mas a Rei-chan afundou mais! XD

Rei: Ò.Ó

Ascot olhava a cena desconfiado.

---

---

---

---

---

**A noite...**

Céu escuro, cheio de nuvéns cinzas espalhando um chuvisco imperceptível para quem batalhava no clarão de uma floresta.

Naruto levara um golpe violento e saltara se afastando rapidamente do oponente antes que levasse outro.

Sasuke: _Katon!_

Naruto: Arh!

_"Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"_

A bola de fogo avançou no Hokage e três clones Narutos foram criados, levando o golpe pelo jinchuuriki e deixando verdadeiro avançar.

Naruto: _Fuuton!_

_"Rasengan!"_

Sasuke se desviou do golpe a tempo, mas sem deixar de machucar seu braço.

Sasuke: ... - Ativou o selo amaldiçoado em pleno ar.

Naruto: Droga...!!

"_Senei Ta Jashu!"_

Naruto: ARGH!!!

Os braços do Uchiha viraram cobras que agarraram o jinchuuriki e o jogaram contra a árvore, quase partindo-a.

Naruto: AAAARH! - Sentiu seu corpo cair de bruços no chão.

Sasuke: _Katon!..._

_"Olha pra trás!"_

Sasuke:..!

Sasuke virou-se de costas notando dois clones Narutos avançando com chakra acumulado.

_"OODAMA RASENGAN!!"_

Sasuke: AAAAARH!!

O golpe o acertou e o terreno implodiu fazendo Sasuke afundar na terra minutos antes dos clones desaparecerem.

-

**Silêncio **

**-**

Naruto:...

Naruto virou-se de peito pra cima ao sentir que a chuva fininha engrossara e batia com mais força em seu rosto. Gradativamente ouviu os passos de Sasuke que acabara de se levantar com dificuldades e caminhava até o loiro.

Sasuke: Ar... Ar...

Naruto: O selo foi... Covardia.

Sasuke: Eu o derrotaria facilmente com o Mangekyou Sharingan.

Naruto: Eu sei que você fica fraco quando usa essa coisa.

Sasuke: Como os clones apareceram atrás de mim?

Naruto: Eu já tinha atirado duas shirikens em você no começo da luta. - Sentou-se zonzo - Eram meus kage-bushins.

Nesse momento a chuva ficou mais pesada, desabando de vez, ao som de trovões.

Sasuke: Aff... O treino acabou.

Naruto: Droga. - Abaixou a cabeça revoltado.

_"CABRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!"_

---

**Enquanto isso, na casa dos Naras...**

Mesmo com o frio, o barulho da chuva e dos trovões Shikamaru conseguira continuar dormindo.

Nadeshiko: Shikamaru-nii-chan! - Balançava o jounin quase chorando.

Shikamaru: ZzZZZzz

Nadeshiko: Ar! Shikamaru nii-chan! Shikamaru-nii-chan, acorda! Shikamaru-nii-chan!

Shikamaru: Hn? - Abriu os olhos.

Nadeshiko: Acorda!

Shikamaru: N... Nadeshiko?

Nadeshiko: Temari-nii-chan caiu e está com dor! Acorda!

Shikamaru:...!!!

---

No andar de baixo Gaara e Kankurou só ouviram as passadas alopradas do Nara antes de vê-lo na cozinha, onde os irmãos da areia amparavam a irmã, que carregava uma expressão sofrida.

Shikamaru: Temari-chan!

Temari: Sem escândalos, tudo bem? Ar... Foi só um... Baque. - Cerrava os dentes contendo a dor.

Kankurou: Você está com uma gravidez de risco! Não foi só um baque!

Gaara: Vamos levá-la para o hospital.

Shikamaru: Então vamos rápido!

---

---

---

---

---

_"CABRUUUUUUUUUM!"_

A chuva se convertera numa tempestade, impossibilitando a passagem. Sasuke sentou-se próximo á um monte de madeira armada e soltou fogo pela boca, acendendo uma fogueira, enquanto Naruto, de pé, tirava o sobretudo, a camisa e as braceiras.

Naruto: Melhor você tirar também. Senão vai pegar uma gripe. - Sentou-se ao lado do Uchiha e tirou as sandálias, ficando só com a calça comprida branca.

Sasuke:...

O jounin tirou as luvas e em seguida a jaqueta, a blusa e as sandálias enquanto o jinchuuriki e estendia as palmas das mãos para a fogueira, se aquecendo.

_"CABRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!!!"_

Naruto: ... - Mirou sério a fogueira. - Temos que ir assim que essa chuva passar.

Sasuke:...

Naruto:...

Sasuke: Nervoso?

Naruto:...

Sasuke:... - Fitou o jinchuuriki.

Naruto: Eu prefiro não pensar. Estou correndo risco de falar com um velho chato e radical.

Sasuke: Dos riscos os menores.

Naruto: Huh?

Sasuke: Os Seguidores acham que você sabe onde escondeu o pergaminho... E os Hyuugas podem estar entre eles. Certamente vão atacar você.

Naruto:...

Sasuke: Sua vida já esteve por um fio uma vez e isso pode se repetir se não se cuidar.

Naruto:...

Sasuke:...

_"CABRUUUUUUUUUUM!!!"_

Naruto mudou a posição, ficando de frente para Sasuke, mas ao lado dele, e passou uma das mãos pela nuca do Uchiha, o abraçando e juntando os corpos.

Sasuke: ...Naru-chan... - Corou ao sentir o calor do corpo do Hokage.

Naruto:...

O jinchuuriki continuou passeando os dedos pela nuca e as costas do jounin enquanto seu olhar permanecia sereno.

Naruto: Você tá mais preocupado que eu.

Sasuke:...

Naruto: Pode não parecer. - Sorriu com carinho. - Mas eu sei me cuidar.

Sasuke:...

Sasuke fechou os olhos e aconchegou a cabeça perto do pescoço do jinchuuriki. Deixou então ser abraçado pelo loiro, enquanto sentia o resquício dos perfumes mesclados.

O momento pediu silêncio

Apenas se ouvia o trepidar das chamas e o barulho da chuva.

Sasuke: Por que...

Naruto:...

Sasuke: Por que no final das contas você acabou ficando comigo?

Naruto:... - Continuou acariciando o amigo.

Sasuke:...

Naruto: Eu não lembro.

Sasuke:...

Naruto: Mas... Lembra de quando eu disse que seríamos sannins?

Sasuke: Hn.

O Uchiha abriu os olhos quando Naruto se afastou e encostou a fronte dele na sua.

Naruto: Acho que quando eu disse que seríamos sannins... Estava desejando que você ficasse do meu lado por um bom tempo.

Sasuke:...

Naruto: E eu não consegui sentir isso por outra pessoa. Nem pela Sakura-chan.

Sasuke:...

O loiro fechou os olhos e beijou o amigo, escorregando a mão sobre seu ombro e deslizando até abraçá-lo pela cintura. Nesse momento Sasuke acariciou a nuca do jinchuuriki, prosseguindo o beijo e provocando-lhe propositalmente um arrepio.

Enquanto isso a chuva caía

-

-

-

-

-

-

No hospital Kankurou, Gaara e Nadeshiko se mantinham na sala de espera com um Shikamaru anormalmente inquieto. Quando Tsunade saiu da sala, todos olharam para ela.

Shikamaru: E então? Elas estão bem?

Tsunade: Temari levou uma queda e comprometeu a criança. Ainda não posso responder sua pergunta.

Kankurou: Não... Godaime, não pode deixar a minha irmã aborta a minha sobrinha!

Shikamaru:...!

Ino saiu da sala de operação às pressas.

Tsunade: Ino?

Ino: Sim?

Tsunade: Chame Sakura. Se não pudermos salvar a criança, pelo menos Temari tem que sobreviver.

Ino: H... Hai...

A Yamanaka olhou tensa para Shikamaru, que permanecia em choque, então correu para chamar Sakura.

-

**Continua**

* * *

**Quase não sai. **

**Sério, ninguem merece esse meu atraso. Provas, greve... Logo vou entrar de férias e essa fic vai andar mais rápido.**

**Siiiim!!! Essa cena da caverna é dgna de um lemon! Confesso que morro de vontade de escrever um lemon NaruSasu, mas lemon exige mais que vontade.**

**Talento.**

**Ah, sim. O nível de açicar do cap é porque hoje é dia dos namorados n.n**

* * *

**Giza:** Pode pôr o jutsu que c quiser, giza. Esse jutsu não domina as pessoas. Ao menos não de maneira descarada. Não vai ser imitação de maneira alguma :)

* * *

**Sasah-chan:** Naruto selando o pergaminho dentro de si?! Essa idéia é excelente, Sasah-chan. Vamos ver se é verdade. **- Pega o bisturi -** Tragam o Naruto! 

Naruto: OO

Sasuke: Ò.Ó

* * *

**0Danny0:** Essa minha demora foi um erro grave. 

Mil desculpas. ú.ù

* * *

**Uchiha Danii-chan:** É. Naru-chan corre perigo viajando, maaaas o Sasuke-chan vai cuidar direitinho desse jinchuriki morto de fofo, né? 

**- Mini-Naruto com orelhinhas e rabinho de raposa lambendo mini-Sasuke -**

n.n

* * *

**FeH-Chan:** Sora corre perigo aqui tb. Heuheueheueheueeu!! Você vai provar do seu próprio remédio :P 

Hyuugas no próximo capítulo. C levou a Hinata pra um psicólogo!? Nem quero ver a conta Ô.Ô

No próximo cap. tb vai ter o Mizukage. Aí você vai poder chutar ele X)

* * *

**Yue-chan:** _"aliás, como é q o teme dá uma bola fora dessas! quase q o naruto entra em coma d novo por conhecer o taichi asim, na cara dura! ÒÓ  
(nota mental: somar mais uma porrada na lista do teme)"_

Essa lista tá muito grande? ô.o

_"por falar em kitsune, será q a kyuubi vai conversar com o naru-chan d novo?"_

É. Talvez tenha mais conversas filosóficas NarutoxKyuubi. Ela é boa pra quem gosta de falar sozinho XD

_"ñ deixe o naru-chan dar aula d sexologia pro taichi!eu amo esse kitsune, mas pra algumas coisas ñ dá! tadinho, vai acabar morrendo d vergonha! sem falar q o taichi precisa d uma explicação completa, afinal ele vai perpetuar o clã, né?"_

Sim!!!! Talvez o titio Itachi apareça e dê umas aulinhas pra ele :D Ou quem sabe o Kakashi-sensei!

Abraços, Yue!

* * *

**Badscout:** _"os outros kages saum taum bakas assim"_

É a _pax romana_. X)

"_e taichi por favor aceita o naruto-kun como seu pai"_

O Sasuke tá jogando as indiretas dele. Bora vê no que dá.

* * *

**Tochi no Mari:** Que bom que gostou daquele capítulo. Foi mal a demora. Logo entrarei de férias e as atualizações se acelerarão. n.n 

Um abraço e manda um abraço meu pro Yondaime fofo e tudo de bom!

* * *

**Azmaria**: _"Mas estou odiando esse Sasuke estúpido mal amado. ò.ó (mal amado o cacete, ele é muito bem amado.)"_

Huahauaha! Ah, mas o Naruto cuida dele direitinho. n.n

Tadinhu do teme. Tá quase pra ser linchado.

* * *

**Paula:** Mais um capítulo, Paula! 

Desculpa a demora.

* * *

**Babi-chan:** Amiga da Yue-chan! Bem vinda! 

_"Teme! Teme!Teme!Teme!Teme!Teme!Teme!Teme!Teme!Teme! Teme!! Eu simplismente vou MATAR o Sasuke! ò.ó teme desgraçado!"_

Melhor eu esconder o Sasuke-chan OO

"_Sinceramente eu desejo com todo o meu coração que a desgraçada morra! "_

Quer ela pra vc pra vc torturar até o próximo capítulo? n.n Eu deixo

_"Eu adorei as lutas, quando vi que o Naruto era o Hokage fiquei muito feliz. ahuahuahauha Naruto-kun não é burro como todos pensam. Adorei a luta dele contra os oito, perfeita. Naruto ta tão kawaii!! Eu quero mais. i.i Adorei a conversa do Shikamaru e a Temari sobre quem a Sora puxou, k muito bom, ri muito! O Lee e o Gaara se beijando, kawai!"_

Naruto Hokage! Meu sonho! E vai ter lutas no próximo capítulo. Que bom que gosta delas.

Um abraço pra você, Babi! n.n

* * *

- 

**"Porque toda essa beleza que tivestes vem do meu coração que é teu espelho"**

**-**


	14. Chapter 14

Sonharia com nuvens, como sempre. Sonharia com uma chuva de papéis coloridos, uma onda de chocolate ou que estaria num emocionante jogo de xadrez. Sonharia com Temari. Com sua filha Sora, que poderia estar chegando.

"Poderia" porque Shikamaru definitivamente NÃO conseguia dormir, ao contrário de Nadeshiko e Taichi que já estavam praticamente desmaiados no banco, dormindo um ao lado do outro.

Até ouvir o choro.

_"UÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉMMMMMM!!!"_

Shikamaru, Kankurou e Gaara: Nasceu!

Um choro estridente, exigindo atenção e ecoando por todo o hospital, capaz de fazer Taichi e Nadeshiko acordarem.

Nadeshiko: É o bebê? - Sorriu.- Ele nasceu?

Kankurou: Sim!

Taichi: Por que bebês choram quando nascem? - Esfregando os olhos.

Nadeshiko: Outra hora você faz esse tipo de pergunta, né? ò.ô

A chuva continuava caindo ao som daqueles trovões e quando Tsunade e Sakura saíram da sala de cirurgia os três rapazes já estavam prontos para entrar.

Shikamaru: Como elas estão? Posso ver Temari? Posso ver minha filha? Como ela é?

Tsunade:...

Shikamaru: Hn?

Tsunade deu um suspiro cansado, que desmanchou o sorriso de Shikamaru.

Gaara: O que aconteceu?

Tsunade: Mandei Ino levar a criança diretamente para a encubadora.

Shikamaru:...

Tsunade: Você sabe que nem ela, nem Temari poderão ir com você agora, não sabe? - Olhou para Shikamaru. - A criança é prematura. Precisa ficar aqui até se recuperar.

O semblante de Shikamaru pareceu murchar.

Shikamaru: E minha esposa? Como está?

Tsunade: Descansando. Ela perdeu muito sangue com o parto... Mas vai ficar bem.

Shikamaru:...

Sakura: Taichi-kun, vamos embora? n.n

Taichi:_ Hai_.

O menino se despediu de Nadeshiko e deu a mão para Sakura.

---

**Cap 14**

**Visita ao Mizukage**

---

Os primeiros raios de sol bateram no rosto de um ninja de sono leve. Sasuke acordou sem ânimo para levantar e olhou a pequena abertura da caverna localizada abaixo de uma raíz de um árvore frondosa. Voltou a fechar os olhos e, ao perceber o braço de Naruto contornando a sua cintura por trás, e virou-se de frente para ele.

O Hokage dormia o sono dos deuses. Exausto, mas sereno. Sasuke o mirou com aqueles olhos negros e penetrantes, e acariciou de leve sua face com a costa do indicador. Depois voltou a fechar os olhos para voltar a dormir.

Pouco importava se o dia chegava.

E se eles tinham que partir ainda naquela manhã para o País das Aguas.

Sasuke:...!!! - Abriu os olhos de repente. - Naruto!

Naruto: Hn... Heim... - Abriu os olhos sonolento. - Sasuke-chan...?

Sasuke: Levanta! Já amanheceu! - Se desvencilhou dele e correu para se vestir.

Naruto: Ahn... Depois eu acordo... ZzzZzzz

Sasuke: Hoje você parte pro País das Águas, esqueceu?

Naruto: QUÊ!?!

-

Enquanto Naruto se vestia agoniado, Sasuke mantinha uma expressão indecifrável.

Naruto: Eu me esqueci completamente! Tinha parado com essa mania de me atrasar...

Sasuke: Hn.

Naruto: Pelo menos ainda tá cedo. Se formos voando pra casa...

Sasuke: Eu _vou_ voando pra casa e me trocar. Minhas roupas estão amassadas. Parece até que eu fui atacado por Seguidores.

Naruto: A gente perdeu a noção do tempo. Tá bem, eu confesso. A culpa foi minha. Eu dormi demais e...

Sasuke: Isso porque você tinha terminado comigo. ¬¬

Naruto: É mesmo. ô.ó

Sasuke: Depois a gente conversa. - Deu-lhe um selinho nos lábios, ativou o selo dois e saiu voando da caverna.

Naruto:...

(Naruto) _"Será que eu não tenho força de vontade?"_ -.-

---

Um pouco longe dali, a diligência do Kazekage começava a se organizar. Kankurou e outros Puppet Squash aguardavam o Kazekage, que chegava acompanhado de Lee.

Gaara: Eu nem acredito que vou partir primeiro porque ainda não acharam Naruto. ¬¬

Lee: Onde será que ele deve tá?

Gaara: Não sei. Mas eu vou na frente mesmo.

Lee: Você não quer esperar um pouco mais? Está cedo. Seis horas ainda. Isso porque você mal dormiu ontem a noite depois que voltou do hospital.

Gaara: Como pode ter tanta certeza?

Lee: Você tava na minha casa. n.n

Gaara: ù.ú

Antes que o Kazekage se aproximasse mais a diligência Lee o segurou pelo pulso.

Lee: Espera.

Gaara:...? - Parou e se virou para o jounin.

Lee: Ahn... É que você vai chegar lá e...Como eu faço pra ter notícias suas?

Gaara: Não vai ter.

Lee: Ahn... - Fez uma cara triste.

Gaara: Mas não quero esquecer você... Nem quero que me esqueça depois que tudo isso terminar. - Sorriu com carinho, tirando um anel que usava como Kazekage e pegando a mão de Lee.

Lee: Huh...

Gaara: Pra que isso não aconteça, eu quero que fique com essa jóia. Estará nos meus planos voltar para pegá-la de volta.

O rapaz corou.

Lee: Mas se eu perder?

Gaara: Vê se não perde, Lee. ¬¬

Lee: Tá legal. n.n''

O jounin segurou as mãos do Kazekage e se aproximou para beijá-lo, mas antes que fizesse isso o ruivo olhou para o lado. Quando teve certeza que ninguem os via àquela hora da manhã, retribuiu o beijo.

---

---

---

**Seis e quarenta da manhã**

Na diligência do Hokage os ninjas selecionados voltaram a se reunir quando notaram que Naruto se aproximava, na companhia de Takiro e Shizune, e com os trajes prórpios de Hokage.

Shizune: Ficamos preocupadas com seu atraso... Tsunade-sama, eu... Afinal, onde estava ontem a noite?

Naruto: Treinando com Sasuke. Mas a chuva nos prendeu e acabamos dormindo fora.

Takiro: Não nos coloque malucos de novo, Naruto-sama. Agora vamos entrar enquanto os ninjas acabam de se reunir.

O conselheiro Takiro se referia especificamente a um grupo de cinco jounins e ANBU's. Entre eles Sai e, chegando, Kakashi.

Sai: Kakashi-sensei?

Kakashi: Oi? n.n

Sai: Achei que só os ninjas de elite e alguns ANBU's fossem acompanhar Naruto-sama.

Kakashi: Ele me colocou na missão. Que coisa, não?

Nessa mesma hora a dupla olhou para trás e avistou Sasuke chegando. Totalmente impecável, com os cabelos molhados e a jaqueta sendo levada nas costas por uma das mãos.

Sasuke: _Ohayo_.

Sai: Atrasado, Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke: Estive treinando ontem, mas não pude voltar por causa da chuva. - Prendeu uma das luvas nos dentes e calçou a outra em uma das mãos.

Kakashi: Ótimo, Naruto chegou. Ele também teve problemas com a chuva? - Perguntou com uma cara cínica.

Sasuke: ¬¬

Sai: Deve ter tido porque a casa dele foi o primeiro lugar que procu...

O Uchiha calçara a outra luva e amarrara o hitaiate em sua testa quando Sai passou a olhar curioso para o seu pescoço.

Sai: Isso é o que eu penso que é? ô.ó

Sasuke: ò.ó...!! - Colocou imediatamente a mão no pescoço como se quisesse matar um mosquito.

(Sasuke) _"Uzumaki Naruto, você é um Hokage morto"_

Sasuke: É sim. Eu tenho vida afetiva, apesar de não parecer. ù///ú

Sai: Realmente não parece. Você é todo fechado.

Sasuke: ¬¬

O Uchiha vestiu a jaqueta de jounin, que automaticamente escondeu a marca.

Kakashi: Vamos deixar a vida íntima de Sasuke-kun pra lá. A diligência vai sair.

---

No hospital de Konoha, Temari abria os olhos cansada, se deparando com a imagem de Shikamaru jogando sozinho xadrez.

Temari: Shika?

O jounin sorriu ao olhar para ela.

Shikamaru: Acabei de vir do berçario. Vi nossa filha.

Temari: Então... Ela está bem? - Sorriu aliviada.

Shikamaru: Está sim.

Temari: E meus irmãos? Já partiram?

Shikamaru: Já. - Se aproximou da cama e afagou os cabelos de Temari. - Ela tem olhos azuis, percebeu? Parece muito com você. Talvez herde a força dos Sabakus.

Temari: Ou a inteligência dos Naras.

Shikamaru: Meu pai vem daqui a pouco para vê-la. E Kunerai-san voltou da missão e levou Nadeshiko para a casa. Poderei ficar aqui mais tempo... Até você sair.

O Nara colocou a mão da esposa no prórpio rosto e beijou-lhe a palma, fazendo Temari sorrir.

-

-

-

-

-

-

**A tarde estava quente. Nem parecia que tinha chovido na noite anterior.**

A diligência de Naruto parou ao chegar na metade do caminho.

Shizune: Huh? - Acordou olhando para os lados.

Takiro: Paramos?

O Rokudaime olhou pela janela até que um ANBU abriu a porta.

ANBU: Hokage-sama, vamos dar uma parada para descansarmos.

Naruto: Tudo bem.

(Naruto)_ "To precisando esticar as pernas -.-"_

Kakashi: Vamos procurar um pouco de água para a comida.

Sai: Também estou com sede. Acabei com a minha reserva no meio do caminho.

Os soldados se afastaram enquanto Takiro e Shizune desciam da diligência, seguindo os outros dois soldados. Na vez de Naruto, porém, Sasuke lhe deu a mão e quando o loiro notou corou e sorriu. Como recompensa o Uchiha retribuiu o sorriso e beijou-lhe a ponta dos dedos.

Sai acabou vendo a cena quando foi olhar para o lado sem querer.

Sai:...?

Jounin: Hei! Aqui tem água potável... Huh? - Foi interrompido por Kakashi antes que bebesse.

Kakashi: Tsc. Tsc.

Jounin: Kakashi-san?

O jounin apontou para o rio onde, no fundo, se via um corpo morto.

Jounin: Arh...!

Kakashi: Está envenenada pelo cadáver.

Sai: Takiro-sama! - Acenou para o conselheiro, que se aproximava. - Venha ver isso!

Takiro se aproximou da dupla.

Takiro:...

Shizune: O que aconteceu? Arh!

Kakashi: Pode ter sido um assassinato comum, ou...

Takiro: Avise ao Hokage-sama que vamos fazer uma vista pelo local, Shizune-san. Kakashi, Sai, venham.

Sai e Kakashi: Hnhm.

O trio adentrou na parte mais densa do bosque.

Perto da diligência, Naruto e Sasuke olharam para o lado e viram o trio se afastar enquanto um soldado e Shizune se aproximavam correndo.

Shizune: Naruto-sama!

Naruto: O que aconteceu?

Jounin: Encontramos um cadáver submerso no rio! Takiro-sama foi averiguar junto com Kakashi-san e Sai-ku...

THINK!

Uma lança de chakra acertou o pescoço do jounin e passou direto, decepando sua cabeça.

Naruto, Shizune e Sasuke:...!!!!

Jounin:...

A cabeça rolou para o lado e, segundos depois, o corpo caiu sobre os joelhos e depois aos pés do Hokage. Um jounin e um ANBU, que avistaram de longe, se aproximaram ao ver.

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!" _Ouviu-se um grito longínquo.

ANBU:...

Naruto: São eles!

Sasuke: Eu sei. - correu na direção do barulho e rasgou a pele com a kunai, fazendo a sequência de sinais.

_"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"_

De repente a rainha das cobras surgiu aos pés de Sasuke, erguendo-o, e com um humor nada agradável.

Manda: É bom que seja realmente importante, Uchiha!

Sasuke: Um dos Seguidores será sua presa. Agora vamos.

Manda: Hn. - Avançou rapidamente para o ataque.

Naruto: Sasuke! Arh!! - Olhou para o lado e percebeu a chuva horizontal de flechas em sua direção.

Shizune: NARUTO-SAMA!

_"Bunshin Taiatari!"_

Um clone de Naruto se fez e o empurrou, levando milhões de flechas no lugar dele e se desfazendo depois.

Jounin: Mas quem... ARH!

Um vulto passara correndo de encontro a eles.

_"Hakke Rokujuuyonshou"_

O oponente movera-se rapidamente para um círculo de ataque, acertando os pontos de chakra do soldado.

_"Dois pontos! Quatro pontos! Oito pontos! Sessenta e quatro pontos!"_

Jounin: AAAARHG!

Shizune: Kira-san!

_"Cento e vinte e oito pontos!"_ Acertou com um golpe letal, o lançando para longe.

Jounin: AAAAAAAAAAAAARH!!!

Naruto: Mas esse ataque é do...

O oponente saltou na frente do Hokage e tirou o capuz.

Naruto: Neji!

Neji avançou desembainhando uma espada e cravando imediatamente no peito de Naruto, mas este se desfez em fumaça.

Neji: Ar... - Olhou para trás e viu que um buraco havia se formado. O Hokage havia fugido por ali e deixado o bushin em seu lugar.

Naruto apareceu do lado oposto ao do Hyuuga.

Naruto: Neji, o que deu em você? Cadê a Hinata-chan?

ANBU: _Katon! _- Tirou a máscara.

Neji:...!

_"Karyuu Endan!"_

O ninja disparou fogo em forma de dragão da sua boca, em direção a Neji, mas este rodopiou e repeliu o ataque com o escudo de chakra.

Neji: Arh...!

Quando cessou, Neji reparou que seu braço sofrera sérias queimaduras.

(Neji) _"Ele ultrapassou minha defesa"_

Neji: _Hakke Kuushou!_ - Movimentou a mão e mesmo distante o ANBU levou o golpe, sendo arremessado para contra uma pedra.

Soldado: AAAARH!

Shizune: Mokoto-san!

Neji: Hhmpf... Hn?

De repente Neji sentiu dois Narutos o prenderem. Um na sua frente, segurando o seu pulso direiro e seu ombro, e o outro atrás de si, prendendo o seu braço esquerdo e o seu pescoço.

Neji:...

Naruto: Pare. - Falou sério enquanto um terceiro Naruto aparecia distante.

Neji:...

_"Tajuu Kage Bunshin!"_

Neji:...!!

Os clones em massa se espalharam a uma velocidade surpreendente.

_"Naruto Ninpocho!"_

_"Shihou Hapou Shuriken no Maki!"_

De repente todos os kage bushins se armaram e uma chuva de shurikens infestou a paisagem por todos os lados, voando em direção a Neji e os bushins que o prendiam.

Neji: AAAAAAAARH!!!

Com milhares de shurikens cravadas em seu corpo o Hyuuga tentou se manter de pé enquanto os bushins se desfaziam.

Neji: Ar... Arhh... - Cerrava os dentes enquanto o sangue manchava suas vestes.

O Hokage verdadeiro apareceu de baixo da terra. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos e as marcas em seu rosto aprofundadas, mas não parecia ameaçador.

Naruto: Neji... Arh?!

Todos se assustaram ao verem Hinata saindo da terra como se ela fosse líquida e abraçar o primo por trás. Essa atitude a fez se ferir com algumas das kunais cravanas no Hyuuga.

Naruto: Hinata-chan!

Hinata:...

Neji: Hi... Nata... Sama...

A _kunoichi_ fechou os olhos e encostou a cabeça na nuca do primo antes de fazer ambos voltarem à terra.

Shizune: Arh...

---

O grito viera de Sai, que estava jogado no chão com parte da máscara manchada de sangue enquanto Kakashi lutava contra Ryuuko trocando taijutsus.

(Kakashi) _"Ele parece um fantasma e a defesa impenetrável... Mesmo sem um dos braços"_

Takiro: Kakashi!

Nuriko: Sua luta é comigo. - Falou de forma saltando mórbida erguendo a katana dupla.

Takiro:...!

A moça saiu atacando em movimentos ágeis e rápidos com as katanas fazendo com que o conselheiro apenas se desviasse dos seus golpes. Quando as costas do homem tocaram uma parede a inimiga se preparou para cravar as duas espadas.

Nuriko: RÁÁÁÁ!

Takiro: ...!

_"Hiru Banshou"_

_"Bouka no Jutsu!!"_

As duas espadas foram cravadas com força, mas o tronco de Takiro havia se transformado em pedra, fazendo com que Nuriko ficasse presa a ele.

Nuriko: Arh...

Os olhares se cruzaram.

Nuriko: ...

Takiro:...

oooooooooooo

_A moça de cabelos negros e olhos dourados se encontrava dentro de uma casa que ía sendo destruída por um terremoto naquele momento._

_Nuriko: Socorro!!!! - Se agachava e protegia a cabeça. - Alguém me ajude! Socorro!!! AAARH!_

_Assustou-se quando a parede ao seu lado se desfez e de lá saiu um cadáver._

_Nuriko: Não... Mãe! Mamãe, acorda!!! AAAAH!_

_Em segundos, teto da casa desabou em cima da moça._

_Nuriko:AAAAARH!!! ME AJUDEM!!!_

oooooooooooo

Ryuuko: Hei! Nuriko! Hei!

Nuriko:...!

A moça estava sendo acolhida por Ryuuko.

Nuriko: Ryuuko...

A frende dela, Takiro permanecia de pé, olhando para o nada, em estado de choque enquanto seu corpo voltava gradativamente para a forma original, ainda com as espadas cravadas em seu ventre.

Sai: Takiro-sama! - Correu e arrancou as espadas antes que o corpo do conselheiro voltasse ao normal e este caísse no chão.

Kakashi juntou as mãos num selo, mas antes que atacasse um rio de lama havia sido criado aos seus pés e o fazia afundar.

Kakashi: Ahn...!?

Nuriko: Arimã?

Arimã: Nuriko. Ryuuko. Nenhum daqueles dois achou o pergaminho. Vamos matar mais um pra não perder a viagem.

Ryuuko: Bah, se não está aqui então não tem porque continuar. E se for pra matar alguém que seja aquele Kazekage, que arrancou meu braço.

Kakashi:... - Refletia submerso até a cintura.

Sai: Ar... Ar... - Se levantava para atacar.

Arimã: Aquele ali vai primeiro... Ahr!?!

Ao olhar para trás a Seguidora viu a rainha das cobras guiada por Sasuke.

Sasuke:...

Arimã: Droga... - Arrastou uma das pernas para trás e olhou feio para o animal.

Sasuke: É toda sua. - Falou friamente enquanto saltava da cabeça da cobra.

Manda: GAAAAHHHH!!

Arimã:...!!!

Em um segundo Manda avançou e abocanhou a moça.

Sai: Putz! Arimã!

Sasuke: Agora são vocês.

Ryuuko: Por que? Não fui eu que degolei o cara.

Sasuke:...? - Olhou para Manda por cima do ombro.

A cabeça da cobra dilatou e explodiu, deixando com que a Seguidora saísse e caísse de pé.

Arimã: Ar... Ar...

Sasuke: Boa saída.

Arimã: RÁÁÁÁÁ! - Correu com a espada em punho.

A ninja avançou sobre Sasuke, o derrubando no chão e ficando por cima dele enquanto se preparava para cravar a arma em seu peito, mas nesse momento o jounin segurou o pulso da Seguidora e num movimento rápido puxou seu pescoço para perto, fazendo-a ficar bem perto dele para olhá-lo nos olhos.

Arimã: Arh...

O sharingan estava ativado.

Sasuke:...

_"Katon"_

Sasuke:...?

_"Ryuuka no Jutsu!"_

Uma linha de fogo acertou Arimã, fazendo-a queimar e, ao mesmo tempo, se desvencilhar de Sasuke.

Arimã: AAAARH!!

Ryuuko: Huh!? - Olhou para trás para ver quem desferira o golpe. - ...!!!!

Nuriko: Mas é...?!

Sasuke:...!!

A pessoa era um ninja de trajes pretos, expressão fria e olhos vermelhos.

Sasuke: I... Itachi...!

Itachi:...

O agressor se encontrava bem a frente de todos, e ganhando a atenção também, mas seu olhar estava fixo no horizonte.

Sasuke:...

Ryuuko: Isso tá ficando chato. - Fez um selo e desapareceu na terra, juntamente com Nuriko.

Arimã: Uchiha Itachi... Vivo?

Itachi:...

(Arimã) _"Isso não estava nos meus planos"_

A Seguidora repetiu o selo e fugiu.

Sai: Ar... Ar... - Olhou para o rio de lama e o viu vazio. - Kakashi-sensei!?

Kakashi: Eu?

Sai: Arh!

O Hatake aparecera ao lado do ANBU usando a mesma técnica dos Seguidores de se fundir com a terra, mas seu olhar se voltou sério para Itachi.

_"Sasukeeeeeeee!"_

Itachi:...!?

Uma voz se aproximava junto com passadas alopradas. Era Naruto na companhia de Shizune.

Naruto: Sasu... Arh! - Parou de repente.

(Itachi)_ "Naruto-kun?"_

Naruto:...? Itachi!?

O Uchiha mais velho mirou o jinchuuriki calado, em seguida sumiu deixando um rastro de poeira.

Naruto: Hei! A...

Sasuke:...

Shizune: Itachi!? - Inquiriu confusa. - Mas o que... Ele está vivo?

(Kakashi) _"Será?"_

Naruto ajudou Sasuke a se levantar enquanto Sai analisava Takiro, cujos olhos estavam ressaltados.

Kakashi: Então ele está vivo... Que estranho.

Shizune: Itachi já foi um grande inimigo nosso. Temos que certificar o conselho disso.

Kakashi: É devemos. Mas até que foi de ajuda. Ele evitou que Sasuke-kun usasse o Mangekyou Sharingan. Por quê?

Sai: Gente, o que aconteceu com Takiro-sama?

Takiro:...

Shizune: Hm... - Analisando. - Estado de choque. Acontece quando dois genjutsus se colidem.

Kakashi: Aquela moça que estava com ele também pareceu afetada.

Shizune: Duelo de genjutsus. Os efeitos são diversos dependendo das pessoas.

Naruto: Afff... É melhor voltarmos. Todos precisam dos seus cuidados, Shizune-san, e ainda precisamos dar um enterro decente.

Sasuke: Todos? - Pareceu despertar.

Shizune: Neji-kun nos atacou. Acho que desviou a nossa atenção para que Hinata vasculhasse a diligência... Naruto-sama, isso na sua roupa é sangue?

Naruto: Huh? - Olhou para o próprio ombro direito. - Onde?

Shizune: Aqui.

Naruto: Nem reparei... Acho que uma daquelas flechas me acertou.

Shizune: Vamos.

---

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---

Havia um túmulo com um hitaite numa área aberta e, na mesma área, alguns ninjas recebiam tratamento de Shizune.

Shizune: Quase morre mais um. O ataque de Neji-kun é forte.

Naruto: Mas quem deu o primeiro tiro foi Umi. Tenho certeza.

Shizune: O quê!?

Naruto: Se lembra? - Olhou invocado para o horizonte. - No dia dos namorados... É a mesma técnica.

Shizune:...

oooooooooooooooooo

_Sasuke: NARUTO!_

_Naruto: Arh...!!!!_

_Sasuke puxou o jinchuuriki pra perto e o abraçou quando uma lâmina de chakra fez um corte violento no seu braço, e um arranhão no ombro e costas do loiro._

_Takiro: HOKAGE-SAMA!_

_Ouviu-se os gritos da multidão quando mais duas lâminas voaram na direção do loiro, tornando a esquiva difícil. Sasuke mantinha Naruto preso a si com o braço que sangrava e usou o outro para fazer o conjunto de selos._

_"Sanjuu Rashoumon!"_

_Três portões do demônio foram invocados e protegeram a dupla, sendo partirdos pelas lâminas no lugar dos ninjas._

oooooooooooooooooo

Naruto: Foi ele que me atacou naquele dia. Eu tenho certezAI!

Shizune: Desculpe. Estou extraindo seu sangue. Quero ver se não havia nada a mais sendo usado naquelas flechas. Pronto.

A kunoichi misturou o sangue à uma solução verde de uma tigela e não houve reação.

Naruto: E aí? Tudo certo?

Shizune: Até agora o líquido não mudou de cor então deve estar.

Naruto: Que bom. Eu vou dar uma volta então. - Se levantou e tirou o chapéu.

Shizune: Uma volta?

Naruto: Quero vê Sasuke-chan. n.n

A moça olhou confusa enquanto o Hokage se afastava.

---

Sasuke estava às margens de uma cachoeira pensativo. Só desviou a atenção quando sentiu a mão de Naruto descansar em seu ombro antes do loiro se sentar ao seu lado.

Sasuke: Hn?

Naruto: Posso sentar aqui?

O jounin sorriu de canto.

Sasuke: Você é o Hokage. Pode sentar onde quiser.

Dava para ver o pôr do sol de lá. Não era um vasto horizonte, mas aquele laranja vivo invadia a paisagem e completava a cachoeira como se só estivesse lá para isso. Naruto acariciou o topo da cabeça de Sasuke e o induziu a pousar a cabeça em seu ombro.

Sasuke: ... - Fechou os olhos.

Naruto: Você acha que ele tá vivo mesmo? Pode ter sido só um disfarce.

Sasuke: Não sei. Tudo indica que aquele seja mesmo meu irmão.

Naruto: E... Isso é bom, não?

Sasuke:...

Naruto: Afinal não foi Itachi que assassinou o clã. Foi Uchiha Madara. Seu irmão só queria que você ficasse forte, não é?

Sasuke: Hmhum. Embora isso não o perdoe pelos crimes que ele cometeu.

Naruto:...

Sasuke: Eu vi os ohlos dele. Acho que ele mal conseguiu nos reconhecer. O Mangekyou Sharingan implica na perda da visão.

Naruto abaixou a cabeça e trouxe o jounin mais para perto.

Naruto: Então ele ajudou?

Sasuke: Ajudou sim.

Naruto: ...- Parou de falar de repente.

Sasuke: Naru-chan?

Naruto:...

O Hokage deixou de abraçá-lo e perdeu os sentidos, caindo para trás inconsciente.

Sasuke: Naruto!

---

Perto dali, Shizune viu a coloração da tigela se alterar de repente.

Shizune: Não...

(Shizune) _"Veneno concentrado!"_

---

Sasuke: Naruto! - Balançava o jinchuuriki enquanto o acolhia em seus braços. - Naruto! _Dobe_, acorda! Arr...

Imediatamente o Uchiha ativou o selo 2 e carregou o Hokage nos braços, levantando vôo e espalhando poeira.

---

Shizune corria desesperada em direção aos ninjas.

Shizune: Hokage-sama! Alguem viu ele?

Kakashi: Hn? O que aconteceu com Naruto?

Shizune: Foi envenenado! AAAH!

Assustou-se ao ver uma criatura sobrevoando o céu a uma velocidade incalculável e com Naruto nos braços.

Kakashi: ...!

Sai: Sasuke-kun?

ANBU: Está levando Naruto-sama! Temos que impedí-lo!

Kakashi: Não. - Fez sinal para ficarem onde estavam.

Shizune: Kakashi...

Kakashi: Aquela criatura não fará mal ao Hokage.

---

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---

**Em Konoha.**

Uma xícara de chá se partiu, queimando a mão de Tsunade.

Tsunade:...!

(Tsunade)_ "Naruto?"_

Jiraya: Xícara partida. Isso é um mau presságio.

Tsunade:...

---

---

---

---

---

**A tarde saíra de fininho**

O País das Águas apresentava uma chegada de um clima frio e refrescante. Naquele dia o Mizukage, em seus trajes impecáveis e longos cabelos castanhos, presos em uma trança, recebeu surpreso e descrente o novo Hokage, que já fora atendido pelos médicos locais.

Em sua sala, Sasuke, na forma normal e com a aparência cansada, o presenciava.

Mizukage: Peço mil desculpas por meus soldados terem atacado você. O selo amaldiçoado não costuma ser bem vindo. Nem pessoas com Kekkei Genkai, você sabe.

Sasuke:...

Mizukage: Além disso eu esperava todas as entradas possíveis do Hokage. Menos essa.

Sasuke: Os outros já estão vindo. Acabamos presos em uma emboscada.

Mizukage: Achei que os movimentos de Uzumaki Naruto fossem mais precisos e seus reflexos mais eficientes.

O Uchiha o mirou com desprezo.

Mizukage: Uchiha Sasuke, não? O último do clã Uchiha. Os segredos do sharingan morrem com você, o que seria uma perda. Não acha que deveria se arriscar menos?

Sasuke: Hn. - Virou as costas e se retirou sem se importar com o Kage.

Mizukage:...

(Mizukage) _"Kekkei genkai... Selo amaldiçoado... Konoha parece muito interessante..."_

-

**Continua**

* * *

Pronto. Falei que atualizaria rapidinho n.n 

**Reviews, a alma do negócio**

**Uchiha Giza**: Vc ta(va) triste? Por que? O que aconteceu?

E agora? Vc tá bem??

* * *

**Danny:** Nossa, menina! Vc é uma profissional então! o.ô 

Mas gostou do meu lemon!! Que bom :)

* * *

**Tochi no Mari:** Nossa. Foi meu primeiro lemon. Normalmente eu deixo tudo no subentendido, mas, como vc disse, cena de caverna é obrigatório ter lemon. X) 

E eu tava querendo mesmo esse desafio. n.n

Aqui está a continuação da fic original.

* * *

**Camis:** É deu trabalho. Eu realmente gostei de como acabou, mas não foi fácil. 

Um abraço!


	15. Chapter 15

Gaara colocou o primeiro pé para fora da diligência assim que Kankurou saiu e se deparou com o novo Tsuchikage, que havia chegado concomitantemente com ele. Um jovem de vinte e três anos, cabelos brancos, lisos e curtos, olhos verdes e um sorriso de ressaca.

Tsuchikage: Kazekage Gaara. Então você também veio?

Gaara: Boa noite.

Kankurou: Tsuchikage-sama... Não era bem você que esperávamos. Se fosse pelo menos o Raikage...

Tsuchikage: Se quatro dos kages resolvem se reunir para discutir uma questão tão importante eu é que não vou ficar de fora. - Olhou de Gaara para Kankurou ainda mantendo o sorriso. - Além do mais preciso conhecer mais o Hokage e ver se ele é confiável.

Gaara: Naruto não tem grandes ambições. Eu posso garantir.

Tsuchikage: Não se trata de ambições. Na verdade só queremos proteger as nossas terras. Se permitirmos que alguém se ache mais forte é claro que permitiremos que esse alguém se ache no direito de invadir nosso território. Até mesmo alianças são formas de manipulação. Países aliados são diferentes de países subjugados, não concorda?

Gaara:...

Tsuchikage: Sei que pensa como eu, Kazekage. E o Hokage também deve pensar.

Os guardas de Kiri se afastaram ao ver o Mizukage descer as escadas e os dois Kages encerraram a conversa.

Mizukage: Bem vindos. Entendo que o Kazekage tenha comparecido a essa conversa, mas você, Tsuchikage?

Tsuchikage: Não é um incômodo, eu garanto. Meu nome é Ichida Kinji.

Kankurou: Ichida...?

Gaara:...

Mizukage: O clã dos forjadores de espadas. - Olhou sério.

Kinji: Sim. Pelo visto já ouviu falar no meu clã.

Mizukage:...

O Kage deu meia volta e voltou aos seus aposentos.

Mizukage: Aproveitem a hospitalidade. Amanhã discutiremos tudo.

**-**

**Cap.14**

**União? A difícil relação entre os Kages.**

**-**

O Homem de cabelos castanhos em trança andava pelos corredores em silêncio. Meia noite. Certamente o Raikage não viria àquela hora e se viesse seus guardas poderiam recebê-lo. Dobrou um dos corredores e contraiu os punhos, mas parou ao ver que alguém se aproximava de uma das portas.

Alguém que parecia um zumbi.

(Mizukage) _"Uma mulher?"_

A moça de maria chiquinhas, sem se importar com quem estaria olhando, simplesmente abriu a porta do quarto e entrou, e, pelo barulho, percebeu-se que ela se trancara lá dentro.

Mizukage: Hnf. Uchiha Sasuke já andou atraindo minhas serviçais. - Deu meia volta e partiu para outro corredor.

---

Sasuke estava de olhos fechados, nem dormindo, nem acordado, quando sentiu uma mão tocar seu rosto com delicadeza. Quando abriu os olhos se deparou com Naruto, que o fitava como um filhote de raposa que não quer passar frio do lado de fora da casa.

Sasuke: Naru-chan? - Inquiriu sonolento.

Naruto:...

Sasuke: Não deveria estar na enfermaria?

Naruto: Eu não gosto daqui... - Falou baixinho. - E estou bem.

Sasuke: Hn. - Mirou o Hokage, que não parecia tão bem quanto dizia. Entretanto não resistiu e arredou para o lado. - Vem. Dorme aqui comigo então.

Naruto: Tá. n.n

O jinchuuriki se acomodou nas cobertas e Sasuke o acolheu logo em seguida.

Batia uma brisa gelada, marítima... Ideal para dormirem abraçados debaixo das cobertas. O sono chegava gradativamente, embora Naruto não quisesse aceitá-lo, ao contrário do Uchiha.

Os olhos pesados não queriam mais abrir.

Naruto: Eu estou no país das Águas, não estou?

Sasuke: Hnhum.

Naruto: Você chegou a ver o Mizukage?

Sasuke: Sim.

Naruto: E como ele é?

Sasuke: Um _baka._

O Hokage riu.

Naruto: Foi você que me trouxe, não foi?

Sasuke: Tem uma diligência inteira pra você e eu participo dela. É claro que eu o trouxe.

O jinchuuriki abriu os olhos e se deparou com os Sasuke ainda fechados.

Naruto: Por que está mentindo?

Sasuke: Dorme logo, Naruto.

Naruto: _Teme_.

Sasuke: Hn.

---

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---

**Na manhã seguinte...**

Naruto vestiu os mesmos trajes de Hokage, um pouco desconfortável por sua roupa apresentar uma pequena mancha de sangue na área de um dos ombros, e se dirigiu à sala do Mizukage, mas parou ao ver Gaara esperando por ele.

Naruto: Huh? _Ohayo,_ Gaara! n.n

Gaara: Vejo que está melhor.

Naruto:...?

Gaara: Achei estranho ver sua diligência chegar depois da minha se você já estava aqui quando eu cheguei. Internado, claro.

Naruto: Então Sasuke tinha mesmo me trazido?

Gaara: Provavelmente. Aliás, Lee me disse que estão namorando.

Naruto: Heim?? O sobrancelhudo... ELE SABE!?

Gaara: Ele viu os dois de mãos dadas e deduziu. Agora você acabou de me confirmar. Vocês escondem muito mal.

Naruto: A gente nunca escondeu. - Fez cara de zangado e cruzou os braços. - Só somos discretos demais. É que ele tem um filho.

Gaara: Se sabia que ele tinha um filho por que ficou mesmo assim?

Naruto:...

Gaara: Entendo. Assumiu os riscos porque gosta dele.

Naruto: Prometi que ía acabar com isso quando Taichi chegasse... Pra evitar que o moleque passasse por situações difíceis.

Gaara: E terminou?

Naruto corou tristinho.

Naruto: Não consegui.

Gaara:...

Naruto:...

Gaara: O que você viu nele eu nunca vou saber. ¬¬

Naruto: ù.ú...

(Naruto)_ "Vou deixar pra falar do sobrancelhudo outra hora"._

Pararam de conversar ao ver um homem alto, de olhos e cabelos negros, que pelas roupas, se identificava.

Tsuchikage: O Raikage chegou.

Naruto: Arh! - Assustou-se ao ver o rapaz ao seu lado.

Tshichikage: Você preparou uma confusão, não foi? Começando por ter uma ponte com seu nome num país alheio. Prazer, Ichida Kinji.

Naruto: Ah... Eu sou...

Kinji: Uzumaki Naruto. Eu sei. Gaara-san? - Cumprimentou com um breve aceno de cabeça.

Naruto: ò.ó...?

Como definir o Tsuchikage? Hm..._ "Portador de sorriso levemente irritante por se mostrar, de um modo discreto, superior"_ seria uma boa introdução. Ao menos era o que Gaara pensava.

O último a se juntar a eles foi o Mizukage.

Mizukage: Pelo visto já estão todos aqui. Venham.

O Raikage andou até o grupo e acenou brevemente para o Hokage, o Kazekage e o Tsuchikage, dando uma atenção a mais para Naruto. Depois seguiu.

Naruto:...

Kinji: Somos três moleques para ele, não é?

Gaara: Fale por você. - Seguiu em frente.

Kinji:...

---

Do lado de fora alguns ninjas apenas aguardavam.

Kankurou: Estou preocupado com Gaara. Não vai ser fácil se ele tentar ajudar Naruto.

Kakashi: Não será tão ruim... **- Lendo o Icha Icha. -** Naruto-kun só vai ser bombardeado com perguntas. Nada mais.

Takiro: O pior é que se toparem uma aliança tenham certeza que não vamos sair daqui tão cedo. Será uma caça.

Sasuke:...

Sai: Devia ter me despedido melhor da Sakura-chan. Já estou com saudades.

Sasuke: Tsc. Nem tem como eu ter notícias do Taichi se eu ficar muito tempo aqui.

Sai:...

Sasuke: Espero que isso acabe o mais rápido possível. - Se encostou numa árvore e olhou para o céu.

---

Kakashi sabia que tinha razão. Na sala de reunião, Naruto era realmente bombardeado com perguntas.

Tsuchikage: Informantes disseram que apresentou ferimentos graves por todo o corpo e queimaduras de terceiro grau. Isso é verdade?

Naruto: É o que diz o laudo.

Mizukage: E sobreviveu.

Naruto: Estou aqui, não estou?

Mizukage: Não por mérito próprio. Tsunade-san confessou que você utilizou um _kinjutsu_ para lutar sem que seu corpo sofresse grandes danos. Sabe dizer qual foi?

Naruto: O kinjutsu não suavizava os golpes. Eu apenas não sentia os danos. Chama-se _Tenchin no jutsu_, mas não me lembro como se faz.

Mizukage: Conveniente, não?

Naruto: É que minha memória foi afetada durante meu tempo de coma. Essa não é a única lembrança que eu perdi. Também digo a verdade quando falo que não sei onde escondi o pergaminho. Nesse caso eu acho que como é a minha maior preocupação, o jutsu deve ter trancado a informação como efeito colateral.

Kages:...

Mizukage: Ainda sim... Conveniente.

Kinji: Pra mim foi um golpe de sorte. - Manifestou-se ganhando a atenção de todos. - Aliás, estamos com sorte. Melhor que isso só se destruíssemos o pergaminho.

Naruto: Não dá pra destruir. - Falou sem querer.

Raikage: Então você já tentou!

Naruto: Ah... Sim. Os Seguidores não teriam razão para existir se faltasse o pergaminho-chave.

Raikage: Nossos inimigos estão agitados com o sumisso desse pergaminho! Se pelo menos tivéssemos ele poderíamos tomar providências pra que os desejos deles não se concretizem!

Naruto: Providências!? Que tipo de providências?

Raikage: Simples, meu caro Hokage. Todo o pergaminho tem um texto. Podemos extrair deles um elemento que possa impedir que Orochimaru volte.

Naruto:...!

O sangue do jinchuuriki sofreu uma brusca mudança de temperatura.

Kinji: Boa idéia. Eu suponho que o Hokage se lembra do que está escrito no pergaminho dele, não?

Naruto:...

Raikage: Então?

Naruto: Lembro... - Murmurou sério.

Mizukage: Então eu proponho que cada um diga o que tinha em seu pergaminho. Afinal lutamos pela mesma causa.

Naruto: Eu acho desnecessário.

Raikage: Com medo de dizer o que há no seu pergaminho? Acha que ele é mais importante do que os que já levaram?

Naruto: Pergaminho-chave. Isso soa a igualdade? - Falou impaciente.

O Raikage espremeu os lábios.

Kinji: Pff... Os jinchuurikis tendem a ser inconvenientes. Eu não vejo nenhum mal em dizer o que tem em cada pergaminho. Até acho melhor.

Naruto:...

Gaara: Eu também concordo. Juntos podemos achar uma forma de evitar que os Seguidores cresçam.

Mizukage: Mas alguém contra?

Naruto: Não. Podem começar.

Mizukage: Certo. Pergaminho-selo. Cardeal Norte.

_"Cada pergaminho-selo é parte de um jutsu de invocação. Colocados juntos na posição da rosa dos ventos e ativados pelo pergaminho-chave são capazes de trazer o símbolo da reencarnação de volta e, dependendo do tempo que ficou preso, trazê-lo com o triplo ou até o quadruplo da força"_

Kinji: Pergaminho-selo. Cardeal Sul.

_"No dia em que Orochimaru voltar o mundo será uma única unidade contra ele e serão recompensados seus seguidores. A invocação requer sangue em cada um dos pergaminhos-selos, e grande quantidade de chakra para ser usado na hora da invocação"_

Gaara: Pergaminho-selo. Cardeal Leste.

_"Onde tiver um pedaço de Orochimaru, estará uma semente pronta para germinar. A invocação liberará o chakra necessário para a cobra se regenerar e ocupar a sua nova casca."_

Mizukage: Pergaminho-selo. Cardeal Oeste.

_"Os Seguidores marcarão os pergaminhos com seus sangues e como recompensa terão o dobro da força. Eles reconhecerão seu mestre, mesmo ele não estando na forma original. Orochimaru estará no lugar onde ficou um pedaço seu vivo."_

Todos de repente se vivaram para Naruto.

Naruto: _Pergaminho-chave. Central._

_"Esse pedaço se encontra esquecido dentro de um recipiente. E este será seu novo corpo quando o ritual for concluído."_

Kages:...

Naruto: É isso. Nada que já não soubéssemos.

Mizukage: Tsc. Se pelo menos tivéssemos uma idéia do recipiente poderíamos tomar providências para...

Naruto: ...Eliminá-lo. - Encostou-se na cadeira visivelmente tenso. - É. Eu sei. Pensei nisso também. Por isso não queria dizer. Acho que vamos perder tempo se centrarmos nossas forças unicamente em achar onde tem um pedaço de Orochimaru. Afinal, Kabuto está morto e enterrado e era ele quem guardava aquela coisa.

Raikage: Tsc... É impossível achar esse recipiente. Orochimaru deixou "n" pessoas com o selo amaldiçoado antes de morrer.

Naruto: O selo não faz parte de Orochimaru, mas de Juugo. Orochimaru apenas modificou o DNA dele para que o mau de Juugo se implantasse nos outros.

Gaara: Isso lembra que Juugo está desaparecido.

Naruto:...

Kinji: Desaparecido. Se Orochimaru voltar nesse homem ele realmente vai ficar bem mais forte. É a fonte do selo amaldiçoado.

Gaara: Se os Seguidores estão com Juugo então a única forma de evitar que eles cresçam é mantendo fora do alcance o pergaminho-chave.

Naruto:...

Houve um silêncio.

Mizukage: Certo. Vejo que me enganei. - Mirou o Hokage. - Você estava com a melhor das intenções. Não havia outra forma de pará-los.

Kinji: Então é isso. Se nos aliarmos só por esse momento poderemos acabar com esses Seguidores de vez. Todos concordam?

Raikage: Não.

Kinji: Huh? - Desmanchou o seu sorriso pela primeira vez. - Por que?

Raikage: Tenho as minhas suspeitas, Tsuchikage. Todos os Seguidores possuem espadas e tenho provas que elas vieram do País da Terra. Possuem um formato perfeito, típico dos forjados pelo clã Ichiha.

Kinji: Não. Não estou compactuando com esses Seguidores, se é o que quer saber.

Raikage: Eu quero provas.

Kinji:...

Naruto: Tsc. Essa discussão não faz sentido. Eu coletei informações de vários deles. E até onde sei os melhores espadachins que conheci são do país das Águas. Todos os Seguidores são exímios espadachins.

Gaara: Também tenho minhas informações. Um deles realmente veio do país das Águas. Ryuuko. Eu lhe arranquei um braço.

Mizukage: Estão acusando o meu país?

Gaara: Todos nós estamos envolvidos de alguma maneira. Não há culpados entre nós. Separados somos fracos e já mostramos isso deixando com que nossos pergaminhos fossem levados. Só nos resta evitar que isso aconteça ao Hokage.

Mizukage:...

O Raikage levantou a mão por mero costume.

Raikage: Me responda, Naruto-kun... Dois ninjas de Konoha se encontram entre os Seguidores, não? Os portadores do _Byukugan_, estou certo?

Naruto: Eles sempre foram fieis ao país. Tenho certeza que isso não passa de um grande mau entendido.

Raikage: Hm...

Naruto:...

Raikage: Bem, eu estou convencido. É melhor todos os países se unirem para derrotarem esses Seguidores. Isso não significa uma aliança, apenas uma mera junção de forças.

Gaara: Eu concordo. O país do vento não busca dominar novos territórios. Sempre tivemos natureza mercantil.

Kinji: Nem o País da Terra. Nosso País sempre contra-ataca, raramente provoca.

Naruto: A junção das forças parece a melhor opção.

Todos se voltaram para o Mizukage.

Mizukage: Se é assim então a aliança está feita. - Se levantou. - Peço a todos que avisem suas respectivas vilas da ausência e informem o período de caça. Vamos começar a contra-atacar.

Os Kages acenaram positivamente com a cabeça e se levantaram.

A reunião estava encerrada.

-

**Passadas tateavam pelos corredores.**

Punhos fechados, olhar sério e lábios espremidos. O coração de Naruto batia acelerado diante da possibilidade de descobrirem que ele mentira sobre o conteúdo do seu pergaminho.

Se for pra descobrir que seja então quando for tarde demais.

_"Pergaminho-chave"_

_"Central"_

_"O pedaço do líder se encontra esquecido dentro de um recipiente. Uchiha Sasuke"_

-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

**A tarde...**

O vento passava rasteiro pela paisagem matanhosa enquanto um ninja saltava para perto do companheiro.

Obito: Sentado? Isso sim é novidade!

Itachi: As vilas estão sendo alvos fáceis. Não dá para escolher ficar em uma sem que tenhamos nossas cabeças arrancadas.

Obito: Que eu saiba você não tem medo dos Seguidores.

(Obito) _"Se inveja matasse..."_

O mais velho se sentou ao lado de Itachi e permaneceu contemplando a paisagem.

Obito: Só não me diz que ficou cego de vez.

Itachi: Hn.

Obito: Nossas armas são nossos olhos e pelo visto a primeira coisa que um Uchiha perde é a visão. Hmpf. Eu nem acredito que dei um olho pro Kakashi.

Itachi: Ele quase o matou com o mesmo sharingan. Talvez não tenha contado a ninguém que deixou você vivo.

Obito: Hn.

Itachi:...

Obito: Pfff... - Olhou para o céu. - E aí? Novidades?

Itachi:...

Obito: Conversar com você é muito saldável, sabia?

Itachi: Acho que vi Naruto-kun ontem.

Obito: Heim? Naruto-kun acordou?

Itachi: Hnhum.

Obito: Então as coisas vão começar a piorar. - Olhou para Itachi preocupado. - A notícia deve tá se espalhando.

---

---

---

**Suna**

Capitão da guarda: Agora ouçam, Kazekage-sama nos informou que o País do vento se aliou com os outros países para começar a caça aos Seguidores.

Todos os conselheiros se entreolharam satisfeitos.

Capitão da guarda: A política dos países será mais radical. De agora em diante alguns direitos como a liberdade de ir e vir serão cerceados

---

**Kumo**

_"Todos devem estar em suas casas no toque de recolha, a menos que estejam em missão enquandrada dos ranks A e S. É proibido o direito de se reunir sem autorização. O direito à liberdade de expressão está abolido..."_

Yugito: Parece uma prisão. - Olhava para o mensageiro enquanto uma multidão o cercava.

---

**Iwa**

_"Não serão permitidas correspondência sem remetente. Toda e qualquer informação que for passada de país à país será fiscalizada. Providências serão tomadas contra os que foram suspeitos. As leis terão de ser obedecidas e as portas da vila oculta da Pedra estão fechadas. Os andarilhos ficarão mantidos nos asilos sob a guarda dos ninjas de elite..."_

Um grupo de jounins escutavam o representante do Tsuchikage.

---

**Kiri**

Mizukage: E o aviso é que enquanto estivermos nesse estado de defesa todos estão proibidos de sair do país das Águas, sem minha permissão. Estão avisados.

Um murmúrio se ouviu e logo converteu-se numa onda de sussurros do povo de Kiri.

Inari: É melhor essa caça acabar logo. - Mordeu o lábio inferior.

---

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**---**

**Em Konoha...**

No hospital, especialmente na área do berçário, varios rostos estavam por trás de um vidro olhando um dos bebês da encubadora.

Ino: É loira. n.n

Chouji: Tem certeza?

Ino: Tenho. Vai puxar a Temari.

Chouji: O cabelo pode escurecer com o tempo.

Lee: Ela é tão pequenininha! Será que tem olhos azuis? #.#

Shikamaru apenas mantinha a fronte encostada no vidro enquanto admirava a criança.

Rei: Será que ela tá viva? -** Batendo no vidro.**

Anko: Claro que ela tá! Que pergunta!

Rei: Mas é que ela nem se mexe. -.-

Tsunade: É porque não tem vontade. - Chegou fazendo todos se afastarem do vidro. Carregava um olhar sério. - Vamos, parem de olhar a criança senão vão deixar ela fraca.

Lee: Quando a Sora vai sair, Tsunade-sama?

Tsunade: O mais rápido possível. Shikamaru. Lee. Venham comigo.

Os dois se entreolharam, mas seguiram a Godaime.

-

**Na sala do Hokage.**

Tsunade: Naruto mandou notícias.

Lee: Naruto-sama! - Sorriu. - O que ele disse?

Tsunade: Nos informou que o País do vento se aliou com os outros países para começar a caça aos Seguidores. A política dos países será mais radical. Eu, como representante do Hokage, também terei que abolir algumas garantias.

Shikamaru:...

Nesse mesmo momento Shino e Kiba entraram.

Kiba: Nos chamou, Tsunade-sama?

Shino:...

Tsunade: Ótimo. Já estão todos aqui.

Shino: Aqui para quê?

Tsunade: Shikamaru, Lee, Shino e Kiba, vou ser direta. Vocês entrarão numa missão de busca por ordem do Hokage. Rank S. O alvo será os Hyuugas.

Shino, Kiba, Lee e Shikamaru:...!

Tsunade: Naruto mandou trazê-los para Konoha vivos ou mortos. Procurem como quem se prepara para enfrentar o inimigo e achem-nos antes que outro país os ache. Principalmente Hinata. Esta deve ser o alvo principal.

Kiba: Não podemos matar Hinata-chan!

Tsunade: Então tragam-na viva. Façam como quiserem.

Shino: Por que isso agora, Tsunade-sama?

Tsunade: Os Hyuugas possuem Kekkei Genkai, Shino-kun. Nem tanto Neji-kun, já que ele tem o lacre, mas quem matar Hinata vai tentar descobrir o segredo do _byukugan_.

Shino:...

Tsunade: Não se esqueçam que os portadores de Kekkei Genkai são perseguidos por isso. Para o bem da vila, se tiverem que morrer que seja pelas nossas mãos e que seus corpos sejam enterrado em nossas terras. - Olhou com severidade. - Amanhã vocês partem. Estão dispensados.

Jounins:_ Hai_.

---

---

---

---

**A noite chegou serena no país das Águas...**

Naruto voltara ao traje habitual e passeava pelos jardins da torre do Mizukage quando sentiu uma semente lhe acertar a cabeça.

Naruto: Huh?

Ao olhar pra cima reparou que Sasuke o fitava de cima de um galho bem alto enquanto segurava algumas sementes na mão.

Naruto: Desce aqui. - Sorriu acenando.

Sasuke: Por que eu desceria?

Naruto: Porque se você não descer eu vou até aí.

Sasuke: Venha até aqui então.

Naruto: Teimoso. ù.u

O loiro saltou para cima da árvore, ficando de cócoras na frente do Uchiha.

Sasuke: Acho que todos já devem estar sabendo.

Naruto: Mandei as ordens pra Konoha. Aquele Raikage se interessou na aliança quando confirmei que Hinata-chan e Neji estavam entre os Seguidores. Isso não soou bem.

Sasuke:...

Naruto: Além disso todo o cuidado é pouco. Fiquei em coma por causa do capitão Umi. Não vou esquecer disso.

Sasuke: Tsc. Quanto mais cedo isso acabar melhor. - Fechou os olhos e encostou a cabeça na árvore. - Karin e Suigetsu podem receber alta a qualquer momento... Seria mais fácil se eu tivesse notícias de Taichi, mas até o correio pode ser interceptado pelos Seguidores.

Naruto:...

O vento passou brincando com os cabelos de ambos.

Sasuke: Naruto.

Naruto: Huh?

O olhar do Uchiha estava fixo no jinchuuriki, de um modo indefinido. Parecia mais tranquilo... Menos tenso...

Naruto: O que aconteceu?

Sasuke: Treina meu filho... Se algo me acontecer?

Naruto:...!

O loiro mirou o Uchiha incrédulo. Sasuke parecia sereno demais... Sereno como sempre fica ao tomar uma decisão depois de pensar bem.

Naruto: Não fale como se tivesse fazendo um testamento. - Falou levemente nervoso. - Se ele quiser que eu o treine é claro que eu o treinarei, mas esse papel é seu.

Sasuke:...

Naruto: Não venha com _"Eu já consegui tudo o que eu queria. Posso morrer em paz"_, tá legal?

Sasuke: Hmpf. Nada de drama, _dobe._

O loiro olhou para o lado invocado.

Sasuke: Somos ninjas, Naruto. Eu quase não consegui salvá-lo há seis meses... Tive sorte.

Naruto: Eu faria o mesmo por você.

Sasuke: Não. Você é o Hokage. Tem uma vila em suas mãos e nem eu quero que abra mão desse título.

Naruto: ...

Sasuke olhou com carinho para o Rokudaime.

Sasuke: Sabe... Quando você entrou na lista dos indicados eu fiquei chateado porque teria que dividi-lo com uma vila inteira, mas por outro lado eu fiquei feliz.

Naruto:...

Sasuke: Uma vila que tenha você como kage seria o melhor lugar para meu filho crescer.

Naruto: PÁRA de falar assim! Não tô gostando! - Olhou para o Uchiha de repente.

Sasuke:...!

A surpresa do jounin veio ao notar os olhos de Naruto mais brilhantes. Pérolas? Pareciam que pérolas se formavam naqueles olhos.

Na verdade eram películas de água, que acabaram descendo pelo rosto do loiro na forma de lágrimas.

Sasuke: Está chorando?

Naruto: Não! Ahr, não importa! Eu não vou deixar você ir de novo, entendeu? Não importa se eu sou Hokage! Não peça pra eu pensar como um porque não dá pra igualar você aos outros! Não dá!

Sasuke:...

Naruto: Eu não vou deixar nada acontecer a você, entendeu? Quando sairmos dessa, _e nós vamos sair_, você vai voltar pra Konoha pra criar seu filho e ficar com quem você quiser!

Sasuke: Naruto...

Tentou dizer alguma coisa além do nome dele, mas por algum motivo as palavras não saíram. Naruto o mirava choroso, mas decidido.

Naruto: Eu também vou proteger você, Sasuke-chan. Porque é a pessoa que eu mais amo.

Sasuke:...

O Uchiha de repente fechou os olhos e trouxe Naruto pra perto, abraçando e sendo retribuído.

-

**Continua**

* * *

É, gente... A fic tá acabando. n.n 

Atenção, agora Os Seguidores tem capa (Finalamente!). Não sou tão boa com photoshop, então só usei o básico mesmo.

**Review, a alma do negócio!**

**Uchiha giza:** E agora? Você tá bem?

Dá-lhe doninha, fuinha e outros inhas! Itachi-kun em cena XD!

Sim, Sora-chan viva! Naruto tb, mas isso tava óbvio. Graças ao Sasuke, como sempre XD

_"e quero mandar este mizukage la pro 9 dos infernos pq o 5 é perto demais"_

Huahauahauah! Vc não gostou dele, não é?

* * *

**Sasah-chan:** "Mizukage interessado em Konoha heiin?" 

Apesar de interessado aceitou a aliança. E, claro, o Sasuke cuida de deixar as coisas bem claras quando o assunto é _"Eu não gosto de você. Não me perturbe"_

X)

O especial lemon foi mais um presente para os leitores mesmo. Ainda bem que gostou n.n

* * *

**Raposa Vermelha:** Oi, Raposa! 

Quer cuidar do Taichi até o próximo capítulo? Ele não dá trabalho! n.n

Talvez depois você leve Naruto, Sasuke e mini-Sasuke :)

* * *

**Tochi no Mari:** O endereço não chegou (Foi cortado pelo F.F Net). 

Me manda um e-mail com o link! Adoro flogs Naruto!

* * *

**Uchiha Danii-chan:** Think! Huahauahaua! Era pra ser Tchink!! Esqueci o C. Huahauahauahauahaaa!!! 

Hyuugas na mira dos Kages agora. É melhor Konoha correr pra ver quem pega eles primeiro n.n

_"Affee, num fui com a cara desse Mizukage, o Naruto é mais forte que ele  
Sasuke: Concordo"_

Ninguém gostou do Mizukage **- Gota -** Por que será?

_"Uii, todo mundo percebeu que o Sasuke e o Naruto tiveram uma noite e tanto"_

Huahauahauahauaa! Normal!

* * *

**Badscout:** Pois é. Enquanto Orochimaru não volta os serviços de ressueição estão saindo por minha conta :) 

Yuhuuu! O lemon foi bom! Que emoção!!!

* * *

**Babi-chan:** Bem, a Karin volta. Nem vou perguntar como foi sua estadia com ela. O preço da terapia vai sair do patrimônio dos Uchihas mesmo. XD

Sasuke, Itachi e Óbito: QQQQQQQQ!!!?

Hamiko: Não se preocupem. A herança do Taichi tá garantida.

Sasuke, Itachi e Óbito: ¬¬

_"Adoro quando o Naruto se fere gravemente e o Teme do Sasuke fica preocupado"_

Naruto indefeso é o que ha XD

O pior que depois de ter visto aquela cena de novo depois de ter lido esse review comecei a rir.

* * *

**Akane Gemini:** Não odeia mais o teme! Aew! Bem, não posso dar o Taichi de presente.

É que Sasuke-chan não tá afim de fazer outro. XD

* * *

**Yue-chan:** Mas apesar dessa fic ser NaruSasuNaru eu só poderia um lemon. Além disso não consigo ver o Sasuke como semen. Ele é muito delicado mesmo phodix. n.n'''

_"eu ainda ache q seria mais rápido e discreto o naruto ir andando"_

Num é coisa de Kage.

_"só d curiosidade, o mizukage é suicida assim mesmo ou ele tava inspirado?"_ As duas coisas, eu acho.

_"agora ele pode dar aquela aula d sexologia pro taichi"_ Hehehehe! Vai lá na outra conta. Tem aulas de sexologia com Lee-sensei em Lições de Vida. n.n Talvez o Taichi entre nessa.

* * *

-

**Acredite firmemente no seu gênio criador**


	16. Chapter 16

Neji e Hinata estavam sentados numa gruta naquela noite. Seus olhos estavam vazios enquanto a mulher dos cabelos negros em corte reto pousava as mãos sobre suas frontes.

Ryuuko: Uau, Nuriko, você arrebenta. Como consegue fazer isso?

A moça olhou para o rapaz e sorriu, depois voltou a atenção para o casal.

Arimã: Afinal, qual foi a história que você colocou na cabeça deles, heim? - Olhava para as próprias unhas como se elas fossem mais interessantes.

Nuriko: Eu apenas distorci as lembranças deles. Konoha os perseguia desde crianças depois que o pai deste rapaz - Indicou Neji - morreu por causa de um acordo entre o Hokage e o Raikage. O objetivo maior foi a descriminação que os povoados tinham pelos portadores da _kekkei genkai_ depois do período de guerras entre os países.

Ryuuko:...

Nuriko: Eu os coloquei no grupo das pessoas que chegaram a dar a vida pelos kages que acreditavam... E nunca imaginaram ser alvo de caçadores. - Murmurou triste.

-

**Cap. 16**

**Afinal, quem são os aliados?**

**-**

O Mizukage entrou em sua sala em plena seis da manhã. A neblina embaçava a paisagem e deixava o clima frio e gostoso.

Com um delicado movimento o homem puxou o laço de fita que prendia seus cabelos e logo sua trança se desfez, deixando os fios soltos. Viu uma pasta largada em sua mesa e a pegou por mero hábito.

Mizukage: Um dossiê?

Parou para folheá-lo, mas desviou a atenção para a janela ao ver a figura borrada de Uchiha Sasuke voltando para a torre àquela hora.

Mizukage: Te peguei.

---

Sasuke andava apressado. Como estava frio vestia um casaco azul escuro longo e mantinha as mãos dentro dos bolsos.

Sasuke:... Aarh!

De repente sentiu-se preso pelas mãos do Mizukage. Mãos que o seguravam pela gola do casaco e o prensavam contra a parede mais próxima.

Sasuke:... - Olhou feio para o homem.

Mizukage: O que foi fazer? Confesse.

Sasuke: Não é da sua conta.

Mizukage: Acha mesmo que estou cego diante de Naruto-kun? Uma traição que seja e declaro guerra à Konoha, levando o cadáver do Hokage como aviso... AAARH!

Sua voz foi sufocada pelas serpentes que se formaram nos braços de Sasuke, ao mesmo tempo que o selo amaldiçoado se desenhava pelo seu corpo, e se entrelaçavam no Mizukage.

Sasuke:...

Silêncio. Os olhos do kage apresentaram um brilho ferino e suas mãos começaram a se converter em madeira, que cobriam gradativamente o corpo do Uchiha.

Mizukage: Esse selo... Você foi um guerreiro de Orochimaru. Não importa o que tenha feito, esse selo mancha seu sangue.

Sasuke:...

Mizukage: Você está entre os suspeitos, Uchiha. Vou ter que matá-lo. O que é uma pena... Machucar um rosto tão belo.

As raízes e galhos envolviam o jounin, como se ele dependesse da formação de uma árvore, enquanto o Mizukage tentava avançar o golpe e ao mesmo tempo evitar que as cobras o sufocassem mais.

Mizukage: A diferença entre nós é que se me matar... O país das Águas entrará em guerra com o país do Fogo.

Sasuke: Experimente me matar para ver o que acontece.

Os rostos estavam muito próximos exalando um ódio indefinido misturado com uma ambição por parte do Mizukage. Nesse mesmo momento o sharingan se ativou.

Sasuke: Não se o Hokage... Muito menos comigo.

Mizukage:...

Sasuke: Ninguém mais do que Konoha quer a cabeça de cada Seguidor.

Como a quantidade de chakra se esgotava os dois cessaram os golpes. Sasuke empurrou o Mizukage com desprezo e foi embora sem se imporar com qualquer reação do mesmo.

Mizukage: Petulante. - Murmurou para si mesmo.

(Mizukage) _"Tenho informações sobre você, Uchiha._ _Até agora o mais forte dos ninjas de Konoha. O uso de sua kekkei genkai deve ser surpreendente."_

Sasuke continuou andando sério, sem manifestar qualquer tensão.

Avistou Naruto mais distante andando com o Tsuchikage e parou. Apesar de não demonstrar sentiu uma ponta de ciúmes. Uma ponta bem grande.

-

Kinji: Não dá pra ignorar. Reparei que sua vila é o berço de _kekkei genkais_. Parece fazer coleção. Clã Uchiha, clã Hyuuga, clã Itosu, clã Susumu...

Naruto: Itosu e Susumu são clãs estrangeiros. Seus sobreviventes fugiram do País do Arroz. Lá é o melhor lugar para caçá-los.

Kinji: Me perdoe. Você é contra essa caça.

Naruto: Mas que coisa, nossos países não estão em guerra. - Cruzou os braços fazendo biquinho. - Não há porque caçarmos.

Kinji:...

O loiro parou emburrado.

Naruto: Por que tanta desconfiança? A vovó Tsunade tinha me passado as informações. Os cinco países entraram num acordo. Cooperação mútua. Por isso os pergaminhos foram distribuídos.

Kinji:...

Naruto: Qual foi o problema dessa vez? Parecemos mais alvos um dos outros do que os próprios Seguidores.

Kinji:...

Naruto: O que foi?

Kinji: O problema, Naruto-kun... É você.

Naruto:...!

O Tsuchikage abriu um sorriso pálido, que irritou profundamente o loiro.

Kinji: Você é um jinchuuriki. Nada vai mudar isso. Sempre será uma ameaça. - Acentuou essas palavras. - Não se engane com essa aliança. Até eu o vejo como uma arma. Além do mais você tem soldados com _kekkei genkai_.

Naruto:...

Kinji: Seu país pode ser meu alvo... E o de qualquer um.

Os olhos do loiro transpareceram nervosismo e como retribuição o Tsuchikage simplesmente saltou, indo embora.

Naruto:...

O vento assobiou enquanto o loiro abaixava a cabeça, e por extinto, olhava para trás, dando de cara com Sasuke parado.

Naruto: Sasuke-chan?

Sasuke:...

Ciúmes... Mas o jeito foi o Uchiha engolí-lo e se aproximar do jinchuuriki. Pelo jeito como começava o dia, a tendência era tudo dar errado.

Naruto: Acordou cedo?

Sasuke: Mandei uma representante das cobras ter notícias de Taichi. Tive que sair despercebido.

Naruto: Mas aquele Mizukage viu você?

Sasuke: Viu.

Naruto: E ele não não provocou você, provocou? - Inquiriu invocado.

Sasuke: Devido a sua posição é melhor não falarmos sobre isso.

Naruto: Como não?

Sasuke: Não e pronto. Mas eu acho melhor nós irmos embora. Eu não confio nele.

Naruto: Por que?

Sasuke:...

Naruto: Você não vai me responder?

Sasuke: Não. - Começou a andar com as mãos nos bolsos. - E pare de perguntar.

Naruto: _Temeeee_! Você não pode me dizer uma coisa dessas e não querer que eu pergunte. Eu tenho que saber! E vou logo avisando, se ele... Huh?

Sasuke havia parado e o mirou bem de perto, fazendo o loiro corar. Ainda mais porque carregava um olhar característico nada agradável.

Sasuke: Se aquele Mizukage tocar sequer nos seus cabelos _eu_ é que vou acabar com ele.

Naruto:...!

Sasuke: Melhor nós irmos embora, Naru-chan.

Os olhos de Naruto se mostravam ressaltados e surpresos enquanto o jounin continuava seu caminho.

---

---

---

**Longe dali...**

Shino, Kiba, Shikamaru e Lee se mantinham em guarda num campo aberto, perto do país da Terra.

Shikamaru: Então?

Shino: Há um kilômetro daqui talvez. - Informou enquanto um inseto pousava em sua mão. - São agressivos.

Kiba: Se forem os Seguidores...

Lee: Mas podem não ser. Estamos num período de caça, Kiba-kun. Podem ser ninjas dos países aliados.

Shikamaru: Hm...

Kiba:...! Hei!

Shikamaru: O que foi?

Kiba: Sinto cheiro de sangue. E o cheiro de Hinata-chan!

Lee: Pois é... Seguidores. n.n

Shino: Vamos!

O quarteto saltou em disparada.

-

Cinco ninjas do país do Trovão cercavam Hinata e se preparavam para atacar.

Guarda: AGORA!

Um deles abriu a palma da mão e soltou milhares de agulhas de chakra na moça, que acabou sendo acertada e ter que se equilibrar nos próprios pés.

Imediatamente o outros começou a correr fazendo selos.

Guarda: _Raiton!_

_"Nem se atreva a tocar nela!"_

Guarda:...!!!

Kiba e Akamaru apareceram avançando.

_"Garoooooooooouga!"_

Guardas: AAARH!

Dois guardas foram golpeados com violência.pelos redemoinhos formados por Kiba e Akamaru enquanto Shino corria até Hinata.

_"Kikaichuu no Jutsu!"_

Os insetos saíram aos milhares do corpo de Shino avançando contra a Hyuuga, atacando-a.

Hinata: Ah! ...! Não...!! Ah!

Guarda: Mas afinal, contra quem estão lutando? Garh! - Caiu sobre os joelhos e depois no chão, desacordado, ao ser golpeado por Lee.

A quantidade de insetos aumentava sobre Hinata e alguns se moviam em rotação, enquanto o guarda que sobrou apenas assistia surpreso.

Hinata: _Byakugan!_

Os olhos cor de pérola miraram Kiba, que voltava ao estado normal.

Hinata: _Katon!_

Shino:...!!

_"Ryuuka no Jutsu!"_

A kunoichi soltou fogo pela boca numa rajada que foi diretamente em Kiba.

Shino: _Shunshin no Jutsu!_

Num milésimo de segundo o Aburame correu empurrando o amigo no chão e caindo por cima dele antes que a rajada de fogo o atingisse, do mesmo modo que fez com uma árvore.

Shino: Ar... Ar...

Kiba: Ela... Ela andou aprendendo _katons_? - Inquiria confuso jogado no chão e mirando o companheiro de equipe.

Os insetos acabaram se dispersando, dando margem para Hinata fugir.

Hinata: _Fuuton!_

Lee: Atrás dela!

_"Mugen Sajin"_

Uma onda de poeira ofuscou a visão de todos, fazendo a Hyuuga ir embora com a ajuda do _Byukugan_.

Lee:...!

Kiba:... - Levantou um pouco a cabeça, mas acabou se deixando no chão. - Ela foi embora.

Shino:... **- Corado.**

A poeira começou a baixar e Shino se colocou de pé, estendendo a mão para Kiba se levantar.

Soldado: Agora a poeira baixou! Arh!?!

Antes do soldado corresse seu corpo se recusou a se mover.

Soldado: Mas o que...?

Atrás do ninja estava Shikamaru, o prendendo pela sombra. Lee olhou para o céu sem se importar, mais desgostoso com a missão falha.

Soldado:...!

Shikamaru: Prendam ele.

Soldado: O quê!?!

Shikamaru: O Hokage deu a ordem para os Hyuugas serem capturados por _nós_. Procure outro Seguidor.

Soldado: Raikage-sama vai saber dessa pretensão.

Shikamaru: Os Hyuugas são nossos. Já avisei.

-

**Um pouco longe dali...**

Hinata: Ar... Ar...

A kunoichi corria quase tropeçando nos próprios pés quando uma mão a agarrarou pela camisa e a puxou para dentro de uma gruta.

Hinata: Hm!!!

Toshiko: Psiu. - Falou o rapaz assim que a puxou. - Quieta.

Hinata: Estão todos atrás da gente.

Nuriko: Já era de se esperar. O período de caça aos Seguidores começou... Mas nossos corpos devem valer mais.

Toshiko: Tudo bem. Horo-senpai disse que essa aliança não seria ameaça.

Nuriko: Ele disse?

Hinata:...

---

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---

**A noite chegava...**

O céu ganhava um tom de lilás, agraciado com uma lua muito fina. Na torre principal, o Hokage contemplava a paisagem da janela de uma das salas, enquanto o conselheiro Takiro se mantinha de pé atrás dele.

Takiro: Eu não entendo, Hokage-sama... Achei que fosse ficar.

Naruto: Meu lugar é em Konoha. Afinal eu sou o Hokage, não sou? Hehe!

O loiro coçou a cabeça desconsertado no momento em que respondeu ao conselheiro, mas logo ficou sério e voltou a olhar para o céu.

Naruto: Takiro-san... Kinji... Aquele Tsuchikage, ele pode ter razão. Podem se voltar contra mim a qualquer momento.

Takiro:...

Naruto: Além disso, tem Sasuke-chan.

Takiro: O que tem Uchiha Sasuke? - Indagou tentando esconder a surpresa com o uso do sufixo.

Naruto: Não sei, mas aqui eu não vou ficar.

Takiro: Entendo.

Naruto:...

Takiro: Bem, se esta é sua decisão só me resta...!!!!

Um baque surdo fez presença nos ouvidos de Naruto e quando este olhou para trás se deparou com dez jounins de Kiri em posição de ataque e o conselheiro caído de bruços no chão com seis agulhas cravadas em seu pescoço.

Naruto: Takiro-san! ARH!!

Oito linhas foram atiradas e prenderam o Hokage na velocidade do som. Tão finas que sua pele se cortou com elas, fazendo fios de sangue pecorrerem seu rosto e seu pescoço.

Naruto: Ksc!

O Capitão tomou a frente se revelando o décimo primeiro soldado. Um homem alto, de cabelos negros e arrepiados grosseiramente.

Capitão: Uzumaki Naruto, está preso.

Naruto: Quê!? Por acaso ficou louco?

Capitão: Apenas cumpro ordens de Mizukage-sama. Meu nome é Hiroo Togo.

Naruto: Você não pode estar respondendo em nome dele. Não assim de forma descarada! Acabamos de assinar uma aliança!

Togo: De fato assinaram, e para preservá-la é necessário acabarmos com você, Naruto-sama.

Naruto:...!

Togo: O país do Fogo está sempre se mostrando petulante, ainda mais escolhendo um demônio como Hokage. Por isso providenciamos para que agora mesmo Konoha saia da lista das cinco potências, antes que reconheça a sua força. - Sorriu. - Tem sorte de não mandarmos o seu corpo como punição.

Naruto: Eu não sou o inimigo de vocês! Os Seguidores...

Togo: Sim, cuidaremos deles. Mas sem você.

Naruto: Ahr...

Togo: Peguem os outros... Menos Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto:...!

Togo: O próprio Mizukage-sama cuidará daquele insolen...CAHR! - Sentiu-se empurrado e prensado num pilar.

Guardas: Togo-san!

Ninguem ousou atacar. O capitão cerrou os dentes trêmulo ao ver que a feição do jinchuuriki mudara. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos e as marcas em seu rosto mais fundas. Uma das mãos apresentava-se em forma de garras, na mira do rosto do homem.

Naruto:...

Guardas:...!

Togo: Grrr... POR QUE ESTÃO PARADOS? ACABEM COM ELE!

Antes que todos avançassem o Hokage preparou o jutsu.

_"Kage bushih no jutsu!"_

Três Narutos surgiram perto do orginal.

Narutos: RÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!!!!

---

**Enquanto isso**

Gaara e Kankurou não se encontravam em situação melhor. Os irmãos estavam na sala de milícia, cercado pelos guardas, o Raikage e o Tsuchikage.

Gaara:...

Kankurou: Mas pra que tudo isso? Já não assinamos uma aliança? Por que essa investida contra ele de repente?

Guarda: Uzumaki Naruto é um mal que precisa ser eliminado. E sei que você estará do lado dele, Kazekage-sama. Mesmo porque você já foi uma ameaça.

Kankurou: Pare de falar besteiras! Era o mesmo temor que tinham em relação a Gaara, e ele deu a vida por Suna!

Um conselheiro idoso apareceu entre os guardas. Era alto e tinha postura ereta.

Conselheiro: Nossa posição quanto a Naruto-sama caso ele acordasse já estava decidida. O motivo de termos aceitado essa aliança foi para atraí-lo até aqui e tomar Konoha de uma vez por todas.

Kankurou: Quê!?

Conselheiro: Kazekage-sama... Estamos lhe dando a oportunidade de não precisar padecer junto com aquele jinchuuriki. Você concorda com a execução do Rokudaime?

Kankurou: Claro que não! Como podem aceitar isso? - Olhou para trás e mirou os outros kages assistindo a cena. - Raikage-sama! Tsuchikage-sama! Como puderam apoiar essa decisão?

Raikage: Na verdade também estamos sabendo agora. - Respondeu friamente.

Kankurou:...!

Conselheiro: Os outros kages me parecem mais confiáveis que você, Sabaku no Gaara.

Gaara: Posso saber por que?

Conselheiro: Porque nenhum deles tem laços com Konoha.

Gaara: Temari...

Conselheiro: Sim. Um dossiê sobre você chegou hoje de manhã ao Mizukage-sama... Precisamos saber se o Hokage é ou não nosso único problema.

Kankurou: Não estou entendendo. Se é por Temari...

Conselheiro: Sim. Nara Temari. Kazekage-sama, vamos procurar trazer sua irmã viva. Tanto ela como...

Gaara:...

Um sorriso se formou na face do conselheiro.

Conselheiro: ...O ninja com quem anda mantendo relações.

Gaara:...!!!

Kankurou: Ninja? - Olhou para o caçula de repente. - Que ninja? Gaara, do que ele está falando?

O ruivo apenas permaneceu calado com as maçãs da face vermelhas.

Kankurou: Gaara...?

Gaara: Então tudo já está decidido. - Sibilou num mono-tom mesmo com o novo tom de róseo em seu rosto. - E vocês aceitaram isso? - Mirou os outros Kages.

Raikage: Hmpf. Pra mim está melhor. Meu interesse está nos Seguidores que possuem _Kekkei Genkai_, principalmente os Hyuugas, e fui informado que os soldados do Hokage andam atrapalhando. Além do mais se invadirmos Konoha poderemos descobrir todos os seus segredos.

Gaara:...

Tsuchikage: Eu também não me oponho. Se Naruto-kun representa uma ameaça é melhor que esteja sob nosso controle. Não dá para confiar em quem tenha um demônio dentro de si.

Kankurou: Não acredito...

Conselheiro: Todos já se decidiram... Exceto você, Kazekage-sama.

Gaara:...

---

**Numa cúpula localizada perto da torre**

Sasuke estava deitado no chão, com as mãos para trás da cabeça, vendo o céu por uma pequena abertura no teto. Já avisara Naruto e se sentira bem melhor depois que ficou sabendo que o Hokage optou por ir embora.

Fechou os olhos e se sentou no chão. Alguma coisa o intrigava. Talvez o fato de Naruto ter andado um pouco... Meloso. Digamos que demorou três ou quatro anos para o loiro _"dizer eu te amo"_ e agora que aprendeu se empolgou a ponto de dizer e demonstrar isso o tempo todo.

Sorriu ao pensar nisso. O que aquelas atitudes do jinchuuriki realmente significavam?

Sasuke: ...!

De repente seus pensamentos foram cortados quando raízes emergiram com violência da terra e ameaçaram prender Sasuke. O Uchiha saltou passando entre as raízes e caiu de pé no chão.

Sasuke:...

_"O Conselho reconhece sua suspeição, Uchiha."_

Sasuke: Tsc.- Olhou tenso para os lados.

A figura do Mizukage saiu das paredes causando um sentimento de repulsa por parte do jounin.

Mizukage: É melhor eliminá-lo de vez pra conservar a paz entre os países.

---

---

---

**Em Konoha**

Naquela noite abafada, Anko e Rei corriam desesperados pela vila ao ouvirem um som estridente.

Rei:...! Essa não!

Anko: O toque de recolher! Já deveríamos estar em casa!

Rei: Vamos para a minha! É daqui há duas esquinAAAAH!!! - Parou ao dobrar uma esquina e dar de cara com uma garota de cabelos loiros em maria-chiquinha e um rapaz de cabelos verdes e óculos. - QUE SUSTO, TENKO!

Tenko: Que susto você! Olha por onde anda!

Fuuji: Psiu! Caladas. - Ajeitou os óculos e olhou sério para os lados. - O toque de recolher. Já deveríamos estar em casa... Huh?

Fuuji olhou sem querer para o lado e seguiu um murmúrio quase inaudível.

Rei: Pra onde Fuuji-kun tá indo?

Anko: Só vendo.

O trio seguiu Fuuji e se espantou ao ver que os murmúrios vinham de Ascot, praticamente encolhido perto de uma lona.

Rei: Askot-kun?

Anko: Ascot?

Fuuji: Hei. Ascot. Hei. Você tá bem?

Ascot:...? - Levantou a cabeça encarando a turma. - Anko? Rei-chan?

Tenko: Gente, isso não é bom. Somos quatro com mais Ascot, cinco. Tecnicamente isso é uma reunião... E estamos proibidos de nos reunirmos...

Anko: Vamos, Ascot. A gente tem que sair daqui. Hei!

Três lanternas os cegaram repentinamente.

Tenko: Essa não. OO

Kunerai: O que fazem aqui essa hora? - Perguntou séria.

Tenko: Kunerai-san! Já estávamos voltando pra casa! É verdade!

Anko: Estávamos treinando, Kunerai-san. Por favor, releve.

Kunerai: Deveriam estar nas suas casas. Por que não obedecem?

Rei: Mas...?

Kunerai: Nada de "mas". Vão passar essa noite sob vigia.

Genais: Quê!?

Konohomaru: Eles têm apenas onze anos, Kunerai-san. Não acha que é exagero? - Coçou a cabeça sem reação.

Kunerai: Ordens são ordens.

Ascot:...

---

**Enquanto isso...**

As estrelas se refletiam no vidro da janela enquanto duas criancinhas, em cima do sofá, olhavam a paisagem através do vidro e escutavam um barulho característico.

Taichi: Ah, não... É o toque de recolha. Sakura-san não vai poder me buscar agora.

Nadeshiko: Tudo bem. Você fica aqui hoje, Taichi-kun. - Sentou-se no sofá e tirou o chapéu. Taichi então acabou desistindo da janela.

Taichi: Hn.

Nadeshiko: Naruto-sama deveria ficar aqui. Ele corre perigo sem a ajuda dos ninjas e se pegarem Naruto-sama vão dominar o mundo.

Taichi: Vão? ô.ó Por que?

Nadeshiko: Ah, porque eles querem dominar o mundo.

Taichi: Mas Naruto-sama é forte. E _oto-san_ é ninja de elite, vai proteger todos ele. _Oto-san_... Ele já lutou contra um milhão de ninjas maus, por isso que se tornou um ninja de elite, sabia?

Nadeshiko: Mentira. Um milhão é muito.

Taichi: Mas foi um milhão. n.n

Nadeshiko: Ah, então _oka-san_ já lutou contra dois milhões porque ela é mais velha que Sasuke-san.

Taichi: Ahn... É mesmo.

---

**Num asilo local...**

Tenko: Tsunade-sama, não estávamos fazendo nada! Já íamos pra casa, mas encontramos Anko e...

Anko: Hei! Não me coloca nessa. ò.ó

Tsunade: Não há tolerância. Deveriam ter obedecido as regras. Dormirão aqui essa noite e, sim, ficarão sob vigia.

_"Tsunade-sama!"_

Tsunade:...?

Chouji e Ino entraram na sala como uma ventania.

Ino: Tsunade-sama, é uma invasão!

Tsunade: Seguidores?

Chouji: Não! Parece ser do país das Águas!

Tsunade: Como!?!

---

---

---

**Kiri**

Mizukage: RÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!!!

Começou uma troca de taijutsus, depois que Sasuke desembainhou sua espada, terminando com os dois, cada um de um lado da cúpula.

Mizukage: Suas habilidades são minhas! Seu corpo é meu objeto de estudo!

O Mizukage mordeu o polegar direito e fez um conjunto de selos.

_"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"_

Sasuke:...!!

O chakra se expandiu e uma criatura gigante foi invocada, quebrando o teto da sala oval. Tratava-se de um texugo com um machado em uma das mãos e um cinto de armas na cintura.

Sasuke:...

Mizukage: _Kama_... Preciso mais uma vez de sua ajuda.

Kama: Hm... Outra vez...

Mizukage: Sim. A caça é o Uchiha.

Kama: Não vai demorar nem um segundo! RÁÁÁÁ!!!

O machado quebrou a maior parte do solo e só não acertou Sasuke porque este saltou, ficando com os pés grudados na parede. Imediatamente o jounin mordeu o próprio polegar.

Kama: RÁÁÁÁÁ!!!

Saltou mais uma vez antes que seu corpo fosse junto com a parede. E não demorou até Kama dar o terceiro golpe, dessa vez sem chances de esquiva.

Sasuke: _Kuchiyose no Jutsu! _- Invocou com a palma da mão no chão.

Kama:...!!

Imediatamente o machado travou em algo que acabara de ser invocado. A cobra sustentou Sasuke e repeliu o golpe de Kama, que foi obrigado a recuar.

Manda: Gaaaaarh!!!

Mizukage:...!

Sasuke:...

Manda: Uchiha, é bom que venha uma boa recompensa se não quiser ser minha próxima presa! - Impôs mau humorado.

Sasuke: Hn.

Kama: Manda! Ora, quem diria! Finalmente uma adversária à altura.

Mizukage: Eu só peço o Uchiha, ò rei dos texugos.

Kama: Ele não me interessa. Pode ficar com ele.

Sasuke:...

O clima desconsiderou o ambiente destruído. A rainha das cobras e o rei dos texugos se encaravam, cada um deixando claro a iminência do combate.

-

**Continua**

* * *

Todos os motivos do mundo pra quem não gosta do Mizukage XD 

**Reviews, a alma do negócio!**

**KiTSunE:** É mesmo... Tava sentindo a sua falta, Kit X)

Mas acontece... A vida é cheia de contratempos. Mas, bem, o mistério dos Hyuugas tá respondido. Sofreram uma lavagem cerebral n.n

E a boa notícia é que tem mais Itachi e Obito no próximo capítulo :)

* * *

**Uchiha giza:** Sim! Sim! Naru-chan tanto fez que se tornou kage, e mesmo assim não dá pra ficar longe de desafios! Continue em frente! A vida é isso! n.n 

É. Deu pra ver que Sasuke-chan é seu personagem favorito. Quem diria que ele seria o adversário do Mizukage (Todos apostavam no Naruto).

Falando em Lee, se o Gaara soubesse que iria passar por esse problema teria adiado o beijo (Será???).

* * *

**Sasah-chan:**_ "Mizukage é mais suspeito do que qualquer um"_

Nem me fale ô.ô

É, Sasuke-chan tem sorte de ter o Naru-chan, mas a recíproca é verdadeira. Afinal é fofo um protegendo o outro. Que binitim! n///n

Abraços, Sasah-chan

* * *

**Yue-chan:** Eu já acho que as vezes demoro para atualizar (Mas como eu to entrando de férias... n.nx) 

_"o mizukage é esnobador" _E interesseiro.

_"O tsuchikage é fofoqueiro e sorridente (sempre desconfio quando a pessoa sorri d+)" _Hauahauahaua!! Pq??

_"o raikage é do contra"_ Agora ele é a favor do movimento "Dê um fim no Hokage".

_"e eu achava o gaara estranho ¬¬'" _Huahauahaua!! Tadinho do Gaara-chan. Ele não é estranho. É fofo. #.#

Mais Itachi no próximo capítulo :)

* * *

**Uchiha Danii-chan**

_"O Sasuke é idiota?? O Naruto fazendo mó declaração, e ele só na base do 'Naruto...'"_

Sasuke naum tem jeito com as palavras **- Gota.**

_"Se o Sasuke morrê ou o Naruto, viro assassina, contrato a Akatsuki pra matar quem MACHUCAR eles ò.Ó"_

Obito: Opa! Quanto é o salário!** - Com a metralhadora.**

Todos os inimigos: OO** -recua um passo.**

Mizukage: Melhor atualizar meu seguro de vida OO

* * *

**Camis:**_ "Os Hokages me pareceram bastante suspeitos"_

E eram. Agora Konoha tá na mira deles. Os Seguidores nem vão ter problemas n.n

Vc deve tá se perguntando: "Esses kages são burros?" Bem, minha cara, a resposta é... Sim. São. Ou talvez não. Nunca se sabe. XD

E, já que você adora o Itachi, ele vai aparecer no próximo capítulo. Pra ajudar o maninho? Hm... Acho mais fácil o Sasuke morrer ô.ó

Hm... Deixa eu ver se esqueci de mais alguma coisa... Ah, sim! **- Joga o Itachi pra Camis -** Faça bom proveito e cuide bem dele até o próximo capítulo! Se tiver um chiuaua cuidado! É que o Akatsuki tá meio cegueta.

* * *

**Tochi no Mari:** w. flogao. com . be / nome do flog 

Qual é o nome do flog?

_"você não mataria o Sasuke, mataria?"_

Beeeeeem... - Sorriso sádico elaborando um plano no papel.

Naruto e Sasuke: Nem vem! Ò.Ó!!

* * *

**Badscout:** Começo do final. Pois é. Agora quanto ao serviço ressueções do Orochimaru... Bem, como explicar. Eu herdei os dons dele porque prometi dar o telefone do Ikki de Fênix de CDZ. Como ele é um cara que vive indo no inferno e voltando o Orochimaru vai ter visitinhas... (Isso se o Ikki não linchar ele XD)

* * *

**-**

**Acredite, as coisas realmente poderiam ser piores :)**


	17. Chapter 17

_"AAAAAAHR!!!"_

De repente a terra tremeu e todos os soldados foram submerso por uma areia movediça enquanto Gaara permanecia de pé, com uma das mãos estendidas.

Raikage:...! Insolente!

Gaara: Onde estava com a cabeça ao cogitar a possibilidade d'eu aceitar ficar contra Konoha, Raikage? - Perguntou friamente.

Raikage: Seu...

Tsuchikage:...

Gaara: Acima de qualquer aliança... Naruto é meu amigo.

Houve um silêncio com todos os presentes em posição de ataque. Os guardas que restaram fizeram um conjunto de selos e permaneceram mirando Gaara, talvez esperando o sinal do Raikage ou do Tsuchikage.

Raikage: Isso porque você era um monstro que nem ele.

Gaara:...

Raikage: Vamos ver como se vira sem o Shukaku.

Kankurou: Grrr... Eu cuido dele, Gaara. - Deu um passo a frente.

Tsuchikage: Negativo.

Raikage:...

Tsuchikage: Eu cuido dos dois. n.n

Kinji deu um passo a frente com um sorriso cínico e iniciou seu jutsu.

Gaara:...!

De repente, tudo escureceu. Gaara sentiu os olhos pesados e perdeu os sentidos.

**Cap. 17**

**O caos.**

-

_"São muitos!"_

_"Mexam-se! Protejam o hospital!"_

Suigetsu: Droga! - Golpeava um dos invasores enquanto fugia do hospital. - Hei! Karin!

Karin: Cadê meu filho? Onde está Taichi? - Gritava com o ninja.

Suigetsu: Eu não sei, mas a saída não é por aí! SE ABAIXA!

Um leque tamanho humano passou voando pelos corredores, chegando a golpear alguns oponentes. Sua dona estava perto do berçário e apresentava sinais de fraqueza.

Temari: Fiquem longe! - Segurou o leque e se preparou para o ataque.

_"Fuusajin!"_

_"AAAAAAAAAAAH!!!"_

Temari criou uma rajada de vento levando todos os ninjas que ameaçavam invadir o berçário para longe.

Temari: Minha filha está la dentro, miseráveis.

---

Fora do hospital, Sakura corria ao lado de Kunerai para a casa onde estavam Nadeshiko e Taichi.

_"Paradas!"_

_"Ataquem aquelas mulheres!"_

Sakura: RÁÁÁÁÁ!!!

A Haruno socou o chão causando um estrondo e derrubando os ninjas na fenda que se criou.

Kunerai: Vá na frente! Eu cuido deles!

Sakura: H... _Hai_.

Passos atropelados movidos por um show de gritos de ataques. A _kunoichi _praticamente arrombou a porta da casa de Kunerai e encontrou Taichi e Nadeshiko encolhidos perto do sofá.

Taichi e Nadeshiko: Sakura-san!

Sakura: Nadeshiko! Taichi-kun! Venham comigo!

Taichi: O que tá acontecendo?

Sakura: O país das Águas está nos atacando. Vou levá-los à um lugar seguro.

Taichi: Mas... Meu pai está no país das Águas!

Nadeshiko: CUIDADO!

Um jato de fogo atravessou a janela fazendo Sakura se levantar e ficar em posição de ataque. Nesse mesmo momento alguém saltou, empurrando a médica com força para o chão enquanto uma fumaça tapava rapidamente a visão de todos.

Sakura: ARH!

Outro ninja saltou pela janela e raptou Taichi.

Taichi: AAAAAAAH!!!

Sakura: TAICHI-KUN!

Taichi: SAKURA-SAAAAAAAAAAAN!

O ninja que atacara Sakura se levantou rapidamente e desapareceu junto com o que levara o garoto, enquanto mais soldados vinham atacar.

Sakura: Essa não! Fique perto de mim, Nadeshiko!

Nadeshiko:...!

---

A floresta estava fria e mergulhada num silêncio desconfortante, cortado pelos saltos dos dois ninjas que levavam o herdeiro Uchiha. De repente um deles parou e saltou para a base de uma árvore, enquanto o outro seguia seu caminho.

Taichi: Gahr! - Sentiu seu pescoço enforcado pelo agressor.

Ninja: Não vai demorar nada, moleque. - Desmbainhou a espada e apontou para o menino.

Taichi: Você... Arg... Não é do País das Águas.

Ninja: País do Trovão. Recebemos um dossiê sobre Konoha e descobrimos que havia um herdeiro Uchiha aqui.

Taichi:...!!

Ninja: Seu cadáver é útil. ARHG...!!!!

Antes que o ninja cravasse a espada no garoto, algo o acertou pelas costas e o fez cair no chão desacordado. Taichi se afastou ofegante do agressor, cujo corpo agora estava jogado aos seus pés.

Taichi: Ar... Ar...!

Seus olhos aflitos então pecorreram do chão até a pessoa que havia lhe salvado. Tratava-se de um homem de cabelos negros, compridos, olhos vermelhos com duas marcas desenhadas em sua pele.

Itachi:...!

(Taichi) _"Oto-san...?"_

Itachi: Volte pra casa, garoto. - Deu meia volta e começou a andar.

Taichi: Mm... Espera!

Itachi:...

Taichi: Eu não sei onde estou.

Itachi:...

Taichi:...

Itachi: De onde você vem?

Taichi: Konoha. Uns homens maus nos atacaram.

(Itachi)_ "Konoha?"_

Taichi: Eu já vi você antes. Moço, você conhece meu pai? Você é parecido com ele. Deve conhecer.

Itachi:...?

Taichi: Ele tá no país das Águas. E Naruto-sama também.

Itachi: Quem é você?

Taichi: Uchiha Taichi. Eu quero ver meu pai. - Olhou suplicante. - Por favor, me leva até ele.

Itachi:...!

---

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---

**Em Kiri...**

O movimento da vila se intensificara com a notícia da investida contra Konoha e o Mizukage lutava contra Sasuke mais agressivo do que nunca.

O rei dos texugos atacou com o machado, mas a rainha das cobras se esquivou.

Kama: Desista, Manda!

"KYOUMEISEN!"

Só o som da voz do texugo provocou um estrondo nos ouvidos de Manda e Sasuke, que acabaram empurrados com a força da onda sonora. Para contra-atacar a cobra avançou com o próprio corpo, colidindo Kama contra a parede e terminando de destruir a cúpula.

Ao ar livre, Kama bateu com o machado no chão, fazendo-o partir ao meio e enterrar parte de Manda na fenda.

Manda: ARH! É melhor que tenha um plano, Uchiha!

Sasuke: Tenho. Mas precisamos chegar perto.

Kama: _Suiton_!

_"Kaihodan!"_

A fera soltou ums força de água pela boca, bloqueada pela cauda da cobra, que funcionou como escudo.

Mizukage: _Suiton!_

_"Kokuun no Jutsu!"_

Foi a vez de um névoa negra altamente inflamável se formar com rapidez.

Sasuke:...!

Manda: Ótimo, idiota. Seu elemento é fogo, estou certo?

Kama: RÁ! - Provocou uma faísca com o machado no chão e logo tudo explodiu.

---

**Enquanto isso...**

Uma espécie de fogueira era montada em torno da torre e os gritos dos cidadãos ecoavam em protesto.

Shizune: Mas o que é isso? Esses soldados estão nos impedindo de entrar?

Kakashi: Nos mandaram ficar afastados.

Shizune: Como?!

Sai: Está uma confusão! Temos que voltar para a torre!

Inari: Kakashi-san!

Kakashi:...?

Inari: Kakashi-san! Hei!

O copy ninja olhou para trás e viu um rapaz saindo do meio da multidão. Usava camisa branca de mangas compridas, porta kunai na perna direita e um chapéu de praia,

Kakashi: Inari-kun!? O que faz aqui?

Inari: Eu me tornei um ninja.

Sai: Quem é ele?

Inari: Um velho amigo. - Sorriu.

Kakashi: Você cresceu.

Inari: Não temos tempo pra isso. Eu ouvi os guardas dizerem que condenaram o Hokage. Mas o Hokage não é o Naruto?

Kakashi:...!

---

**Com o Mizukage...**

Quando a fumaça da explosão se espalhou nem Manda, nem Sasuke estavam lá. No lugar deles um grande buraco.

Mizukage:...

Kama: Estranho...

Mizukage: ...!! Kama, desvie!

O rei dos Texugos se moveu rapidamente quando Manda saiu da terra pronto para atacá-lo por baixo. Tanto ela quanto Sasuke apresentavam marcas de queimaduras, mas agora o sharingan estava ativado.

Sasuke:...

Mizukage: Hnf. Esperto como esperei, Sasuke-kun... - Sorriu de canto analisando o jounin dos pés à cabeça. - Eu ambicionei seu dom desde o momento que pisou aqui.

Sasuke: Hn. - Desembainhou novamente a espada. - Você não é o primeiro a me querer.

Mizukage:...

Sasuke: E não vai ser o primeiro a morrer por isso.

Mizukage: Insolente. _Suiton!_

_"Suishouha!"_

Do nada um grande volume de água apareceu e foi lançado contra Sasuke, mas antes que o acertasse Naruto apareceu repentinamente, correndo pelo corpo da cobra e empurrando o jounin antes que o acertasse.

Naruto: SASUKE!

Apenas sentiu o loiro derrubá-lo no chão e Manda ser acertado com tanta força que foi lançado para trás.

Sasuke:...! Naruto?

Naruto: Grrr... - Se apoiou nas mãos enquanto estava em cima do jounin e encarou o Mizukage furioso.

Mizukage: Então você fugiu dos meus guardas.

Naruto: Você começou esse ataque!

Mizukage: Posso ser seu aliado... Se me entregar seu melhor jounin.

Naruto: Nunca! Arh...!?!!

De repente raízes brotaram da terra com uma rapidez incrível e prenderam o jinchuuriki.

Sasuke: Naruto!

Mizukage: _Mokuton no jutsu!_

Sasuke: NÃO!

Uma estaca de madeira saiu da terra e atravessou o ventre do Hokage, cravando-o na árvore mais próxima.

Naruto: AAAAAAAAAAARH!!!

Sasuke: NARUTOOOO!

Naruto:...

Sasuke: Naruto... Arh!

Sasuke correu até o corpo do Hokage grudado na árvore pela estaca como se fosse uma caça.

Sasuke:...

Naruto:...

Sasuke: N... Não...

Uma sombra cobria os olhos do Hokage enquanto o mesmo permanecia inerte.

(Sasuke)_ "Naruto...!"_

Mizukage: Pronto! Definitivamente você não tem mais por quem lutar agora, Uchiha!

Sasuke:...!!

_"Kanashibari no Jutsu!"_

De repente, Sasuke viu seu corpo paralizado.

Sasuke: N... Não previ esse ataque!

Mizukage: Agora, Kama!

Kama: RÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!!!

Sasuke:...!!!!

As pupilas de Sasuke se contraíram de repente e o rei dos texugos, num único movimento, cortou o Uchiha ao meio com um machado.

Mizukage:...

Houve um silêncio enquanto a face do jounin se desfigurava pelo sangue e os dois pedaços jaziam na terra.

Mizukage:...

Kama: Hn. Trabalho completo. Dois coelhos com uma cajadada só.

Mizukage: Não foram dois coelhos. - Murmurou sério.

Kama: Huh?

Mizukage: O Hokage ainda está vivo. Aquilo foi apenas uma ilusão para distrair o Uchiha.

Kama: Como!

O rei dos Texugos olhou para a frente e na árvore onde jazia o corpo de Sasuke cortado ao meio só havia a estaca. O Hokage desaparecera.

Kama: Então... Eu também caí nesse _genjutsu_?

Mizukage: Para ver a extensão do meu poder.

Kama:...

Mizukage: Sabe, Kama...Eu não esperava matá-lo tão rápido... Mas o poder de Uchiha Sasuke é proporcional à sua beleza.

Kama:...

Mizukage: Foi realmente uma pen... ARH!!!

Uma dor aguda latejou em seu peito quando uma espada atravessou suas costas.

Mizukage: Garh...!!!

Sasuke: Eu ainda não acabei...

Mizukage:...! U... Uchiha...?!

Sasuke: Mesmo morto... Mesmo sem meu corpo... Ainda posso reunir meu chakra pra que você não saia vivo...

Mizukage: Ksc... - Fechou os olhos enquanto a respiração parava.

Sasuke: Você vai conhecer o inferno comigo.

Mizukage: Grrrr... - Juntou as mãos num selo.

Sasuke: Desista...

Mizukage: Mal... Dito...

_"KAI"_

O chakra do Mizukage se expandiu e de repente tudo se desfez. O corpo de Sasuke cortado ao meio desapareceu, assim como aquele que acabara de golpeá-lo pelas costas. Restou apenas o verdadeiro jounin, machucado, em cima da cabeça de Manda, que se preparava para atacar.

Mizukage: O que... O que foi isso?

Sasuke: _Kyouten Chiten_. - Respondeu seco e com uma raiva explícita. - Meu _sharingan_ consegue fazer com que um genjutsu retorne ao seu usuário.

Mizukage:...!

Sasuke: Considere-se morto agora.

Manda: RÁÁÁÁÁ!!!

Manda avançou sobre Kama, que bloqueou o ataque com seu machado. Nesse meio tempo Sasuke concentrou chakra nos pés e saltou com a espada em punho na cabeça do rei dos texugos.

_"Chidori Nagashi!"_

Mizukage: Arh! - Bloqueou o poder da espada com seu braço, transformado em madeira. - Não vai ser tão fácil assim!

Sasuke: Está enganado.

Mizukage: Arh...

Sasuke: Eu não menti quando disse que você iria ao inferno comigo.

Mizukage: ...!

**Antes de questionar a afirmação do oponente, tudo desapareceu para o Mizukage.**

---

**A escuridão era total. O líder de Kiri já sabia que estava em um lugar totalmente diferente.**

Mizukage: O que é isso? Outro genjutsu?

- Silêncio -

Mizukage: _Kai!_

Tentara usar o jutsu de cancelamento, mas não serviu.

Mizukage: Onde... Não. Não é possível que o chakra deste renegado esteja abaixo do meu a ponto d'eu não conseguir desfazer seu genjutsu.

_"Isso não é um genjutsu. É um ninjutsu"_

Mizukage:...!

_"Bem vindo à minha mente"_

Mizukage: Maldito, onde você está?

A imagem de Sasuke se revelou na frente do Kage. Apresentava uma feição assassina.

Mizukage:...!

Sasuke: Você se arrependerá por ter me feito trazê-lo aqui.

Os olhos do Uchiha haviam mudado. Estavam mais demoníacos e seu sorriso era de um verdadeiro sádico. Pela primeira vez o Mizukage sentira medo. Um medo que invadia seu corpo.

Mizukage: Está blefando...

(Mizukage) _"Esses olhos... Como não consegui evitá-los?"_

Sasuke: Hn.

Mizukage: ...!!! ARHHH! NÃO!

Algo pareceu crescer dentro do corpo do Mizukage. Uma esfera de energia que ganhava volume, fazendo suas veias estourarem e seus olhos saírem cada vez mais.

Mizukage: NÃO! DESGRAÇADO!

Sasuke: Não vai demorar nada.

Mizukage: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!

A energia cresceu e o corpo do kage explodiu.

---

Nos arredores da torre, Manda viu Sasuke voltar ao normal e nesse mesmo momento a cabeça do Mizukage pareceu ser atravessada por uma bala antes de voltar ao mundo real.

Mizukage: Arh!

Sasuke:...

Mizukage: N... Não... Não pode ser... Arh!

Antes de cair o Mizukage se agarrou nas vestes do jounin, o mirando com profundo ódio enquanto recebia deste um olhar indiferente. Sentiu a vida se esvair, até ir ao chão. Morto.

---

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---

**Longe dali...**

Itachi saltava com Taichi em suas costas quando encontrou Obito saltando ao seu lado.

Obito: Hei! Itachi-kun!

Itachi:...

Obito: Visão privilegiada de Konoha. Ataque dos grandes. Eles podem ter cessado agora, mas isso não vai acabar!

Itachi: A resposta está no país das Águas. Naruto-kun foi para lá.

Obito: Naruto-kun? Hm... É. Isso explica a confusão.

Itachi:...

Obito: Melhor irmos para lá. Vão nos pagar bem se trouxermos o Hokage em segurança.

Itachi: Isso não me interessa. Mas a cabeça desses Seguidores sim. Orochimaru tentou me passar para trás e isso é imperdoável.

Obito: Hn... E quem é o moleque?

Itachi: Meu sobrinho. - Respondeu a contra-gosto enquanto fechava os olhos.

Obito:...! Sasuke-kun teve um filho!?

Itachi: Segure-se, Taichi-kun.

Taichi: T... Tá. - Mordeu o lábio inferior espantado com a velocidade que aumentava.

---

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---

**Em Kiri...**

O sobretudo laranja seguia a força do vento da janela, e as braceiras apresentavam fios de sangue que não eram de Naruto. O jinchuuriki mirava todos os soldados caídos à sua volta, sem conseguir esconder o cansaço.

Togo: Você é mesmo difícil de lidar, Rokudaime.

Naruto: Não tem do que reclamar... Eu não acertei nenhum ponto vital deles.

Togo: Não venha demonstrar piedade.

Naruto: Grrr... Não sou eu o inimigo de vocês! Essa é a verdade!

Togo: Eu não acredito. Farei tudo pelo meu país e pelo Mizukage. Sou leal.

Naruto: A verdade está acima da lealdade, Togo-san. - Falou sério, numa voz rouca.

Togo: Ledo engano. Se depender de mim sairá daqui morto.

Naruto:... - Juntou as mãos num selo. - _Doton._

_"Yomi Numa!"_

Togo:...!

O local se transformou gradativamente em um pântano e quando o capitão da guarda percebeu, seu corpo já estava sendo afundado por ele e o dos outros guardas desapareceram. Alguns cipós se enrolaram no corpo do conselheiro Takiro, protegendo-o, enquanto Naruto ficava de pé numa raíz saliente.

Togo: Arg! O que é isso?

Naruto: Você não é meu aponente.

Togo:...!

Naruto: Eu controlo esse campo de batalha.

ooooooooo

_Há algum tempo atrás, depois que Sasuke fora treinar com Kakashi, Jiraya praticamente arrastara Naruto para uma clareira no meio da floresta._

_Naruto: Eu ainda não entendi por que estou lhe seguindo, Ero-sannin. _-.-

_Jiraya: Achei que iria querer aprender uma técnica nova._

_Naruto: Mas eu pensei que o senhor já tinha me ensinado tudo o que podia._ ú.ù

_Jiraya:..._

_O silêncio fez Naruto parar de andar imediatamente._

_Naruto: Ahá! Andou aprendendo alguma coisa nova não foi? Que legal! E o que seria?_

_Jiraya: Naruto..._

_Naruto: Um jutsu de água! Não! Um de vento, mais forte ainda! Nossa, eu ía adorar poder vencer qualquer kekkei genkai! É isso que você vai me ensinar? Vencer kekkei genkai? É? É?_

_Jiraya: Naruto, quer me escutar!_

_Naruto: Huh? _

_Jiraya:..._

_Naruto: O que foi? _-.-

_Jiraya: Logo você não será mais um jounin, já pensou nisso?_

_Naruto:...!_

_Jiraya: Você é um dos indicados ao título de Hokage. - Olhou o loiro sério. - E sinceramente...__ Eu realmente acredito que esse título será seu. _

_Ao ouvir essas palavras o jinchuriki engoliu a respiração e sorriu radiante._

_Naruto: Eu to bem perto, não é?_

_Jiraya: Está sim. E é por isso que vou lhe ensinar esses jutsus. Vai precisar de muito treino._

_Naruto: Pode deixar! É só dizer!_

_Jiraya: Aprenderá a invocar o pântano do submundo para medidas urgentes e o estômago do sapo quando quiser proteger seus aliados._

_Naruto: QUÊ?! Os dois! Legal! Eu quero aprender agora! Quando vamos começar?_

_Jiraya: Nesse exato momento._

ooooooooooo

Togo: Como... Arhg! - Via-se engolido pelo pântano. - Você fez isso...

Naruto:...

_"Idiota."_

Naruto:...!?!

O Rokudaime olhou rapidamente para trás e quase deu um salto ao ver Umi brotando das paredes junto a mais dois Seguidores: Horo e Nuriko. Todos eles em cima de galhos de árvores

Naruto: Vocês! - Cerrou os dentes.

Umi: Togo-kun, ele pode ser um maldito jinchuuriki, mas sua força vence a dos Hokages.

Togo: N... Não... Seguidores!

Naruto: Ksc.

Umi: Sim. - Desembainhou a espada e se colocou em posição de ataque. - Mas apesar da força não posso permitir que minha vila esteja nas mãos de alguém como ele.

Naruto: Sua vila? Você já foi banido dela há muito tempo!

Umi: É só uma questão de tempo até eu voltar. Digamos que Uchiha Sasuke me inspirou.

Naruto: Grrr...

Naruto: Entenda, Hokage, você está sozinho. Bastou mandar todas as informações de Konoha ao Mizukage, Raikage e Tsuchikage que logo deixaram a ambição falar mais alto a ponto de serem mais nossos aliados do que inimigos.

Naruto: Informações? E quem passou as informações pra vocês por acaso?

Umi: Meu filho, Ascot.

Naruto:...!

Umi: Eu o manipulei. Sua mente ficou ao meu favor e assim pude colher todas as informações que queria.

Naruto: Seu... Desgraçado! Como pode fazer isso com seu próprio filho!

Umi: Faria muito mais pela minha vila! Huh?

Horo colocou o braço na frente de Umi e jogou o cigarro na lama, fazendo-o ser engolido por ela.

Horo: Eu quero ter o prazer de lutar contra o Rokudaime. Mas primeiro vamos nos livrar do intrometido.

Togo:...!!!

_"Fukumi Hari!"_

Naruto: ARH!!

Horo soltou agulhas pela boca, mas antes que acertassem Togo, Naruto estendeu a mão e uma cúpula de barro brotou da lama, protegendo-o.

(Togo) _"Hokage-sama...!"_

Horo: Aff... Faremos como quiser então. Mas é um desperdício de chakra.

Naruto: Ar... Ar...

Nuriko: Não meta pessoas inocentes nisso, Horo-san.

Horo: Fique fora disso, Nuriko.

Nuriko:...

Horo: O Hokage é meu.

---

---

---

Gaara acordou sentado numa cela imunda abaixo da terra e com algemas prendendo seus pulsos na parede, acima da cabeça. Perpendicular a ele estava Kankurou.

Gaara: Hm?

Kankurou: Que bom que acordou. Tem alguma coisa nessas algemas... Já tentei de tudo, mas não consigo quebrá-las. - Movia os braços tenso.

Gaara:...

Kankurou: Droga... Parece bloquear meu chakra.

Gaara: Você está bem?

Kankurou: Huh?

Gaara:...

O ruivo ficou mirando o irmão calado, esperando a resposta.

Kankurou: Tsc. Estou sim. - Abaixou a cabeça revoltado. - Mas não queria estar passando por isso com você.

Gaara:...

Kankurou respirou fundo e ao levantar os olhos se deparou com o Tsuchikage parado do outro lado da cela.

Kankurou:...! Você!!

Gaara:...?

O ruivo olhou para o lado e ao ver a quem o irmão se referia permaneceu com a mesma expressão indiferente, ao contrário de Kankurou que olhou desafiador para o Tsuchikage. Como resposta Kinji mirou Gaara e sorriu, mostrando o molho de chaves em uma das mãos.

Gaara:...

Kankurou: Mas... O que significa isso?

Kinji: Eu não sou burro. Sei muito bem que se dois dos Kages forem eliminados é só uma questão de tempo para que o país do Trovão e das Águas se unam contra o país da Terra e por fim lutem uns contra os outros. - Destrancou a cela e se dirigiu até Gaara para destravar as algemas. - Mas eu não ía dizer isso com um bando de guardas em minha volta prontos para atacar.

Gaara: Então está do nosso lado?

Kinji: Por enquanto.

Gaara:...

Kinji:...

Gaara: Por que?

Kinji:...!

Nesse momento o Tsuchikage olhou para Gaara e sua expressão mudou completamente. Por um momento seu olhar revelou um pouco mais de sentimento deixando Gaara em dúvida se deveria ter feito a pergunta.

Kinji: Eu gostei de você, Gaara-kun. - Voltou a mirar as algumas para destrancá-las. - Acho que desde o momento que o vi aqui. Você é leal às pessoas que gosta e eu admiro isso.

Gaara:...

Kinji: Pronto. - Destrancou a algema e se aproximou de Kankurou. - Olha, eu estou voltando pra Iwa. Aconselho vocês a fazerem o mesmo. Konoha já foi um alvo e em breve Suna também será. Pronto.

Uma vez livres os irmãos ficaram de pé e se aproximaram da saída, mas antes de fugirem Gaara mirou o Tsuchikage uma última vez.

Gaara: Kinji.

Kinji: Huh?

Gaara: Se eu aceitasse essa aliança não colocaria em risco a vida da minha irmã e... das pessoas que eu amo. - Corou. - Não sei se fiz a coisa certa.

Kinji: Fez sim. - Olhou de um jeito triste para o ruivo.

Gaara:...

Kinji: Eles jamais lhe perdoariam se você aceitasse essa aliança. No fundo você sabe disso.

Gaara:...

Kinji: Hei! Dá pra parar de enrolar. - Sorriu de repente. - Vai logo embora.

O Kazekage acenou com a cabeça e saiu junto com Kankurou deixando Kinji sozinho com seus pensamentos.

-

**Continua.**

* * *

**Aew! Desculpem o atraso, mas é que deu trabalho pra fazer esse capítulo.**

**Pois é, meu povo, menos um Kage para aqueles que criaram aversão a eles. n.n**

**E to de férias!! Como só vou viajar no final do mês as chances de atraso são menores XD**

**Reviews, a alma do negócio**

**Uchiha Giza**: Sasuke em ação (Cê nem gostou, né? XD)

Morte ao povo das águas? Bem, quem ía matar o Taichi era o povo do trovão (colecionadores de kekkei genkai) n.n

E a confusão ainda não acabou.

* * *

**Inu:** Eis a continuação, Inu! Confesso que essa luta deu trabalho. Ainda mais porque é um clima de confusão -.- 

Mas eu gostei X)

* * *

**Sasah-chan:**_ "Bah, Mizukage vai morrer òó Ele TEM que morrer uù Maldito, desgraçado e.. Daqui a pouco vai uma lista de xingões"_

Uau! Suas preces foram ouvidas! ô.ô

Ele morreu 8)

Um abraço pra você também, Sasah-chan! E aproveita bem as férias n.n

* * *

**xX KiTSunE Xx:** _"KAGES FILHOS D UMA PUTAA! ÒÓ (tirando o Naru-chan e o Gaa-chan, claro uù)"_

Mizukage: Hei! Num fala da mamãe! Ò.Ó

Raikage: Hei, cara, você não já morreu? ¬¬

Tsuchikage: Mamãe é uma santa, moça. ô.ô

_"Tadiinho do Naru-chan ç-ç (agarra e leva embora)"_

Sasuke: QUÊ! Hei, VOLTA AQUI COM ELE!

Pode deixar, Sasuke. Eu deixo ela levar ele. Ela vai cuidar bem dele essa semana n.n

Sasuke: CUIDAR! Ela não vai SÓ cuidar dele! Ò.Ó

Itachi-san e Obito-san nesse capítulo, Kit. No próximo aparecerão os Hyuugas n.n

* * *

**Camis:** _"Espero que o Sasuke acabe com a raça desse Mizukage e faça ele engolir todas as palavras que ele disse"_

Podes crer. Sasuke du mau. ô.ô

Mas e aí? Como foi com o Itachi?

Itachi: Tava legal lá. Eu quero voltar. ú,ù

Hamiko: CÉÉÉÉÉUS! - Agarra Itachi. - Você fica lindo cegueta!

Itachi: ¬¬

* * *

**Uchiha Danii-chan:** Legal... Aumentou meu vocabulário XD 

Sasuke: Ô, Danii-chan, eu já matei um e se quiser dou a cabeça dele pra você. Só tá com um furo no meio. Aceita? ¬¬

Todos: OO - Recuam um passo.

Sasuke: Espero que não se importe n.n

* * *

**Uzumaki Mari:** Ora, se o Sasuke morrer tem uma série de opções pro Naruto. A Sakura pode se separar, o Sai também, a Hinata ainda tá disponível, o Gaara pode desistir do Lee e ainda tem o Itachi, o Neji e o Tsuchikage que também é uma gracinha n.n 

Sasuke: Hei! Ò.Ó

* * *

**Babi-chan:** "_ja disse q adoro quando o naruto quase morre e o sasuke salva ele?"_

Sim! Sim! Também adoro essas cenas! São minhas NaruSasu favoritas: Quando o Sasuke salva o Naruto e quando o Naruto acolhe Sasuke nos braços. Eu adooooro esses lances XD

São lindos!!

Um abraço, Babi!

* * *

**Lola Spixii:** Premio! Que honra ler isso! 

Agora com as férias vou atualizar com mais frequência. Esse capítulo eu acabei atrasando. ú.ù

E então? Gostou da luta Sasuke Vs Mizukage? 8)

Bjos!

* * *

**Danny:** Meu photoshop é emprestado. Pedi para instalar quando o técnico veio consertar o computador 8P 

Eis mais um capítulo. É assim mesmo, depois piora XD

Até!!

* * *

**Badscout: **Uau! Do que você foi lembrar! Ikki x Shaka (Depois foi substituído por Shaka e Mu, que eu não achei nada haver -.-) 

Coitado mesmo do Naruto. Quando tudo isso acabar ele vai precisar de umas boas férias.

Pelo menos o Mizukage tá morto, né?

Abraços!

* * *

-

**Quando és capaz de atacar deves aparentar incapacidade.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Ps: Antes de começar a fic, o que estiver com esse sinal ° São meus jutsus. Pra ninguém ficar acreditando que eles existam mesmo na sére. X)**

**Boa leitura**

* * *

Era noite. Shikamaru parou de andar repentinamente.

Shino: O que foi?

Shikamaru: Tsc. Uma sensação esquisita.

Lee: Eu também estou sentindo a mesma coisa.

Kiba: Esqueçam isso. Olhem ali.

Todos passaram a observar de longe um grupo de soldados do país do Trovão fazendo busca.

Kiba: Estão atrás de Hinata-chan e de Neji.

Shikamaru: Não podemos lutar contra todos. São muitos.

Kiba: E agora?

Shikamaru: Vamos nos concentrar em apenas um Hyuuga. Hinata. Neji pertence à família secundária então seu corpo sela o _byukugan_ no momento de sua morte.

Houve um silêncio. Todos pareciam não acreditar no que Shikamaru dizia.

Kiba: Então por que Naruto mandou buscarmos os dois?

Shino: Porque Neji é nosso amigo. - Falou pensativo.

Shikamaru concordou com a cabeça.

Shikamaru: Mas se dividirmos a atenção entre os dois ficaremos em desvantagem em relação ao Raikage. E além disso Neji é um prodígio. Seu nível ultrapassa o de Hinata, então será mais difícil de pegarem ele. Estão comigo?

Kiba e Shino:_ Hai._

Shikamaru: Lee?

Lee: Estamos perto do país das Águas. - Falou sério.

Shikamaru: E...?

Lee: Sigam sem mim.

Jounins:...!

Kiba: Como? Ficou maluco?

Lee: Eu quero me certificar que Naruto-sama e Gaara-sama estão bem. - Fechou o punho direito e saltou.

Kiba: Lee! Espera!

Lee: Até mais e boa sorte!

-

**Cap. 18**

**Perto do fim. A decisão de Naruto.**

**-**

Horo: _Nan no Kaizou_.- Sibilou.

O cenário era um pântano controlado pelo jinchuuriki.

Togo deu um soco na cúpula de barro que o protegia, podendo ver o que se passava. Naruto estava na raíz saliente enquanto Horo se mantinha num galho de árvore, com a espada em punho.

Naruto: Hm...

O Hokage pegou quatro shurikens e as lançou no Seguidor, mas de repente seu corpo ficou maleável, desviando-se de todas elas como se fosse um elástico, fazendo-as cravar na parede.

Naruto:...

Horo: Hm. - Sorriu de canto. - Nuriko, Umi... Fiquem de olho caso essas shurikens sejam kage bushins disfaçados.

Naruto: Ksc. - Olhou nervoso para o oponente.

Horo: Eu estive esperando esse dia desde que o vi lutando na torre. Pena que não vai poder usar seu _kinjutsu_ para fugir novamente.

Naruto: Você não vai sentir a diferença.

Naruto fechou a mão e a entrada que o capitão Togo fez com o soco se fechou rapidamente.

Togo:...!

Horo: Se prefere desperdiçar chakra nesse pântano... Você quem sabe.

Naruto: RÁ! - Juntou as mãos.

_"Kage bushin no jutsu!"_

Oito Kage Bushins se formaram em volta de Naruto.

Kage bushins: RÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!!! - Correram em direção ao Seguidor.

Horo: Taijutsus?

Horo desembainhou sua espada e com movimentos rápidos começou a derrotar logo cinco. Por mais rápidos que fossem o corpo do Seguidor apresentava grande flexibilidade além de sua agilidade estar dobrada.

Os outros três bushins saltaram no ar, esquivando-se de mais golpes.

_"Tajuu Kage Bunshin no jutsu!"_

De repente os clones ficaram aos milhares e avançaram para cima do Seguidor.

Clones: RÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!!!!

Horo: _Katon!_

_"Karyuu Endan!"_

Horo começou a disparar fogo pela boca, sucessivas vezes, como se fosse um dragão, e desfazia os clones com facilidade antes que eles sequer atacassem.

Horo: Pra que tantos se não conseguem me acertar? - Atacava.

_"Bunshin Kaiten!"_

Horo: Ele não desiste.

Os bushins se jogaram no ar, para dar sucessivos chutes, mas o oponente moveu a espada, lançando dois arcos de chakra que os partiram ao meio. Quando parou olhou para trás rapidamente e viu Nuriko avançando com a katana, mas defletiu o ataque com a própria espada.

Horo: O que está fazendo? - Cravou a espada em Nuriko, fazendo com que o bushin disfarçado sumisse. - Acha que vou cair num truque tão medíocre, rapaz?

Naruto: _Naruto Ninpocho!_

Horo:...!

Quando Horo olhou pra cima viu minhares de bushins de pé no teto.

_"Shihou Hapou Shuriken no Maki!"_

De repente todos os clones lançaram milhares de shurikens, que voaram na direção de Horo como nuvens de garfanhotos.

Horo: Grrr.. .RÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ! - Se atirou contra as shurikens e girou rapidamente, repelindo todas elas e desfazendo os clones de uma só vez.

Nuriko:...!

Horo: Ar... Ar...

Quando voltou a pisar no chão algo o fez olhar para trás.

Nuriko: HORO-SAN!

_"OODAMA RASENGAN!"_

Em segundos, o local todo explodiu.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Na prisão subterrânea, o Tsuchikage mal saiu da cela e encontrou uma dupla jounins.

Jounin: Tsuchikage-sama... O que está fazendo aqui?

Kinji:...

Jounin: Traidor!

Kinji: Não vai adiantar falar com vocês. Estou evitando um caos, então por favor saiam da minha frente, sim? - Falou pela primeira vez sério.

Jounin: Quaquer um que defenda aquele que conspira contra nossa vila merece ser banido!

Kinji: Vocês que sabem. Mas vou logo avisando... Não sou Tsuchikage a toa.

Jounin:...

O Tsuchikage desembainhou sua espada. Era uma arma longa e magestosa. Tão pálida quanto seu rosto e tão fina que parecia ser capaz de manchar os cabelos brancos do usuário de sangue.

Kinji: _Kamafuu_. A melhor espada forjada pelo meu clã. Agora vão saber por quê.

Jounin: Isso se der tempo!

Jounin: _Katon!_

Kinji:...

_"Housenka no Jutsu!"_

O jounin começou a atirar bolas de fogo pela boca, mas ao invés de recuar Kinji correu ao encontro do oponente, desviando rapidamente dos ataques e em seguida saltou.

Kinji: _Fuuton_. - Murmurou sério enquanto sua espada se duplicava, ficando uma em cada mão.

Jounin: ...!

_"Kaiten!" °_

Como uma hélice, o corpo do Tsuchikage girou rapidamente, voando em direção aos oponentes e, antes que eles pudessem fugir, cortou-os até lançar-los contra a parede.

Jounis: GAHR!

Kinji:...

Kinji voltou ao chão e juntou as espadas formando uma única novamente.

Jounins: Arh... - Caíram no chão com os corpos feridos

Kinji: Têm sorte por eu não querer matá-los. - Colocou a _kamafuu_ na bainha. - Minha mira costuma ser perfeita.

E sem ouvir mais uma palavra o líder de Iwa foi embora.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto: Ar... Ar...

A sala em que se travava a batalha voltara ao normal. O pântano se desfez, revelando os corpos inconscientes dos soldados, sujos de lama, e de Takiro, que se encontrava antes protegido pelos cipós.

Togo estranhou ao ver a cúpula de barro se desfazer completamente. O local estava destruído.

De um lado, Naruto ofegava cansado. Do outro Horo mantinha a espinha curva, com parte da roupa rasgada, lesões em todo o corpo e fios de sangue percorrendo seu rosto.

(Naruto) _"Ele... Tá vivo..."_

Horo: Bom... Muito bom... Você coletou muita informação sobre mim desde o nosso último encontro. Usar taijutsus para ver o quanto eu podia me movimentar foi uma boa estratégia.

Naruto:...

Horo: Mas você não é tão imprevisível assim. Esperando um ataque surpresa concentrei chakra na minha pele, e diminui seu ataque em trinta por cento. Além disso você já gastou muito chakra.

Naruto: Tsc. - Contraiu os punhos.

Togo:...

Horo: Ainda nem usei minha outra técnica.

(Naruto)_ "Essa não... Mais uma"_ Pensou preocupado.

Togo: Hokage-sama.

Naruto:...? - Olhou para o capitão por cima do ombro. - Togo-san?

Togo: Por favor, me deixe ajudá-lo. Foram meus soldados que o cansaram antes dessa batalha.

Naruto:...

Umi: Há! Idiota. - Sorriu sarcástico.

Nuriko: Está um contra um. Se você entrar não vamos hesitar em acabar com você.

Togo: Naruto-sama...

Naruto:...

Togo: E então?

Naruto: Você me faz um favor?

Togo:...!

Naruto: Poupe sua vida... E mande um mensageiro tirar as tropas da minha vila. - Pediu tristemente. - Se fizer isso estaremos quites.

Togo:...

Naruto: Se você morrer... Ninguém vai fazê-los parar de atacar. Convença o Mizukage.

O capitão hesitou, mas acabou cedendo.

Togo: Tsc._ Doton!_

Nuriko: Tarde demais. _Magen!_

_"Dochuu Eigyo!"_

Antes que Nuriko invocasse seu jutsu, o capitão Togo foi para debaixo da terra. Quando o jinchuuriki voltou a olhar para o oponente todos os três Seguidores repararam que seus olhos haviam ficado vermelhos e as marcas de seu rosto mais acentuadas.

Umi e Nuriko:...!

Horo: Não se metam.

Nuriko: Mas Horo-san...

Horo: O Hokage é meu oponente. Quem se intrometer na minha luta eu mato.

Naruto:...

(Naruto) _"Droga... Vou ter que usar..."_

Naruto:...!

De repente Naruto se viu preso por cordões de chakra que ligavam os dedos de Horo ao interior de seu corpo.

Naruto: Mas o que... GAARH!! - Sentiu algo apertar seu coração com força e teve que se esforçar para não cair de joelho.

Horo: Confortável?

Naruto: Ar... Ar...

(Naruto) _"Droga... Não consigo me mover..."_

Horo: Essas linhas estão ligadas aos seus orgãos internos. Ao invés de se preocupar em me acertar, preocupe-se em não morrer.

Algo fez um corte fino no rosto de Naruto, deixando o sangue correr.

Naruto: ...! AARHG!

Mas uma vez sentiu algo atravessar seu coração e dessa vez caiu de joelhos. O ar lhe faltou e sua pele começou a sofrer constantes cortes invisíveis.

Nuriko: Não acredito que ele está usando essa técnica contra ele.

Umi: É um jinchuuriki. Eu sei que não se deve substimá-lo.

Nuriko:...

Naruto: Ar... Ar... AAAAAARH!

Mais uma vez uma dor em seu peito e logo todo o corpo de Naruto foi cortado pelo Seguidor aos poucos, sem que pudesse oferecer o mínimo de resistência. Quando Horo fechou o punho de vez o Hokage acabou caindo no chão sem forças.

Nuriko: Horo-san, já chega. Se matá-lo vamos colocar tudo a perder.

Horo: Ele não vai morrer agora.

Nuriko:...

Umi: Idiota. Se ainda quer desperdiçar chakra...

(Naruto)_ "D... Droga... Não posso me mover... Não tenho kekkei genkai... E estou sozinho..."_

Horo: Quando eu o deixar incapacitado você vai poder fazer o que quiser, Nuriko.

_"O que eu faço?"_

Horo: Posso começar pelos braços.

Naruto: GAAAARH! - Sentiu seus braços sofrerem inúmeros cortes profundos.

_"Esses cordões são feitos de chakra..."_

Naruto: AAARH! - Seu ventre pareceu encolher. - Ar...! Ar...!

Horo: Não conseguie respirar?

Naruto: Ar... Ar...

Horo: Todo o seu corpo está sob o meu controle agora. Vou matá-lo aos poucos.

Naruto:...

-

_Nas profundezas da mente de Naruto, a Kyuubi permanecia de pé por trás da prisão._

_Kyuubi: Kukuku... Então você veio._

_Naruto:..._

_Naruto encarava a kyuubi decidido, sem se importar com a proximidade entre ele e a fera._

_Kyuubi: Seria muito mais prático se arrancasse esse selo de uma só vez. _

_Naruto:..._

_Kitsune: Se fizer isso posso matar quem você quiser. Posso salvar sua preciosa vila... E seu precioso amor._

_Naruto: Eu sei. Por isso vim até aqui._

_Kyuubi: Então vamos. Quando você não hesita nada é capaz impedir que eu o ajude. Basta tirar o lacre._

_Naruto: Meu pai confiou você a mim. - Murmurou sério. - Ele não faria isso por mais ninguém._

_Kyuubi:..._

_Naruto: Se ele me usou como jinchuuriki de um bijuu tão poderoso. - Tocou no lacre. - É porque ele sabia que você me protegeria._

_Kyuubi: Isso. Vamos. Tire o selo._

_Naruto: Mas acima de tudo. - Sorriu. - Ele acreditou que eu saberia como usá-lo._

-

Naruto: Grrr...

Horo: Huh?

Umi:...!

Nuriko: Horo-san...

Naruto: GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!

De repente o elo foi quebrado e o chakra vermelho repeliu o Seguidor, o lançando para longe.

Nuriko: ARH! - Sentiu a intensidade do chakra acertá-la.

Umi: Merda!

Naruto estava de pé. Seus olhos estavam intensamente vermelhos, as marcas em suas bochechas visivelmente profundas, os caninos maiores que o normal e três caudas ativadas. Seus ferimentos cicatrizaram imediatamente.

Naruto: GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!

Horo:...!

O jinchuuriki avançou em Horo enquanto seus clones se multiplicavam tomando a mesma forma demoníaca. O Seguidor usou sua agilidade e seu corpo flexível para se defender, mas Naruto estava muito mais rápido.

E muito mais agressivo.

Horo: _Katon!_

_"Housenka no Jutsu!"_

Horo disparou fogo e shurikens pela boca e Naruto fugia delas com a agilidade de uma raposa. Conseguiu arranhar a face e o peitoral do Seguidor com suas garras, mas três Kage Bushins de Umi o impediram de continuar.

Horo: Já disse para não se meter!

Naruto: Grrrrr!!! GRAAAAAAAAH!!!

Mais bushins de Naruto se criaram cercando o verdadeiro Umi por todos os lados enquanto o verdadeiro jinchuuriki cravava as garras nos clones do capitão, desfazendo-o, para voltar a avançar em Horo.

Naruto: _Fuuton!_

Umi: O que...!!!

Nuriko: Ele tem consciência!?

Horo: _Katon!_

_"RASEN-SHURIKEN!"_

_"GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU"_

Os golpes se colidiram, a ponto do rasen-shuriken não acertar diretamente Horo. Ao invés disso o fogo se alastrou pelo vento, incendiando o local rapidamente e matando todos os bushins.

Nuriko: ARH!!!

Naruto olhou para os lados preocupado.

_"RAIKYUU!"_

Naruto:...!

Uma bola de energia foi atirada contra o jinchuuriki, que saltou para o lado, escapando e carregando o corpo de incosciente de Takiro antes que o fogo o levasse.

Umi: Boa idéia. Com o Hokage consciente ele vai se distrair tentando proteger esses caras.

Horo: Quando disse que seria meu oponente... Já esperava isso de você!

Naruto:...!!

_"RAIRYUU NO TATSUMAKI!"_

De repente um dragão de trovão foi formado, ocupando boa parte do local.

Naruto:...!

Horo: É seu fim!

Naruto: Grrr... GRÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!!!

Mais clones de Naruto se formaram automaticamente para retirar os corpos de lá enquanto o jinchuuriki avançava contra o dragão.

Nuriko: Isso está fora de controle! Temos que ajudá-lo!

Umi: Hei! Peraí!

O dragão avançava em Naruto, atingindo-o várias vezes, mas sem conseguir imobilizá-lo. Mesmo consciente o Hokage atacava como uma fera, querendo a todo o custo acertar o Seguidor.

"GRAAAAAAARH!!"

Naruto: Arh!!!

De repente uma criatura alada e demoníaca surgiu do nada e se atirou em Naruto, jogando-o no chão e cravando suas gasrras nele.

(Naruto) _"Genjutsu...!"_ Fechou os olhos e juntou as mãos.

_"KAAAAAAAAAAAI!"_

Nesse momento o chakra que se formou foi o vermelho, e além de interromper o genjutsu, repeliu violentamente Nuriko.

Nuriko: AAAAAAAARH!!! - Sentiu-se lançada até suas costas colidirem com a parede. - ARH!

Horo: Eu vou matá-la por isso, Nuriko!

O loiro voltou a se levantar e correr em direção ao Seguidor.

Naruto:_ Fuuton!_

Horo: AGORA!

O dragão se converteu em pura eletrecidade e foi totalmente despejada no oponente.

Naruto: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!

Antes que o Seguidor comemorasse, porém, o atacado se desfez, revelando ser um bushin. Em seu lugar havia um buraco no chão.

Horo:...!

Umi: IDIOTA, ATRÁS DE VOCÊ!

Tarde demais.

_"RASEN-SHURIKEN!"_

Horo: ...!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!

A fúria do vento cortou o corpo de Horo, degrando-o até o último fio de cabelo. Com uma brutalidade foi chocado duramente contra a parede, desfazendo parte dela em vários pedaços de concreto.

Por fim se ouviu o estalo do corpo de Horo contra o chão.

Estava inerte.

Umi:...!

Nuriko: Incrível...

Naruto: Ar... Ar... - Sentiu-se fraco, mas ainda de pé, encarou os outros Seguidores com fúria. - Grrr...

Nuriko: Ar...!

Umi: Tsc. Fedelho... Agora a sua luta é comigo.

Naruto: Grrr... Hn!

Algo pegou desesperado o pé do jinchuuriki. Quando Naruto deu por si seu oponente estava desfigurado, mas ainda vivo.

Naruto:...!

Horo: Eu morro... Mas você vem comigo.

Nuriko: Horo-san!

Umi: O que está fazendo, desgraçado? Precisamos do segredo que está com ele!

Horo: Não precisam mais.

Umi:...!

Horo: De que me serve a volta de Orochimaru-sama... Se não poderei usurfruir de seu poder. Não. Mas o Hokage se mostrou um bom rival e eu não mereço perder.

De repente o corpo de Horo brilhou.

Naruto: Ar...!!!!

_"CHAKRA TAIATARI!" °_

Naruto:...!!!

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!"_

Com o estrondo de um trovão, uma descarga de energia cortou o ar quebrando-se em cima de Naruto com toda a carga que possuía, rasgando impiedosamente toda a sua pele. Os olhos e a face do loiro se deformaram sob a descarga enquanto o golpe degradava seu corpo, atravessando os ossos, da forma mais dolorosa possível.

---

**Perto dali.**

Sasuke: Ar... Ar... - Corria desesperado até a torre. -...!!

Um imenso clarão se fez do local de onde se travava uma luta. Tão forte que fez o Uchiha parar e fechar os olhos,se protegendo da luz.

Quando ela cessou pôde ver que a população de Kiri havia se imobilizado espantada e o cômodo de onde saíra o clarão estava destroçado.

(Sasuke) _"Naruto...!!"_

Voltou a correr mais rápido que antes.

---

---

Nuriko e Umi olhavam tudo perplexos.

Não havia mais fogo, nem batalha... O corpo de Horo desaparecera, restando somente suas roupas.

O Hokage tentou se equilibrar sobre os pés, mas não conseguiu. Recuou um passo para não cair, mas sua força se esvaía aos poucos. Conseguiu identificar a imagem embaçada de Nuriko e Umi totalmente feridos, mas nada pôde fazer.

Até que tudo escureceu e seu corpo caiu inerte no chão.

(Naruto) _"Eu... Perdi..." _

Sua consciência lhe dizia antes de se apagar totalmente.

---

---

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---

---

**Nos arredores de Kiri...**

Gaara se separara de Kankurou no meio da fuga, deixando para o irmão o papel de procurar Naruto. Precisava voltar para Suna, mas o jutsu do Tsuchikage o deixara com as forças limitadas.

Parou de correr pela floresta e se apoiou nos joelhos ofegante.

Gaara:... Hn!!

Num rapido movimento alguém o puxou e tapou sua boca com as mãos.

Gaara:...!

Lee: Xiu! - Fez um sinal de silêncio enquanto tapava a boca do Kazekage e o escondia entre ele e um tronco da árvore.

Em silêncio o ruivo via Lee olhar para o céu. Foi quando reparou que ninjas do Raikage passavam saltando por cima deles.

Gaara:...

Quando teve certeza que nenhum mais passaria, Lee descansou a mão no ombro do Kazekage e suspirou aliviado.

Gaara: Você me assustou. - Olhou mais uma vez pra cima, cauteloso. - O que faz aqui?

Lee: Fiquei preocupado. O que está acontecendo?

Gaara: Houve discordância entre nós, Lee.

Lee:...!

Gaara: Agora preciso voltar pra Suna. E Naruto pra Konoha. Rápido.

Lee: Tá. A gente dá um jeito.

O jounin se afastou e tirou da bolsa uma bala de vitamina.

Lee: Toma. Nós vamos voltar para Suna. - Falou decidido checando as armas.

Gaara: Não há um "nós", Lee. Konoha já é um alvo.

Lee: Eu já ouvi, mas não sou dois e você está sozinho. - Engoliu uma bala de vitamina também. - Nhm. Agora vamos. Eu lhe darei cobertura e essa pílula vai aumentar nossa velocidade.

Gaara:...

Lee: Gaara-kun, não disse que tinha que ser rápido?

Gaara:...

O ruivo engoliu sua bala e fez um sinal positivo com a cabeça, passando a saltar rapidamente ao lado do jounin.

Gaara: Lee.

Lee: Huh?

Gaara: Obrigado por ter vindo. - Olhou para o rapaz ao lado.

Como resposta Lee lançou seu melhor sorriso colgate e estendeu o polegar positivamente. Gaara acabou sorrindo.

---

**Ainda em Kiri...**

Shizune: Sasuke-kun!

Sasuke olhou para Shizune, Sai e Kakashi indo ao seu encontro, mas sua atenção foi desviada pela imagem de Takiro correndo e carregando Naruto nos braços. Nesse momento sentiu o coração saltar até a garganta.

Sasuke:...!

-

Ninja: Hei, você! Pare!- Perseguia o conselheiro. - _Raiton!_

Takiro: Droga...

Takiro saltou e passou a carregar Naruto com um só braço.

Takiro: Afaste-se!

_"Daijigoku no Jutsu!"_

Um redemoinho de areia se criou, derrubando todos os guardas enquanto Takiro fugia. Sasuke e os outros o viram ir para fora da vila e o seguiram.

Takiro: Agüente firme, rapaz. Agüente.

Shizune: Takiro-sama!

Takiro:...!

Ao olhar para trás viu Sasuke num estado deplorável, típico de quem andou lutando, e Sai, Shizune e Kakashi com ferimentos leves.

Takiro: Shizune-san... Graças aos Hokages é você!

Sasuke:... - Seus punhos se fecharam quando olhos miraram Naruto. - O que aconteceu?

Takiro: Seguidores. Estão em Kiri. Eu os vi lutando contra o Hokage.

Sasuke:...

Kakashi se aproximou sério do corpo do antigo pupilo e passou a observá-lo minunciosamente.

Kakashi: Pelo jeito dessa vez foi um muito forte.

Takiro: Recobrei a consciência a tempo e consegui tirá-lo de lá, mas... - Olhou triste para o loiro. - Ele está muito ferido.

Sai: Temos que voltar para Konoha.

Shizune: Não. Deixe-o aqui. Depois voltamos.

Sai:...!

Shizune: Vamos cuidar de Naruto-sama primeiro. Um Hokage nesse estado e "nada" é a mesma coisa. - Abriu uma sacola cheia de medicamentos. - Deitem ele no chão e providenciem água e fogo.

Takiro: _Hai_. - Deitou o corpo do jinchuuriki na grama. - Mas alguém terá que ficar aqui conosco.

Sasuke:... - Mirando Naruto.

Kakashi: Eu fico.- Olhou diretamente para um Sasuke cabisbaixo. - É melhor vocês procurarem água e madeira. Sai? Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke:...

Sai: _Hai_. Vamos, Sasuke-kun.

A dupla deu meia volta e seguiu em frente, desaparecendo entre as árvores para buscar os mantimentos necessário.

Sasuke:...

Sai: Tsc. Parece um pesadelo, não? Tudo está acontecendo de uma só vez.

Sasuke:...

Sai: Espero que Naruto-sama melhore. Parece que tudo está acontecendo com ele. Se soubesse que ser Hokage seria isso... Não sei se ele teria insistido nesse sonho.

Sasuke:... - Parou de andar.

Sai: Huh?

Sasuke:...

Sai: O que foi, Sasuke-kun?

O Uchiha contraiu o punho e ativou o sharingan.

Sasuke: RÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!!!!

Concentrou todo o seu chakra na mão e deu um soco tão forte numa árvore frondosa que descontou toda a sua raiva naquele momento. O golpe fez a madeira se partir ao meio imadiatamente e a árvore ser derrubada, colidindo com outras e espandando vários animais.

Sai:...!

De longe, Kakashi ouviu o estrondo e viu uma árvore cair para o lado, se prendendo em outras. Soltou um suspiro e passou a afastar os cabelos da fronte do Hokage, enquanto Shizune o medicava.

Sasuke: Ar... Ar... - Caiu sobre os joelhos, mantendo a cabeça baixa e as mãos fechadas.

Sai: Sasuke-kun...

Sasuke:...

O ANBU se ajoelhou perto do jounin e tocou seu ombro.

Sasuke:...

Sai: É Naruto-sama, não é? Você gosta dele, não gosta?

Sasuke:...

Sai: Eu vi você beijando a mão dele na viagem pra cá.

Sasuke:...

Sai: Hei, Sasuke-kun... O que foi?

Sasuke:...

Sai:...

Sasuke: Quando eu soube que ele entrou na lista de indicados... Previ o pior. Ele seria nomeado com certeza.

Sai: Huh?

O Uchiha olhou triste para o chão e sentou sobre as próprias pernas.

Sasuke: Por isso fui embora com Kakashi. Para treinar e ficar mais forte. Logo ele cuidaria de Konoha... Então eu precisava cuidar dele.

Sai:...

Sasuke: Eu gosto de Naru-chan desde criança, Sai. Essa é a verdade.

Sai: Sasuke-kun... Isso é lindo.

Sasuke:...

Sai: Eu acredito que ele goste de você do mesmo jeito. Afinal ele vai até o fim do mundo por você.

Sasuke: Eu não duvido.

Sai:...

Sasuke: Mas Konoha está para ele... Como Taichi está para mim.

Sai: Ah... Entendo.

Sasuke:...

Sai: Eu lçi que nesses momentos... Um abraço é bem vindo.

Ao ouvir isso Sasuke levantou a cabeça e se pôs de pé imediatamente.

Sai: Arh... Já entendi. Me contar isso já foi o suficiente. n.n

Sasuke: Com certeza. - Colocou as mãos nos bolsos e seguiu em frente. - Obrigado.

Sai:...

---

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---

Conselheiro: Togo-kun, o que está pedindo é impossível! Nosso Mizukage está morto e o assassino apenas deixou a cabeça dele para nós! Pouco se sabe o que aconteceu com o corpo!

Togo: O senhor não entende. Os Seguidores invadiram a vila. É mais provavel que _eles _tenham matado nosso Mizukage. O Hokage é tão vítima quanto nós.

Raikage: Ele está o iludindo. Definitivamente não confio naquele jinchuuriki.

Tsuchikage: Na verdade não é de seu interesse confiar, estou certo, Raikage?

Raikage:...!

Kinji apareceu pela porta com o seu sorriso indiferente.

Raikage: Você... Onde estava?

Tsuchikage: Fui libertar o Kazekage e ele já fuigiu. Não adianta persegui-lo. Eu planejava voltar para Iwa antes de ser o próximo alvo... Mas agora que o Mizukage morreu eu fico bem mais tranquilo.

Conselheiro: Como ousa...!

Tsuchikage: O que Togo-san disse é a verdade. Uzumaki Naruto é um alvo que está tentando proteger o que foi confiado a ele. É a sua obrigação. E ao invés de darmos apoio simplesmente nos tornamos mais um obstáculo pra ele.

Conselheiro:...

Togo: Nosso Mizukage estava equivocado. Hokage-sama tem um bom coração e está pagando caro por isso

Conselheiro:...

Togo:...

Conselheiro: Tsc. Certo.

Togo:...!

Conselheiro: Mande imediatamente ordens para cessar o ataque. Também deixe bem claro que iremos indenizar a vila por qualquer perda. Todos de Kiri estão proibidos de atacar.

Togo: Obrigado! - Correu imediatamente para dar as ordens.

Tsuchikage: Eis um final feliz... Todos concordam? - Olhou para o Raikage.

O líder do país do trovão apenas virou as costas e se retirou.

Tsuchikage: Huh?

Raikage: Se já foi decidido... Mas a caça ainda continua.

Tshuchikage:...

---

---

---

---

**Algumas horas depois...**

A madrugava trazia o clima de tranquilidade, guardando o sono de todos, menos de Sasuke. O jounin ainda estava acordado, encarando a fogueira.

Naruto acordou zonzo e muito fraco. Conseguiu ver o Uchiha à sua frente se aquecendo e o resto do grupo dormindo.

Sasuke: Finalmente acordou.

Naruto: Huh?

Sasuke: Venha se aquecer.

Naruto: Onde está seu terceiro olho? -.-

Sasuke: Venha logo.

Naruto:...

O jinchuuriki se sentou cansado e engatinhou para ficar ao lado de Sasuke.

Sasuke:...

Naruto suspirou. Sua cabeça balançava. De repente sentiu Sasuke lhe trazer para perto com um abraço e deixou-se aninhar por ele, enquanto apoiava a cabeça no ombro do rapaz.

Naruto: Sasuke-chan...

Sasuke: Fiquei preocupado com você.

Naruto: Seguidores de um lado... Kages do outro... De repente a minha cabeça virou um troféu.

Sasuke: Hn.

O jinchuuriki se afastou levemente do rapaz e pegou um graveto. Começou então a riscar na terra, sendo observado por Sasuke.

Naruto:... - Desenhou dez tracinhos.

Sasuke:...?

Naruto: Yoshi foi o primeiro a morrer... Depois foi Amuro e agora esse tal de Horo. - Riscou três dos tracinhos.

Sasuke:...

Naruto: Sete.

Sasuke: Lee matou um. - Falou de repente.

Naruto: Huh?

Sasuke: Toru.

Naruto: Ah... Seis então.

Sasuke:... - Olhou para o desenho pensativo. - Sirius. Esse também está morto.

Naruto: Cinco.

Sasuke:...

Naruto: Mais alguem?

Sasuke: Hmhum. Quando você entrou em coma... Havia outro corpo na torre. O identificamos como Katsuno. Do vilarejo oculto do som.

Naruto: Hm... - Riscou outro traço. - Então restam quatro. Deve ser o capitão Umi, aquela mulher de cabelos negros, um garoto e...

Sasuke: Arimã.

Naruto: Heim?

Sasuke: Ela lutou comigo. Talvez ainda esteja viva.

Naruto:... - Circulou quatro tracinhos. - Quatro então.

Sasuke:...

Naruto: Céus, ainda faltam quatro.

Dito isso, o Hokage largou o graveto e voltou a apoiar a cabeça no ombro de Sasuke. O que quer que tivesse acontecido, foi uma surra bem dada a ponto de deixar o Hokage bem desanimado. Sasuke apenas ficou em silêncio, acariciando os cabelos do loiro. Por ele, Naruto nunca sairia de seus braços.

Sasuke:...

Naruto: Hei, Sasuke-chan.

Sasuke: Que foi?

Naruto: Quando tudo isso acabar você aceita casar comigo?

Sasuke:...!?!

Quando o jounin fitou o loiro (Surpreso, é claro), Naruto voltou a se sentar com um olhar decidido, causando um pouco de desconforto no rapaz.

Sasuke: Está me pedindo em casamento?

Naruto: Se mudar lá pra casa de uma vez por todas. É casamento, não é?

Sasuke:...

Naruto: E então?

Sasuke: Você levou golpes na cabeça, não foi? ¬¬

De repente o semblante do loiro definhou mudando para um muito mais desanimado, que Sasuke se arrependeu por ter visto.

Naruto: Então... Você não aceita?

Sasuke: Naruto, Shizune-san encheu você de remédios. - Falou desconsertado se amaldiçoando por fazer Naruto ficar com aquela cara de filhote de raposa abandonado.

Naruto:...

Sasuke: Não é que eu não aceite. - Fechou os olhos antes que beijasse o jinchuuriki de uma vez por todas e o fizesse mudar aquela cara. - Só não estou acreditando que você esteja me pedindo isso de forma lúcida.

Naruto: Eu tô lúcido, Sasuke-chan.

Sasuke: ... - Corou.

Naruto:...

O jinchuuriki suspirou cansado e se aproximou mais, apoiando sua testa na do Uchiha e acariciando levemente sua nuca.

Sasuke: Naru-chan...

Naruto: Eu to falando sério

Sasuke:...

Naruto: Quando saírmos disso tudo... Você casa comigo?

Talvez os remédios de Shizune realmente tivessem afetado seu cérebro. Talvez Naruto estivesse realmente falando a verdade. Ocorre que, naquela hora, o loiro fechou os olhos visivelmente cansado enquanto tentava se manter consciente. Abriu os olhos de forma serena e reparou que o semblante de Sasuke mudara completamente. Agora dava pra saber claramente a quem Taichi puxara.

Sasuke: Está falando sério?

Naruto: Tô. Aceita?

O jounin assistia àquilo surpreso e com o coração acelerado. Lembrou de quando tinha onze anos, quando começou a perceber seus sentimentos pelo melhor amigo e a odiar Sakura por invejá-la mais do que tudo.

Lembrou de como foi doloroso guardar tudo isso dentro de si e ter que se concentrar na sua força ao mesmo tempo.

Gostava de um menino. E um menino que não lhe retribuía por simplesmente ser o que é.

-

_"Quando dois grandes ninjas estão muito interligados conseguem adivinhar o que o outro está sentindo, mesmo que não usem palavras para isso._

_Consegue adivinhar o que sinto, Naruto?"_

_-_

Ao lembrar de tudo isso o Uchiha fechou os olhos desistindo de testar a lucidez de Naruto.

Sasuke: Aceito sim. - Murmurou com voz entrecortada.

Naruto:...

Sasuke: Tsc. Independente da quantidade de remédios que você tenha tomado.

Naruto: Foram bastante. Eu mal consigo ficar acordado.

Sasuke: Percebi. - Sorriu.

Naruto fechou os olhos e direcionou o rosto de Sasuke, beijando-o com calor. Parecia que havia ficado anos sem aqueles lábios porque aquele beijo estava repleto de saudades.

Sorriram sem querer, interrompendo o ato, mas voltaram ao beijo de forma mais intensa.

-

**Continua**

**

* * *

**

**Depois disso só escrevendo o próximo capítulo de Shikamaru e os 40 ladrões pra sair do clima de luta. ô.ô**

**Por falar em luta... Poxa! (Pra quem leu a luta Sasuke Vs Deidara) Não é que o tio Kishi resolveu inovar JUSTAMENTE quando eu posto ESSE capítulo! Acabei de ler o mangá e como o capítulo já tava feito o jeito foi postar ele assim mesmo.**

**Meu único consolo é achar que eu e o tio Kishi pensamos iguais n.nx**

**Reviews, a alma do negócio**

**Taty-chan: **A Temari é mamãe lobo. Não vai deixar ninguém pegar a cria não. n.n

Ah... É. Foi realmente sacanagem terem esperado o Naruto sair... É a guerra. Maaaas, agora tudo acabou. Bem, quase tudo.

Pelo menos um já foi. Sim. Horo realmente morreu.

Vai ter titio Itachi no próximo capítulo n.nb

* * *

**Yue-chan:** O Tsuchikage só tem aquela cara de não to nem aí. Ele é bem antenado sim, agora quanto ao Itachi, ele não reconheceu o sobrinho pela fisionomia, mas pelo que o garoto falou. Vai ter mais Uchihas no próximo cap. 

_"mas pelo menos é 1 contra 1, certo? e ñ todos contra todos como foi na torre"_

Esse 1 valeu por cinco. O Naruto que o diga o.ô

Tadinho dele.

* * *

**Lola Spixii:** _"Agora... que história é essa do Tsuchikage ficar dando mole para o Gaara-sama? Tô de olho, hien! Vou contar tudo para o Lee!"_

Hehehehe! O Lee já apareceu pronto pra levar seu Kazekage favorito de volta pra Suna.

Aliás, Lee se preocupa taaaanto com Suna... XD

* * *

**Sasah-chan:** Pois é. Além de ter morrido Sasuke ainda deixou só a cabeça do Mizukage pra enterro. 

Mas o Uchiha não fez isso porque é sádico.

Lembra que o Manda disse que se não tivesse nenhuma oferenda Sasuke seria sua próxima presa? Bem, ele só salvou o próprio pescoço. 8)

Abraços!

* * *

**Uchiha Gih:** Putz. Esse deve tá menos confuso. 

Deve ser porque foi batalha de genjutsus. Toda batalha de genjutsus é confusa. n.n''''

Bom que ela tenha lhe inspirado. Ob

Bom domingo!

* * *

**Inu:** Poxa, Inu... Não vai dá. Naru-chan já aceitou ficar de vez com o Sasuke. 

Foi preciso uma boa surra pra isso, maaaas... XD

* * *

**Camis:** Essa coisa de genjutsu já é muita viagem pra gente... Imagine para as personagens. Sorte que Sasuke tem o sharingan pra se livrar dessas armadilhas e ainda fazer com que o genjutsu volte contra a pessoa que atacou.

Itachi: Bla bla bla... Isso não interessa. Hei! Quer dizer que eu posso voltar pra sua casa, Cami?

Hamiko: Tá ficando cego e tá ficando abusado, é? ¬¬

_"Hum...Tsuchikage . É impressão minha ou ele sente algo pelo Gaara ?"_

Um amor platônico talvez. Deixo ao seu critério. n.n

Abraços, Cami!

* * *

**Uzumaki Mari:** Sim, sim... Todo Sasuke merece um Naruto e vice-versa X) 

Tem que ser o Sasuke. Ou o Naruto fica solteiro.

Sasuke: Isso mesmo. ù.ú

Naruto: ò.ô

Quanto ao Tsuchikage, eu não criei um par pra ele, apesar d'eu achar uma das coisas mais fofas que eu já criei (Tirando o Taichi). Quem sabe...

* * *

**Babi-chan:** _"o bom é q o cara q ele ta protegendo vai ser uma prova de q o Naruto é aliado"._ Isso mesmo. Konoha tá salva por isso, diga-se de passagem. 

Naruto: Hehe! 1 a 0 pra mim. n.nx

_"imaginando como vai ser quando o Sasuke encontrar o Naruto cansado lutando contra os seguidores "_

Na verdade Sasuke viu Naruto após a luta, sendo salvo pelo conselheiro. O resultado disso foi madeira pro mês todo.

Hauahauahaua! É. O Mizukage teve o que merecia, mas quem quis matar o Taichi foram soldados do Raikage. E são eles que estão atrás dos Hyuugas. Querem descobrir os segredos das kekkei genkais.

* * *

**Kitsune:** Ah, mas batalha dele com o Deidara tá muito firme. n.n Ele até desativou o sharingan pra ver se o loiro parava com os ataques histéricos. 

To com pena do Sasuke. Ele tá um bagaço.

_"Kinji subiu no meu conceito n-nb"_

É. Ele é kawai.

Quanto ao Itachi... Nossa, tem muita gente querendo agar... Digo... Cuidar dele. E falando em cuidar, agora sim que o Naruto precisa de cuidados. Cuida dele direitinho, tá? Não aperta muito.

* * *

-

**Abraços!!**


	19. Chapter 19

Cortando a noite, a dupla de Uchihas corria sobre as águas, entretanto, no primeiro ilhéu, Itachi parou, carregando um Taichi dorminhoco nas costas.

Obito: Hn? Itachi?

Itachi:...

Obito: O que foi?

Itachi: Obito, leve o garoto.

Obito: Eu?

Itachi se abaixou fazendo o sobrinho acordar zonzo e descer das suas costas.

Taichi: Huh?

Itachi: Taichi-kun, você irá com Obito agora.

Taichi:...?

Obito: Vem garoto.

O menino olhou para o outro parente confuso, mas andou até ele.

Taichi: _Arigato_, Itachi-san. - Fez uma pequena reverência antes de ir embora.

-

**Cap. 19**

**Byakugan e sharingan. Valiosas kekkei genkais.**

-

Kiba e Akamaru perseguiam uma sombra no meio da mata. Hinata estava a caminho do país das Águas para se encontrar com os outros Seguidores quando foi flagrada.

Kiba: Rápido, Akamaru! Não é pra perdermos ela de vista!

Hinata: Ar... Ar... _Byakugan!_ - Parou de repente e encarou Kiba.

Kiba: Hinata-chan, quer me ouvir?

(Hinata) _"Chan?"_

De repente tanto Hinata quanto Kiba se moveram para se desviar de _sebons_ lançadas.

Hinata:...!

O jounin olhou em cima de uma aclive um trio de soldados de Kumo. Um alto de cabelos vinho, um de cabelos castanhos e com algumas cicatrizes no rosto e um de cabelos pretos e óculos escuros. Shoko, Sarin e Chuai.

Shoko: Está cercada, Seguidora.

Hinata:...!

Kiba: O que estão fazendo aqui?

Sarin: Ora, rapaz. Sozinho não vai conseguir pará-la. O _j__yuuken ryuu _(1) dificulta qualquer defesa.

Kiba: Eu treinei com Hinata-chan desde genai! Conheço o estilo dela, tá legal?

Hinata:...!

O jounin se virou para a colega de time decidido.

Kiba: Eu vou levar você de volta. - Afastou os pés e fez com que Hinata logo entrasse em posição de guarda.

Kiba: RÁÁÁ! - Avançou para atacar.

_"Shugo Hakke Rokujuuyonshou!"_

Imediatamente Hinata concentrou chakra na palma da mão e formou uma defesa devido a sua grande flexibilidade. Por mais que Kiba tentasse não conseguia acertar seus taijutsus.

A rapidez com que os ataques se formavam aumentaram, mesmo assim o corpo de Hinata parecia não ter ossos.

Numa dessas esquivas, Kiba tentou acertar um chute, mas a Hyuuga se abaixou e quando se levantou foi para acertar um golpe violento empurrando o seu peitoral e lançando-o longe.

Kiba: AARH!

Hinata: Isso porque você diz ter treinado comigo.

Kiba: ... - Voltava a ficar de pé.

Hinata: Sem dúvida não conhece o meu estilo.

Kiba: Conheço sim. E você esqueceu do meu Akamaru.

Hinata:...!

Akamaru correu até Kiba quando Hinata reparou que o cão havia feito xixi em seu kimono.

Kiba: _Inuzuka Ryuu Chinjuu Konbi Henge!_

_"Soutou Rou!"_

Akamaru e Kiba se fundiram, transformando-se num cão gigante de duas cabeças, que começou a rosnar para a oponente.

Hinata:... - Olhou desafiadora para a fera.

_"Garooooooooooooooouga"_

A fera começou a rodopiar rapidamente como um furacão, atacando Hinata por todos os lados. Por mais que ela tentasse se esquivar a fera sempre a acertava devido a marca de Akamaru.

Hinata: Arh!...! - Correu para tentar um contra ataque, mas foi novamente golpeada. - Ah!

Os golpes a machucavam a ponto de a derrubarem no chão. A velocidade do garouga superava a sua a ponto de fazê-la ficar caída.

Antes que o furacão golpeasse uma última vez, porém, a jounin olhou decidida e com ajuda do _byakugan_ reuniu o máximo e chakra e desferiu um golpe certeiro na fera, mesmo na velocidade do redemoinho.

Kiba e Akamaru foram repelidos e voltaram a forma original assim que caíram no chão.

Hinata: Ar... Ar... Ar... - Tentou se equilibrar nos próprios pés. Não só estava machucada, como também tonta.

Sarin: É. Você não conseguiu.

Hinata:...

Chuai: Deixe conosco agora!

Chuai jogou três sebons na direção da Hyuuga, mas antes que ela se desviasse uma quantidade maciça de insetos apareceu, funcionando como um escudo.

Chuai:...!

Sarin: Mas o que...!

Quando o escudo se dissolveu, apareceu na frente da Seguidora, Shino.

Shino: Ainda não acabou.

Shoko: Então tinha mais um.

Hinata: Ar... - Sentiu sua visão embaçar e caiu sobre os próprios joelhos.

Shino: Me desculpe, Hinata-chan. Era pro seu bem.

Hinata:...?

Um inseto havia pousado no pescoço de Hinata e agora voava para perto de Shino. As forças da Seguidora se esvaíram, e esta desmaiou.

Shoko: Tsc! O inseto era venenoso!

De repente Sarin jogou uma _sebon_ certeira no braço de Shino, imobilizando-o.

Shino:...! - Flexionou as pernas para manter-se de pé, mesmo com a dor.

Kiba: Hei! O que pensam que estão fazendo?

Sarin: Temos ordem pra levar o corpo dos Hyuugas. Não tente nos impedir! - Apontou mais três sebons.

_"Kage Nui"_

De repente uma sombra se esticou e se separou, chicoteando rapidamente os três soldados e ferindo-lhes bruscamente.

Jounins: AAARH!

Shikamaru aparecera de pé num dos galhos de uma árvore.

Shikamaru: Os Hyuugas são de Konoha portanto nossos prisioneiros.

Shino:...- Se ajoelhou perto do corpo de Hinata enquanto segurava seu braço imóvel.

Kiba: Ai... Ela sabe lutar. ò.o

Shino: Você está bem?

Kiba: Vou melhorar.

Shikamaru desceu e tirou da bolsa de armas um rolo de pano para imobilizar o braço direito de Shino. Em seguida carregou Hinata no colo.

Shikamaru: Vamos voltar para Konoha.

---

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---

**Nos arredores de Kiri...**

Sob o trepidar das chamas, Naruto e Sasuke se beijavam sem se importar com quem acordaria. Nesse caso o "quem" foi Kakashi, mas o sensei meramente olhou a dupla e virou os olhos, fechando-os novamente.

Naruto se afastou um pouco, mas Sasuke se inclinou para a frente voltando ao beijo. Abraçou o loiro pela cintura, o trazendo mais para perto, tornando o ato mais intenso. Sentia aqueles dedos grosseiros do jinchuuriki fazerem uma delicada carícia em seus cabelos enquanto os lábios travavam uma deliciosa guerra.

Naruto: Sabe... - Murmurou enquanto passava a beijar o canto dos lábios do Uchiha. - Quando eu era criança imaginava tudo, menos que pediria _você_ em casamento.

Sasuke: Eu não posso dizer o mesmo. - Fechou os olhos voltou a beijar o jinchuuriki.

De repente ouviu-se um farfalhar no interior da floresta que acabou chamando a atenção dos dois.

Naruto:... - Olhou desconfiado.

Sasuke: Eu vou ver.

Naruto: Hmhum.

O Uchiha se levantou para averiguar.

-

Obito:...

Taichi: Obito-san, por que a gente parou?

Obito: Tem claridade por ali. Devem ter ninjas acampando.

Taichi: E se for meu pai?

Obito: É o que vamos ver. Huh?

O Uchiha recuou um passo ao ver uma sombra se mover pelas folhagens, mas ao ver a pessoa Taichi atrapalhou todos os seus movimentos.

Taichi: _Oto-san_!

Sasuke:...! - Engoliu ar sem querer.

(Sasuke) _"Taichi!"_

O menino havia pulado das costas de Obito e corria desenfreado até o pai. Sasuke rapidamente se apoiou em um dos joelhos e puxou o filho para perto, num abraço repentino.

Taichi:...!

Havia algo no olhar do Uchiha. Um sentimento de alívio muito grande transbordava pela sua face.

Sasuke: Taichi... - Fechou os olhos acolhendo mais o garoto.

Taichi corou e sorriu com o gesto.

Sasuke: Mas... O que faz aqui?

Taichi: Uns homens maus quiseram me matar, mas Itachi-san me ajudou. Ele e Obito-san disseram que me levariam até você.

(Sasuke) _"Itachi?"_

Sasuke:...! - Só depois foi reparar Obito há alguns metros de distancia de si.

Taichi: _Oto-san_?

Sasuke olhou sério para o parente e carregou o filho no colo.

Obito: Que lindo. Encontro de família.

Sasuke: O que faz aqui?

Obito: Procurando o Rokudaime. Não esquenta. Pretendo escoltá-lo para Konoha, mas Itachi fez eu aproveitar a chance para devolver o seu filhote.

Sasuke:...

Obito: Garoto bonitinho. Quem é a mãe?

Taichi: Karin. n.n

Obito: Ela?

Sasuke deu meia volta e foi embora andando. Obito o seguiu.

-

Naruto estava sentado com os braços apoiados nos joelhos e o queixo nos braços.

Taichi: Naruto-sama! - Mal pisou no chão e correu até o Hokage.

Naruto: Huh? Taichi?!

Taichi: _Yo_! n.n O que aconteceu? o.o Você tá mais ferido que o meu pai.

Naruto: O que _você_ tá fazendo aqui? Deveria estar em... - Só depois foi reparar em Obito. - Heim?!? OO

(Kakashi) _"Ah não_ ú/l_"_

Naruto: Acho que os remédios estão começando a fazer efeito. ô.ó Estou vendo Uchihas.

Obito: Naruto-kun. - Ajoelhou-se perto dele. - Nossa... O que houve com você?

Naruto: Você tá vivo? Ò.Ó

Obito: Vamos manter isso em segredo, certo? n.n

Sasuke: Obito-san se dispôs a escoltar você. - Falou em tom meramente informativo. - Diz que vai lhe dar corbetura.

Naruto: Só pode ser brincadeira, não é? -.-

Taichi: Itachi-san estava vindo conosco, mas ficou para trás.

Naruto: QUEM?!

Taichi: Naruto-sama, você tá esquisito. Bateram muito em você?

Naruto: Taichi... Pra começar, o que você tá fazendo aqui? Por que não está em Konoha?

Taichi: Eles me pegaram e quiseram me matar. Quase pegam Sakura-san e Nadeshiko-chan. Mas aí Itachi-san me salvou. Eles eram do país do Trovão, mas tinha gente do país das Águas lá.

O jinchuuriki entendeu tudo, ficando sério de repente.

Naruto: Você foi levado de lá?

Taichi: _Hai_. Eu pedi pro Itachi-san me levar até meu pai, mas ele ficou pra trás e disse pra Obito-san continuar.

Obito: Resumindo, sua vila se tornou um bom alvo. Melhor voltar.

Naruto: E por que você me ajudaria? - Se pôs de pé.

Obito: Dívida de gratidão da sua parte. Lógico que eu não faria isso de graça, né?

Naruto:...

Kakashi: Não é uma má idéia. - Falou de repente, pensativo.

Naruto: Huh?

Obito: Kakashi?

O jounin se sentou e apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos.

Kakashi: Obito já trabalhou na Akatsuki e ganhou velocidade com isso.

Obito: Ouça o Kakashi. É raro ele falar alguma coisa que preste.

Kakashi: ¬/l

Obito tirou da bolsa de armas uma bala de vitamina e ofereceu para Naruto.

Naruto: Eu não me lembro de ter comido uma dessas.

Obito: É só para ir até Konoha. Você não tá com cara de quem consegue subir um lance de escadas, sabia?

Kakashi: Eu já recuperei minhas forças. - Se pôs de pé. - Também vou escoltá-lo, Naruto.

Obito: Se partirmos agora talvez ainda encontre sua preciosa vila inteira.

Naruto: Vamos _agora_. ò.ó - Falou decidido, mordendo a bala.

Sasuke:...

Taichi: Nós vamos também, _oto-san_?

Naruto: Huh?

Sasuke: Não. Agora é perigoso pra você. Nós iremos quando o sol aparecer.

Naruto:...

O Rokudaime olhou a cena calado. Não sabia definir ao certo o que se passava pela sua cabeça, apenas olhou para Sasuke, que retribuiu seu olhar indiferente. O loiro então tirou o sobretudo laranja e dobrou, se aproximando do jounin para entregá-lo.

Sasuke:...

Naruto: Tá muito frio. Dá isso pra ele dormir, tá legal?

Sasuke: Se cuide.

Naruto: Tá certo.

O jinchuuriki passou a mirar o jounin quieto e antes que fosse embora viu o Uchiha fechar os olhos e aproximar os lábios do seu rosto. Por um instante gelou. Por mais que tivesse prometido a Sasuke o casamento, não acreditava que o Uchiha o beijaria ali. Na frente de Taichi. Sem dar margem para explicação nem nada.

Mas os lábios do Uchiha tocaram com suavidade o seu rosto, não sua boca. Naquele momento não só Naruto corou, como também Taichi. Ambos surpresos.

Sasuke: Vê se não morre. - Foi tudo o que disse ao se afastar.

Naruto:...

Kakashi: Então? Podemos ir? n/l

Com o rosto corado o Hokage deu meia volta e saltou, acompanhado dos dois ninjas.

Taichi:...

Fez-se um silêncio agradável.

Sasuke: Por que você veio?

Taichi: Huh? - Mirou o pai como se acabasse de percebê-lo ali.

Sasuke deu meia volta e encarou o filho sério, deixando-o intimidado.

Sasuke: Veio aqui sem saber sequer como se defender ao invés de voltar para Konoha. A troco de que?

Taichi: Eu... Não sei.

Sasuke: Não há como você me ajudar. E agora eu terei mais um trabalho. Protegê-lo.

Taichi:...

O menino abaixou a cabeça sentido. Não havia pensado nisso.

Sasuke: Taichi.

Taichi: Hum?

Sasuke: Preste a atenção.

O jounin olhou com severidade para o filho e fez lentamente uma sequência de selos com as mãos.

Sasuke: _Mi_,_ hitsuji_,_ saru_,_ i_,_ umá_ e _torá_. (2)

Taichi:...?

Sasuke: Faça os mesmos sinais.

Taichi: _Hai_. - Juntou as mãos. - _Mi_... _Hitsuji_... _Saru_... Hm... _I_... _Umá_... _Torá_. - Juntou as mãos formando o selo do tigre.

Sasuke: Isso. Essa sequência deverá ser feita com rapidez.

Imediatamente Sasuke começou a fazer a sequência de selos à uma velocidade superlativa.

Sasuke: _Katon!_

_"Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"_

O jounin assoprou fogo como fazem os homens-vulcão, clareando assustadoramente a área daquela floresta.

Taichi:...!!!

Quando acabou a área voltou à penumbra.

Taichi: Uau! Eu vou aprender a fazer um desses também?

Sasuke: Não é fácil. Se lembra do que lhe ensinei sobre chakra?

Taichi: Ahn... Eu ainda não entendi o que é isso. -.-

Sasuke: Aff... Talvez seja mais fácil aprender na prática, mas teremos algumas aulas depois sobre chakra. Por enquanto eu quero que concentre toda a energia em seu peito. Imagine que está realmente soprando de fogo.

Taichi: _Hai_.

Sasuke: Agora faça os selos com rapidez e diga o nome do jutsu.

Taichi: Certo. _Mi!_ _Hitsuji!_ _Saru! - _No selo do macaco seus dedos engataram. - Ahn... Hum! _Mi_! _Hitsuji_! _Sa_... _Mi_! _Hitsu_... - Agora se engatou no selo do bode.

Sasuke: Antes de tentar concentrar chakra, acerte a sequência primeiro. Terá que fazê-la com rapidez.

Taichi: Ta bom...

Sasuke: Vamos.

Taichi: _Mi! Hitsuji... _

---

**Enquanto isso...**

Kakashi: Algum plano?

Naruto: Voltar pra vila ou pro que sobrou dela e terminar a caça de lá. Esses kages são mais rivais que aliados.

Obito: Sabia que improvisar desse jeito faz mal à saúde?

Naruto: Eu não sou o Shikamaru. Pelo menos de dez passaram pra quatro.

Kakashi: Quatro? Achei que eram cinco.

Naruto: CINCO!?! °O°

Kakashi: Eram dez segundo as informações de Shino-kun e Kiba-kun, se lembra? Eles não contavam com o capitão Umi. n/l

Naruto: Eu não acredito... Que ainda faltam CINCO! ÒÓ

Kakashi: Cansado da vida de Hokage? ¬/l

Naruto: Não. Não quero que meu título se vá tão rápido. Eu quis isso a minha vida toda então tem que durar pelo menos 20 anos pra compensar.

Obito: Isso se você não morrer antes.

Naruto: Sobrevivi até os vinte. ú.ù

---

---

---

---

O auge da madrugada marcava as tentativas fracassadas de Taichi enquanto Sasuke permanecia de pé, paciente e sisudo.

Taichi: Não consigo! - Gritou de vez invocado com a falta de sucesso.

Sasuke:...

Taichi: Não adianta, _oto-san_. Isso é muito difícil.

Sasuke: Tente de novo.

Taichi:...

O menino bufou e mais uma vez tentou fazer a sequência com rapidez. Nada.

Taichi: Desisto. Eu nunca vou conseguir fazer iss... AAAAAH!! °O°

Se assustou quando o pai cravou com força a espada no chão a frente do garoto e o encarou numa mistura de insatisfação e raiva.

Taichi:...!

Sasuke: Diga que está com sono, diga que se acha muito novo pra aprender isso, diga que sua coordenação motora é cheia de falhas, diga que não está com vontade. Mas nunca diga que jamais conseguirá fazer.

Taichi: Ar...

Sasuke: Você é meu filho. Não é isso que eu espero de você. - Se levantou e voltou a guardar a espada.

Taichi:... - Encarou o chão choroso e invocado enquanto contraía as mãozinhas.

Sasuke: Agora vamos dormir. Está tarde.

Taichi: _H... Hai..._

---

---

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---

---

A manhã em Kiri chegou tensa. O próximo Mizukage teria que ser nomeado logo, mas não era essa a maior preocupação de um dos hospedados.

O Raikage tirou seu chapéu e depositou em cima da mesa do falecido Mizukage. Depois abriu um pergaminho contendo um relatório, leu, espremeu os lábios raivoso e deu um soco forte na mesa.

Nesse momento um ninja de sobretudo branco, amarrado com uma faixa marrom, e usando calça preta entrou com seu típico sorriso.

Kinji: As notícias estão tão ruins assim, Yanagi-san?

O Raikage virou-se invocado para o Tsuchikage.

Raikage: Um dos Seguidores escapou das mãos dos meus soldados.

Kinji: É realmente uma fatalidade. Bem, eu vou ser sincero. Caçar os Seguidores não vai ser fácil, então desista. Eu, por exemplo, resolvi mudar de objetivo.

Raikage: Mudar?

Kinji: Hmhum. No momento que libertei o Kazekage ganhei sua confiança. Agora mesmo há um grupo de jounins a caminho de Suna.

Raikage: Mas por que? O centro das atenções é Konoha.

Kinji:...

Raikage: Você está planejando invadir Suna?

Kinji: Não me leve a mal. Mas é do meu interesse que Iwa domine Suna. Lá é uma grande área de comércio, sabia?

Raikage:...!

Tsuchikage: Só estou lhe avisando porque não quero que se meta. Ahn... Sem querer ofender, claro. **- Gota -**

Raikage: Este lugar nunca me interessou. Pode ficar tranquilo. - Falou com desdém.

Tsuchikage: Me sinto bem melhor assim. Planejo tomar as duas terras quando o Kazekage menos esperar.

Raikage: De cinco potências então só restará quatro. Você, eu, o novo Mizukage e o Hokage.

Tsuchikage: Se Konoha ainda estiver inteira... É. Talvez. Quem sabe. n.n

Raikage: Se não está do lado do Hokage por que apoiou que cessasse o ataque?

Tsuchikage: Ora, o Mizukage morreu e seu capitão confessou que o Hokage não apresentava perigo, estávamos em desvantagem. Deveria me agradecer por adiantar o inevitável sem que nos vissem como inimigos. Afinal mesmo destruída Konoha tem um Hokage e ninjas muito fortes. Eu não os quero como oponentes na guerra. E aquela vila não é uma área de meu interesse.

Raikage: Mas é do meu! É o lar dos portadores do _byakugan_ e do_ sharingan_. Apoiei esse ataque justamente pra pôr as mãos no herdeiro Uchiha.

Kinji: Uma criança? Nossa, isso sim é uma surpresa.

Raikage: Uma criança. E mesmo assim os inúteis de meus soldados a perderam.

Kinji: Então já era. Ela já deve ter sido devorada por lobos.

Raikage:...

Kinji: Convenhamos, não é lucro pra você atacar Konoha. Sasuke-kun tem o _sharingan_ e dois dos Seguidores são portadores do _byakugan_. Ambos não estão naquela vila.

Raikage: Hmpf. Um dos Hyuugas já foi levado para lá..

Kinji: Pelo visto essas _kekkei genkai'_s sempre foram a ambição de Kumo.

Raikage: Foram sim.

Kinji: Você que sabe, mas não acho bom atacar a vila. Naruto-kun ainda é útil. Afinal ele está guardando aquele bendito pergaminho. Vamos cuidar dos nossos interesses e deixar que ele acabe com os Seguidores sozinho.

Raikage: Hn. Então você também pensa assim. - Olhou o Tsuchikage com curiosidade.

Kinji: Eu penso no que é melhor para o meu país. Os produtos e as terras de Suna, uma certa paz e Orochimaru longe da existência. Essa última parte eu deixo com Naruto-kun.

Raikage:...

Tsuchikage: Estarei em breve voltando para Iwa. Logo nomearão um novo Mizukage e não é de meu interesse saber quem é.

Raikage: Aonde vai agora?

Tsuchikage: Eu? Passear um pouco. Esse lugar é abafado.

Raikage: Eu vou com você.

Kinji: É. Uma boa companhia é sempre bem vinda. n.n

---

Nas proximidades da vila oculta da névoa, os ninjas de Konoha continuavam dormindo. Taichi, ao contrário, se mantinha aquecido pelo sobretudo de Naruto e movia os dedos distraidamente no formato dos selos.

Não conseguira dormir direito. Mil coisas passavam pela sua cabeça.

Cobra, bode, macaco, javali, cavalo e tigre

Por que seu pai lhe ensinara isso? Ele só tinha quatro anos de idade.

Cobra, bode, macaco, javali, cavalo e tigre

Será que era fraco? Não... Sasuke não disse isso. Disse que continuariam treinando

Cobra, bode, macaco, javali, cavalo e tigre

E eles só foram dormir porque estava tarde. O jounin não parecia ter desistido.

Cobra, bode, macaco, javali, cavalo e tigre.

Então isso significava que o pai não o achava fraco, certo?

Cobra, bode, macaco, javali, cavalo e tigre

Será que foi fácil para o pai aprender a fazer aquele jutsu?

Cobra, bode, macaco, javali, cavalo e tigre

Taichi:...!!

O menino de repente olhou para as próprias mãos surpreso.

(Taichi) _"Será que...?"_

Imediatamente se sentou e voltou a movimentar os dedos.

Cobra, bode, macaco, javali, cavalo e tigre

E de novo.

Cobra, bode, macaco, javali, cavalo e tigre

E de novo

Cobra, bode, macaco, javali, cavalo e tigre

Taichi:...! Eu consegui!

Eufórico saiu correndo até o local onde estava treinando. Afastou as pernas e sorriu ansioso para o nada.

(Taichi) _"Mi! Hitsuji! Saru! I! Umá! torá!"_

Taichi: _Katon!_

_"Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"_

Imediatamente o herdeiro soprou um fogo que se apagou mais rápido que um fósforo aceso ao vento.

Taichi: Huh? ô.o

O menino ficou mirando o lugar onde sua tentativa de fogo se formara ainda com uma das mãos na direção da boca. Talvez se perguntando se realmente conseguira fazer o jutsu. .

De repente ouviu um aplauso solitário e, surpreso, deu meia volta para ver quem era.

Taichi: _Oto-san_?

Sasuke: Você conseguiu.

Taichi: Foi? Eu não vi direito.

Sasuke: Não importa se foi fraco. Você conseguiu sozinho. - Se apoiou em um dos joelhos e sorriu. - É isso que eu espero de um filho meu.

Taichi:...!

Como a chegada de um belo entardecer, os olhos de Taichi brilharam enquanto este abria um sorriso radiante.

Taichi: Eu fui muito bem, não fui, _oto-san_? n.n

Sasuke: Foi sim. Estou orgulhoso. - Acariciou levemente os cabelos do filho. - Agora sim, vamos chamar Takiro-sama, Sai e Shizune-san para voltarmos à Konoha.

Taichi: _Hai!_

Sasuke pegou o menino no colo e foi até os outros ninjas.

---

Gaara e Lee corriam rapidamente sobre as águas, quando trocaram olhares de cautela e, como se conversassem mentalmente, pararam de correr.

Lee: RÁ!- Lançou uma kuna.

A kunai acertou um clone de água, usado como kawarimi.

Lee:...

Da água começaram a sair os verdadeiros perseguidores, ficando de pé sobre ela. Ambos de cabelos negros e roupas puxadas para o branco e o preto. Chuichi e Keiji.

Gaara: Espere, Lee. - Colocou o braço na frente antes que o jounin atacasse novamente.

Lee: Estavam nos seguindo.

Gaara:... - Olhou sério para a dupla de chuunins de Iwa.

Os soldados se aproximaram do ruivo e fizeram uma pequena reverência.

Chuichi: Ordens do Tsuchikage-sama. Estávamos disposto a esperar que você chegasse em Suna, Kazekage-sama.

Gaara: Por que?

Keiji: Para que nenhum dos soldados de Kumo ou de Kiri nos vissem conversando.

Lee:...

Chuichi: É sobre Rock Lee.

Lee: O que tem eu?

Chuichi: Então é você? - Olhou com desaprovação.

Lee: Sim. O que foi?

Chuichi: As informações que vazaram sobre Konoha foram dadas através de Yuki Ascot, Lee-san.

Lee:...!!

Chuichi: Um pupilo seu. Filho do capitão que traiu sua vila.

Lee: Não pode ser!

Gaara:...

Keiji: Aqui está o pergaminho com parte do dossiê. Tsuchikage-sama nos mandou entregá-lo.

Lee: Deve haver algum engano. Ascot-kun jamais faria isso.

Gaara: Vamos passar pelo país do Fogo antes de ir ao do Vento, Lee. - Descansou suavemente a mão em seu ombro. - Vamos tirar isso a limpo.

Lee:...

Keiji: Mais uma coisa, Kazekage-sama.

Gaara: Hn?

Keiji: Para todos os efeitos, tentamos invadir Suna e agora vocês estão se armando contra Iwa.

Gaara:...?

Keiji: É apenas um pedido. Esperamos que possa cumprí-lo como forma de retribuir o favor prestado.

Dito isso os dois jovens chuunins fizeram uma pequena reverência e foram embora correndo sobre as Águas.

Gaara:...

Lee: Não entendi. Eles declararam guerra? ô.ó?

Gaara: Não. Isso é obra de Kinji-san.

Lee: Quem?

Gaara: O novo Tsuchikage. - Olhou para Lee. - Ele age por si só e faz as coisas do modo que mais lhe trouxer vantagens.

Lee:...

Gaara: Deve ter dito alguma coisa pro Raikage para poder coletar informações ou não correr risco de ser um alvo.

Lee: Hum... Isso explica porque ele foi escolhido então.

Gaara:...?

Lee: Sabe, o país da Terra é um dos mais poderosos, mas pouco se sabe sobre ele. E o vilarejo oculto da pedra é o mais misterioso deles. Não faz alianças, mas acordos temporários. Não entra em tratados nem celebra pactos. Dificilmente se mete em guerra e mesmo assim todos os outros kages reconhecem sua supremacia. São poucos os que ousam a atacar. Muitos têm medo.

Gaara:...

Lee: Os Tsuchikages são escolhidos pela sua força e pela sua inteligência para coletar dados e previnir ataques. Essa é a grande missão desse também.

Gaara: Entendo. - Pegou na mão de Lee desviando o assunto. - Vamos.

Lee: Certo.

---

---

---

Longe dali Itachi passava a soltar pelas áreas de montanhas do país das Águas, distante da ponte principal. Era a melhor forma de prevenir ataques. Pulava de galho em galho com rapidez, até precisar concentrar mais chakra bos pés e dar um salto maior, para atravessar os inúmeros desfiladeiros.

Passou o primeiro e pousou em cima de um galho, saltando em seguida e atravessando o outro.

Mas quando foi atravessar o terceiro sua visão apagou.

Itachi:...!

Completamente cego perdeu a trajetória e sentiu seu corpo se entregar a gravidade. Caiu em direção a um precipício e por reflexo estendeu a mão se pendurando na beira deste.

Itachi:...

Soube estar pendurado com o chão kilômetros abaixo de si e ergueu a cabeça esperando que a sua visão voltasse. Nada se passou pela sua mente naquele momento. Exceto se deveria arriscar e subir.

Aos poucos sua visão voltou, fazendo-o perceber as imagens embaçadas, mas quando se preparou para subir a rocha que segurava se quebrou fazendo-o cair.

Itachi:...!

De repente alguém agarrou seu pulso.

Itachi olhou para baixo e novamente para cima, procurando ver quem lhe segurava, mas sua visão não permitiu que identificasse o indivíduo com clareza.

Cabelos brancos e curtos, pele pálida e olhos provavelmente verdes..

Kinji: Segura firme! Eu vou puxar você!

O Uchiha segurou o braço da pessoa com as duas mãos e ela fez o puxou para cima.

Raikage: Kinji-kun, o que foi? Hn?

Com algum esforço o Uchiha saíra do desfiladeiro e agora permanecia com as mãos e os joelhos apoiados no chão.

Itachi: _Arigato_.

Raikage: Um andarilho?

Kinji: De nada. De onde você é?

Itachi: _Nukenin_. (2) - Mirou Kinji.

A resposta fez o Raikage espremer os lábios com repulsa.

Kinji: _Nukenin, _não?

Raikage:...

Kinji: Usa a ponte da próxima vez. - Se pôs de pé. - Huh?

Kinji olhou para o lado e Itachi levantou a cabeça quando percebeu que o Raikage havia preparado um ninjutsu.

Tsuchikage: Yanagi-san? -.- O que está tentando fazer?

Raikage: Ele se diz _nukenin_. Quem garante que não está sendo perseguido por _oinins_ (4)?

Itachi:... - Com frieza, ativou o sharingan. Ainda sabia usá-lo muito bem.

Raikage:...!

(Raikage) _"Uchiha!"_

Kinji: Deve ser seu passatempo matar traidores, não é mesmo? n.n

Raikage:...

Kinji: Se estivesse sendo perseguido ele jamais confessaria que é _nukenin_... Se bem que não deve ser flor que se cheire mesmo assim.

Itachi ficou de pé e passou pelo Raikage o ignorando.

Raikage: Você não sabe quem eu sou, rapaz.

Itachi:... - Parou de andar.

Raikage: Sou o Shichidaime Raikage. É melhor mostrar respeito.

Itachi: Não devo respeito a ninguém. Por que se acha nesse direito?

O Uchiha ficou frente a frente com o Raikage, que mantinha os punhos contraídos.

Kinji: O chakra dele é forte, Yanagi-san. - Falou como quem comenta uma pintura de parede.

Raikage: Este deve ser Uchiha Itachi. E já que é um nukenin excluído de Konoha, certamente não será insulto matá-lo.

Kinji:...

Raikage: Este é meu.

-

**Continua**

* * *

1- Jyuuken Ryuu: Estilo do punhos gentis. É o modo como o clã Hyuuga luta. 

2 - Eis os animais: Cobra, bode, macaco, javali, cavalo e tigre. n.nb É o selo pro "Cuspe de fogo"

3 - Nukenins são ninjas que fugiram das suas vilas por motivos pessoais ou por serem traidores.

4 - Oinins são caçadores de nukenins.

**Aew! Hoje o dicionário tá grande.**

* * *

Apesar da fic tá acabando eu quero agradecer de coração a vocês. Toda vez que leio algum comentário me empolgo e começo a escrever. Essa fic deve muito a todos vocês. n.nb 

**Reviews, a alma do negócio**

**Nicky sama:** Você queria o Itachi e o Taichi? Bem, o Itachi já vai tá sobre os cuidados de alguém, mas pode levar o Taicho para passar a semana aí. Ele é bem comportado! n.n

E Itachi não é uma fuinha. É uma doninha. XD Tá no próprio nome.

* * *

**Danny:** Opa! Gostou do capítulo! Boa! 

E ainda quero o desenho do Sasuke gênio do anel °¬°

* * *

**Taty-chan:** Já tava na hora, né. Tadinho do Naruto. Tá fazendo o impossível pra proteger o Sasuke guardando o bendito pergaminho como quem guarda o fio da própria vida pra depois não ficar com ele de uma vez? 

XD

Sasuke não viu ainda o titio Itachi. Ele ficou pra trás por causa da visão. Não quis arriscar a vida do sobrinho.

Kawai, non? n.n

* * *

**Kitsune:** Só não abraça muito o Deidara, senão a cabeça dele sai do lugar. XD 

Pow, quase o Itachi vai embora penhasco abaixo. Pode cuidar dele por esses dias sim, Kit. O coitadinho tá precisando.

É todo seu. 8)

* * *

**Inu:** O destino do Naruto está traçado. Muahauahauahauahauahauahaua!!! 

Naruto OO

Dizem que vida de Hokage não dura muito. Bora vê. Hehe! O Sarutobi ficou no poder por um booooom tempo n.n

* * *

**Yue-chan:**

Eu não imaginava que essa fic teria mais de vinte capítulos. ô.ó Isso é que é uma saga. 8)

Hehe! Narutim quase teve um ataque ao descobrir que são cinco (Agora mesmo que ele casa), mas a boa notícia é que a Hinata não tá mais entre os Seguidores. n.nx

_"e o Tsuchikage vai adotar a política do "estou-quieto-no-meu-canto-por-favor-não-me-matem" o q, convenhamos, é a cara dele"_

Sim. Esse capítulo tratou de deixar isso bem explícito. XD

* * *

**Mayura**

O que eu posso dizer é que... Eu adorei sua review! Sua sugestão foi simplesmente fofa!

O que achou?

O Tsuchikage foi um personagem que eu gostei de criar. n.n

Ps: Também odeio SasuSaku ¬¬ Essa quantidade de fics SasuSaku's foi o que mais me motivou a escrever. ù.ú

* * *

**Uzumaki Mari**

Nossa, a campanha _"Um par para o Tsuchikage"_ tá ganhando forças. o.o

Kinji: n.nx

Fica com o Raikage XD

Kinji: Cê tá brincando, né? ô.ó?

Como disse o Naruto, ele esperava tudo menos que fosse pedir o SASUKE em casamento. XD

* * *

**Lika-chan**

Muito bem, Lika. Pode ficar com o Tsuchikage por essa semana.

"pelo menos assim o naruto percebe que a vida é curta e é melhor aproveitar. vai casar com o sasu-chan"

Pois é. Nada como uma boa "Vi a vida passar diante dos meus olhos" pra ele tomar uma decisão n.n

"sasuke hauahauahauahauahauahauhauahua ele deixou só a cabeça do mizukage pro povo? hauahauahuahauahauahauahauahauahaua"

Pois é. Mas isso porque o Manda queria uma oferenda.

* * *

**Uchiha GiH**

Eu mesmo demoro pra entender as lutas do Sasuke (Ele usa muito genjutsu).

_"se vc pensa igual ao tio kishi então tem sasuanru garantido no fim"_

SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM!!!! 8D

NaruSasu pá sempi. n,n

* * *

**Camis**

_"Nunca imaginei um dialogo entre Sasuke e Sai"_

Nem eu. Estranho, né? o.ô

_"Ahn! Que lindo! Naruto pedindo Sasuke em casamento. Foi tão bonitinho .Que bom que o teme aceitou .Ai dele se fizesse uma disfeita ¬¬"_

Sasuke: Eu estava desconfiado... Mas aí ele fez aquela cara. ú.ù

Naruto: n.n

Kakashi: Funciona sempre. n/l

Itachi vai ficar aos cuidados de outra fã dessa vez (Fãs pra cuidar dele não faltam ô.ó) mas vai de presente pra você um capítulo com Itachi. n.n

Abraços, Camis!

* * *

**Lally Yuki**

Lembro de você sim! Cabelo comprido, morena... Dizia que ainda não tinha terminado de ler a fic enquanto eu postava capítulos. XD Gostei de vê você por aqui n.n

_"E O Q AMO AINDA MAIS É a sua caracterização do sasukee.."_

Sasuke: Heim? o.ó?

Hamiko: Mais uma fã. Quer ficar com ele durante essa semana, Lally? 8D

Sasuke: u///u

* * *

**Badscout **

Hehe! Também vou viajar. Ficarei fora por... Acho que duas semanas, então não estranhe quando a fic atrasar. 8P

Pois é. Casório afirmado. Já tava na hora, não? Quatro anos -.-

* * *

**Babi-chan**

"Eu pensei q o naruto ia morrer TT.TT quando ele recebeu o raio TT.TT cara disgracento nem pra morrer em paz"

Naruto: Eu também. Vi minha vida passar diante dos meus olhos. ô.ô Dava pra fazer um anime XD

_"se o naruto me pedisse em casa mento respondi sem pensar sim! O ainda ficou tirando onda da cara da nossa rapozinha e fez ele fica triste"_

Hamiko: Ah, ele só tava com medo que Naruto não soubesse o que tava falando. n.n Se isso acontecesse...

Sasuke: Eu ia ficar muito puto. ¬///¬

Naruto: n.n

* * *

-

**Para caminha 1000 metros é preciso dar o primeiro passo.**


	20. Chapter 20

Numa área deserta, o corpo de Neji estava jogado no chão, incosciente.

Arimã: Nossa, por que você fez isso, Nuriko? Descobriu que ele é um inútil assim como a prima dele?

Nuriko: Não precisamos mais dele. Podemos muito bem lutar sozinhos agora.

Toshiko: Como? Horo-senpai se foi!

Umi: Há! E quem precisa daquele idiota do Horo? Só sabia mandar.

Toshiko:...!

Umi: Mostre pra eles, Nuriko.

A Seguidora assentiu com a cabeça e tirou do kimono o pergaminho chave.

Ryuuko, Toshiko e Arimã:...!

Ryuuko: Mas... Como você conseguiu?

Nuriko: Horo-san usou seu kinjutsu no Hokage, mas não conseguiu matá-lo. Entretanto aproveitei que ele estava desacordado e invadi sua mente para pegar seu segredo. Devo dizer que o Rokudaime pensou bem. Ele havia escondido num lugar que somente ele Jiraya-sannin têm acesso... Nunca iriamos adivinhar.

Toshiko: Somente ele e Jiraya-sannin?

Nuriko: Isso. Eu tive que manipular seu corpo antes que o conselheiro acordasse.

Toshiko: E que lugar era esse?

Nuriko: O estômago do sapo das montanhas.

----

Longe dali, Sasuke, Takiro, Sai e Shizune corriam sobre as águas de volta ao país do Fogo, o primeiro carregando Taichi nas costas.

Shizune: Eu espero que Naruto-sama tenha chegado bem. Ainda acho muito arriscado ele ter ido sozinho.

Sai: Ele não foi sozinho. Pelo menos podemos confiar em Kakashi-sensei.

Taichi: Hei, oto-san, eu vou mostrar meu katon pra _oka-san_, Sui-san e Naruto-sama. n.n

Sasuke:...

Shizune: Quê!? Sasuke-kun, ensinou um ninjutsu pra esse garoto?

O Uchiha assentiu com a cabeça.

Sasuke: Quero que Taichi comece a tentar se defender com eficiência. Depois do que aconteceu começo a perceber que nem sempre estarei por perto.

Shizune:...

Taichi: Não fala assim, _oto-san_... - Fez um beicinho tristonho.

_-_

**Cap. 20**

**O começo do fim.**

**-**

**Em Konoha.**

_"Eu quero ver Hokage-sama! Ele deve está muito cansado."_

_"Por isso mesmo que você não vai vê-lo"_

_"Não sei por que tanta preocupação com um jinchuuriki que nos meteu numa guerra"_

_"Ele não nos meteu em uma guerra!"_

_"Da próxima vez que invadirem a nossa vila eu também expulsarei todos daqui!"_

_"Com o que? Uma peixeira?"_

Os comentários eram diversos. O movimento da vila era assistido por Naruto, que sorria debruçado sobre a janela da sua sala enquanto Tsunade lhe fazia companhia.

Naruto: Apenas algumas reclamações, mas tudo parece está no lugar. Eu estava preocupado.

Tsunade: Por sorte. Além do mais tivemos ajuda.

Naruto: Ajuda? De quem?

Tsunade: Alguns genais de Iwa. Apesar de serem genais se mostraram bem hábeis.

Naruto: Iwa? Ha! Então aquele Tsuchikage andou se metendo na história? - Virou de costas para a janela e cruzou os braços, se apoiando nela. - Huh... Pensando bem... Foi ele que me alertou sobre o fato de todos poderem ficar contra mim. Porque sou um _jinchuuriki_.

Tsunade: Já que admirou a paisagem acho que percebeu que a vila precisa de reformas.

Naruto: Ah, temos fundos, vovó Tsunade. - Abriu um sorrisão. - Podemos começar pela reforma do hospital e da escola a partir de amanhã.

Tsunade o mirou com carinho.

Tsunade: Ficamos preocupados com você.

Naruto: Huh? - Corou.

Tsunade: Bem, o capitão Togo veio pessoalmente dar a ordem de suspensão do ataque e deixou claro a dívida que tem com você. Nos contou sobre a conspiração e muitos já estão sabendo. Sua lista de pretendentes talvez aumente depois desse feito.

O loiro sorriu sem jeito e fechou os olhos.

Naruto: Er... Não dá. Eu já sou comprometido.

Tsunade: Já? Com quem?

Naruto: Com o melhor partido de todos. n///n

Tsunade: Melhor partido? É alguém que eu conheço?

Naruto: É sim. **- Gota -**

Tsunade: Naruto, por acaso andou namorando escondido?

Naruto: Nós nunca escondemos. Um bom observador como Kakashi-sensei repararia rapidinho.

Tsunade:...? De quem você está falando? Não pode ser de Sakura, ela está com Sai.

Naruto:...

Tsunade: De quem está falando?

Naruto: De... Sasuke-chan. n.n

Tsunade: NANI!!?!

---

**No hospital de Konoha...**

Os olhos de uma certa jounin por pouco não abriam.

Sorata: Ela acordou.

Akane: Hinata-sensei!

Hinata: Hm?

Sorata: Que bom que voltou! - Abraçou a sensei. - Estávamos com saudades.

Hinata: Voltei? - Mirou os pupilos, discretamente crescidos.

Akane: Por onde esteve, Hinata-sensei?

Hinata:...

Akane:...? Não se lembra?

A jounin se sentou confusa e apoiou a fronte em uma das mãos.

Hinata: O que aconteceu? Eu... Neji-nii-san e eu tínhamos que ir com nossos grupos escoltar Odaíba-san...

Fuuji: Isso foi há seis meses. - Falou sério, mas preocupado.

Hinata:...! Seis meses?

Fuuji: _Hai_. Os Seguidores nos atacaram e você mandou que fugíssemos e terminássemos de escoltar o cliente. Só que eu voltei para Konoha para avisar o que tinha acontecido o mais rápido possível. Mandaram um grupo de busca procurá-los... Mas nada.

Hinata:...

Akane: O resto nós não sabemos. Mas já se passaram seis meses. Até o exame chuunin passou.

Hinata: Tanto tempo assim... Não acredito. - Apertou os olhos tentando dispensar o cansaço. - E quem ganhou?

Sorata e Akane sorriram.

Fuuji: Fui eu. Mas não me tornei chuunin. Acham que ainda posso explorar mais minhas habilidades, apesar d'eu ter achado difícil lutar contra Anko.

Hinata: Eu queria ter visto, Fuuji-kun. - Sorriu, mas logo seu sorriso se desfez. - E Neji-nii-san?

Akane: Continua desaparecido.

Hinata:...

---

Ainda no mesmo hospital, Temari estava sentada na cama enquanto Shikamaru acolhia a filha nos braços e Kankurou andava de um lado pro outro.

Temari: Pare, Kankurou. Está me deixando tonta.

Kankurou: Parece hobbie de vocês. Primeiro Gaara que resolve vir sozinho, depois você que fica lutando mesmo operada.

Temari: Se não fosse por mim aqueles idiotas tinham invadido o berçario também. Unf, fico imaginando que tipo de Mizukage ordenaria um ataque desse calibre. Até um hospital?

Shikamaru: Segundo a Godaime, o capitão de lá informou que o Mizukage está morto.

Temari: Já foi tarde.

Shikamaru: Mas concordo com Kankurou. Foi arriscado.

Temari: Estou de descanso, Shika, não incapacitada. ù.ú Arriscado foi para Gaara. Se eu tivesse ido...

Shikamaru balançou a cabeça entretido e meramente se sentou ao lado da esposa, dando-lhe um selinho em seguida.

---

Perto dali, Kakashi lia o Icha Icha sentado no telhado da academia ninja enquanto Obito saltava pelo telhado ao seu encontro. Os trajes azul claro com alguns detalhes amarelos não o tornavam uma pessoa discreta.

Obito: Ar... Que bom... Transitar por aqui sem o menor problema. Eu já estava com saudades disso.

Kakashi: Por que acho que não está sendo sincero?

Obito: Eu volto e você fica rabugento, é? Se for assim eu vou embora. - Falou descontraído.

O nukenin se sentou ao lado do jounin e apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos.

Kakashi: Isso é verdade?

Obito: Huh? O que?

Kakashi: Que você pretende ir.

Obito:... - Olhou para o horizonte. - Aqui eu não fico mais. Nem tem por que, eu acho.

Kakashi:...

Obito: Que papo mais estranho.

Kakashi: Eu nunca entendi por que você não voltou. Preferiu se tornar um nukenin.

Obito: Eu queria ficar mais forte.

Kakashi:...

Obito: Não ia ficar bem eu aparecer vivo depois de morrer como um herói. É muita viagem, né? - Riu coçando a cabeça.

Kakashi: É...

Kakashi sorriu de modo típico por trás da máscara e voltou a ler o livro.

---

**Na torre do Hokage**

Tsunade olhava incrédula para o Rokudaime.

Tsunade: Deixa eu ver se entendi... Você... E Sasuke-kun?

Naruto: Nunca achou estranho ele estar sempre me protegendo? Mesmo eu sendo o Hokage? -.-

Tsunade: Mas eu sou vivida, Naruto. Já vi todos os tipos de lealdade perante um kage sem que isso significasse que estivesse tendo um caso com ele. ò.ó

Naruto: Hm... É, pois é. Sasuke é meu _koi_. n.n

Tsunade: E o filho dele?

Naruto: Ahn... Esse era um dos motivos da nossa discrição. Eu pretendia terminar quando Taichi chegasse. Achei que Sasuke-chan iria querer ter uma família normal.

Tsunade: E...?

Naruto: E nada. Não deu. Ele não queria casar com a Karin e... Bem, nada o impede de se apaixonar por outra pessoa. E é mais provavel que seja outro rapaz então daria no mesmo para Taichi. Abrir mão dele não teria adiantado nada.

Tsunade: Entendo.

Naruto: Pois é.

Tsunade: E... Vocês... Hm...

Naruto: Huh?

Tsunade: Vocês já... ù.ú

Naruto:...? ô.ó

Tsunade: Vocês já... Aff, Naruto, você é virgem?

Naruto: ...!!! Isso é íntimo, sabia? ò.ó

Tsunade: Então você é? Ah, tudo bem. Eu só queria saber o nível de intimidade entre vocês e há quanto tempo estavam juntos. n.n

Naruto: Estamos juntos há quatro anos, contando com o ano que ele ficou treinando com Kakashi e sim, a gente já... Ah, você sabe!

Tsunade: Quatro anos e com esse nível de intimidade? Como ninguém percebeu? ÒoÓ

Naruto: Ninguém, não... Mas não importa. Em breve todo mundo vai saber.

Tsunade: Sasuke-kun ainda é o melhor partido, mesmo com o filho. Pretende gritar pro público seu caso, Naruto-kun? ¬¬

Naruto: Não. Pretendo casar. n.n

---

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---

Nas terras do país das Águas o vento parecia mais forte que o normal, fazendo os cabelos de Itachi chicotearem seu rosto. Ele e o Raikage permaneciam frente a frente, cada um com um selo formado. Kinji apenas assistia a tudo, não com um sorriso, mas com um olhar analítico.

Raikage: Eu sou o Raikage, rapaz. Você me deve respeito.

Itachi: Hn. Um Raikage que ordena um ataque contra uma criança de quatro anos.

Raikage:...

Itachi: Os ninjas devem enfrentar aqueles a quem consideram ser do mesmo nível. O resto não passa de lixo. - Falou com desprezo. - Você não passa de um covarde.

Raikage:...

Itachi: _Suiton._

_"Suigadan"_

A água ao pé do penhasco se ergueu indo com força para cima do Raikage, que se defendeu concentrando uma alta carga de energia ao seu redor, repelindo a água.

Itachi:...

Raikage: Ataques elementais não vão funcionar.

_"Doku Kiri!"_

Yanagi soltou uma nuvem de fumaça roxa da boca, que rapidamente se espalhou em cima de Itachi e Kinji.

Kinji: Cof! Cof! - Saltou para cima de um galho e ficou assistindo à luta de lá. -...!

Itachi colocou a mão sobre o nariz e a boapara não inalar a fumaça venenosa.

Raikage: _Raiton!_

_"Gian!"_

Um raio foi grosseiramente disparado na direção de Itachi, e o Uchiha desviou rapidamente.

Itachi: Cof! - Não conseguia mais prender o ar.

_"Raikyuu!"_

Dessa vez uma esfera de energia foi criada e quando Itachi se deu conta já era disparada contra ele.

O Tsuchikage só viu a bola explodir pelo campo, causando um verdadeiro show de trovões e destruindo parte da terra. Teve que fechar os olhos para se proteger da luz.

---

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---

**Longe dali**

Lee e Gaara atravessavam a ponte Naruto do país Ondular, em direção ao país do fogo.

_"...Estava abandonado. Só murmurou o nome do Hokage então veio de Konoha..."_

Lee:...! - Parou de repente e olhou pra trás. Havia duas pessoas conversando, andando em sentido contrário.

Gaara: Lee? - Olhou para trás ao perceber que o jounin tinha parado. - O que foi?

Lee: É Neji! - Correu em direção às pessoas.

Gaara: Lee!

-

No hospital da vila oculta da névoa, Neji se encontrava adormecido e com o corpo cheio de ferimentos. Uma enfermeira fazia anotações sobre o seu estado, até que Lee e Gaara entraram. O primeiro mais eufórico e preocupado, o segundo mais contido.

Lee: Neji! - Se aproximou da cama e sorriu. - Eu sabia que era ele!

Enfermeira: Huh?

Gaara:...

Enfermeira: ...! Kazekage-sama!

O ruivo acenou com a cabeça educadamente, e se aproximou do paciente.

Lee: Desculpe a invasão. Na verdade nos deixaram entrar porque somos conhecidos.

Enfermeira: São? Que bom. Alguns de nossos trabalhadores o viu abandonado. Seu estado de saúde é bom, mas está muito fraco.

Gaara: O que aconteceu com ele?

Enfermeia: Não sabemos. Alguns inclusive brincam que foi só alguém que bebeu demais e desmaiou. - Riu. - Mas não foi achado alcool em seu sangue.

Lee: Então ninguém bateu nele? Ainda bem.

Enfermeira: Não. Essas marcas foram causada por animais mesmo. Ele parecia uma caça.

Lee:...

Enfermeira: Desejam alguma coisa? Um chá?

Lee: Não, obrigado.

Gaara: Um chá, por favor.

Enfermeira: Eu vou mandar trazer. Fiquem a vontade.

Gaara: Obrigado.

A moça saiu e Lee se sentou ao lado da cama.

Lee: Que sorte. Deixa só os pupilos dele saberem.

Gaara:...

Lee: Algum problema, Gaara-kun?

Gaara: Hm... Tudo indica que os Seguidores o abandonaram. Mas por quê?

Lee: Não sei. Mas ainda bem que o encontramos antes do Raikage.

Gaara: Ainda sim é estranho.

Lee:...

-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

A fumaça se dispersou e logo se notou o solo destruído, mas Itachi não estava lá.

Tsuchikage:...

Raikage: Hn. Pelo visto deu um jeito de fugir. Huh?

Quando Yanagi olhou para a direita viu que o Uchiha saía da terra como um fantasma.

Itachi: Eu nunca fujo. Só precisei de tempo.

Raikage:...

Itachi: Eu não sou um oponente quanlquer, Raikage-sama. - Mostrou um pequeno objeto esférico na palma da mão.

Rapidamente Itachi lançou uma kemuridama no chão e logo a fumaça se espalhou, tornando a visibilidade do Raikage baixa.

Raikage: Agora pretende se esconder é? Arh!?

De repente milhares de shurikens surgiram e acertaram seu corpo, cobrindo-o e ferindo-o brutalmente.

Raikage: GARH! - Curvou a espinha com dor.

Mais uma kunai surgiu e foi lançada contra a nuca do kage.

Raikage:...! - Cupiu sangue.

_"É assim que vai morrer. Vendo seu corpo ser destruído" _Uma voz falava entre a fumaça.

Imediatamente Itachi apareceu na sua frente e o atingiu com uma katana, atravessando seu abdome.

Raikage: GAAAAARH! - Caiu de joelhos no chão.

Itachi:...

Raikage: I... Diota... - Juntou as mãos num selo.

Itachi:...

_"KAI!"_

Imediatamente o genjutsu se desfez e a fumaça, as shurikens, a kunai e a katana desapareceram.

Raikage: Acha que eu não sei diferenciar o real de um genjutsu? - Ficou de pé. - Onde você está? ARH!!

Ao se virar rapidamente e olhar para trás se deparou com os olhos de Itachi muito próximos ao seu enquanto o nukenin carregava um pergaminho.

_"Amaterasu!"_

E antes que o kage pudesse desviar um fogo negro foi liberado pelo _Mangekyou Sharingan_ e o atingiu queimando completamente.

Raikage: AAAAAH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!

Por reflexo o Raikage se afastou e se jogou no chão rolando, tentando apagar o fogo. De repente o penhasco começou a tremer e as águas começaram a ficar mais turbulentas assim como o céu.

Kinji:...! - Olhou para cima assustado.

Raikage: AAAAAAAAAHR! _Suiton!_

_"Suigadan!"_

Novamente uma força de água novamente se levantou e o ataque foi no próprio Raikage, devido o desespero de apagar o fogo, mas não adiantou.

Itachi: Isso só se apaga após sete dias e sete noites. Normalmente eu opto por não usá-lo.

Raikage: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!! - Se contorcia, mesmo assim tentava fazer o selo. - EU POSSO MORRER, DESGRAÇADO, MAS VOCÊ VAI COMIGO!

Itachi:...!

Raikage: MORRA!

_"CHAKRA TAIATARI!" °_

Do mesmo modo que Horo fizera com Naruto. Uma massa de energia cortou o ar ameaçando se quebrar em cima de Itachi com toda a carga que possuía, mas antes que o ninja fugisse, Kinji puxou com força suas vestes por trás e o derrubou no chão.

Itachi:...! - Ativou rapidamente o Mangekyou sharingan.

Kinji: _Fio terra! _- Cravou rapidamente a espada no solo e se colocou por cima do Uchiha, prendendo-o no chão.

Como um trovão a massa de energia descarregou com violência em cima da espada, ao invés de descarregar em cima de Itachi.

Raikage: NÃO!

Kinji: Desculpe, Yanagi-san! - Gritou enquanto a espada funcionava como um para raio.

Raikage: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Em segundos o corpo do Raikage se desfez, até restar somente o pó.

---

Quando tudo acabou só restaram as roupas do Raikage.

O céu continuava escuro, com um forte vento espalhando a terra.

Kinji se colocou sobre os joelhos e olhou para o céu enquanto Itachi desativava o sharingan e permanecia deitado. Nesse momento logo percebeu que só via sombras agora.

Kinji: Você disse que está atrás de Orochimaru também, não foi?

Itachi: Quem é você? - Perguntou no seu monotom habitual, sem mirar o rapaz.

Kinji: Godaime Tsuchikage. Talvez você não tenha precisado de ajuda, embora eu duvide que conseguiria escapar desse kinjutsu. O caso é que eu não queria que gastasse mais chakra.

Itachi:...

Itachi virou a cabeça na direção do rapaz.

Itachi: Por quê?

Kinji: O tempo mudou de repente.

Itachi:...

Uma estranha energia foi percebida e fez o Uchiha olhar para cima. Embora incapaz de ver, podia sentir.

Itachi: Isso é...

Kinji: Hmhum. - Fez um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça preocupado. - _Miasma_(1) Os Seguidores conseguiram.

---

---

---

Arimã: Finalmente! Hora de voltar, Orochimaru-sama!

O tempo ficava cada vez mais agressivo e o vento parecia ter o poder de levá-los dali.

Umi: Pergaminho-selo! Cardeal Norte!

Toshiko: Pergaminho-selo! Cardeal Sul!

Ryuuko: Pergaminho-selo! Cardeal Leste!

Umi: Pergaminho-selo! Cardeal Oeste!

O miasma se tornava mais denso, enquanto o sangue dos Seguidores manchava o chão e os pergaminhos como oferenda. No centro da rosa dos ventos estava Nuriko com o último ítem.

Nuriko: Pergaminho-chave. Central!

_"O nome do recipiente é"_

_"Uchiha Sasuke!"_

-

-

-

Sasuke: AAARH!

A cabeça de Sasuke sentiu uma martelada repentina, o fazendo parar de saltar e cair imediatamente sobre os próprios joelhos, mantendo os cotovelos e a cabeça no chão.

Taichi: _Oto-san!_ - Foi obrigado a sair das costas do pai. - _Oto-san_, o que foi?

Sasuke: Arg...

Sai: Sasuke-kun!

Shizune: O que aconteceu? Huh? - Olhou para o céu de repente. -...!

Takiro: Miasma?

Sasuke:...

Sai: Hei, Sasuke-kun... Você está bem?

Sasuke:...

Sai: Sasuke-kun?

Todos miraram Sasuke com a cabeça baixa. De repente o que se ouviu não foi a voz dele, e sim, uma risada cheia de escárnio.

Sai:...!!

Taichi: _Oto-san?_

Sasuke: ...Este corpo...

Shizune:...!

Quando Sasuke levantou a cabeça estava claro que não estava mais em si. Pele cinzenta, olhos amarelos e um sorriso que o assemelhava com uma cobra. Encarava todos com uma expressão insana.

Sasuke: Finalmente este corpo é meu.

-

**Continua**

**-**

* * *

1 - Miasma. Energia negativa.

* * *

Aew, consegui atualizar. 

Mas nem conto pra vocês. Vou viajar. o.o

Então não vai ter capítulo semana que vem. Na verdade só vai ter depois do dia 7. X)

**Reviews, a alma do negócio.**

**Inu **

Itachi não morreu. Logo o Itachi. o.ób

Obrigada pelo elogio! Agradeço muito mesmo! n.n

Um abraço, Inu!

* * *

**Haruno Soraya**

Aqui a continuação! O motivo d'eu ter postado cedo é que vou viajar e não quero atrasar muito a fic.

Mas depois do dia 7 nós está aqui de novo! 8)

* * *

**Uchiha GiH**

Sasuke ensinando a cria a se defender. Ele não tá afim de perder esse. Nem de fazer outro. XD

Bem, Taichi não se assustou porque foi só um beijinho do rosto.

Sasu-chan deve ter feito isso só pro garoto ir se acostumando.

Ele é esperto. o.o

* * *

**Taty-chan**

_"ta uma trama desgraçada ki nu final so u naruto e u gaara taum como aliados du bem!?"_

No final das contas o Tsuchikage ajudou. XD

_"sasuke de pai orgulhoso, resultado: estranho Ôo, kawaii, mas estranho"_

Com quatro anos seu filhote aprendeu (Muito mal, mas...) um ninjutsu! Isso é motivo de orgulho. n.n

_"u naruto tah e tomandu na cabeça coitadu!_

E olha que não é meu passatempo infernizar a vida dele. Mas vida de Hokage é assim mesmo ú.ù

* * *

**Nicky sama**

_"n deixa o ita-chan perder p akele raikage besta"_

Não perdeu não. Itachi é moral. ò.ób

Itachi: Deixei só o pó. Literalmente ¬¬

_"o taichi aprendeu o katon q fofo , vou pedir p ele acender o fogao akiu em casa quando o fosforo acabar"_

Hahahaha! Saiu tão fraquinho que no final é essa a utilidade dele.

* * *

**Danny**

Boa mudança!

Olha lá. Promessa é promessa, heim? n.nx

* * *

**Uzumaki Mari**

_"Tsuchikage quem que ter um par ele é fofo demais pra ficar sozinho e eu to rezando pra que seja um yaoi"_

Hehehe! Põe vício nisso. Tudo bem. O Tsuchikage realmente não pode ficar só XD

_"o Taichi é melhor que o Sasuke, o Sasuke era mais velho do que quatro anos quando começou a usar o katou"_

Sim. Sasuke tinha seis anos quando aprendeu e também foi o pai dele que o ensinou. Kawai, non?

Mas o Sasuke ensinou mais cedo porque teve medo que o Taichi não soubesse se defender mais uma vez. n.n

* * *

**Camis**

Itachi: A autora tá acabando comigo, Camis. Eu usei o Mangekyou sharingan de novo e agora nem embaçado eu vejo. ò.ó

Hamiko: Fala sério, o seu oponente foi o Raikage. ¬¬

Os Uchihas são assassinos de kages pelo visto, Camis XD

A Hinata ta bem, ta de volta, mas o Neji foi abandonado. Tadinho. ú.ù

* * *

**Kitsune**

E ai? O Itachi deu trabalho?

_"Eu faço parte da campanha 'Raikage tem que morrer'"_

Hauahauahaua! O Itachi também pelo visto. E quem sabe até o Tsuchikage.

_"Sai-chan e Teme conversando eh mto foda"_

Pois é. E eu que achava que isso não seria possivel. o.o

Bjs, kit!

* * *

**Badscout**

Pena que vou viajar. Depois vem o próximo capítulo.

Até a volta!

Abraços!

* * *

**Mayura**

Seu pedido foi atendido, Mayura. Confesso que também achei legal.

Nossa, você gostou mesmo do Tsuchikage. Mas la no fundo é assim que um kage deve agir mesmo, não é só lutando.

Obrigada pelo elogio.

Abraços!

* * *

**Teffy**

Que honra!

Minha nossa! Que honra mesmo!

Ainda mais pq tb sou ice e poison! n.nx

Já chegou o cap 20, Teffy! Espero que goste tb.

Um abraço!

* * *

**-**

**Sobrevoar a américa uma andorinha só não faz, verão.**


	21. Chapter 21

Shizune: AAARH!

A ninja médica rolou para o lado depois de ter recebido um golpe de Sasuke, ou melhor, de Orochimaru. Próximo dela, Takiro tinha seu corpo sufocado pelas serpentes que saíam do braço do Uchiha enquanto Sai permanecia jogado e Taichi paralizado no meio da cena.

Orochimaru: Takiro-sama... Você deveria aparentar a velhice que tem.

Takiro: Gaarh...

Orochimaru: Minha primeira missão será apanhar o pergaminho número 1 do herdeiro. Ele será capital para estender minhas habilidades. Onde ele está, Takiro-sama?

Takiro: Esqueça... - Tentava falar enquanto sua voz era sufocada.

Orochimaru: Morra.

_"Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"_

Orochimaru:...!

O fogo razoavelmente forte atingiu a manga da camisa de Sasuke, que soltou Takiro sem querer. Nesse momento o conselheiro se revelou ser um clone de pedra, pois se quebrou ao cair no chão, mas os olhos de Orochimaru não estavam voltados para esse acontecimento.

Taichi: Carh...! - Sentiu a mão do pai enforca-lo rapidamente.

Orochimaru: Esse semblante...

Taichi: Ar...

Orochimaru: Que interessante... Que belo... Sem dúvida você é o filho de Sasuke-kun.

Sai se levantou lentamente, apoiando as mãos no chão.

Orochimaru: Você também deve ter o sharingan. Sim... Deve ter... E eu vou querê-lo muito. Se vier comigo pode se tornar tão bom quanto seu pai.

Taichi: Não! - Tentou fugir, mas Orochimaru o prendeu pelo pescoço. - Arh!

Orochimaru: Quer ficar com seu pai? - Passou a acariciar o rosto do menino com a costa dos dedos. - Então venha comigo... AARH!

Nesse momento a mão esquerda de Sasuke se moveu sozinha, pegando uma kunai e rasgando violentamente o próprio pescoço. Orochimaru se levantou de repente e segurou a sua mão esquerda, que forçava a arma sobre o próprio pescoço. Um rastro de sangue rubro manchou rapidamente suas roupas. Por pouco o jounin não acertara um ponto vital.

Taichi: _Oto-san_!

Orochimaru: Resistência...! - Olhou assustado para a própria mão.

Nesse momento Sai e Shizune correram até Taichi, se pondo na frente dele, e Takiro saiu da terra calmamente.

Takiro: Você pode finalmente ter conseguido o corpo de Sasuke-kun. Mas ele não é fácil de lidar.

Orochimaru: Hm... - Sorriu sádico, embora nervoso. - Você parece um lobo indefeso tentando proteger a cria, Sasuke-kun. Mas eu estou no comando agora.

Taichi:...

Num instante a mão esquerda cedeu e deixou a kunai cair, voltando ao controle de Orochimaru.

Orochimaru: Nos veremos em breve. Avisem ao seu precioso Hokage da minha volta. Vai ser interessante.

Sasuke tomou a forma alada e com um sorriso maligno levantou vôo.

-

**Cap. 21**

**A volta de Orochimaru**

-

Naruto olhava para o horizonte perplexo. Uma mistura de raiva e medo se misturavam de tal forma que não conseguia manifestar nenhum dos dois. Isso somado com a parte de sua mente que se negava a acreditar que aquilo tinha acontecido.

Fechou os olhos e os punhos e se virou rapidamente para Takiro, Sai e Shizune.

Naruto: Como! Como isso pôde acontecer! Eu era o único que poderia pegar aquele pergaminho!

Shizune: Sentimos o miasma no caminho pra cá. Foi quando Sasuke-kun mudou. E tudo o que dissemos é verdade.

Takiro: Ele tentou se matar quando Orochimaru tentou pegar Taichi-kun.

Naruto: ...

Sai: Naruto-sama... Pretende cuidar disso sozinho?

Naruto olhou para Sai como se acabasse de observá-lo ali, mas desviou o olhar diante de sua expressão alheia. Com uma raiva contida virou as costas novamente e permaneceu em silêncio por um tempo.

Takiro: Hokage-sama, eu...

Naruto: Avise a todos que Orochimaru voltou e está no corpo de Sasuke, Takiro-san. Sai, chame Gaara até aqui, por favor. Shizune-san... Conte isso para vovó Tsunade.

Shizune: Huh? Tudo bem.

Takiro e Shizune fizeram uma breve reverência com a cabeça e se retiraram do local, mas Sai optou por ficar.

Um silêncio se fez brevemente até que o ANBU decidiu fazer a pergunta.

Sai: Vai mesmo ter coragem de atacá-lo?

Naruto:...

Sai:...!

Os olhos do ANBU se surpreenderam ao ver lágrimas cairem no chão.

Naruto: Ele jamais me perdoará... - Falou sério.

Sai: Huh?

Naruto: Ele jamais me perdoará... Se eu não derrotá-lo.

Sai:...

oooooooooooo

Sasuke: Treina meu filho... Se algo me acontecer?

Naruto:...!

O loiro mirou o Uchiha incrédulo. Sasuke parecia sereno demais... Sereno como sempre fica ao tomar uma decisão depois de pensar bem.

Naruto: Não fale como se tivesse fazendo um testamento. - Falou levemente nervoso. - Se ele quiser que eu o treine é claro que eu o treinarei, mas esse papel é seu.

Sasuke:...

Naruto: Não venha com _"Eu já consegui tudo o que eu queria. Posso morrer em paz"_, tá legal?

Sasuke: Hmpf. Nada de drama, _dobe._

O loiro olhou para o lado invocado.

Sasuke: Somos ninjas, Naruto. Eu quase não consegui salvá-lo há seis meses... Tive sorte.

Naruto: Eu faria o mesmo por você.

Sasuke: Não. Você é o Hokage. Tem uma vila em suas mãos e nem eu quero que abra mão desse título.

Naruto: ...

Sasuke olhou com carinho para o Rokudaime.

Sasuke: Sabe... Quando você entrou na lista dos indicados eu fiquei chateado porque teria que dividi-lo com uma vila inteira, mas por outro lado eu fiquei feliz.

Naruto:...

Sasuke: Uma vila que tenha você como kage seria o melhor lugar para meu filho crescer.

Naruto: PÁRA de falar assim! Não tô gostando! - Olhou para o Uchiha de repente.

Sasuke:...!

A surpresa do jounin veio ao notar os olhos de Naruto mais brilhantes. Pérolas? Pareciam que pérolas se formavam naqueles olhos.

Na verdade eram películas de água, que acabaram descendo pelo rosto do loiro na forma de lágrimas.

Sasuke: Está chorando?

Naruto: Não! Ahr, não importa! Eu não vou deixar você ir de novo, entendeu? Não importa se eu sou Hokage! Não peça pra eu pensar como um porque não dá pra igualar você aos outros! Não dá!

Sasuke:...

oooooooooooooo 

Os olhos azuis do jinchuuriki apresentavam um brilho sereno e cálido.

Naruto: Alerte todos sobre o que aconteceu. Os Seguidores certamente voltarão mais fortes e deverão estar todos preparados.

Sai: E Orochimaru?

Naruto: Ele virá até nós. Konoha ainda deixou uma marca nele.

Sai:...

Naruto: Se eu tivesse fugido quando tinha onze anos... Se Iruka-sensei não tivesse me dado motivos pra ficar... Esse seria o primeiro lugar que eu demonstraria meu poder assim que eu me achasse forte o suficiente . Acho que ele pensa da mesma forma.

Sai: Entendo. E Taichi-kun?

Naruto: Eu o levarei para a mãe dele.

---

Taichi estava sozinho numa das salas, vigiada por um soldado. Permanecia sério, mas com lágrimas silênciosas deslizando pelo seu rosto. Nenhum pensamento concreto se formava em sua cabeça. Era como se estivesse num completo vazio.

Ouviu o guarda se mover e a porta se abrir, dando entrada ao Hokage. Naruto parou na entrada e fitou a criança, então se agachou a sua frente e tocou-lhe um dos ombros.

Naruto: Hei... Você está bem?

Taichi: Hmhum.

Naruto: Logo vou levá-lo até sua mãe... Mas primeiro eu queria saber se não quer ficar sozinho por um tempo.

Taichi:... Sozinho?

Seu olhar foi melancolicamente para Naruto.

Taichi: Por que eu iria querer ficar sozinho, Naruto-sama?

Naruto:...

Taichi: Não quero ficar só. Me leva até minha mãe e Sui-san então.

Naruto: Não... Eu não disse que prefiro deixá-lo sozinho. Apenas quis saber... É que alguns tem essa mania.

Taichi:...

O menino voltou a baixar a cabeça.

Taichi: Meu jutsu não foi forte o suficiente... E depois eu não consegui mais me mexer.

Naruto:...

Taichi: Foi quando vi _oto-san_ ser ele de novo. Mas foi pra se matar... Porque eu não consegui me defender de novo. Sou fraco.

Naruto: Ora, não fale isso. Ser protegido não é sinal de fraqueza. Eu tenho muitas dívidas de gratidão com o seu pai e ele tem muitas comigo. Nem por isso somos fracos.

A falsa segurança pareceu gerar algum fruto, pois logo Taichi voltou a mirar o Hokage.

Naruto: Não é bom ver pessoas morrerem, Taichi. Ainda mais se gostamos muito delas.

Taichi:...

Naruto: Você é só uma criança. Não precisa exigir tanto de si mesmo. O que dominou seu pai foi um ninja altamente experiente e Sasuke-chan...

O garoto o mirava atentamente.

Naruto: Ele queria muito lhe proteger porque gosta muito de você. Sabe disso, não sabe?

Taichi: Hmhum. - Assentiu com a cabeça. - Mas ele se foi... E não dá pra trazer ele de volta, dá?

Naruto:...

O Hokage respirou fundo e tirou do seu pescoço o cordão do Shodaime, colocando depois no pescoço de Taichi.

Naruto: Toma. Se estou lhe emprestando isso é porque vou tentar de tudo para trazer seu pai de volta. Você não sabe, mas esse cordão me põe limites.

Taichi: Huh?

Naruto: Se eu não virar um fantasma... Eu volto para pegá-lo. - Sorriu.

Taichi:...

O menino fechou os olhos e passou as mãos pelo pescoço do Hokage, abraçando-o repentinamente. Naruto não pareceu surpreso, nem as lágrimas de Taichi caíam mais, pois os dois compartilhavam o mesmo sentimento de angústia. Pelo visto, apesar da frieza cotidiana, Sasuke deixara transparecer o amor incondicional que sentia pelo filho também.

Naruto soltou um suspiro pesado e passou a acariciar os cabelos do garoto para confortá-lo.

---

-

---

**A tarde**

No hospital, Neji recebia os cuidados e uma sopa quente de Hinata, sendo assistido por Gaara, Lee e TenTen.

TenTen: Ja avisei ao time 5. Logo estarão vindo ver você.

Neji: Eu não estava sabendo de todas essas notícias... Minha cabeça...

Hinata: Você só deve está muito cansado. - Deu mais uma colherada de sopa para ele e se virou para Lee e Gaara. - Kazekage-sama... Como... Como você e Lee-san o acharam?

Gaara: Sorte.

Lee: Não foi sorte! Foi a minha habilidade com a audição e raciocínio, Gaara-kun! Ouvi falarem de alguém que foi encontrado e dizia ter vindo de Konoha e imaginei que fosse ele, esqueceu?

TenTen: Não deve ter sido difícil. Já fomos do mesmo time.

Lee: E não foi.

Gaara: Como eu disse. Sorte.

Essas últimas palavras vieram acompanhadas de um sorriso do ruivo para Lee, que sorriu em retribuição.

Lee: É. Mas Gai-sensei disse que sorte também faz parte da vitória.

Gaara: Estava demorando a mencioná-lo. - Acenou com a cabeça para os presentes e deu meia volta.

Lee: Vai ver Naruto-sama?

Gaara: _Hai._ Shizune-san me chamou faz algum tempo.

Lee: Me encontra perto da escola, pra nós jantarmos juntos?

O ruivo parou de andar enquanto todos os olhares se voltavam pra Lee curiosos pela pergunta. Gaara então deu meia volta.

Gaara: Se isso não é mais segredo para os kages...

Após dizer isso o Kazekage se aproximou do jounin e lhe deu um beijo adulto. Ninguem ousou falar ao verem os lábios se encontrarem, embora parecesse irreal aquela cena.

Gaara se afastou e foi embora naturalmente, deixando um Lee vermelho para trás.

Neji e TenTen:...!?

Lee: Eu posso explicar...

TenTen: Lee, poderia ter nos avisado!

Neji: Quanto tempo eu fiquei fora, heim? ¬¬

Lee: Seis meses. E não podiamos contar por causa dos kages e tudo mais.

Neji: Seis!?!

De repente a porta se abriu e uma figura loira de maria chiquinhas abriu um enorme sorriso ao ver o paciente.

Tenko: Neji-sensei!

A kunoichi foi para perto da maca seguida de Akira e Seki.

Neji: Tenko.

Tenko: Que bom que voltou. Estávamos com saudades.

Seki: O que aconteceu, Neji-sensei? Seis meses?

Akira: TenTen-sensei nos treinou durante esse tempo. Huh?

Akira e Seki olharam para trás ao ver uma outra dupla, muito barulhenta entrar afoita.

Rei e Anko: Lee-sensei!!! - Correram até o mestre.

Lee: Rei! Anko! Hei, como vocês estão?

Anko: Então é verdade! Você voltou!

Rei: Tenko falou pra Fuuji-kun, que falou pro Anko que falou pra mim.

Anko: Disseram que estava no hospital.

Lee abriu mais seu sorriso brilhante, mas desmanchou repentinamente ao se lembrar do que o fizera querer parar em Konoha.

Lee: Esperem... E onde está Ascot-kun?

Anko: Huh? Ah, ta na casa dele. Disse que não está muito bem.

Lee: Hm...

---

---

Na torre do Hokage, Gaara e Naruto permaneciam frente a frente.

Naruto: Kakashi-sensei, Kunerai-san, Lee e o grupo Ino-Shika-Chou escoltarão você, Temari e Kankurou para Suna imediatamente. Tudo bem?

Gaara: Temari também?

Naruto: Isso. Tenho quase certeza que Konoha vai ser o alvo dele, mas acho melhor você voltar logo para Suna. E leve seus irmãos com você. Você poderá protegê-los muito mais do que eu.

Gaara: Você tem alguma idéia de onde estava esse pergaminho?

Naruto: Tsc. Eu lembrei quando acordei... Depois de ter sido atacado na torre do Mizukage.

Gaara:...

Naruto: Eu tinha escondido no estômago do sapo das montanhas. Não ía me lembrar nunca.

Gaara: Entendo. Aquela Seguidora, Nuriko, deve ter manipulado sua mente e seu corpo.

Naruto:...

Gaara: Foi assim que ela pegou os outros. Inclusive o meu.

Naruto: Hm... Se for assim pode ter sido ela que também confundiu a memória de Neji, Hinata-chan e Ascot-kun.

Gaara: Ascot... Esse é o nome de um dos pupilos de Lee, certo?

Naruto: Umi deve ter falado sobre o filho com os Seguidores e aproveitou para usa-lo como coletor de dados.

Gaara: Entendo... Uns soldados de Iwa nos alertou sobre isso. Por isso resolvemos parar aqui antes.

Naruto: É, mas não vou deixar você ir sozinho para Suna.

O ruivo olhou para Naruto e abriu um pequeno e sincero sorriso.

Gaara: Obrigado.

Estendeu a mão e o loiro o cumprimentou.

-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

**A noite havia chegado.**

Itachi e o Tsuchikage voavam atraves de uma kookaburra gigante com ataduras firmemente amarradas em cada uma de suas patas e um vistoso medalhão com o símbolo de Iwa no pescoço.

Kinji: Oda, precisamos ir mais rápido.

Oda: A noite minha visão me mantem em desvantagem. Só posso contar com a minha alta sensibilidade para chakras. Segurem-se.

A ave fez uma manobra, mas manteve a velocidade.

Itachi: No corpo de Sasuke Orochimaru tem o poder de voar. Além do mais tem o sharingan, não se esqueça disso, Kinji. - Falou com seriedade.

Kinji: Eu sei. Antes de me tornar Tsuchikage fui conhecido como o melhor estrategista e coletor de informações da minha vila.

Itachi: Hn.

Kinji: Sei muito sobre seu irmão e também sei sobre você, Itachi, mas não era uma boa hora pra sair caçando você como fez o Raikage.

Itachi:...

Kinji: Parece que só estavam esperando eu entrar na academia ninja. - Falou distante por um tempo. - Aos onze anos me tornei um chuunin, aos doze um jounin, aos catorze _tokubetsu jounin_ especializado na área de espionagem e aos quinze um _oinin_.

Apesar da palavra _oinin_ Itachi não pareceu reagir. Lhe pareceu claro que aquele discurso foi para revelar a capacidade daquele kage em assassinatos e coleta de informações, apesar da aparência inofensiva.

Itachi: Com sete anos virei genai, com oito desenvolvi meu sharingan, com dez já era chuunin, com treze líder da ANBU e com catorze virei um _nukenin_, membro da Akatsuki.

A rainha das kookaburras sobrevoava as arvores debaixo de um céu sem beleza.

Kinji: Akatsuki... Um dos membros era da minha vila, parceiro de Sasori-san antes de Deidara-san. Eu fui o _oinin_ que o caçou.

Itachi: Hn. Nunca procurei saber quem havia matado Daigo-san.

Kinji: Não é algo pelo qual eu quero que lembrem.

Itachi: Imagino...

Oda: Fiquem alerta. Estou sentindo algum chakra.

---

Perto dalim cinco figuras aladas monstruosas voavam o céu com rapidez. O alvo estava certo: Konoha.

Arimã: _Suiton!_

_"Suigadan!"_

Guardas: Arh...!!!

Os guardas se desviaram do ataque se jogando para o lado, mas o golpe levou parte da construção.

_"Kage bushin no jutsu!"_

Dez clones de Umi com o selo ativado se formaram e saíram voando pela vila, arrancando gritaria dos civis.

Ryuuko: Vão na frente. Eu tenho outro alvo. Hehe!

(Nuriko) _"Ryuuko!"_

Um sexto demônio apareceu, mas vistoso e mais rápido. Enquanto os outros se distraíam, Sasuke pareceu um jato voando até a sacada da torre do Hokage.

Suigetsu: Merda! É ele!

Karin: Vamos atrás! Taichi! Nadeshiko! Não saiam de casa! - Correu para fora.

Taichi:_ Oka-san_!

Antes que o casal se aproximasse da torre uma bola de energia foi lançada por um dos Seguidores na direção da Kunoichi e só não acertou Karin porque Suigetsu a empurrou com força para o lado, desfazendo-se momentaneamente em água ao tombar no chão.

Arimã: Isso é divertido. - Riu olhando para Suigetsu e Karin antes de prosseguir seu vôo.

Karin: Aquela vaca me paga!

Suigetsu: Peraí, Karin!

-

Um grupo de ninjas lançavam jutsus de fogo na direção de Toshiko, que abriu mais as asas e se desviou dos golpes.

_"Senei Ta Jashu!"_

Várias cobras saíram das mãos de Toshiko, sufocando os ninjas enquanto três genais corriam para socorrê-los.

Akira: Tenko! Seki! Agora!

Seki e Tenko: _Katon!_

_"Haisekisho!"_

_"Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"_

Seki soltara uma grande cortina de fumaça inflamável na direção de Toshiko, e Tenko usou a técnica do cuspe de fogo, explodindo toda a área. As serpentes se destruíram, largando os ninjas, e Toshiko se afastou ainda olhando para o trio.

Tenko: Foi quase!

Toshiko: Grrr...

_"Kumomayu!"_

Um casulo de teias se formou, prendendo os três.

Tenko: Arh!

Akira: Essa não!

Seki pegou uma kunai e tentou cortar as teias, mas elas acabaram lhe sufocando mais.

Seki: Arhg!

De repente as teias dispararam para sufocá-los.

---

---

**Enquanto isso...**

Sasuke pousou na sacada da sala do Hokage. Estava mais diferente que o normal, mesmo na forma alada. Seus cabelos estavam mais compridos e sua boca estranhamente maior.

Ao pisar no chão viu que a sala estava escura, mas na entrada da sacada estava o Hokage, segurando um pergaminho relativamente grande.

Naruto: Também está interessado nisso? - Olhou invocado para o rapaz. - Meu pai e os outros colocaram uma série de jutsus aqui. Eu aproveitei para acrescentar mais alguns.

Orochimaru:...

Naruto: Mesmo para você, que é símbolo da reencarnação... Mesmo você que se diz um gênio... Ainda há coisas que desconhece.

Orochimaru: Kukuku... Só uma questão de tempo. Esqueceu do que dizia os pergaminhos que deixei como herança? Minha volta implicaria no triplo das minhas forças. Sem contar que estou no corpo de Sasuke-kun agora, Naruto-kun.

Naruto: Naruto-sama. - Prendeu o pergaminho na costa e arrastou um dos pés para frente. - Você me deve respeito. Eu ainda sou o Hokage.

Orochimaru: Agora fala como um Hokage, não? - Pareceu instataneamente raivoso. - Mesmo que esteja olhando para o chão ao invés de erguendo a cabeça diante de mim?

Naruto:...

Orochimaru: Isso tudo é para evitar olhar para o belo rosto de Sasuke-kun? Acostume-se. Vai ser bom ser morto por ele.

Naruto: RAAAAAAAAA! - Correu furioso na direção do sannin, mas este saltou.

O Rokudaime começou a trocar uma série de golpes corporais com Sasuke a uma velocidade inigualável. A agilidade, os movimentos com os pés e com as mãos. Tudo parecia sincronizado de uma maneira perigosa.

(Orochimaru) _"O sharingan... Com ele e a memória de Sasuke-kun posso desviar com mais facilidade e prever os golpes do Hokage."_

Orochimaru avançou dois socos, bloqueados pelo ante-braço de Naruto, e um chute, desviado pelo mesmo.

(Orochimaru) "_Kukuku... Incrível..."_

As mãos de Sasuke viraram cobras que agarraram Naruto e o arremessaram para fora da sacada.

Naruto: Arh! - Mordeu o próprio polegar, fazendo-o sangrar, e fez rapidamente os selos.

_"Kuchiyose no jutsu!"_

O aparecimento de Gama Bunta o livrou da queda, mas o sharingan fez com que Orochimaru prevesse o que o loiro iria fazer e imediatamente invocou Manda também.

Manda: GAAAARH! - Avançou com tudo em Gama Bunta, que deu um pulo se afastando.

Nesse momento as pessoas correram e um conjunto de casas desabou.

Naruto: Não foi bem isso que eu planejei.

Gama Bunta: Também acho. Não acha que está muito movimentado para me chamar?

Naruto: Foi uma emergência. Só preciso me livrar de Manda agora.

Quando o rei dos sapos voltou ao chão a praça central foi destruída, mas o pior foi ver a rainha das cobras se rastejando rapidamente até ele, destruindo tudo por onde passava.

Gama Bunta: Espere ela se aproximar e pense rápido.

Naruto: Ta.

Manda: Vai ser minha próxima refeição, Gama Bunta!

Gama Bunta: Está próxima!

_"Konbi Henge no Jutsu!"_

Naruto e Gama se juntaram, formando uma grande águia, que levantou vôo e mergulhou capturando Manda com as garras. Quando a ave tomou altura, Orochimaru saltou da cobra e foi para o telçhado da torre antes que ela alcançasse rapidamente o auge e jogasse Manda contra a ponta de uma das torres da escola, fazendo-a atravessar seu corpo.

Manda: GARH!

A águia desapareceu fazendo novamente Naruto e Gama voltarem a forma original, mas o rei dos sapos desapareceu assim que chegou ao chão.

Orochimaru: Onde ele está?

"RASEN-SHURIKEEEEEEN!"

Orochimaru:...!

Por pouco o golpe do Hokage não o acertou por inteiro. Orochimaru invocara os três portões do demônio rapidamente e apenas uma parte do golpe vazou, empurrando-o para longe.

Orochimaru: Arh! - Deu uma cambalhota no ar e caiu de pé no chão.

Naruto: Ar... Ar...

(Naruto) _"Tsc... Não posso olhar para os olhos dele por causa desse sharingan!"_

Orochimaru: Eu o subestimei pelo fato de lutar com a cabeça baixa, rapaz. Pelo jeito você quer mesmo me matar.

Naruto:...

Orochimaru: Sinta-se honrado por eu usar essa técnica contra você então.

De repente uma barreira se criou em volta da torre. O Hokage olhou para o lado assustado e um frio lhe correu pela espinha quando ouviu a voz mórbida de Orochimaru falar.

_"Edo Tensei"_

Naruto:...!

Algo o fez olhar rapidamente pra frente e o que ele viu funcionou como um inverno repentino, varrendo tudo dentro de si. Não estava mais lidando com Orochimaru ou com Sasuke e sim com um cadáver.

O caixão foi aberto e o corpo em decomposição exalou um cheiro infernal, mas o Naruto pareceu ter perdido os sentidos. Seus olhos pareciam suplicar e suas mãos tremiam. Orochimaru colocou uma kunai com inscrições dentro do cadáver e logo ele voltou a forma como era antes de morrer.

Cabelos loiros e rebeldes, olhos pequenos e azuis e um rosto jovial que permanecia sério.

O sannin das cobras sorriu sádico enquanto Naruto pareceu desarmado e com o coração espremido.

Naruto: _Oto-san_...

-

**Continua**

* * *

Voltei de viagem!! Terça-feira e estou tratando de atualizar todas as fics. n.n 

Claro que essa demorou mais.

Ai... Vai deixar saudades.

* * *

**Reviews, a alma do negócio**

**Simca-chan**

"o projeto de jackson com hipotermia finalmente conseguiu o que queria"

Hauahauahaua! Projeto de MJ com hipotermia foi boa! XD

Foi mal o atraso. To aproveitando o feriado para continuar atualizando.

Um abraço, Simca!

* * *

**Inu**

"Como agora o Naru-chan vai se casar com o Sasuke?"

Não dá pra casar. A menos que ele aceite casar com o Orochimaru. -.-

Ah, sim, respondendo a sua perguta. Não é o Orochimaru em si, mas ele conhecia muitos jutsus e no pergaminho ele dizia que viria com o triplo do poder. Além do mais tem toda essa coisa de ressucitar mortos, fazer um clone do ninja com as mesmas habilidades dele, ter corpo maleável... Coisas que deixaram de aparecer na lutra dele contra Itachi.

Imagine isso vezes 3. n.n

* * *

**Taty-chan**

É. Tio purpurina voltou. E eu também para escrever o resto.

Um Hokage sem marido e um garoto sem pai. Hm... Talvez o Sui se case com a Karin e o Naruto com outra pessoa, quem sabe.

To zoando, Taty.

Um abraço

* * *

**Uchiha GiH**

Bem, o tempão ja passou. Atualizei as fics o mais rápido que pude.

Hm... Sim, se é o Orochimaru talvez tenha essa linguona sim. Essa língua vem de uma técnica que permite que o tio Oro se torne maleável.

_"ainda bem q isso num corre o risco de passar pro tai-chan -apelido que pus no taichi-kawai-chan n.n" ele é mto fofo / sera que é filho do teme msmo? ô.o tá mais pra filho do naruto! só falta ser viciado por ramem -.-"_

Hehe! Sasuke planejou pra que o filhote também nascesse em outubro. Então ele e Naruto tem o mesmo signo. XD

* * *

**Uzumaki Mari**

Um par para o Tsuchikage vai ser minha meta nessa fic. Bora ver se vai dar para cumpri-la :)

2:04? Isso é hora de ficar lendo fics?

Se bem que ja varei até as três, mas... û.û

* * *

**Teffy**

To de volta, Teffy. Tratei logo de atualizar essa fic.

Abraços!

* * *

**KiTSunE**

É. Realmente foi uma pancada pro Naruto. Deve ser como descobrir que o noivo foi pra cadeia ou morreu. -.-

Sim! Itachi é fodix. Kinji também. O histórico deles que o diga. O Raikage teve que apelar.

E Itachi não dá trabalho?

Itachi: Nem um pouquinho. n.nv A Kit que disse.

Pois é. Neji voltou e ainda recebe cuidados de Hinata. Que tortura, não? Hehe!

* * *

**Badscout**

Aproveitei bem a viagem, mas fiquei com saudades da fic tb.

Ainda mais que ela ta acabando... ú.ù

Meu filhote ta crescendo T.T

Hehe! Um abraço! 8)

* * *

**Danny**

O circo vai pegar fogo mesmo. Yondaime morto-vivo na área.

Foi mal esperar demais. Final de semana talvez tenha mais um capítulo.

Ah, sim! Pode soltar os palavrões para desabafar XD

* * *

**Sasah-chan**

O destino de Sasu-Oro está traçado.

Mas pode mudar claro.

Ah, e bem vinda de volta. - Atrasada -

Tb voltei de viagem. n.n

* * *

**Camis**

_"Naruto esta extremamente fofo neste capítulo!  
Me rachei de rir aqui na hora que Tsunade perguntou se ele ainda era virgem"_

Hauahauahauahauah! Como é que a Tsunade pergunta uma coisa dessas? Ah, Naruto sempre foi fofo mesmo.

Bah, itachi é foda mesmo cegueta. Ai... Ai... E lindo também.

_"E ainda bem que Neji foi encontrado,pensei que ele iria ficar abandonado. "_

Noooon. Eu não sou tão malvada assim.

Abraços.

* * *

-

**Tarda, mas não falta**


	22. Chapter 22

Era a primeira vez que Naruto via aquele olhar e sentiu um frio correr a espinha. Descobrir sua verdadeira linhagem foi um choque em si, mas nada se comparava com aquilo.

Naruto: _Oto-san..._ - Murmurou como se suplicasse.

Orochimaru: Ele se comporta perante as minhas ordens. Mesmo tendo memória eu ainda o controlo.

Yondaime:...

Orochimaru: Agora!

O Yondaime começou a correr na direção de Naruto e antes que o loiro pudesse desviar, foi acertado consecutivas vezes a uma velocidade surpreendente.

Naruto: AARH! - Sentiu-se lançado para fora, mas dessa vez conseguiu se pendurar no telhado e voltar rapidamente ao campo de luta.

_"Tajuu kage bushin no jutsu!"_

Mais de cem clones se formaram, atirando shurikens.

_"Hiraishin no Jutsu!"_

O quarto Hokage soltou várias kunais e se moveu rapidamente por elas com tanta velocidade que mais parecia que estava em todos aqueles lugares ao mesmo tempo, destruindo os clones em segundos, até sobrar somente um Naruto.

Naruto: ...!!!

Como mágica o Yondaime parou na frente do jinchuuriki e agarrou seu braço, o lançando com toda a força para fora, antes de lhe atirar uma fuuma shuriken.

Naruto: AAARH!

Orochimaru:...

(Orochimaru)_ "Não é a toa que se chama relâmpago dourado. Nem este sharingan consegue enxergar seus movimentos"_

De repente o Rokudaime se desfez em uma nuvem de poeira assim que a fuuma shuriken o acertou.

Yondaime:...!

Orochimaru: Um _bushin_?

_"Hai"_

Naruto atravessara o telhado e aparecera atrás de Orochimaru, fazendo o relâmpago dourado também dar meia volta. Só então notaram que o chakra vermelho de Naruto se aflorava em seu corpo e seus olhos mudavam para um vermelho vivo.

**-**

**Cap. 22**

**O relâmpago dourado e o ninja imprevisível número 1 se encontram.**

**-**

Havia muita gritaria em Konoha quando o Tsuchikage e Itachi chegaram nas costas da kookaburra.

Oda: Como era de se esperar. E parecem muitos.

Kinji: Não são muitos. A maioria são kage bushins.

Itachi: Melhor reduzir os números.

Sem dizer mais uma palavra, Itachi saltou da ave, parando em cima de um prédio, e deixou Oda ir embora com o Tsuchikage.

Oda: Para onde?

Kinji: Para onde Naruto-kun esteja. Se esse tal de Orochimaru pode trazer vida aos mortos como dizem então talvez ele não consiga sozinho.

Itachi: _Katon._

_"Ryuuka no Jutsu"_

Uma rajada de fogo disparou contra Umi, mas este desviou e ao ver Itachi avançou até ele.

Itachi: Perder tempo com clones.

Umi:_ Hyouton!_

_"Tsubame Fubuki!"_

Varias adagas com três lâminas de gelo foram criadas e dispararam contra o Uchiha, que se livrou delas num salto. Com a técnica do movimento rápido moveu-se de súbito para trás de Umi e o golpeou em pleno ar, fazendo o clone desaparecer.

Mais outro _"Umi"_ apareceu voando e atacando.

Umi: _Hyouton!_

_"Hyouro no Jutsu!"_

O gelo se formou por cima do concreto pronto para congelar o nukenin, mas Itachi disparou uma grande bola de fogo da boca misturada a várias shurikens que o acertaram antes do gelo tocá-lo.

Os outros kage bushins o viram e avançaram para ataca-lo de uma vez por todas.

---

-

---

Na torre do Hokage, o Rokudaime e o Yondaime estavam frente a frente, assistidos por Orochimaru no corpo de Sasuke.

Naruto: Ar... Ar... - Olhou para os lados analítico.

(Naruto) _"Tem kunais por toda a parte. Ele marca todos os lugares onde ele vai aparecer... "_

Yondaime:...

(Naruto) _"Nossa... Essa técnica é muito legal! Eu devia ter treinado ela ao invés daquele kinjutsu _n.n_"_

Orochimaru: Eu não tenho muito tempo. Melhor mostrar sua submissão me entregando o pergaminho.

Naruto: Grrr...

O jinchuriki tirou o hitaiate e guardou, depois formou um selo.

_"Tenshin no jutsu!"_

Novamente foi como se micro vasos de chakra corresse pelo corpo do loiro, se juntando num único ponto no meio da testa.

Orochimaru: Kukuku... Estou com as lembranças de Sasuke-kun. Esse foi o jutsu que você usou para tentar proteger o pergaminho, não?

Naruto: Até que a técnica daquela Seguidora serviu pra alguma coisa. Não só me fez lembrar do pergaminho, mas do kinjutsu também.

_"Kage bushin no jutsu!"_

_"Kage bushin no jutsu!"_

O Yondaime e o Rokudaime criaram clones e uma série de taijutsus foi trocada entre eles a uma velocidade superlativa. Nesse momento Orochimaru abriu as asas e assistiu a luta nos ares.

Naruto: RÁ! - Abriu um pergaminho, disparando um fuuma shurikens em pelo menos cinco dos clones. - Arh! - Em seguida saltou ao ver uma kunai vindo em sua direção.

Orochimaru: Não se engane, Naruto-kun. Essa luta não está igual!

Naruto: Cala a boca!

Em segundos maioria dos clones se desfez. Dois Narutos cercaram o pai, mas imediatamente este se moveu para trás de um deles acertando-o imediatamente e desfazendo-o.

Naruto: Mas com...! GAARH!

De repente o relâmpago concentrou chakra na palma da mão e deu um soco violento no filho, lançando-o para cima e saltando em seguida para acertar mais um golpe.

Naruto: Arh...!!! - Viu o pai saltando em sua direção.

_"RASENGAN!"_

Naruto: GAAAAAAAAAAAARH!!! - Novamente sentiu seu corpo lançado para cima com mais força enquanto cuspia sangue.

Orochimaru: Hmpf. Vejo o seu corpo destruído na volta.

O corpo do Hokage chegou ao auge do lançamento e começou a cair acelerado.

(Naruto) _"Pensa! Pensa! Ou vou vivar sopa quando chegar no chão!"_

Naruto: A ave de agouro!

_"Henge!"_

Antes que caísse no telhado, Naruto se transformou em um pássaro negro e abriu as asas para pousar ao invés de cair, mas rapidamente voltou ao normal, caindo de pé.

Orochimaru:...

Naruto: Ar... Ar... Grrrr!

_"TAJUU KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!"_

Milhares de clones se formaram, todos avançando em direção ao Yondaime.

_"Tajuu kage bushin no jutsu!"_

Yondaime's: RÁÁÁÁÁ!

Novamente uma troca de taijutsus, mas a diferença entre os clones estava na velocidade superior dos do Yondaime. Varias shurikens, kunais e fuumas shurikens foram lançadas, até que o verdadeiro relâmpago dourado parasse e abrisse um pergaminho de uma vez.

Todos os seus kage bushins repetiram o mesmo gesto e logo milhoes de shurikens e kunais saíram do pergaminho e foram atirada para todos os lados, tapando a visão de todos. Os clones de Naruto foram se desfazendo aos poucos até só restar o verdadeiro.

Naruto: AAAARH!

Inúmeras shurikens e kunais atravessaram seu corpo e o ninja logo caiu para trás, inconsciente e ferido.

Orochimaru: Hnf. Nada mal.

Yondaime: Naruto... - Murmurou sem querer.

O sannin voltou a pisar no telhado e se aproximou do corpo do Rokudaime, mas antes que pegasse o pergaminho Oda passou voando, quase o atacando.

Orochimaru:...! - Se jogou para o lado.

Oda: Ele escapou!

Kinji: O corpo dele é maleável. - Desembainhou a _Kamafuu_ e mirou o Yondaime. - Essa não... E ele já andou agindo.

Orochimaru: Acabe com esse agora!

O quarto Hokage logo disparou kunais e mais uma vez se moveu tão rápido que pareceu se multiplicar.

Kinji:...!

Oda: RÁ! - Atacou numa direção, mas não acertou nada.

Kinji: É a velocidade!

_"RASENGAN!"_

Kinji: Pra cima, Oda!

A ave levantou mais o vôo antes que o rasengan a acertasse e nesse momento o Yondaime saltou mais alto.

_"Tajuu kage bushin no jutsu!"_

Kinji:...!

Um exército de _"yondaimes"_ se formou para atacar Oda como uma núvem de garfanhotos.

Oda: Arh...!!!

_"HIRAISHIN NO JUTSU!"_

Cada um deles começou a se mover com aquela velocidade incalculável, parecendo ser milhões e, antes que a ave pudesse se mover cada clone lançou um rasengan.

Oda: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARH!

Kinji saltara da kookaburra antes dela desaparecer com o ataque e acabou caindo de mau jeito no chão.

Kinji: Arh!

Ao olhar pra cima, se deparou com os clones caindo do céu prontos para mais uma série de combos.

Kinji: Mas que droga. - Duplicou a kamafuu.

_"KAITEN!" _

O Tsuchikage saltou e girou rapidamente no ar como uma hélice, retalhando o vento e fazendo todos os clones sumirem com o golpe, mas ao pisar no concreto novamente, sentiu novamente a velocidade do quarto Hokage.

_"RASENGAN!"_

Kinji: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!

O rasengan acertou seu ventre com tanta violência que o arremessou brutalmente para fora do telhado, deixando manchas vermelhar pingarem no chão.

-

Enquanto isso Itachi corria pelas paredes da torre e ao ver o corpo embaçado do Tsuchikage descrevendo um arco pronto para colidir com o chão empurrou a parede com os pés e saltou para pegá-lo em pleno ar. Concentrou chakra e caiu de pé no chão.

Kinji parecia atordoado e com um fio de sangue saindo pela sua boca devido o golpe.

Itachi: O que aconteceu? - Segurou a cabeça do Tsuchikage com uma das mãos para ver seu estado. - Você está bem?

Kinji: Ahn... Acho que sim. Isso foi muito azar. Orochimaru ressucitou o Yondaime Hokage e Naruto-kun está inconsciente.

Itachi:...

O Uchiha olhou para cima como se pudesse ver o que acontecia no telhado da torre.

Itachi: Isso não vai continuar por muito tempo. A permanência do Yondaime aqui implica em perda de chakra para Orochimaru.

Kinji: Na prática é bem pior. Eu não estava preparado para aquela velocidade. - Reclamou massageando o próprio ventre.

-

O Yondaime observou o horizonte após ter acertado o Tsuchikage com seu rasengan, em seguida voltou a olhar para Naruto inconsciente no chão. Sob o olhar de Orochimaru se aproximou do corpo do filho para pegar o pergaminho.

Mas antes que o fizesse Naruto abriu os olhos e lançou um sorriso demoníaco.

Yondaime:...!

_"FUUTON RASEN-SHURIKEN!"_

Não deu para ver quando uma das kunais se converteu em Naruto e acertou de um golpe com chakra em forma de fuuma suriken, que ao tocar no Yondaime se alastrou destruindo tudo e o repelindo com violência.

Yondaime: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARH!!!

Orochimaru: Mas como...!

O corpo do quarto Hokage afundou nas telhas enquanto o verdadeiro Naruto se levantava com as armas cravadas em seu corpo.

oooooooooooooooo

_Naruto fez os clones e um deles rapidamente se transformou em uma kunai enquanto Yondaime permanecia desfazendo seus clones._

oooooooooooooooo

A poeira causada pelo golpe se dispersou e tudo que se viu foi Yondaime saindo do buraco no telhado com o corpo totalmente danificado.

Yondaime: Ar... Ar... Ar...

O semblante de Naruto mudou para um mais sofrido ao ver o pai naquele estado e devido a sua fraqueza caiu sobre os próprios joelhos, com os dentes cerrados e uma mágoa muito grande o invadindo.

Yondaime: Na... Naruto...

Naruto:...! - Olhou rapidamente para o relâmpago dourado. - _Oto-san_.

O Yondaime olhou para o rapaz, em seguida fechou o olhos e caiu de peito pra cima.

Naruto: Não... - Correu e se ajoelhou perto do pai com lágrimas fortemente contidas. - _Oto-san..._

Yondaime:... - Abriu os olhos lentamente.

Naruto: Tinha... Tinha tanta coisa que eu queria lhe contar.

Como resposta o quarto ergueu a mão e acariciou o rosto do filho, pecorrendo o polegar pelas marquinhas e os outros dedos pelos os cabelos rebeldes.

Yondaime: Também tem muita coisa... Que eu queria conversar com você.

Naruto:...

Yondaime: Mas saiba que eu me orgulho de você, Naruto. Muito.

Naruto sentiu a mão de seu pai abandonar seu rosto e ceder enquanto ele fechava os olhos. Olhou rapidamente para Orochimaru e notou que o aplauso solitário vinha dele.

Orochimaru: Realmente não era blasfêmia quando diziam que você tinha superado os outros Hokages. Mas...

Novamente o Yondaime se moveu fazendo com que Naruto se afastasse num pulo. Ao se levantar, o quarto Hokage voltou a olhar friamanete para o jinchuuriki.

Orochimaru: ...Não é tão fácil derrotar um morto-vivo.

Naruto: Ar...

Naruto cerrou os dentes e fechou os punhos mas antes que arrastasse um dos pés para frente alguém segurou seu ombro com força. Ao olhar para o lado se deparou com Jiraya.

Naruto: Huh? _Ero-sannin_?

Jiraya: Você sempre usando métodos vis numa luta, não Orochimaru?

Orochimaru: Hn. Apenas para mostrar a ironia do destino... Namikaze Minato uma vez roubou meu título de Hokage e agora se encontra sob meu controle.

Naruto: Grrr! DESGRAÇADOOOOOO!

De repente o ódio de Naruto o consumiu e o chakra vermelho começou a se expandir. Não só uma, mas quatro caudas foram liberadas.

Orochimaru:...

Jiraya: Naruto!

(Naruto) _"Não... Tenho que manter o controle..."_

_"Uma falha minha... E ele chegará perto o suficiente para dissipar meu chakra..."_

---

-

---

Enquanto isso, os irmãos da areia, o trio Ino-Shika-Chou, Kakashi e Lee atravessavam a floresta para saírem do país do Fogo.

Gaara:...!

O ruivo parou e ergueu a mão, levantando a areia e ameaçando atacar um pondo atrás dos arbustos.

_"NÃO! Nos rendemos!"_

Lee: Huh?

Correndo na direção deles vieram Anko, Rei e Ascot.

Rei, Anko e Ascot: Ar... Ar... Ar...

Lee: O que fazem aqui?

Anko: Queríamos ajudar.

Lee: Ajudar? Por acaso ficaram loucos? Aqui é perigoso!

Ascot: Lonoha também não está nada segura, Lee-sensei.

Lee: Eu sei, mas...

_"Hyouton!"_

_"Hyouro no Jutsu!"_

Gaara:...!!!

De repente o local ficou gelado e o gelo pecorreu o caminho até eles rapidamente, congelando tudo e todos.

Sobre a paisagem apareceram voando Umi, Nuriko e Ryuuko.

Ryuuko: Umi, você estava cego? Seu filho estava entre eles.

Umi: Ninguém mandou segui-los.

Nuriko:...

De repente Kakashi saiu da terra.

Kakashi: _Katon!_

Umi:...!

_"Housenka no Jutsu!"_

Kakashi soltou bolas de fogo pela boca, acertando a parede de gelo e desfazendo-a. Só assim para Umi, Ryuuko e Nuriko verem que o gelo não havia atingido os ninjas de Konoha e Suna devido a barreira de proteção de Gaara.

Temari acolheu mais a filha nos braços.

Gaara: Eu cuido deles.

Lee: Eu também.

---

-

---

**Em Konoha...**

Orochimaru olhava sem demonstrar nenhuma reação diante do jinchuuriki.

Havia algo estranho com o rosto de Naruto pois parecia deformado, suas orelhas irregulares, seus dentes mais afiados e suas garras maiores. Naruto estava curvado, muito próximo de um comportamento similar ao de um bicho.

Naruto: Grrrr...

Orochimaru: Pelo visto já liberou a sua raiva.

Naruto: Ainda não...

Orochimaru:...!

Sua voz não soou normalmente. Estava mais arrastada e mais rouca. Como se a sua voz e a da Kyuubi tivessem criado uma nova, totalmente estranha ao ouvido dos dois. E seu rosnado se assemelhava ao de uma fera.

Orochimaru: Mesmo assim... O demônio está tentando dominar seu corpo dessa vez.

Naruto: Grrrr...

-

**Continua**

* * *

Esse (Contado) é o antepenúltimo capítulo! 

Aew! A saga tá chegando ao fim! Sem mais enrolação!

Abraços!

* * *

**Reviews, a alma do negócio**

**Uzumaki Mari**

Hehe! Ta caminhando pra esse par sim. n.n

Itachi não pode ficar sozinho tb. 8P

Esse capítulo vai pra você, Mari. Espero que tenha gostado.

* * *

**Simca-chan**

_"passou a infância com complexo de atenção, foi perseguido por gueixas assassinas de preto com florzinhas vermelhas na ropa, seus senseis sempre foram pervertidos ou com complexo de idiotas tbm, sua equipe era formada por uma coisa rosa irritante com testa de amolar facão e um zumbi que só olhava pro próprio umbigo"_

Hauahauahauahaua! Pobre Naruto! Ele não tem sorte mesmo.

_"mais eu amu ele msm assim 'loiro de olhos azuis e com seu próprio programa de televisão' que coisa melhor? x3"_

Aaaah! Eu li essa fic! n.n Dou maior valor nessa frase.

Um abraço!

* * *

**Uchiha Gih**

Se o Sasuke tiver sorte ele talvez se livre dessa língua.

Pelo menos ele não usou ela até agora.

Hauahaua! Essa líbua realmente traumatiza. Mas é porque o tio Orochi é elástico mesmo.

* * *

**Sasah-chan**

Naruto ta forte, uai. Ele não virou Hokage a toa. XD

Quanto ao Sasu-Oro... Eu não posso falar. Mas a fic ta acabando então logo vai ver.

Talvez tenha happy end, Sasah-chan.

* * *

**Inu**

Ta. Se o Sasuke morrer o jeito é colocar ele com o Itachi já que a Hinata ta com o Neji, a Sakura com o Sai e o Gaara com o Lee.

Mas e se o Naruto morrer? O.ô

* * *

**Camis**

Bem, dizem que o nome do Yondaime Hokage é Uzumaki Arashi, mas nada confirmado.

Eu queria que essa luta Nar Vs Yon acontecesse no anime. n.nb

Abraços!

* * *

**-**

**Sigam-me os bons!**


	23. Chapter 23

Naruto: Grrrr. RÁÁÁÁÁÁ!

O Hokage avançou no oponente, mas este rapidamente desviou com sua risada irônica. O jinchuriki começou a saltar pelas paredes e telhados, atacando, enquanto Orochimaru usava suas asas para desviar e contra-atacar.

E antes que o Yondaime intervisse, Jiraya agiu mais rápido e logo os dois foram envolvido pelo intestino do sapo das montanhas.

Yondaime:...!

Jiraya: Não. Eu não me esqueci de você.

Yondaime: Jiraya-sensei.

Jiraya: E agora que Naruto levou Orochimaru para longe e nenhum deles pode vê-lo a ponto de lhe controlar só nos resta torcer pelo seu filho.

Yondaime:...

-

Orochimaru: Tsc! Jiraya deu um jeito de intervir meu controle. Bem, não vou gastar chakra a toa. - Juntou as mão num selo antes de manobrar mais um ataque do Kitsune.

-

Yondaime: Arhh...!

Nessa mesma hora o quarto Hokage se ajoelhou e seu corpo começou a desintegrar.

Jiraya: Minato!

Yondaime: Não... Não se aproxime!

O sannin fez menção de ajudar, mas o Minato ergueu o braço para sinalizar que o sensei deveria se manter afastado.

Yondaime: Ele não tem mais porque me manter aqui.

Jiraya:...

Yondaime: Ahr... O senhor sabe que eu não estou mais entre vocês.

Jiraya: Minato-kun, espere...

Yondaime: Cuida bem do Naruto, por favor. - Pedia em voz baixa enquanto seu corpo se desfazia. - Ele é tudo que eu deixei.

E de uma forma instantânea o corpo do Yondaime se desfez em cinzas, que sumiram do mesmo modo que apareceram.

**-**

**Cap. 23**

**Amigos com a mesma sincronia morrem juntos.**

**-**

Lee saltou e logo começou a travar uma luta baseada em taijutsus com Umi com uma velocidade capaz de bloquear qualquer tentativa de contra-ataque do ex-capitão.

Já Gaara tentava acertar Ryuuko com a areia.

Ryuuko: Surpreso em me ver, Kazekage-sama?

O ruivo movia as mãos fazendo a quantidade de areia aumentar e atacar por todos os lados, entretanto isso parecia entreter Ryuuko.

Kankurou: Desgraçado! - Lançou a marionete de ataque, quase ferindo o Seguidor.

Ryuuko:...!

_"Raigeki no Yoroi!!"_

Ryuko foi revestido pela uma armadura de trovões.

Lee: Não machuque Gaara-sama! - Deixou Umi de lado e correu para atacar Ryuuko.

Umi: Hei! Volte aqui! Arh! - Recuou rapidamente de um kunai lançada contra ele.

Kakashi: Você não se importaria de trocar de oponente, se importaria?

Lee correu e conseguiu golpear Ryuuko com um soco, mas a armadura acabou lhe eletrizando.

Lee: AAAAAARH!

Gaara: Lee!

Ryuuko: Taijutsus não funcionam! - Pegou o braço de Lee e o lançou para longe.

Gaara estendeu a mão e a areia aparou a queda do jounin.

Ryuuko: Afora é sua vez.

_"Raikyuu!!"_

Gaara:...!

Ryuuko criou uma bola de trovão e atirou contra o Kazekage, só não o acertando devido a cúpila de terra.

Umi: Kakashi, seu maldito! Eu não esqueci que você também foi um dos indicados! - Tentava golpear.

Kakashi: Por acaso quer matar todos o seus rivais?

_"Kage bushin no jutsu!"_

_"Kage bushin no jutsu!"_

Varios clones dos dois oponentes se formaram e começaram a lutar entre si, atirando armas e fazendo os genais se preocuparem em desviar.

Num movimento rápido o Seguidor lançou uma kunai no sharingan do verdadeiro Kakashi, mas esta foi defletida por outra.

**"Plém!"**

Ryuuko:...!

Obito: Hei, isso foi presente!

O Uchiha ativou o sharingan e de repente Umi se viu cercado de Obito's, se preparando para atacar de uma vez.

Umi: Genjutsu! - Juntou as mãos.

_"Kai!"_

Mas nada aconteceu e quando todos os "Obitos" o atacaram com katanas, realmente sentiu como se todas elas tivessem atravessado seu corpo.

Umi: AAAARH!

(Umi) _"Genjutsu! Isso é um genjutsu!"_

Umi: Por que eu não consigo desfazê-lo?

_"Kai!"_

Obito: Não adianta. Seu nível de chakra não supera o meu.

Um conjunto de correntes surgiram e prenderam o Seguidor no ar fazendo seu corpo se recusar a se mover.

Umi: Arh!

Kakashi: _Hyouton. - _Murmurou sério.

Nesse momento cinco adagas com três lâminas foram disparadas, ferindo Umi.

Umi: ARH!

Kakashi: Essa é por tentar matar Naruto.

Mais oito adagas apareceram e também atravessaram seu peito.

Umi: GAARH!

Kakashi: Essa é por tentar matar Lee.

Umi: Ar... Ar...

De repente Kakashi ativou seu Mangekyou Sharingan.

Kakshi: E essa é por tentar matar seu próprio filho.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!"

---

O grito fez Nuriko rapidamente olhar para o lado e ver o corpo de Umi implodindo.

Nuriko: Umi-san! AH! - Sentiu a lâmina da marionete de Kanurou acertá-la. -...!

A visão da Seguidora embaçou, mas ela continuou no ar. Tentando lutar.

(Nuriko)_ "Veneno...!"_

Nuriko: RÁÁÁÁ!

Uma onda de chakra varreu o campo, lançando Kankurou longe. Isso chamou a atenção de Gaara, por mais que o ruivo não quisesse, fazendo-o baixar a guarda.

Ryuuko: Agora. - Desembainhou sua katana.

_"Ikazuchi no Kiba!"_

Gaara:...!

De repente um raio atingiu de súbito o Kazekage..

Gaara: AAAAAAAAAARH!

Ryuuko: Eu lamento pelo Amuro, sabe? Ele era louco pra lutar com você. Talvez fosse seu fã ou então um amor platônico! Mas eu prefiro vingar meu braço e meu olho que VOCÊ arrancou!

_"Nikudan Hari Sensha!"_

Ryuuko:...!!!

Ryuuko foi acertado por algo que pareceia uma bola de espinhos. Chouji girava com kunais amarradas em seu corpo e só não danificou mais Ryuuko por causa da armadura de trovão.

Nuriko: Ryuuko!

Antes que Chouji o acertasse mais uma vez, Nuriko se colocou na frente e bateu as mãos, lançando uma onda de chakra que repelisse o Akimichi.

Nuriko: Morra!

Uma espécie de espada de chakra atravessou o peitoral de Chouji fazendo-o gritar.

Chouji: AAAARH!

Ino: Chouji!! - Gritou cortando rapidamente parte de seus cabelos com uma kunai e jogando-os em Nuriko.

_"Chakra Kami Nawa!"_

De repente os cabelos da loira cresceram e prenderam a Seguidora como linhas, causando cortes profundos por todo o seu corpo. Nuriko se afastou do Akimichi agoniada para tentar se livrar dos fios que a sufocavam enquanto Ino socorria o amigo.

A Seguidora acumulou chakra e logo se viu livre.

Shikamaru: Aquela parece funcionar como base.

Temari: Como?

Shikamaru: Logo se vê que as habilidades dela são puramente controle de chakra. Deve ser uma kekkei genkai.

Temari: Você tem certeza do que diz?

Shikamaru: Lógico.

Temari: Então segure Sora. - Passou o bebê para o marido.

Shikamaru: Quê! Espera, o que vai fazer?

Temari abriu o leque e rapidamente voou em cima dele na direção de Nuriko. A Seguidora abriu as asas e desviou do ataque.

Shikamaru: Não deixe ela se aproximar de você! Se ela realmente funcionar como suporte então as habilidades dela também são de genjutsus.

(Temari) _"Genjutsus, não?"_

_"Fuusajin!"_

Nuriko: Reversão!

Temari soltou a ventania, mas Nuriko acabou usando chakra para reverter o golpe, derrubando a própria Sabaku.

Temari: AARH! - Sentiu-se arremessada contra uma árvore.

Nuriko: RÁÁÁÁÁ!

Nuriko avançou pronta para usar um genjutsu em Temari, mas de repente seus movimentos pararam e sua posição se tornou a de quem carrega um bebê.

Nuriko: Huh!

Shikamaru: Isso não vai durar muito tempo, Temari! - Olhou desafiadoramente para a oponente.

Temari: Eu sei.

Temari limpou o sangue que escorria do seu rosto e quando Nuriko reuniu chakra para se livrar da sombra que a prendia, a Sabaku usou a técnica do movimento rápido para "desaparecer".

Nuriko: Grrr... - Virou-se para Shikamaru, mas ao ver Sora em seus braços hesitou em atacar e meramente voou. - Onde está você? Quer que eu leve sua criança no seu lugar?

Temari: Aqui em cima!

Nuriko:...! - Olhou para o galho de uma árvore.

Temari passou a palma da mão na lâmida do leque, cortando-a e manchando o objeto com o sangue.

Temari: RÁÁÁÁÁ!

A kunoichi voou em cima do leque na direção de Nuriko e fez o selo antes que a Seguidora pensasse em se defender.

_"Kuchiyose no jutsu!"_

De repente uma fuinha apareceu com uma foice nas costas e rapidamente foi retalhando todas as árvores até golpear com violência a Seguidora.

_"Kamaitachi!"_

Nuriko: AAAAAAAAARH!

As lâminas fatiaram a pele branca de Nuriko inúmeras vezes e num piscar de olhos assim com as árvores ao redor. Ao fim do ataque a Seguidora caiu como uma pedra no chão com o corpo totalmente ensanguentado e alguns ossos quebrados. Mas viva. E com uma dor latente.

Ryuuko: Nuriko! AAARH!

O vacilo de Ryuuko ao olhar para o lado foi o suficiente para a areia de Gaara o envolver.

Ryuuko: Arg!

Gaara: Torça pra eu esmagar somente seu outro braço. - Fechou o punho de uma vez.

Ryuuko: GAAARH!

---

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---

Enquanto isso, em Konoha, Arimã se preparava para atacar. Havia uma desvantagem grande em sua luta contra Karin e Suigetsu.

Karin: Atrás!

A Seguidora apareceu atrás do _nukenin_, mas diante do aviso de Karin ele se virou e perfurou seu corpo com jatos d'água fortes.

Arimã: Arh!

Suigetsu: Não adianta usar ataques surpresas com Karin envolvida.

Arimã: Grrr... _Doton!_

_"Doryou Dango!"_

Uma enorme pedra apareceu e saiu rolando até a dupla. Suigetsu a puxou para perto para saltar, mas antes que a rocha chegasse até eles, algo apareceu na frente e a destruiu.

Karin: Hn? - Se desvencilhou dos braços do rapaz para ver quem os defendera. - ...!! Juugo!

Juugo: RÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!

Com o selo ativado Juugo concetrou chakra nos pés e saltou, agarrando Arimã como uma fera.

Arimã: Arh!

Karin: Já era.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARH!"

---

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---

**Na floresta...**

O clima era frio, mas por alguma razão estava abafado. Gaara se aproximou friamente do corpo de Ryuuko com vários braços de areia mirando o oponente.

Nuriko: Arh...

Gaara: Hm?

De repente o ruivo viu Nuriko se arrastando até o parceiro com dificuldades. Não estava mais com o selo ativado, o que a fazia parecer novamente frágil. Ela se colocou por cima do amigo e olhou com ódio para Gaara.

O ruivo já conhecia aquele olhar. Há anos carregara o mesmo semblante, assim como já vira Sasuke carregá-lo.

Mas dos olhos da Seguidora transbordavam algumas lágrimas também. Foi aquele momento que fez com que as areias do Kazekage não matassem o casal.

Temari: Unf. - Voltou para o chão e fechou o leque. - Obrigada, Kamatari.

Kamatari: Ela merecia.

Dito isso a fuinha desapareceu.

(Shikamaru) _"Ela continua me assustando"_ û.ú

A loira se virou para o irmão e sorriu.

Temari: Eu acho... Que eles não vão mais atrapalhar.

Gaara:...

Kankurou: Vocês, Seguidores, mataram e manipularam muita gente. Nada vai reparar o erro de vocês.

Nuriko: Ar... Ar...

Gaara: Vamos embora, Kankurou. - Deu meia volta e foi embora, passando por cima do cadáver de Umi.

Ascot:...

Lee: Ahn... Nós vamos ficar aqui.

Gaara: Hm?

Lee: Pra enterrar Yuki Umi.

Ascot:...! Lee-sensei...

Gaara: Quer que eu fique?

Lee: Não. Você pode ir. Suna depende de você.

Gaara:...

Lee: Boa sorte, Gaara-kun. - Abriu um sorrisão e levantou o polegar.

---

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---

**De volta à Konoha...**

Toshiko: Rá!

Sakura desviava-se com facilidade dos golpes com a katana, mas antes que conseguisse acertar um soco no Seguidor, Toshiko saltou para trás da medininja, ferindo-a com um corte profundo em seu ombro.

Sakura: AH!

Sai: Sakura-chan!

A kunoichi recuou para o lado de Sai.

Sakura: Ar... Ar... Que adianta a força se não consigo acertá-lo?

Sai: Se um desses tocar nele antes que acumule chakra venceremos.

Sakura: Falar é fácil. Mas como vamos fazer isso?

Sai: Eu tive uma idéia. n.n

(Toshiko) _"Melhor acabar com isso de uma vez"_

Toshiko: RÁ!

Toshiko voltou a atacar e Sakura norvamente se desviou.

(Sakura) _"Só espero que dê certo."_

_"Kage bushin no kutsu!"_

De repente várias Sakura's apareceram, confundindo o oponente.

(Toshiko) _"Kage bushins!"_

Sakura's: RÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!

Toshiko: Arh! - Abriu as asas para levantar vôo.

(Toshiko) _"Isso é bem diferente de lutar contra o Hokage. Elas tem super força!"_

As Sakura's concentraram chakra nos pés e saltaram.

Toshiko: Grrrr. RÁÁÁ!

Com um movimento rápido Toshiko passou por dois dos clones e os acertou com a espada. Logo se desfizeram e um jato de tinta manchou sua pele e seu rosto.

Toshiko:...! Tinta?

Sakura's: RÁÁÁÁÁ!

Toshiko: Então esses clones não têm super força! Não são Kage bushins!

O Seguidor riu e avançou com a espada acertando os clones de tinta antes que o acertassem, entretanto ao tentar cravar a espada em uma delas a kunoichi segurou a lâmina, ferindo sua mão e seu busto com violência.

Toshiko: ...!

Sakura: RÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ! - Dechou o punho e deu um soco no Seguidor tão forte que o enterrou no chão.

Toshiko: GAAAAAAARH!

Só se ouviu o estrondo triturando a terra e alguns gritos de espanto.

Todos os outros clones se desfizeram em tinta. Sai olhou para Sakura e mostrou um pergaminho com seu desenho, sorrindo.

Sai: Nada mal.

Sakura: Sempre surpreenda seu oponente. Nunca esqueci essa lição de Kakashi-sensei. Huh?

Algo os fez olhar para cima. Eram Naruto e Sasuke que batalhavam e íam cada vez mais pra longe da vila.

Sai: Naruto-sama...

-

---

-

Naruto: GRAAAAAAAAAAW!

Naruto criou uma esfera de chakra e a engoliu, disparando em Sasuke.

Orochimaru: AAARH!

(Orochimaru) _"Gastei muito chakra mantendo o Yondaime vivo. Só me resta uma alternativa."_

Orochimaru abriu as asas e avançou em Naruto, já descontrolado.

Orochimaru: Não há chances para você!

Varias serpentes carregadas de chakra saíram do corpo de Orochimaru e atravessaram o corpo do jinchuuriki com violência.

Naruto: GAAAAAAAARH! - Cuspiu sangue enquanto seu corpo degradava.

Orochimaru: Logo se vê que está fora de si. A Kyuubi o dominou! - O arremessou contra a parede.

Antes que colidisse com uma construção, o jinchuuriki pisou sobre as paredes e avançou sobre Orochimaru com uma quantidade grande de chakra acumulado na mão.

Naruto: GRAAAAAAAAAAAAW!

Orochimaru: RÁ! - Agarrou o braço de Naruto, mas a outra mão o pegou desprevinido e, como se fosse faca, foi enterrado no seu torax. - AAAARH!

O sannin das cobras sentiu uma dor aguda enquanto o braço de Naruto permanecia atravessado nele. Acertara seu pulmão o fazendo suar frio. Não estava esperando que o Uzumaki o golpeasse com aquela mão e sim com a outra.

Movido por uma raiva crescente Orochimaru o segurou forte e o encarou nos olhos.

Naruto: Grrr.

Orochimaru: Ar... O problema é que quando você perde o controle... Você não pensa!

Naruto:...!

---

**De repente o cenário mudou.**

Naruto estava na mente de Sasuke. Certamente sofreria o mesmo fim de todos aqueles pegos pelo Mangekyou Sharingan muito peculiar do jounin.

Naruto: Ah, não... O que aconteceu?

Orochimaru: Seu garoto petulante. - Falou com os dentes cerrados.

Naruto:...!

Orochimaru: Eu não vou morrer. O poder da cobra branca pode me regenerar...

Naruto: Cadê o Sasuke-chan?

Orochimaru: Em algum lugar por aqui. Pena que você não viverá para ver!

Naruto:...!

Orochimaru: DIGA ADEUS!

A mente explodiu o Hokage.

Naruto: AAAAAAAAAAAH!

---

De volta ao mundo real, algo atravessou a testa de Naruto como uma bala, antes dos seus olhos ficarem completamente vazios. De repente o corpo do Hokage amoleceu.

Orochimaru: Ar... Ar... Ar...

-...

Orochimaru: Kukukuku. Quem diria... Mais um Hokage morto por mim. Eu deveria ter sido indicado ao invés daquele insignificante. E agora sacrifico o seu precioso filho. Arh!

A dor em seu peito se acenturava devido ao braço do loiro enterrado.

(Orochimaru) _"Hn... Se a Kyuubi estivesse mesmo no controle esse golpe teria acertado o meu coração e me matado. Naruto acabou tentando reprimi-la para não matar Sasuke ao invés de lutar para me derrotar."_

Orochimaru: Você é mesmo um idiota, rapaz. Vou cortar seu braço até encontrar um medininja que evite uma hemorragia. O resto do corpo deixarei para sua vila. Kukukuku.

_"Maldito..."_

Orochimaru:...!

O corpo de Naruto continuou imóvel, mas o chakra vermelho se dispersou, formando uma raposa com cinco caudas em volta dele.

Kyuubi: VOCÊ TIROU A VIDA DO MEU CORPO!

Orochimaru:...!!

O chakra vermelho se juntou numa grande esfera e foi disparada contra Sasuke de forma tão violenta que além de atravessar seu corpo o repeliu para longe do corpo do Rokudaime, enterrando-o contra a parede da torre.

Orochimaru: AAAAAAAARH!

O sangue agora fluia com mais intensinade, manchando todo o seu kimono. Orochimaru juntou forças e voltou ao vôo enquanto o corpo inanimado de Naruto flutuava envolvido pelo chakra vermelho.

Kyuubo: Eu vou... Mas levar você será a minha vingança!

Orochimaru: Eu demorei para ter esse corpo e agora ninguém vai me tirá-lo!

O sannin de repente virou uma grande cobra branca com os cabelos longos e a língua ferina. Tomou impulso e acertou o jinchuuriki, prendendo-o. Todos olharam para cima assustados.

Hinata: Naruto-kun!

Shizune: O que é aquilo?

Itachi parecia calmo demais para quem assistia à algo do gênero enquanto o Tsuchikage desembainhava sua espada.

Kinji: Me desculpe, Itachi-san. Eu sei que ele é seu irmão, mas isso já está saindo do controle.

Itachi: Naruto-kun está morto. Meu sharingan consegue ver o chakra.

Kinji:...!!

Itachi: Aquele não é meu irmão.

-

Orochimaru: Você não pode ativar mais que cinco caudas porque continua selada, e sem o seu recipiente você é inútil! - Fez um braço brotar da sua pele e seus dedos cravarem no umbigo de Naruto, fazendo com que o chakra vermelho dissipasse de uma vez só.

Kyuubi:...!

Logo o corpo voltou a ser inofensino e foi largado pelo sannin.

Kinji: Droga! - Sentiu uma grande fúria e lançou a espada com tal força que a fez voar.

Jiraya: Narutoooo! - Correu e pulou do telhado, mudando sua aerodinâmica para cair mais rápido que o pupilo até alcançá-lo

Orochimaru: Hm? GAAAARH!!

Foi repentino. Em um momento Orochimaru viu Jiraya segurando Naruto e acumular chakra nos pés. No outro sentiu a espada do Tsuchikage cravar em seu ventre.

Orochimaru: Ar...! - Começou a puxar o cabo da espada com a língua enquanto o sangue fluía.

_"Kibaku Kamafuu!"_

E de repente a espada explodiu com o jutsu do Tsuchikage.

-

A única coisa que Itachi conseguiu ver foi os traços de Sasuke e Naruto caindo para algum lugar longe da vila.

-.

Próximo dali, Tsunade parou de correr quando viu Jiraya cair de pé e de mau jeito ao seu lado. Olhou para cima e viu o corpo de Sasuke sendo abandonado.

Tsunade: ...! Peguei! - Estendeu os braços para que o jounin caísse em seu colo.

Jiraya: Ar... Ar... Ar...

Tsunade: Jiraya, o que houve com Naruto?

Jiraya:... - Olhou com tristeza para o rosto sem vida do Rokudaime.

-

---

-

A chuva caiu lentamente no rosto de Sasuke enquanto o barulho das folhas e dos murmurios se faziam presente. O Uchiha abriu os olhos e ao ver o grupo de pessoas que se reuniam a sua volta, voltou a fechá-los. Uma dor corria por todo o seu corpo e sentia muito frio. Pelo local, sangue manchava a terra.

Sasuke: Arg... - Apertou os olhos com dificuldades.

Jiraya: Sasuke-kun, é você?

Sasuke: Naruto...

Jiraya:...

O Uchiha falava de forma pesada enquanto mantinha os dentes cerrados para suportar a dor. Por mais que tivesse o poder de cura da cobra branca aquela explosão acabara com seu corpo.

_"Hokage-sama... Não..."_

Sasuke:...!

A voz sofrida de alguém fez o Uchiha tremer. Ao olhar para o lado viu o motivo daquele círculo, fazendo seu coração apertar. O corpo de Naruto estava ao seu lado sendo cuidado pela Godaime, que espremia os lábios tensa e chorosa enquanto concentrava uma grande quantidade de chakra em sua cabeça. Os olhos do loiro estavam abertos, sua pele gelada e não havia sinais cardíacos ou pulsação.

Sasuke: Não... - Murmurou sofrido.

Novamente aquela sensação de estar perdendo alguém que ama. Novamente o mesmo destino que levara seus pais e seu clã. Sabia que um dia isso aconteceria. Planejava aceitar sua morte. Mas desde que Naruto e Taichi vivessem.

Sasuke: Você não... - Lágrimas começaram a correr dos seus olhos.

Sasuke viu Karin abaixar a cabeça e Taichi chorar diante da imagem dos dois ninjas estirados no chão. Engoliu os soluços e fechou os olhos enquanto sentia sua vida ir embora. Naquele momento era tudo o que ele mais queria.

Então suas mãos descansaram imóveis na terra manchada de sangue.

-

-

-

-

-

**Dez dias se passaram...**

-

-

-

Fazia uma manhã escura e chuvosa em Konoha e quase não se via movimento devido à garoa. As pessoas, os animais... Até mesmo a barraquinha de ramen tanto visitada por Naruto estava fechada.

Ouviu-se o som de um trovão solitário.

Sai abaixou o caderno de desenhos e olhou para o muro dos Hokages da janela de sua casa. A chuva causava um efeito de lágrimas na estátua com a face de Naruto.

Sai: Fico imaginando... Se Naruto insistiria no sonho de ser Hokage se soubesse que esse seria o seu destino.

Sakura sorriu e colocou a cabeça no colo do namorado.

Sai: Parece difícil.

Sakura: Naruto cresceu só. Os adultos o odiavam e as crianças acabavam alimentando o sentimento de repulsão. Além disso se comportava feito um idiota para chamar a atenção de todos e isso piorava mais a situação.

Sai:...

Sakura: Foi por isso que ele alimentou o sonho de ser Hokage. Uma vez com o título ninguém poderia ignorar a sua existência. Ele acreditava que assim seria reconhecido.

De repente o sorriso de Sakura desmanchou.

Sakura: Acho que mesmo que soubesse o que aconteceria, Naruto aceitaria. Ele é mesmo um _dobe_.

Sai: Foi meio complicado. Quando ele ficou entre os indicados desagradou muitos e foi escolhido com muito mal gosto de alguns. Talvez isso tenha aumentado o seu desejo de proteger a vila.

Sakura: Pra que? - Fechou os olhos amargurada.

Sai:...

Sakura: Sai... Será que a opinião dos outros importa tanto? Será que ele queria tanto morrer como um herói?

Sai: É o jeito ninja dele, concorda? Talvez não seja a opinião dos outros, mas se o escolheram como Hokage é porque confiaram nele. Nós sabemos como Naruto segue a risca suas promessas.

Sakura:...

Sai largou o caderno e passou a acariciar os cabelos da namorada.

Sai: Também penso no Sasuke-kun. Ficou com tanto medo de se apegar a alguém novamente que, pelo que vejo, se apegou acidentalmente às pessoas que ama. Ele não aguentaria viver para ver mais alguém precioso morrer.

Sakura: Esses livros estão lhe fazendo muito bem. - Sorriu.

Sai: Parei de ler faz quatro meses.

A kunoichi se sentou ao lado do ANBU e o beijou.

---

**Mais um raio cortou o céu.**

Taichi estava sentado no sofá do apartamento de Sasuke e mantinha a cabeça baixa. Nas suas mãos brilhava o cristal do Shodaime, que Naruto lhe dera.

Alguem abriu a porta, chamando a atenção do menino. Era Juugo, com capa de chuva, e Suigetsu e Karin, munidos de um único guarda chuva preto e algumas sacolas de compras.

Karin: _Tadaima_.

Suigetsu: Taichi?

O menino pulou do sofá e se dirigiu ao trio.

Taichi: _Okaeri_. - Fez uma pequena reverência com a cabeça.

Juugo: Oi, garoto.

Suigetsu: A chuva não ajudou muito por isso demoramos. Huh? O que é isso na sua mão?

Taichi: Naruto-sama que me deu. - Mostrou a jóia para Suigetsu e sorriu. - .Ele disse pra eu cuidar.

Karin: Suigetsu, por acaso tirou minhas bolachas da cesta?

Suigetsu: Claro que sim. Aquela coisa é muito ruim. ¬¬

Karin: E quem mandou, desgraçado? ò.ó

Suigetsu riu de uma forma entretida e passou a mão nos cabelos de Taichi, bagunçando-os e fazendo o menino sorrir.

Suigetsu: Comprei seu biscoito, garoto.

Taichi: Legal. - Seguiu o rapaz até a cozinha.

Karin: Hei, Juugo! Você também vai me ajudar com essas compras!

Juugo: Aff...

Juugo foi até a cozinha com Taichi em seus calcanhares e ao chegar lá o menino se sentou à mesa.

Taichi: Hei, _oka-san_, eu quero devolver o colar pro Naruto-sama.

Karin:...

Houve um silêncio, até que Karin respondeu de costas para o filho.

Karin: Amanhã você entrega.

Suigetsu: Você disse a mesma coisa pro moleque ontem. ¬¬

Karin: Cala a boca! Como quer ir ao hospital com essa chuva?

Suigetsu: Ta bom. Ta bom.

Taichi:... - Colocou o cordão no pescoço e passou a ver se seus biscoitos realmente tinham sido comprados.

---

**Perto dali...**

As cortinas balançavam suavemente.

_"Estou vivo?"_

_"Eu sobrevivi...?"_

Sasuke moveu lentamente a cabeça e ao abrir os olhos se viu num apartamento de hospital. As janelas estavam fechadas devido à chuva e o quarto estava escuro. Virou a cabeça para o outro lado e viu Itachi sentado e de braços cruzados. Aparentemente dormindo.

Sasuke: _Aniki... _- Murmurou sem querer enquanto sua cabeça zunia.

O _nukenin_ abriu os olhos de repente e mirou o irmão. Como estava sem o sharingan não podia vê-lo direito.

Itachi: Está acordado?

Sasuke:... - Continuou fitando Itachi. - Como eu vim parar aqui?

Itachi: Godaime-sama trouxe você e Naruto-kun.

Sasuke:...!

Esquecendo do seu real estado o jounin se sentou na cama, mas se arrependeu, pois parecia que sua cabeça tinha explodido.

Sasuke: Arh...!

Itachi: A cobra branca diminuiu o dano causado pela explosão do Tsuchikage, mas você ainda está fraco.

Sasuke: Naruto... Arh... Naruto está vivo?

Itachi: Está sim.

Sasuke: Como? Meu Mangekyou Sharingan... E do jeito que ele estava...

Itachi: Eu não sei. Foi a Godaime que o trouxe de volta à vida.

Sasuke:...!

Itachi: Volte a se deitar. Você mal pode andar. Espere se recuperar para vê-lo.

Sasuke virou o rosto e o irmão mais velho se levantou sem perceber seu desconserto.

Itachi: Melhor eu chamar alguém pra avisar que você acordou.

Sasuke: Itachi.

Itachi: Hn?

O punho do mais novo se fechou em cima da mesa.

Sasuke: É verdade que você está ficando cego?

Itachi: É sim.

Sasuke: E eu também vou ficar?

Itachi: Vai. Se continuar usando seu _Mangekyou Sharingan_. Mas Naruto-kun talvez cuide bem de você. - Se retirou enquanto a face do mais novo enrubescia.

---

-

---

Num outro quarto, um pouco mais amplo, batia um vento refrescante, mesmo com a janela praticamente fechada.

Naruto olhava para o teto como se filosofasse sobre a própria existência enquanto Tsunade se aproximava com uma agulha nas mãos. Não sentia seus pés, suas mãos, nem qualquer parte do seu corpo que não fosse a cabeça. O teto parecia uma enorme folha de papel, que Naruto apenas ficava contemplando em busca de algum desenho.

Era como se estivesse num eterno vazio.

Tsunade: Como se sente?

Naruto: Como se parte de mim não existisse. - Respondeu ainda olhando para o teto.

Tsunade: Efeito do Mankyou Sharingan. Quando você usou o _tenshin no jutsu_ sua alma se trancou e apenas uma parte da sua energia vital foi usada. Isso o protegeu do ataque de Sasuke. Eu então usei meu chakra para trazer essa energia de volta.

Naruto: Na minha língua.

Tsunade: Você está traumatizado e sente como se realmente tivesse morrido. O ataque de Sasuke é mental, mas como metade de sua mente estava presa...

Naruto:...

Tsunade: Mesmo assim... Eu fiquei com medo da minha teoria não estar certa.

Naruto: Obrigado. - Fechou os olhos ainda alucinado.

Tsunade: Mas eu ainda temo uma coisa.

Naruto:...

A Godaime respirou fundo e perfurou o pé do Hokage com a agulha.

Naruto: AAAI!!!

Tsunade:...!

Naruto: Isso doeu! Ò.Ó - Se espertou de repente, esquecendo do teto.

Tsunade: Que bom. Por um momento achei que o golpe de Sasuke tinha lhe tirado os movimentos.

Naruto: Sasuke-chan! E como ele está?

Tsunade: Deve ter acordado agora.

(Tsunade) _"Pelo menos essa agulha o trouxe de volta para a realidade" _¬¬

Naruto: E Orochimaru?

Tsunade: Jiraya providenciou isso. - Resmungou ela.

Como aquele mau humor já era da natureza da Godaime, Naruto apenas sorriu.

Naruto: Então está tudo bem?

Tsunade: Aff... Que pergunta idiota. Claro que não. Você morreu!

Naruto: Não fala como se eu tivesse realmente morrido. -.-

Tsunade: Você dá muito trabalho, sabia? Já é a segunda vez que me tira o sono!

Naruto:... !

Tsunade: Eu já tenho quase sessenta anos, Naruto! Se eu morrer como você vai ficar? - Ralhou severa. - Sakura, Ino e Shizune... Elas não saberiam lidar com isso. Talvez eu não tenha ensinado tudo a elas.

Naruto:...

Ao ouvir tudo, o loiro se recuperou do susto e abriu um sorriso carinhoso, voltado unicamente para a Godaime. Nesse momento Tsunade enrubesceu.

Tsunade: Que foi? ¬///¬

Naruto: A senhora só tem sessenta anos e vai viver até os cento e vinte. Só está na metade.

Tsunade:...!

Naruto: Além disso treinou Sakura-chan muito bem.

A loira abriu a boca para responder, mas depois cruzou os braços e sorriu de modo típico.

Tsunade: Pelo visto está bem melhor.

Naruto: n.n

Tsunade: Mas é melhor descansar.

A Godaime se aproximou da cama e olhou mais atentamente para aquele par de olhos azuis. Estavam de alguma forma brilhando, mas dessa vez era um brilho sereno. Talvez pela sensação de descanso após ter feito um bom trabalho.

Tsunade: Vou anunciar aos conselheiros que você acordou e passa bem.

Naruto: Eu não confiaria a minha vida desse jeito a mais ninguém. - Fechou os olhos cansado.

Tsunade: Eu imagino.

Dito isso colocou as mãos sobre os olhos do Rokudaime e aplicou uma certa quantidade de chakra, fazendo com que Naruto fechasse os ohos e voltasse a dormir.

-

**Continua**

* * *

Aew! Que emoção! O penúltimo capítulo! T.T

Eu ía parar na "morte" de Naruto, mas seria muita sacanagem XD

Sorte que a Tsunade é foda.

Pois é, gente. Não percam. Semana que vem será o final da fic!

**Reviews, a alma do negócio!**

**-**

Uchiha Gih

Bom, pelo menos ele se livrou da linguona. E sorte que ele não lembra, né? XD

_"Ficar com o orochi"_

Hauahauahauahau! Não. Isso eu ainda não fiz. É muita maldade. Já não basta o que ele passou na caverna XD

_"darkemom com o itachi"_

Não me dou com Uchiha'cest, mas acho os fanarts fofos. Só perdem pra KakaSasu.

_"ficar com a sakura"_

Branca de Neve. O que a gente não faz pelos fãs. n.n

* * *

Srta Hyuuga

Toma o YonYon pra você, Hyuuga. Mas manter ele vivo gasta muito chakra e se ultrapassar dez horas vai ter que fazer sacrificios.

* * *

Sasah-chan

Hehe! Pena que pra manter o Yondaime vivo se gasta muito chakra. O último capítulo será mais um complemento desse. Hora de colocar os pingos nos i's, sabe.

O Jiraya deu um jeito no Sasu-Oro. Logo vou explicar como.

Provavelmente não terá uma segunda temporada. Mesmo porque é só uma questão de tempo pra que essa fic se encontre defasada. n.n Mas talvez tenha um epílogo ou um especial. Enfim, vamos ver.

Um abraço!

* * *

Inu

Seu pedido foi atendido. Não matei o Naru-chan.

Quer dizer, matei, mas só uma parte dele :)

Agora esse é o penúltimo.

* * *

Danny

Dessa vez até o Kyuubi quis defender o seu corpo. Pena que sem ele ela sequer se move.

Mas da-lhe Kitsune! 8D

* * *

Uzumaki Mari

O lemon é porque vc me incentivou a fazê-lo e o passado veio da campanha "Um par para o Tsuchikage"

Agora o Itachi como escolhido foi idéia da Mayura. Foi uma idéia que eu acabei gostando! 8)

_"e a campanha "um par pro Tsuchikage" agora virou a campanha 'Itachi para o Tsuchikage'"_

Itachi: O////ó

Pode crer, Mari!

* * *

Badscout

Eis um fim das batalhas, mortes, sangue... Aliás, espero que Konoha tenha muitos doadores porque eles devem ter perdido mais sangue que o pessoal de Saint Seiya XD

* * *

Uchiha Jackie

Brigada!

Naruto dando o melhor de si, mas ele não queria matar o Sasuke mesmo assim. n.n

Esse capítulo vai de presente para você, Jackie. Um abraço!

* * *

Yue-chan

YUE! Quanto tempo, fia!

Tudo bem. Férias são feitas pra serem aproveitadas.

"eu sei q ela ñ tava do lado certo mas ela durou + q o neji, o q pra mim é uma vitória!  
fala sério, sempre subestimam a hinata Òó  
mas ela é uma das melhores ninjas do anime"

Podes crer! Eu adoro o jeito dela lutar! 8D Os movimentos são perfeitos!

Kinji é uma espécie de sobrevivente, aquelas personalidades de RPG. E sorte que o clã Uchiha tem patrimônio pra bancar o psicólogo e o cão guia. Se fosse outro taria perdido.

"na boa, essa fic vai acabar só c/ o gaara e o naruto"

Hehe! Não. O Kinji sobreviveu. n.n

Agora...

Sim! O Sasuke é o melhor partido pro Naru-chan, apesar de tudo. Agora que estão bem, vivos e sem exu pra atrapalhar quem sabe não conseguem um descanso? Aliás, Shikamaru e Temari também precisam.

Olha, a maldição do colar ainda não atingiu o Naruto.

Se bem que o jinchuuriki lutou sem ele. ô.o

Er... Deixa pra lá.

"Agora, o q vc queria dizer com 'Uma falha minha... E ele chegará perto o suficiente para dissipar meu chakra...', hein?"

Orochimaru (E Sasuke) tem aquele jutsu de dissipar chakras quando o portador se descontrola. Orochimaru já usou em Naruto e Sasuke usa em Juugo.

Um abraço, Yue-chan! Semana que vem o último capítulo!

* * *

-

**Repetir o amor já satisfaz. Dentro do bombom há um licor a mais.**


	24. Capítulo final

**Cap. final**

**Nova vida**

-

**Dois anos se passaram...**

_"Depois que os Seguidores se foram os problemas continuaram. Não houve a paz que esperávamos, mas nenhum problema comparado ao que enfrentamos. Enquanto não se escolhia os novos Mizukage e Raikage, um grupo de rebeldes nukenins oriundos de Kiri e Kumo se organizaram para a prática inúmeros crimes como seqüestros, atentados, tortura e assassinatos em todos os países. Não havia objetivo único como tinham os Seguidores ou os Akatsukis, apenas agiam descoordenadamente, mas em interesse próprio._

_Afim de assegurar a segurança da vila, o Tsuchikage passou a manter contatos com Konoha._

_Itachi não está mais entre nós, ao contrário de Óbito. O perdão pareceu mais útil na situação em que nos encontrávamos devido as habilidades dele. Obito e Kakashi se tornaram tokubetsu Jounins, especializados em rastreamento e interceptação. _

_As missões de salvamento se tornaram constantes até Outubro do ano passado. A maioria das vezes eram mandados param essas missões Sasuke, uma vez que as habilidades dele reduziam os riscos de mortes, Shino e Kiba, dois dos melhores rastreadores da vila. Foi o preríodo que Neji e Hinata se tornaram ANBUS devido as habilidades de lidar com atentados._

_Nesse meio tempo perdemos Lee para Suna. Primeiro devido à relação com o Kazekage e depois por causa de uma criança que Gaara havia adotado. __Sakura e Sai conseguiram se casar, mesmo diante de tantos problemas, e nesse momento ela está grávida de três meses.__ Suigetsu, Karin e Juugo foram registrados na vila por serem úteis nas missões de espionagem._

_Dois Seguidores sobreviveram. Trata-se de dois nukenins fugitivos de Kumo devido à kekkei genkai de um deles. Atualmente não parecem ameaças._

_Duas grandes missões de caça foram organizadas. A primeira organizada por oito ninjas, sendo três de elite, durou dois meses e resultou em fracasso. A segunda teve ajuda de sete ninjas, sendo três de elite e dois ANBUS, além de contar com quatro jounins de Suna e sete oinins de Kiri e Iwa. Nesta última, após quatro meses e três dias de busca, o líder do grupo rebelde foi capturado e morto. Como prova seu corpo está sendo carregado pelos cinco países como símbolo da vitória desde ante-ontem._

_Após a volta o corpo será enterrado dignamente."_

-

Naruto colocou a caneta de volta no tinteiro e se debruçou sobre a mesa.

Naruto: Como se me interessasse ter o cadáver desse cara circulando por aí. Só para eu esconder meus polegares toda hora. Ainda bem que já foi embora.

Tsunade: Você realmente não teve descanso. - Sorriu cruzando os braços. - E Sasuke-kun?

Naruto suspirou triste.

Naruto: Minha vontade é não mandá-lo mais pra nenhuma missão. Mas eu não posso correr esse risco.

Tsunade: Sim. Afinal você é o Rokudaime Hokage.

O loiro olhou para a Godaime com um sorriso nos lábios.

Naruto: Na época que éramos o time 7 e depois o time Kakashi... Tenho saudades.

Tsunade: Não vamos começar uma sessão nostalgia. Melhor você aproveitar e resolver sua situação de uma vez por todas.

Naruto: Tem razão. - Puxou uma caixinha de cima da mesa e guardou no bolso do sobretudo. - Desde ante-ontem só estou organizando missões de rank D,C e B. Dessa vez tudo está bem. Finalmente...

De repente alguém abriu a porta educadamente.

Soldado: Hokage-sama, o representante do país do vento chegou.

Naruto: Ah, deve ser o Kankurou. Manda ele entrar.

Mas quem entrou não foi Kankurou, e sim um ninja trajando verde, com ataduras pelos braços, e um hitaiate com o símbolo de Suna amarrado na cintura.

Lee: Quanto tempo, heim, Naruto-sama! - Abriu um sorrisão e estendeu o polegar.

Naruto: Sobrancelhudo!

Tsunade: Lee? Então você é o representante de Suna?

Lee: Kankurou-san está se recuperando da última missão e eu estou aproveitando pra ver Temari-san e Sora-chan. Que saudades, Naruto-sama!

Tsunade: Bem, eu vou voltar ao hospital. Fiquei de ver Sakura.

Lee: Sakura-san? O que aconteceu com ela?

Naruto: Está grávida. n.n

Lee:...! Uou! Uma criança!

Tsunade: Vou deixá-los a sós. Até mais.

A Godaime saiu da sala e Naruto se dirigiu à sacada, pedindo para Lee acompanhá-lo. A paisagem revelava uma Konoha reconstruída e bela, longe da imagem que se presenciava há dois anos.

Lee fechou os olhos e sentiu o vento bater em seu rosto.

Lee: Faz tempo que eu não venho pra cá. Dá uma saudade...

Naruto: E como está Gaara? Vocês estão criando uma menina, certo?

Lee: _Hai_. Você deveria ver o quanto ela é kawai! É ruivinha que nem Gaara-kun. Logo vai conhecê-la. n.n

Naruto: E é verdade o que eu ouvi sobre ela?

O jounin assentiu com a cabeça e se inclinou no parapeito.

Lee: O Ichibi não foi morto, só extraído. Era só uma questão de tempo pra que ele desse as caras e invadisse Suna. Gaara-kun achou melhor adotar a jinchuuriki. E eu estou ajudando, é claro.

Naruto: É. Eu reparei na sua aliança.

Lee: Huh? o///o Haha! **- Sorrisão. -** Foi ano passado e... Ué, você não tem uma, Naruto-sama?

Naruto: Não. - Falou invocado - Não deu certo.

Lee:...?!

Naruto: Precisa voltar logo pra Suna, sobrancelhudo?

---

-

---

Na escola ninja, um grupo de crianças estava sentado num semi-círculo. Um menino de seis anos com uma fenda nos olhos permanecia ao lado da professora. A sua frente havia uma fila de armas e atrás de si um grupo de alunos.

TenTen: Sua vez, Taichi-kun. Tente descobrir qual é a primeira arma.

O menino tocou a primeira delas.

Taichi: Kunai.

TenTen: Próxima?

Taichi: Hm... Shuriken.

TenTen: A próxima?

Taichi: Ai! Sebon.

TenTen: Continue.

Taichi: Katana. Hm... - Apalpou outra arma. - Eu não sei, mas é uma shuriken gigante.

A jounin tirou a fenda do garoto.

TenTen: Fuuma shuriken. Seu clã a usava muito pelo que ouvi. É uma arma que deve se lembrar.

Taichi:...

Tenten: Ah, não... Taichi-kun, você tem que ser mais cuidadoso. Olhe suas mãos? Você se cortou nas shurikens, na fuuma shuriken e furou os dedos nas sebons. Um ninja deve estar sempre atento. Saiba onde tocar nas armas e se desconhecê-las é preciso ser cauteloso. Quer um exemplo?

Não só Taichi como Nadeshiko e todas as outras crianças prestaram a atenção. TenTen tirou uma esfera do bolso e mostrou para todos.

TenTen: Que arma é essa?

Taichi: Kemuridama.

TenTen: Se você fosse precipitado tocando nisso certamente iria explodir.

Alunos:...

TenTen: Huh? - Olhou para o horizonte e sorriu. - Hm... Parece que não foi sua mãe que veio buscá-lo dessa vez, Taichi-kun.

Taichi: Heim! - Olhou rapidamente para trás.

TenTen: Você já fez o teste. Está liberado. Os outros façam fila.

Nadeshiko: Tchau, Taichi-kun!

Taichi: A gente se vê, Nadeshiko-chan!

Quase tropeçando nos próprios pés o menino correu para fora do campo e, ao sair, mirou o pai.

Taichi: _Oto-san!_ Quando voltou?

Sasuke: Ainda há pouco.

Sasuke se ajoelhou e pegou uma das mãos do filho, fazendo com que o herdeiro perdesse a cor.

Taichi: Ahn...

Sasuke: Feriu sua mão?

Taichi: Me cortei nas armas na aula de reconhecimento. Não foi nada.

Sasuke: Esse tipo de pratica requer cautela.

Taichi: Foi o que TenTen-sensei falou.

Sasuke: Só tome mais cuidado.

Sasuke tirou uma atadura do bolso e amarrou na mão do filho para conter o sangue. Algumas mães observavam de longe.

Mulheres: Sasuke-kun é um pai tão gentil... ♥

Sasuke: Vamos?

Taichi: _Hai._

_"Aquele é o herdeiro Uchiha?"_

_"Que fofinho! Parece inofensivo."_

_"Será que ele será tão forte quanto Sasuke-kun?"_

Taichi corou e continuou seguindo de mãos dadas com o pai.

Sasuke: Ignore-os.

Taichi: Hm?

Sasuke: Acima de tudo você não é eu. Se tornará um ninja com habilidades próprias.

Taichi: Você já se cortou nas armas, _oto-san_?

Sasuke: Não. Mas porque meu irmão me ensinava algumas coisas.

Taichi: E Naruto-sama?

Sasuke: Muitas vezes. - Olhou para o filho e sorriu, depois voltou a olhar para frente. - Hn?

De repente pararam ao ver Lee caminhando em sua direção.

Sasuke: Ele voltou?

Lee: Huh? TAICHI-KUUUN!

Taichi: OO!

Num salto Lee vôou no garoto, abraçando-o com força.

Lee: Kawaaaaaai! TuT Taichi-kun, você continua fofo!

Taichi: Aar... Lee-san... Já chega... Você tá me sufocando...

Lee: Naruto-sama deve adorar ter você como enteado, não é?

Taichi: _Hai._ - Sorriu vermelinho. - Naruto-sama gosta muito de mim.

Lee:...! Taichi-kun, você é tãããão kawaaaaa! - Voltou a abraçá-lo.

Taichi: Arh!

Sasuke: Faz muito tempo. Desde que você soube que Gaara adotou uma criança, pra falar a verdade.

Lee: Ah, sim. - Largou Taichi. - Miaka. Se Gaara-kun vier provavelmente vai trazê-la. Se bem que...

Sasuke: Que...?

O jounin ficou sério de repente.

Lee: Bem... Miaka-chan é apenas uma criança de dois anos e se descontrola com muita facilidade. Por isso Gaara a adotou.

Sasuke: Entendo. A areia...

Lee: Isso mesmo. Mas é um doce de criança. E é muito linda! n.n

_"Lee-sensei!"_

Lee: Huh?

Três chuunins correram na direção do _nukenin _e quase o derrubaram no chão.

Lee: Há! Quanto tempo! Dois anos, pra falar a verdade! - Estendeu o polegar e sorriu.

Rei: Sentimos saudades.

Anko: Fazemos parte do time Sakura, mas Sakura-sensei está indisposta por esses dias.

Lee: Sim, eu fiquei sabendo! E é menino ou menina?

Taichi: Ainda não sabemos.

Rei: Vem, Lee-sensei. Vamos no Ichiraku Ramen lanchar.

Anko: Eu já tenho mais de oitenta _katas_, sabia?

Lee: Esperem, eu vou primeiro visitar os Naras. Quero ver Sora-chan. Hei, peraí...

O trio puxou Lee até o jounin sumir da vista dos Uchihas.

Taichi: Lee-san é engraçado. ô.o

De longe um grupo passeava, até que um deles os mirou.

Ino: Hei! Sasuke-kuuuun!

Sasuke: Hn. - Apenas olhou para a loira.

Chouji: Estamos indo ao hospital ver Hinata. Quer ir também?

Taichi: Não dá. Vamos ver _oka-san_ agora. n.n

Ino: Então a gente se vê a noite. Tchau.

Sasuke: Até. - Continuou seu caminho se afastando do grupo.

Ino: Sasuke-kun continua sendo lindo!

Chouji: E pensar que eu levei o maior susto quando soube dele e do Naruto.

Neji: Hmpf. Depois que eu vi o beijo que o Kazekage deu no Lee espero qualquer coisa. Se bem que o Lee sempre foi estranho. - Falava com a máscara de urso presa na mão.

Kiba: Deve ser essa coisa de fogo da juventude. Eu já faço uma idéia do que seja.

Shikamaru: Hn. Do Sasuke eu já esperava. Mas o Naruto sempre gostou de mulheres.

Kiba: Eu deixei de desconfiar do Sasuke quando vi o filho dele.

Shikamaru: Eu não.û.u

Kiba: Mas por que estamos comentando sobre isso?

Ino: Huh? Você não sabe? - Abriu um sorriso e arregalou os olhos eufórica.

Kiba: Eu cheguei ontem! Como quer que eu fique por dentro do que acontece nessa vila?

Ino: Amanhã de manhã!

Kiba:...?

---

**Na casa de Sai e Sakura.**

Tsunade: Está tudo bem. Essas dores são normais.

Sakura: Eu tenho certeza que tem alguma coisa errada. Eu nunca senti isso.

Karin: Você nunca engravidou, garota. Tudo pra você é novidade.

Sakura: E se não for cólica e eu perder esse bebê? ò.ó

Tsunade: Francamente, Sakura...

Sai: Ela anda estressada ultimamente. ú.ù

Suigetsu: Isso porque você não viu como a Karin ficou nos três primeiros meses. Um monstro. XD

Karin: COMO É? ÒoÓ Ora, seu...!

Sai: Tem alguém na porta, eu vou ver quem é.

Tsunade: Hn... Só porque eu disse que os primeiros meses são de riscos você ficou nervosa. - Sorriu.

Sakura: Hm?

Tsunade: Você está muito ansiosa por essa criança, não?

A kunoichi sorriu com carinho.

Sakura: Sim.

Logo entraram no quarto Sai, acompanhado de Sasuke e Taichi.

Karin: Taichi, já foi liberado?

Taichi:_ Hai_. Eu fiz o teste e Tenten-sensei viu _oto-san_.

Sasuke: Vocês não estavam em casa. O que fazem aqui? Urg! - Teve Karin enrolada em seu pescoço.

Karin: Sasuke-kun! Quando foi que você chegou, heim?

Sasuke: Karin, me solta. ù.ú

Karin: Viemos socorrer essa medininja nervosa. Eu olho pra ela e não canso de pensar que eu poderia dar uma irmanzinha pro Taichi!

Sakura: Larga ele, sua interesseira! Ele já é comprometido! Ò.Ó

Karin: E daí? Eu só sou a reprodutora, não?

Suigetsu: Parem com isso, vão traumatizar o garoto.

Sasuke: Aff... - Se soltou de Karin sem dar importância. - Naruto falou que está grávida, Sakura. É verdade?

Sai: Então você já falou com ele?

Sasuke corou, mas continuou sério.

Tsunade: Foi a primeira pessoa com quem ele falou, mas como aquele loiro anda muito ocupado... Sakura, tente relaxarm certo. Pra não assustar mais o primeiro que Sai encontrar na rua quando sair.

Sai: Mulheres grávidas tendem a ficar nervosas, heim. - Sentou-se do lado da esposa e contornou seus ombros.

Suigetsu: Você não sabe pelo que eu tive que passar. ¬¬

Karin: Do que está falando?

Suigetsu: Ora, do quê... Fui eu que fiquei do seu lado aguentando as suas crises, lembra? Você era muito mais chata.

Karin: QUÊ?!

Suigetsu: É sim! Se esqueceu? Inari-sushi, onigiri de peixe grelhado, onigiri de carne com passas, porque o garoto não podia nascer com cara disso, não podia nascer com cara daquilo, porque o menino tinha que sair perfeito... Fui eu que fiquei aguentando sua gravidez!

Karin: Isso porque Sasuke-kun lhe mandou cuidar de mim!

Suigetsu: Mandou não. Pediu. Sasuke não manda em mim nem sob lei. Se eu quisesse teria ido embora, mas não... Eu resolvi ficar.

Karin:...

Suigetsu: Eu fiquei enquanto tudo o que você queria era agradar o Sasuke.

Karin: Suigetsu.

Suigetsu: Que foi?

Antes que o rapaz percebesse, Karin o puxou com força pela camisa e lhe deu um beijo. O nukenin não só retribuiu como apertou sua cintura.

Sauke: Finalmente. ¬¬

Taichi: Eca. - Fechou os olhos.

Tsunade: Tá certo. Tá certo. Parem vocês dois. Estão na frente de uma criança.

---

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---

**Iwa.**

Chovia no solo pedregoso e fértil. A vila estava deserta e o céu nublado, mesmo assim Itachi se mantinha no parapeito da sacada de uma das torres, contemplando a chuva.

Kinji: Antes de mais nada eu quero lhe fazer uma pergunta.

Itachi: Hm.

Kinji: Quantos _oinins_ estão atrás de você?

Itachi: Nenhum. Naruto-kun deve ter problemas demais para mandar algum _oinin_, que provavelmente será morto, atrás de mim.

Kinji: E quantos sabem que você está aqui?

Itachi: Hn. Ninguém, eu suponho.

O Tsuchikage se encostou no parapeito da sacada e ficou bservando a paisagem junto com o Uchiha.

Kinji: Em dias o corpo do líder deles vai passar por aqui. Aff. Não vejo muita utilidade nisso. Eu acredito nos meus ninjas.

Itachi: As pessoas daqui tendem a ser muito patriotas.

Kinji: E você? Por que ajudou a minha vila?

Itachi: Dívida de sobrevivência... E questões pessoais. Talvez tenha conquistado minha simpatia.

Kinji:...

Itachi:...

Kinji: Eu não acredito em uma palavra do que você diz, mas... Obrigado.

De repente Kinji sentiu o_ nukenin_ tocar seu rosto suavemente, como se analisasse. Itachi desenhava as maçãs do seu rosto, seu nariz, a boca e até o contorno das sobrancelhas, fazendo Kinji abrir um sorriso mais sincero.

Kinji: Eu também gostei de você... Itachi-san.

O Tsuchikage fechou os olhos e segurou a mão que afagava seu rosto e cabelos até que Itachi se aproximou para beijá-lo.

---

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---

**Konoha...**

A tarde chegou calma. Depois da forte chuva se fazia um sol radiante.

Sasuke saiu do banho e se enxugou. Depois vestiu o roupão branquinho e se dirigiu à suite do Rokudaime Não demorou muito para se jogar na cama e fechar os olhos antes de respirar fundo. Finalmente um descanso.

De repente sentiu uma vontade de abrir os olhos e quando o fez viu um par de olhos azuis de raposa à sua frente. De repente Naruto prendeu os pulsos do Uchiha na cama e juntou os lábios num beijo ardente.

Haja mão a gelo com aquele toque. Enquanto os lábios se deliciavam o jounin se contorcia tentando soltar seus pulsos para acariciar o loiro. Quando Naruto ficalmente o soltou Sasuke puxou o roupão do Hokage para perto, fazendo-o folgar, e passou a acariciar seu pescoço e nuca. Logo os lábios do loiro caminharam para um ponto abaixo da orelha, arrancando um suspiro prazeroso do Uchiha, que lhe apertava as coxas.

Se afastaram momentaneamente e Naruto apoiou a fronte na de Sasuke.

Naruto: Saudades?

Sasuke: Que pergunta...

Mas não terminou de falar, pois Sasuke puxou a nuca do loiro para mais um beijo capaz de tirar o fôlego. A mão de Naruto pareceu ganhar vida própria e tateou o roupão do jounin até achar o nó e desamarrá-lo. Viveria aquele momento intensamente.

---

**Perto dali, na torre do Hokage.**

Soldado: Kazekage-sama, seja bem vindo. Mas Hokage-sama acabou de sair.

Gaara: Já? Bem, então eu vou dar uma volta.

Os soldados de Suna apenas assentiram com a cabeça enquanto o ruivo saía. O detalhe mais interessante era que o Kazekage carregava uma criança de dois anos, com cabelos vermelhos, amarrado em duas trancinhas, pele branca e olhos bem negros com contornos pretos. A criança carregava uma pequena mariote, muito simples.

-

**Na casa dos Naras**

Temari: Hm? - Olhou pela janela. - Temos visitas. Sora, vá chamar seu pai.

Sora brincava de boneca na sala. Tinha dois anos e alguns meses de idade, olhos azuis e cabelos loiros e lisos, amarrados e duas marias-chiquinhas altas.

Sora: _Oka-san_... _Oto-san_ não vai acodá mesmo. -.-

Temari: Vai se você insistir.

Sora: Mas ele nunca acoda e a senhora sempe tem que subir. Então por que a senhora não sobe logo? ¬¬

Temari: Ò.Ó

Sora: Ta. Já vou. n.n - Saiu correndo escada acima, mas no meio do caminho encontrou o pai.

Shikamaru: Pode descer. Eu já os vi pela janela.

Sora: Devia ter descido mais rápido, oto-san.

Shikamaru: Vamos, não seja preguiçosa.

(Shikamaru)_ "Nem acredito que to dizendo isso"_ ¬¬

Lee: Quem chegou, Temari-san? Huh? Gaara-kun! - Abriu um sorrisão ao olhar pela janela e foi o primeiro a abrir a porta. - _Okaeri_!

Miaka: _Oto-san_!

Gaara colocou a criança no chão e quase tropeçando nos próprios pés a menina correu para abraçar Lee enquanto Shikamaru abraçava Temari por trás e apoiava o queixo em seu ombro.

Lee: Fez boa viagem? Essa boneca foi presente do Kankurou?

Miaka: _Hai_. Kankuro-san disse que é peciso dá nome a elas. O nome da minha é Saru porque parece um macaco.

Sora: Legal! - Apareceu atrás de Lee. - Eu quero uma também! n.n

A aparição da menina fez Miaka recuar assustada para trás de Gaara.

Miaka:...!

Sora: Huh? Que foi? -.-

Lee: Miaka-chan, essa é sua prima. Sora-chan.

Sora: _Hai!_ n.n

Miaka: _Yo_. - Sorriu tímida.

Lee logo ficou de pé e abraçou Gaara com força.

Gaara: Lee. ¬///¬

Lee: Que bom que veio, Gaara-kun! Pensou com carinho, não foi? Eu sabia que você viria!

Gaara: Talvez dosse bom Miaka conhecer os tios e a prima.

A herdeira Nara se dirigiu para a ruiva curiosa e Miaka coro. Sora apoiou as mãos nos joelhos.

Sora: Qué vê nuvem? Oto-san diz que elas são legais.

Miaka: _Nani?_

As meninas olharam para o lado rapidamente e viram Lee dando um selinho nos lábios de Gaara.

Sora: Tio Gaara é seu pai?

Miaka: _H_... _Hai_.

Sora: E Lee-san também?

Miaka: _Hai._

Sora: E quem é sua mãe?

A menina baixou o olhar, mas sorriu parecendo a vontade.

Miaka: Ela foi embora. Então tenho dois _oto-san_'s.

Temari: Sora, por que não leva Miaka para brincar?

Sora: Ta. Vem, Miaka. - Pegou a garota pela mão e entrou na casa.

---

**No hospital...**

Tsunade: Aos poucos você irá se recuperar.

Hinata: Eu sabia que não ía ser fácil trabalhar como ANBU. Minha cabeça está doendo.

Tsunade: Logo vai passar. Aliás, você tem visitas.

A porta se abriu dando entrada para Neji e a Godaime saiu. O Hyuuga pegou na mão da prima e lhe deu um beijo.

Do lado de fora o time cinco e o time nove esperavam.

Sorata: Por que não podemos entrar também?

Tenko: Neji-sensei quer ficar sozinho com ela. Hn. Eu já sei que tem algo rolando. n.n

Akane: Fuuji-kun, você tem o jutsu da visão além do alcance. O que tá vendo, heim?

O chuunin de cabelos verdes tirou os óculo e mirou através da porta, mas ao ver a imagem dos senseis se beijando voltou a colocá-los.

Fuuji: Estão só conversando.

Tsunade: Ela não acordou de manhã, mas agora está mais disposta. Eu vou ver os outros. Hm?

De repente os olhos da Godaime recaíram sobre a figura de Jiraya logo a frente.

Tsunade:...

-

Alguns minutos depois, do lado de fora do hospital, os sannins conversavam observando o movimento.

Jiraya: Gosto de olhar para essa montanha e ver o rosto de Minato e Naruto nela. Eu os vejo como um filho e um neto.

Tsunade: É. Você os treinou muito bem. - Cruzou os braços. - Então Juugo tinha desaparececido porque resolveu buscar você para tratá-lo. Isso explica suas viagens de antigamente.

Jiraya: Andei pesquisando os métodos de selamento de Orochimaru e ele ensinou essa técnica para Sasuke-kun. Entretanto eu a aperfeiçoei para inibir o descontrole de Juugo. Aliás foi uma variação dessa técnica que usei em Sasuke-kun há dois anos. Agora não há como Orochimaru voltar.

Tsunade: Você sempre tem uma carta na manga.

Jiraya: Falar em carta... Que tal um poker acompanhado de sakê?

Tsunade: Quê! Não. Nem tente. Não posso ficar de ressaca amanhã.

Nesse momento Jiraya contornou os ombros de Tsunade com um dos braços e se entreolharam.

Jiraya: E então?

Tsunade: Eu sei que eu devia parar de beber, Jiraya.

Jiraya: Diga isso pra garrafa de sakê que você sempre leva no bolso. Pelo menos sabe que eu vou estar do seu lado na hora da ressaca.

A Godaime sorriu de modo típico e continuou andando com o sannin dos sapos.

---

-

---

A noite um quarteto passeava no parque de diversões. Como estava muito frio todos estavam bem agasalhados.

Sasuke comprou quatro sorvetes e deu um para Naruto, um para Taichi e um para Nadeshiko.

Sasuke: Não corram muito para o sorvete não cair. - Ajeitou o casaco de Taichi. - E não saiam de perto um do outro.

Naruto: Estejam aqui assim que saírem do brinquedo. Estamos ao lado da sorveteria.

Taichi: _Hai_. n.n

As crianças fizeram um breve aceno com a cabeça e correram para a roda gigante de mãos dadas.

Sasuke:...

Naruto: E nós? Você acha que ficaremos bem?

Sasuke sorriu com carinho e pegou na mão do jinchuuriki, entrelaçando seus dedos nos dele.

Sasuke: Com certeza.

---

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---

**O sol brilhava intensamente na manhã seguinte.**

Muitas pessoas estavam unidas numa clareira no meio da floresta, onde ventava de forma gélida e o farfalhar das folhas se fazia presente. Na frente deles haviam três pessoas carregando um livro de assinaturas de frente para as outras duas, que se mantinham unidas.

Takiro: Há uma razão para todos nós estarmos aqui. Eu, como conselheiro, tenho o poder de tesmunhar a união entre vocês. - Sorriu. - A verdade é que vocês nem precisariam da minha ajuda. O destino sempre os manteve unidos, por mais longe que ficassem um do outro.

Naruto e Sasuke se entreolharam enquanto o vento brincava com seus cabelos.

Takiro: Eu fico feliz com isso e tenho a honra de pedir às forças do destino para que vocês continuem juntos e que tudo continue dando certo. Uzumaki Naruto. Uchiha Sasuke. A partir do momento em que colocarem essas alianças o compromisso torna-se eterno.

Sasuke pegou o anel pegou a mão do jinchuuriki. Nesse momento se sentiu obrigado a virar levemente o rosto corado e sem jeito.

Sasuke: Eu não costumo dizer frases feitas. Só quero que você continue fazendo parte da minha vida.

Dito isso colocou gentilmente no dedo de Naruto, o mirando com um olhar penetrante, que chamava a atenção do loiro. Naruto sorriu sereno e pegou a mão do Uchiha para colocar o anel.

Naruto: Ser o pior ninja da classe teve suas vantagens. Entrar no mesmo time que você foi a maior delas.

Takiro: Essa aliança os une mais do que nunca. E eu, como conselheiro, consagro essa união.

Naruto e Sasuke juntaram as mãos e em seguida os lábios.

-

**FIM**

* * *

**Isso. Fim. Cabô.**

**Buaaaaaa! Cabôôôôôô!! TOT**

**Foi bom ficar com vocês, brincar com vocês, conversar com vocês... Obrigada a todos pelas reviews (Sim, reviews fazem a fic andar XD). **

**Um abraços a todos os leitores!**

**

* * *

**

**Srta Hyuuga**

Coitada da Sakura e da Karin. Tenha pena de duas mães. n.n

Eis o último capítulo. Uma pena mas tudo tem um fim ú.ù

* * *

**Uzumaki Mari**

Final clichê esse, eu sei (casamento). Já era esperado.

É com prazer que anuncio que a campanha "Itachi para Tsuchikage" deu certo. Uchiha na vila da pedra e com direito a beijo no Tsuchikage. 8)

* * *

**Danny**

Putz. Você leu o capítulo ouvindo música dramática?

Legal ô.ô

Er... Quer dizer... Pois é, né. Mas eles sobreviveram, dois anos se passaram, Taichi-kun na escola... Enfim! n.n

Bjs, Danny

* * *

**Uchiha Gih**

Obrigada, Gih. Eu resolvi não terminar na parte "Naruto morreu" pra combinar com o capítulo final.

Um abraço pra vc e tudo de bom!

* * *

**Inu**

Pode crer. Naru-chan despertando a Kyuubi de uma vez seria tudo! Eu só lamento dizer que é mais fácil eu escrever um NaruGaa (Amo NaruGaa) que ItaNaru, mas tem excelentes escritoras que escrevem sobre esse yaoi.

Mais uma fic... Quem sabe. Talvez um UA, talvez outra saga.

Obrigada, Inu! Um ótimo final de semana pta você.

* * *

**Tratwy**

Bem vinda ao f.f net, Tratwy.

E como presente pelo ingresso no f.f net eu dou esse capítulo pra você.

_"Se possivel...eu voto em continuação, especial e tudo que der"_

Quem sabe. Mas certamente não terá vinte e quatro capítulos e um especial.

Muito obrigada!

* * *

**Sasah-chan**

Er... Calma. Eu sou só a escritora. To triste por ter terminado essa fic. Sério. Mas a vida continua...

Harru Potter tb acabou ¬¬

NaruSasu forever, GaaLee, SuiKarin, ShikaTema, SaiSaku, NejiHina... Enfim, o happy end.

Espero que tenha gostado, Sasah-chan. Um abraço!

* * *

**Lina witch**

_"Minha nossa adorei seu sasuke"_

To. Ele fica de presente pra você. Só num esquece que ele é comprometido!

Até a próxima, Lina!

* * *

-

**OS SEGUIDORES**

**Naruto - Uzumaki Naruto**

**Sasuke - Uchiha Sasuke**

**Sakura - Haruno Sakura**

**Sai - Sai**

**Kakashi - Hatake Kakashi**

**Shikamaru - Nara Shikamaru**

**Temari - Sabaku no Temari**

**Gaara - Sabaku no Gaara**

**Neji - Hyuuga Neji**

**Hinata - Hyuuga Hinata**

**Lee - Rock Lee**

**Itachi - Uchiha Itachi**

**Obito - Uchiha Obito**

**Jiraya - Jiraya**

**Godaime - Tsunade**

**Taichi - Uchiha Taichi**

**Sora - Nara Sora**

**Takiro - Shaka de Virgem**

**Arimã - Rita Skeeter**

**Katsuno - Mago Clow**

**Kinji - Yue**

**Horo - Shura de capricórnio**

**Toshiko - Syoran**

**Nuriko - Arashi**

**Akane - Sailor Saturno**

**Enredo: Hamiko**

**Produção: Hamiko**

**Figurino: Hamiko**

**Efeitos especiais - Hamiko**

**-**

**PRODUÇÃO DE HAMIKO FANFIC'S**


End file.
